Twilight, Edward Style
by Edwardsrighthandman
Summary: What would Twilight be like if Edward was the human, and Bella the vampire living with the Cullens? What things from the original Twilight story would remain the same? What things would be changed completely? AU. M for a few choice words. Nothing explicit
1. Preface Chapter 1: Headlines

(Edward's the human this time) Twilight Edward Style

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, OR THE CHARACTERS INVOLVED IN THIS STORY!!!!!!! **_

_**Author's Note(A/N): Hello everyone. This is my first fan-fiction story, so I hope it earns your approval. I have been reading a lot of different stories on fanfiction(dot)net lately, and a few really caught my eye, especially the ones dealing with Edward being the human at the start of Twilight, and Bella being one of the Cullens. None of the authors writing these stories ever wrote more than a few chapters though, and I was always left feeling totally un-fulfilled. That's when this story started making itself known in my brain. It's almost completely different from anything I've read on this subject, so I hope it tantalizes your brain as much as it does mine, lol. You might be able to pick out a good bit of similarities, and a lot of differences as you read. Comment on them. Let me know what you think! I've tried to keep their personalities as close as possible to the same in the book, but different experiences are what cause personalities to take shape, so some changes had to take place there. I'd love to sit here and explain my whole story, but where's the fun in that? So here it is. Enjoy!**_

"Preface"

I'd never given much thought about ever being in a situation, where I would give my own life for someone I loved. If I had been asked, I know what my answer would have been. So why has that changed now?

The fire-haired witch is walking towards me again. I know this is it for me, but I'm not upset about my decision. The angel, as well as her family who have all had a part in healing my heart, won't be hurt. I prevented that.

"Chapter 1"

"Headlines"

_"I can't take it anymore Charlie!," the woman exclaimed, as she ran down the stairs in the dark, two at a time in her rush to get out. "I can't stand to be here one more second! You're both holding me back! I never should have come here in the first place! We were too young, and we did something so stupid!" She reached the door, wrenched it open, and took off across the yard, leaving a tall man in a sheriff's uniform standing at the door with his mouth open. A young boy barely five years old stood by his leg watching as the car started. The man placed his hand on top of the boy's head, as the scene lost it's focus and Edward was pulled from sleep._

I'm jerked awake as I hear my dad, Charlie's motor turn over outside. He's going fishing no doubt. I roll over in my bed and close my eyes to attempt to force a few more hours of sleep to come my way- before I remember the dream I had just had. Quickly I open my eyes, and sit up in bed, drawing my legs to my chest. I wrap my arms around them, my elbows resting on my knees. I stare straight ahead, trying to push the images out of my head. The images replayed over and over in my mind, no matter how hard I tried to shove them away. The breakup occurred almost twelve years ago, but those memories haven't faded over time. If anything, they seem to have gotten stronger.

With a steadying breath, I toss my legs off the edge of the bed, and fall, hands outstretched towards the floor for my morning pushups. I gained this habit from Charlie. He started this routine just after my mom left. It does seem to ease a lot of the tension. I ease myself forward and turn on my back, locking my ankles underneath the bed-frame, and started my sit-ups. Afterward, I stand up, feeling a little better, grab the clothes I had laid out last night, and I head towards the only bathroom in the house. I take a hot shower to ease my muscles and try to relax my mind.

I'm not extremely muscular by any means, but I dare say I'm not lanky. I towel off, get dressed, and wipe away the shower dew from the glass, to see the cursed bright emerald green staring right back at me through my bronze hair. I close my eyes, with a grimace, to will away the next surge of images from my mind. _They were her eyes_. I brush my teeth, attempt to comb down my hair without success, and head downstairs for my usual breakfast. Cereal is very popular in this house, since it's one of the few things either one of us know how to make. There's a used skillet in the sink, so I assume Dad picked eggs this morning.

I sit down at the table with my sugarcoated cereal, and bring the newspaper close as I eat. One headline catches my interest.

**NEW SURGEON ARRIVES IN FORKS**

_Dr. Cullen, his wife, and five adopted children arrived in Forks last week. "He is an extremely accomplished physician, and a brilliant surgeon." Said Dr. Snow, head physician __of__ at Fork's Hospital. "We are very lucky to have someone with the experience and talent of Dr. Cullen. in our hospital, and very lucky that his wife wanted to live in a small town"_

_Dr. Cullen's five children will all be attending Fork's High this year when school begins on August 14__th__. Two will be starting their junior year, while the other three will be finishing their High School careers._

Five new students at Fork's High? Tomorrow should be interesting to say the least. Nothing much happens in this town, so when something like new people, especially such as an experienced surgeon working at our hospital, and five adopted kids joining the ranks in school occurs, there's bound to be a fuss. I set down the newspaper and went to the sink, washing the dishes, before heading back up to my room.

I walk through my doorway, and head for the small bookshelf in the corner, next to my extremely outdated computer. I slide my finger across the spines until I find a worn out fantasy novel that almost always catches my eye. I walk to the opposite corner of my room, in front of my twin-sized bed to sit in my tan leather recliner, my own small luxury, turning on the lamp above me as I sit. These books always seemed to pull me out of my own life and throw me into the world within them, filled with magic, creatures of fiction, and other impossible things. I read them all with a vengeance. Willing my own worries to the back of my mind easily.

I read for basically the whole day, until the filtered light from the clouds overhead outside slowly began to fade and Charlie's car pulled into the driveway. I had a strange feeling of uneasiness, and for some reason thought of the Cullens. I looked out of the window just in time to see Dad get out with a very frustrated look on his face. That's unusual. What could happen _here_ to put him in that sort of mood?

I raced downstairs to meet him at the door when it opened. He looked a little shocked as his eyebrows raised, but I didn't give him a chance to voice it when I asked, "Dad, what's wrong?"

His faced smoothed out, and a crooked smile came across his face. "Edward, why do you always know what's going through my mind so easily?" He was trying to evade my question.

"Dad quit stalling and tell me what's going on." What is going on? Did he hear from Mom? I don't think that's it though.

His brow furrowed a bit, but he didn't answer. I started to verbally assault him again, before he brought up a hand to stop me. "Just let me sit down and relax for a minute. I just got home." I scowled, but left his side to sit at the kitchen table in front of his chair. He took his belt off with his gun in it and hung it on the coat-rack next to the door, walked over to his chair and sat at the table. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and then opened them, his gaze falling on the open newspaper in front of him. "This," he said pointing at the heading on the front page, "is what's got me a little frustrated. This _Doctor_ and his five teenage kids coming to our town."

He slid the paper over to me, but I just shook my head. "I've already read it Dad, but I don't get what the big deal is?"

The same frustrated look crossed his features again. "This Dr. Cullen is fairly young, Thirty-three, I think they said, and he adopted all of those teenagers. How well do you think such a young couple could have raised them? I'm not saying that they aren't cared for; they're loaded ya know. I just don't want any in our town. I like the peace and quiet, and I have enough to deal with, thanks to your friend Jacob and his friends down in La Push." At this he smirked, but didn't look my way. He knew I'd have something to say to that.

I raised my eyebrow before I answered. "Last time I remember Dad, you had a pretty good friend in La Push too. Billy's his name right? Oh, and isn't he Jacob's dad?" I smirked and Charlie started laughing. No doubt that's why he went to work today; to find as much information that he could about the Cullens. Apparently he had little luck.

"Yeah, I guess I walked right into that one." After that round of laughter I figured we should end our conversation on a good note and went into the living room to turn on the TV. The channel was already set on a game, so I didn't have to search. I sat down and Charlie soon joined me with a bowl of cereal in his lap.

As soon as the game ended, I started up the stairs for bed. Before I went to sleep I packed my backpack, and brought it downstairs, next to the door. Tomorrow should be very interesting indeed.

_**A/N: So that was the first chapter of "Twilight, Edward Style." What did you peeps think? The next chapter should be up within the day. I've already written about eight chapters so far, and a friend of mine is editing them. She won't make any changes though (God bless her) and is sending each chapter to me, so I can make the changes I feel are ok to change. So if you're reading this on opening day (November 29, 2008) Get ready to see at least one more chapter come up. You might even see chapters 3, and 4…Who knows? lol**_


	2. Chapter 2: Disgusted Throbbing

_**A/N: As I promised chapter two is up and ready to be read. I made a mistake with the date though. It was meant to be November 30, 2008. I'll be working on the next few chapters that I have gotten back from my secret editor and I'll post them as soon as I'm done. Thank you Ms. oliviagoldenchild for reviewing my very first fan-fiction piece, and I hope this continues to be to your liking.**_

"Chapter Two"

"Disgusted Throbbing"

The next morning came and went the same as day before. I had the same dream, and went through the same early morning routine. I made my way downstairs and was eating my cereal when I noticed the same newspaper from yesterday on the couch where Charlie normally sat. He's dwelling on this. I finished my breakfast, snatched the newspaper, crumbling it, grabbed my backpack from the coat-rack next to the door along with my keys, and stepped outside throwing the newspaper in the recycling bin as I locked the door and pulled on my jacket to shield myself from the never-ending rain.

I walked to my truck. "The Thing" I called it. I've had it since last year when I got my license. Jacob came up with the great idea that Dad should buy it for me as a birthday present, which was nice I guess. But I knew he was only suggesting it so he could begin work on his VW Rabbit.

To be honest, I detested this truck. It only went fifty-five at most, and that's going down a hill. It was rusted all over, and the engine was loud enough to wake the deepest sleeper. I scowled as I opened the driver's side door, threw in my backpack, and climbed in. I started the truck, and backed out of the driveway. On to Fork's High.

As I pulled into the parking lot, I couldn't help but be somewhat grateful for having "The Thing" due to the fact that it blended in so well. Being a permanent resident of Forks, and the Chief of Police's son to boot, it's kind of hard not to be noticed, but I try. My truck roared into a parking space, gaining a few looks. The noise hadn't really been all that shocking though. Most kid's cars around here are just as old as mine, and make about the same amount of noise. The only friend I really have here in Forks is Jacob, and he goes to school on the Quileute Indian Reservation. So I keep to myself here. Not without effort of course.

As I got out of my truck, Jessica, definitely one of the prettiest girls at Fork's High, on the outside that is, came sashaying my way. I couldn't help but frown as she said my name.

"Hey Edward!' Her high-pitched nasal voice made me wince. She winked, "How was your summer?" She stopped about a foot away from me and I backed into my truck cursing my lack of space. She began batting her eyes at me waiting for an answer, and my stomach churned.

"Fine" I answered. I looked away and sidestepped her, walking toward the building. Growing up, I've always had a few admirers. I usually tried to steer clear of them though. I never understood how I could gain so much attention without trying. My dad always said it was because I was a "Swan Man." This had me chuckling under my breath. I've never met a girl with whom I felt I had a romantic connection with, and with a few gentleman-like refusals, the giggling girls would leave me alone. That is except for Jessica, of course. I tried to be very nice, telling her that I was sorry, but wasn't interested. That only seemed to spur her on though, and she hasn't given up since, no matter how rude I had become towards her.

Intellectually, I was so far ahead of all of the kids here it was almost ridiculous. It's true I spend most of my time reading, if not all, and a lot of what I have read has to do with the subjects taught. As soon as I got a new textbook, I read as much as I could and would advance as far as I could. Thus leaving me with a fair comprehension of the subject. I was told I could leave school early and start college, but I couldn't leave Forks and leave Charlie in the process. We've been through a lot together, and we've only stayed sane this long because of each other. We've both basically put up a mask since my mom left and haven't dealt with any of the issues surrounding that matter. I think I'd have to see a major improvement on Charlie's part, before I even thought about leaving. There are still moments, when he thinks I'm not watching, that I see the extreme depression show on his face. I know there are still pictures of my mom in his room, and even though I know he won't admit it; my leaving would devastate him.

Of course the teachers don't know my reasons and believe I'm staying for an easy grade. They add to the many confused, and condescending looks I receive in Forks. One guy in particular at Forks has always held a grudge with me. Mike Newton made it clear he didn't appreciate Jessica's unbridled obsession towards me and, of course him being the popular jock at school, had most of the other guys eyeing me with disapproval as well. Oh well, off to Trigonometry my first boring class of a long first day back.

The closer I got to the building, the more thoughts of the Cullens crashed into my brain. It seemed like they were all I could think about. I got to class, walked straight to the back of the room, not acknowledging anyone, and sat in an empty desk. I lay my head in my hands, my elbows resting on the tabletop and tried to regain my focus. I'm used to random thoughts passing through my head occasionally, but this seemed different. It was overwhelming. I couldn't figure it out. I felt a small shaky hand on my shoulder and I jerked up. Angela was staring at me with true concern in her eyes. She was a fairly plain looking girl, who wore glasses and seemed to always have her hair in a ponytail. Her soul made up for her looks ten fold.

"A-are you okay?" She was very sweet and seemed to truly care. I've always liked Angela. She seemed to know I wasn't interested in really talking to anyone and kept her distance, always smiling, and waving whenever we passed in the halls.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." I muttered. I gave her a weak smile, before I squinted my eyes, and lay my head back into my hands.

"O-okay, but if you need to go to the nurse, I-I can tell the teacher for you." Before I had time to respond, I heard her feet shuffle away. She's way too nice.

Trig passed quickly enough, along with my next few classes, but I was more than relieved when the lunch bell rang. I strode right through the double doors leading to the cafeteria and stood in line for my usual soda. I paid for it and began walking, eyes focused on the ground toward my usual seat in the far corner of the lunchroom. My brain still would not let up and thoughts of the Cullens were getting stronger and stronger. My head started throbbing the closer I got and I knew my face looked strained, but I couldn't help it.

I was almost there when I heard a giggle to my right. I looked up and that's when I saw them. Five of the most beautiful people I'd ever seen were all staring at me with dumbfound expressions on their pale faces. Ok, pale was an understatement; they were just plain white. It looked like they couldn't believe I was walking towards them. I stopped where I was, unsure of what to do now. They were at my table. _My_ table. I looked around and saw nowhere else to sit. No other table was empty. I looked back at the table, a scowl ready on my face, but none of them were looking at me this time. I felt a sort of growl start in the back of my throat, which surprised me. That's when _she_ looked up at me. Her face was the epitome of beauty. Her eyes were dark. _Very_ dark; almost pitch black. Her brown hair fell perfectly around her face, framing it, and accentuating her beauty. Her lips were amazing, the top just slightly larger than the bottom. She looked completely shocked. I couldn't look away. I felt trapped. I wanted to move, but my feet wouldn't listen. Finally she dropped her gaze.

I looked on completely entranced before I heard the same giggle as before. I looked to my right to see Lauren whispering excitedly to Jessica. She acted like she just now noticed me. She smiled a little too brightly and pointed at the seat next to her. I frowned and turned to walk out of the cafeteria and into the parking lot. Would she ever take a hint?

I reached my truck with only fifteen minutes left for lunch and threw myself in. I opened my soda and took a long sip before closing my eyes and laying my head back on the headrest. For the first time all morning my mind felt completely clear. I only faintly heard the bell ring for the end of lunch and gathered my backpack to head toward Biology.

As soon as I entered the building my thoughts went right back to the Cullens and the same strained feeling returned. I walked swiftly through the hallways and into the Biology classroom to find an empty lab table next to a window in the back. The room began filling and the throbbing in my head got worse. Beads of sweat began forming on my brow and I gently opened the window near me only a crack. Just enough for a whisper of a cold breeze to blow through and strike me on the face. It helped. The room was almost full now with only one open seat next to me. I was glad, I worked better alone anyway.

Then _she_ walked through the door. I couldn't help but stare. The words of my father slowly began making their way through my already crowded mind.

"_Always treat a lady with the respect she deserves. Be a gentleman, and don't let your hormones affect your better judgment, and most important, don't get _too_ involved _too _fast."_

Of course Mr. Banner took that moment to point towards the only empty seat in the classroom. And she looked dead at me, I looked away quickly, but I knew she saw me. I felt the blood race to my cheeks and I'm sure she saw that too. I took the time it would take her to walk over to me to lean my head over to the window to receive a fresh burst of cold air. Just as I was turning from the window, I heard her sit down.

I heard a sharp intake of breath and a low hiss. I jerked my head away from the window to find her glaring at me with her hand covering the bottom half of her face. The phrase "if looks could kill" crossed my mind. "Close that window!" She hissed.

I did as I was told, but didn't look back up. I folded my hands on top of the desk and glanced out of the corner of my eyes to see her still glaring at me. Did I smell or something? I took a shower this morning and used deodorant. I crossed my arms and laid my forehead on top, taking a silent whiff. No it's not me.

I could still feel her gaze on me as I raised my head with my eyes closed. That's when my head started throbbing again. It felt it worse now than it did before. I shook my head trying to ease my mind, but that made the pain worse. I opened my eyes to see her staring at me still: a look of complete disgust written all over her face. My vision started to blur, so I squinted my eyes in concentration. That didn't help, so I rested my head back into my folded arms on the desk. I groaned silently in pain. I heard her gasp at my side, but I didn't look this time. The pain was almost unbearable.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to leave. I pulled my head back up with squinted eyes and stood up, walking swiftly from the classroom. I heard Mr. Banner voicing his objections, but I couldn't form any coherent thought let alone a sentence. All I could manage was, "Headache!" as I headed out the door and to my truck.

I sat there for a few minutes letting the pain ease and my head clear. I felt insurmountably better in my truck. I leaned forward putting the keys in the ignition and started the truck. Out of habit I checked all my mirrors making sure they were in the right position and I saw _her_ staring at me from the building. She held a look of complete and utter terror in her eyes and once she had my gaze I couldn't look away. I saw her begin to make her way over to me when a pixie like girl, another one from _my_ table, showed up behind her and snapped her out of her apparent daze. I took that moment to pull out of my parking space and make my way back to the house.

_**A/N: So what did you peeps think?**_


	3. Chapter 3: Dr Cullen

_**A/N: Wow you guys are awesome. Thanks for the encouraging words. I'm so inspired by you guys, I'm going to add this chapter, and continue working on Chapter 4. I might even be done editing it today, and post it as well!**_

"Chapter Three"

"Dr. Cullen"

The whole way home, I couldn't get her out of my mind. Images of her face kept popping up at random; those coal-black eyes, her hair falling in just the right places around her face, those lips… I shook my head and tried to concentrate. What is it about that girl? I've never reacted that way towards any other girl before. I mean sure, I had a surge of hormones whenever I saw a beautiful woman. Posters and magazines usually had that effect on me, but not like this. And what was up with the way she acted? She'd covered her nose like I was the worse thing she'd ever smelled. Just before that she stared at me like someone would stare at a painting in a museum. And what about the last time I saw her? She'd started walking towards me like she was on a mission, just before that short-haired pixie-that's the only way to describe her small and airy figure-pulled her away. My eyes started to droop and I felt a little lightheaded.

I shook my head to try and clear my thoughts and wake up a bit. That _was_ thing. Why couldn't I get the Cullens out of my head? It seemed to be worse when I got into a large crowd, but that didn't make any sense. Wait a sec. Earlier today, when I was walking to towards the lunchroom table, _my_ table, the pounding in my head started to get worse, until _she_ looked at me with those black eyes. Are they causing this, the Cullens? I'll talk to Charlie about this when he gets home. I pulled into the driveway, feeling completely drained, and slowly dragged my way upstairs and into my room. I didn't even take the time to change, but just fell into my bed completely clothed.

I wasn't asleep more than thirty minutes before I heard Charlie's car pull into the driveway. Something's up. It's still light out. Charlie doesn't get off work for another few hours. I was too tired to care. I still felt completely drained and could barely open my eyes. I heard him making his way up the stairs and through my doorway. I heard him clear his throat, but I couldn't move. I groaned in exhaustion. I could feel his worried eyes on my back. I knew he didn't expect to come home to this. He came over and put his hand on my back. "Edward. Son, are you okay?" All I could manage was another groan.

Charlie had never seen me like this before. I can't really remember a day in my life when I was so sick I was nearly unconsciousness. I could tell that did it for Dad. He started shaking me. "Son, hey buddy talk to me." Another tired groan left me. He pulled me up off the bed and put one of my arms around his shoulder while he carried me by my waist. I couldn't really figure out what was going on until we were in his cruiser and barreling down the road. Fast. Way too fast. I could feel the speed and opened my eyes in horror.

I had to say something to try to calm him before we ended up wrapped around a tree, pretzel style. "Dad…" I slurred barely audible over the engine. "Dad!" I murmured as loud as I could muster. That got his attention. He started to slow down a little bit, staring at me. "Dad, slow down. I'm not dieing. I'm just _very_ tired." He didn't like that, but he slowed down a little more. "Where are we going?"

He looked back towards the road, thankfully, and answered, "The hospital. Something's wrong with you." I grimaced. I detested hospitals and needles. I also didn't want to be anywhere near a bunch of people right now, but there is no stopping dad when he goes into hero mode. I just gave up and dozed off.

I knew we had made it to the hospital when my head started prickling again. I squinted my nose as I woke up and could feel Dad tugging at my arm again. I jerked away from his hand and smacked my forehead with my palm. That only made him freak out all that much more and he slammed my door and ran inside. A few minutes later he came through the double doors with a wheelchair and a nurse at his heels. I groaned in frustration as they both helped me into the wheelchair. This will be all over town tomorrow. The nurse wheeled me through the doors and straight into a long hallway lined with beds. She stopped at the last bed and helped me stand up and sit on the edge. Now that I was inside, my head started throbbing a bit harder. Thoughts of the Cullens started picking up momentum in my brain again. It wasn't as overwhelming as it was at school, but I was so tired and didn't feel like dealing with any sort of throbbing at the moment. A few worried notions joined the thoughts of the Cullens. I had a feeling that I was the center of these thoughts though.

The nurse turned and started pushing the wheelchair into the hallway, but not before she gave me a pitied look. I hate that look more than anything. I don't need anyone's pity. A few minutes after she left, Dad started bombarding me with questions. "What happened? Did you pass out? When did your headaches start? Why didn't you tell me you've been have-" I cut him off with my raised hand.

"Dad it's not that big of a deal and you're only making it worse with all your freaking out." He frowned.

"It's a big deal when you get headaches, all of a sudden, that bring you to the point of passing out." I rolled my eyes through squinted lids.

"I didn't pass out. I'm just really tired. I had a long day and…" The throbbing started to pick up and I couldn't continue. Dad brought his hand to my shoulder and shook me a little.

"See, that's not normal. Are you okay?" He was freaking out again. I had almost calmed him down.

The Doctor came through the door soon after Dad's interrogation and every step he took seemed to throw more pins at my head. I winced. The Doctor looked up. Black eyes. White face. He is one of them. He's Dr. Cullen. He looked over at my dad, then at me. A strong look of concern crossed his features. "Hello, my name is Dr. Cullen. What seems to be the issue?"

Dad was at a loss for words. Apparently he didn't really realize what my "issue" was, but he managed a short explanation. "Well, I got a call at work saying my son ditched the last half of classes today, using a headache as an excuse," A small spark of comprehension dawned on the doctor's face, but it disappeared so fast Dad didn't even notice it. I seemed to feel it however, and put my face in my hands as I leaned over the bed. They both looked at me, but dad continued, "so I came home early to check on him and he was lying in bed. When I said his name he barely acknowledged me being there at all. He's never been an extremely deep sleeper, so I panicked. I've never seen him like this before." With that said, he put his arm around my shoulders and stayed quiet. I assumed he was waiting for the Doctor to say something.

I didn't hear anyone move at all, but when I heard Dr. Cullen speak he was right in front of me. "Can you look at me for a moment?" I pulled my head out of my hands and strained to open my eyes. He took a flashlight from his pocket and told me to keep my eyes on his finger as he moved it in front of his face. I did as I was told while the light stung my eyes and he stood up straight, writing something on his chart. Then he looked at my dad and said, "I'm going to need to run some tests in order to make a complete diagnosis."

Dad nodded and stood up. "I'm gonna walk outside and get some fresh air while you do that if it's okay?" Dr. Cullen nodded and Dad squeezed my shoulder before leaving the room, Dr. Cullen was right behind him, I assume to order the tests. Soon a nurse came in wheeling another wheelchair, I shook my head, not willing to subject myself to more wheeling. She started to protest, but I muttered a small "please" and she relented.

Apparently, Dr. Cullen was as concerned as he looked, because he pulled out all the stops when it came to the test department. He ordered x-rays of my skull and all the different blood tests imaginable. Soon I was back in my room waiting for the test results, rubbing the bandage on the inside of my arm.

Dad still hadn't come back, but I guessed it was hard to see me in pain, so I left him where he was. Dr. Cullen came back in with a grave expression on his face. This got me worrying a little bit, but I didn't let it show. I was strong enough for that and who could look worried when their face was so contorted with this much pain anyway. He pulled up a chair from the next bed and sat in front of me again. The throbbing got worse. "Do you have a history of migraines?"

I shook my head, no.

"Has anyone in your family ever had a history of migraines?"

I shook my head again.

"Hmm… When did this start?"

That wasn't a yes or no question, so I tried to form a complete sentence. "T-today, when I got to school." He nodded his head, and wrote something else on the chart. I elaborated. "As soon as I got closer to the building it started to kick in. It gets worse when I'm in a crowd." That got his attention, so I added, "And when I'm near your family." He looked totally shocked at my information and this time it took him a moment to recover.

"Why do you think that is?" His face had gone from totally shocked to completely blank as he leaned back in his chair, his arms crossed. He thinks I know something I shouldn't.

"I d-don't know, but as soon as the throbbing started, all that I could think about was the Cullens. The name Cullen was flying through my head all day at school and no matter how hard I tried to shake it out, it stayed. My head felt almost like it was overfilled with information, and it throbbed." I started shaking my head again. "It got worse as I got closer to your children at lunch, then…" I realized something. "_she_ looked at me…She looked at me and a large part of the throbbing stopped for a second."

He looked puzzled, but soon a look of comprehension dawned on his face. He stood from where he sat and walked over to the bed opposite mine to sit. He smiled, flashing some of his perfect white teeth. The blank suspicion replaced entirely. Soon, after he walked to the other bed, the throbbing eased up considerably.

"Thanks." I said, sighing with relief.

His smile grew wider, before he said anything more. "I think I know what's going on, but it's not medical, and I need for you to trust me." I looked back at his face, trying to understand why he was asking me this. I didn't see a reason why I shouldn't trust him, but then again he's part of the reason I've been having this pain. For some reason I knew that to be true. "You're going to have to trust me, or I won't be able to help you." Concern riddled his face once again and I couldn't help but nod. "Ok…I think what you have is not a sickness, but a gift." I could feel the shock on my face, but I didn't interrupt. "I believe that you are sensitive to the thoughts of the people around you. I think you've been able to handle this gift fairly well before my family arrived because everyone's thoughts where random, but when we came here, and my children joined your school, everyone's thoughts seemed to be near the same. Everyone in town is so intrigued by our being here. That's why it seemed to overwhelm you so. Think of it this way. Imagine yourself sitting in a large room filled with whispering teenagers. To your right a door opens, and a famous young celebrity walks into the room. Those teenagers would start screaming the stars name automatically."

That made sense. "I'm used to a random thought or two passing through my head every now and then. But I've never had this happen before." I stared at him with curious, yet suspicious eyes. "How did you know about that and what makes you think this is a gift at all?" I was beginning to become worried. Who are these people? Does he go around to different places looking for people with "gifts" to study them in some laboratory? I began to wish Dad would come back.

He seemed to understand the suspicion in my tone and quickly explained. "It's not what you think. A few of the members in my family have gifts as well and I've met others with abilities in the past. You don't need to worry about me telling anyone if that is your concern."

I was completely shocked. I hadn't expected that one. I stared at him for a few minutes. Watching his face carefully, trying to decide if he was telling me the truth or not. I didn't see anything there to tell me otherwise, so I relaxed a bit. "So what do I do about this? I can't necessarily go back to school and go through what I did today."

He sighed and I looked up. He had his chin in his hand as he thought about what I had said. "Why don't you give the school, and the town for that matter, the rest of the week to get over our arrival, then return on Monday and see if it's any better?" I nodded. That seemed like a good plan to me. "In the mean time, I'll try to think of a way to help you control this a little better."

That reminded me of an obvious question. "Can I ask you something?" He nodded his head, but kept his eyes down in concentration. "Your family," He looked up. "They're sensitive to other's thoughts as well? How did they deal with it?"

He smiled wide before he answered, taking his hand away from his chin. "No they aren't sensitive to other's thoughts. I've never come across an ability quite like yours before." He looked like he was struggling with himself. He's hiding something. "Three of my children each have different abilities, but I would feel like I were betraying their trust if I told you all about them. I hope you understand." He didn't give me time to respond. "But I think I will tell one of my children of your ability and hope she will help you when you return to school."

I wasn't sure I liked that answer. Why should someone else know of my condition, I wouldn't call it a _gift_, when I couldn't know of anyone else's? "What is so great about her ability, that you believe she could help me?" I looked straight into his eyes and one word crossed my mind over and over. "Shield?"

He was shocked, once again, and I was scared I had crossed some line. I didn't really know I could do something like that, and to be honest, I was a little proud of myself. "Yes, she can shield others' abilities from herself and she can project her shield onto others if she wishes, but her shield only works against those which affect the mind only.

"That makes sense." I nodded my head in comprehension and he looked at me in confusion. "The brown haired girl…" A name crossed my mind and I spat it out before he could answer. "Bella." He hadn't gotten used to this yet and he was shocked once again. "She looked at me today and the throbbing died down. She must have put up her shield for some reason, but as soon as she looked away, the pain returned."

He nodded but didn't elaborate. He looked like he was concentrating hard on something, but I got nothing. He was trying to keep his mind from focusing too hard on one thing. He was trying to keep me out of his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry, it just sort of…happened." He relaxed his face again. The second look of pity tonight smacked me in the face and my emotions changed in a second. I know it showed on my face. "Can I go now?" I hissed my question.

This brought yet another shocked expression from him. "Did I do or say something right now for you to feel the way you do?" This shocked me. I'm not used to people acknowledging my reaction to pity. They usually just ignore me.

I tried my luck at wiping my face clean of emotion and looked down at my feet before I answered. "No" I sighed. "I just, don't like that pity look. To be completely honest, I hate it with all of my being." He looked confused, but I was tired of talking and physically exhausted for that matter. "I really do appreciate all of your help, but I really am tired. Would it be okay if I went home now?"

He still looked slightly confused but he nodded. "Yes I believe it would be okay if you went home and even better if you got some rest. However, I do need to inform your father about the test results." I had completely forgotten about them. Was something off that he hadn't told me about? Apparently he noticed my expression. "Everything was normal. Your blood results just showed signs of stress. I will just inform him that you were under a large amount of pressure and became overwhelmed with stress. I doubt I'll need to elaborate. One more thing, I don't believe it wise to tell anyone of what we have discussed here tonight. There are others out there who know of humans having certain abilities and if they got word of yours…" He trailed off. I'm not sure I really wanted to know where this conversation was going. I just nodded. "I'll try to think of something that might be beneficial to you controlling your ability, and I will contact you when I have more information."

He told me to pick up some headache medicine on my way home and went off to talk to Dad. While he was gone I worked on gaining my composure. I wanted to go home and if Dad thought I was still in the slightest bit uncomfortable, he would not take me away from the hospital. He finally walked in, the same worried expression clung to his face, but I forced a smile and it eased a bit.

We drove home in silence and when I finally reached my bed, I almost passed out on the spot. Memories of the conversation with Dr. Cullen lingered in my brain. They stayed with me until I dozed off and followed me in my dreams.

That was the first night I dreamt of Bella Cullen.

_**A/N: I just thought I should warn you all that Bella won't be making an appearance for a while, but I promise you it's worth the wait. A few more things have to happen first. I think you're going to like the way Edward's "Twilight" pans out. A highly debated character will be showing up in the next chapter…Can you guess who it might be? How will Edward's relationship with this person be different when his Vampire instincts aren't in control?**_


	4. Chapter 4: Cold Ones

_**A/N: Chapter 4 is ready! Thanks again to those of you who have commented. I love to hear what you guys are thinking. If anyone has any questions at all, feel free to contact me. I'll try to explain as much as possible without giving anything away.**_

"Chapter Four"

"Cold Ones"

I slept soundly for almost three days straight, waking occasionally to eat, use the bathroom, and shower. By Friday, I still didn't feel up to doing much and spent most of the day reading in my recliner. When Saturday came around I decided I'd go to La Push beach, on the reservation, and hang out with Jacob. It had been a long time since we'd done anything together, or had any fun. Usually we just ended up babysitting our dads while they got plastered watching a game.

I called him, and made plans to meet. By the time I got to La Push and found him by a fire he had just built, the sun was almost directly overhead through the clouds, and the air was almost warm. "Hey Jake, What's up?"

He looked up from stoking the blue fire with a stick and grinned back at me, "Hey _Eddie_, how's it goin?" He knew I hated to be called Eddie, so he used the name whenever he could.

I scowled under my breath, but said nothing about it. "Pretty good, just bored out of my skull.' I walked past him to sit on a bleached out log facing the ocean with my back to the fire. 'So what do you want to do? I'm tired of just sitting around."

He looked at me funny before he answered. "Really? Isn't that all you usually _like_ to do? Sit around with your nose in a book?" He started sniggering, and I frowned. He was right. When we were around each other, our dads were usually there and we would sit at the kitchen table flipping through car magazines. Other times I'd be sitting in his Rabbit, reading a book, while he worked on the engine. The only time we really did anything was when we were around his reservation buddies.

We were basically like brothers. We hung out every once and a while, but if there was too much time spent around each other, our differences would start to show and we'd be fighting.

"Yeah usually I guess, but when you've slept basically non-stop for three days, you sort of get tired of being lazy. He stopped laughing and looked up at me. He was confused.

"What do you mean by that?" He walked over and grabbed a flat rock to skip across the water.

"Exactly what I said. Now can we please go do something? If I sit around on this log for too much longer, I swear I'm gonna die of boredom." I slipped off the dead tree and walked over to poke the fire with the stick Jake used earlier.

He didn't look satisfied with my answer. "Edward, as long as I've known you, you've woken up everyday almost at the crack of dawn," He sighed incredulously at his statement. "right after Charlie. What's goin on with you, bro? You don't really seem yourself…" He walked back over to the fire, and attempted to stare an answer out of me.

Crap, I won't be getting out of this one without giving something up. "Well Monday, I had a few migraines and they pretty much drained me." He started to say something but I cut him off. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine now and the Doctor said I should be okay." That was the partial truth anyway. He did say he'd help me.

He looked like he was about to say something, but instead he just turned around and started walking off towards the cliffs, motioning over his shoulder to follow him.

I caught up with him easily; my legs are much longer than his. I figured he still had a lot of growing to do, standing at almost 5' 8". "Where're we going?"

He didn't look at me while he answered, "A few of the guys got a really cool idea earlier today just before you called, so I figured we'd meet them and see how it pans out." He still wasn't looking at me, and I had a strange feeling that he knew exactly what this "new idea" was and was planning on joining in on it however well it panned out.

That's when the thought hit me and I knew it wasn't of my own scheming. "Cliff diving Jake? Really?" I was smirking, waiting for a reaction from him, before he stuck his leg out in front of mine, tripping me and forcing me to eat rocks. I jumped up ready to pounce and noticed him running with all his strength towards the cliffs. He should really know better by now. I took off after him and within a few minutes I had him lying on the ground, belly down, with his right arm and left leg locked behind him. "Jake, don't you know by now you can't outrun me?' I laughed victoriously, while he struggled against my hold. 'Now, what was all that about?" I pulled on his arm and leg tighter, forcing the answer out of him.

"I tried so hard to take you by surprise with that one and you figured it out anyway." He scowled underneath my hold. "One of these days Swan, I'll catch you by surprise and you'll have your ass handed to you!"

I laughed hard. He took advantage of my lack of concentration, pulling out of my hold and pulling the same maneuver on me, locking an arm and a leg behind my back. It hurt, but I couldn't stop laughing, and that made him start in. He got off me and we both lay on our backs holding our sides until the hysterics died down. Jake sat up with a pout on his face. "Thought I had you that time, but you wouldn't stop laughing…" I couldn't help it and started another round of hysterics in which he soon joined.

By the time we had made it to the cliffs, four of the guys where already sopping wet from having made at least one jump. Jacob looked horrified. "Hey guys, I said I wanted to be the first to jump!" He ran over to the four boys while I kept at my pace. I was not really in any mood for an adrenaline rush at the moment, or the prospect of being totally drenched in this cold weather.

All four boys looked up at the same time with the same shit-eating grins on all their faces. The oldest and biggest of the group, big as in he had to be at least seven feet tall, was Sam. The next oldest was Paul and he stood a few inches shorter. Quil and Embry followed suit, being the same age as Jacob, about fifteen and a half. Embry was a little taller than Jake, while Quil stood at least a half foot shorter. He had to be almost twice as wide in musculature though. Sam spoke for the group. "Should have ended wrestling practice early and ran here faster." At that they all busted out laughing.

"I would have been here faster if _Eddie_ over here hadn't tackled me to the ground!" He scowled this reply at me.

That got me going. "_Eddie_ over here wouldn't have had to tackle your ass, if you'd just kept your giant clown foot to yourself!"

We stared daggers at each other before the laughter around us started to pick up. We looked around shocked and then began another round of side clenching laughter. Soon everyone recovered and I sat on the edge of the cliff while each one of the guys had his turn to hurl himself from the top. The three younger ones picked the lower cliffs for their jump however, which brought about another round of teasing. I've been around the La Push gang long enough for them to know just how much I tend to over think things. They didn't dare attempt to tease me and were probably worried that I would start in on an introductory involving the risks of cliff diving.

Soon almost everyone was drenched and shivering and we decided to make our way back to the fire. We got there to find it slowly burning out and quickly added more timber to keep it going. We all sat down around it and this is when I usually became a bit uncomfortable. Talk of the hottest girls in town started taking shape. This time though I had something to add. "Have any of you guys seen any of the Cullen girls yet?" Quil, Jacob, and Embry all glanced my way shaking their heads furiously.

Once again, Sam spoke for everyone with a scowl on his face. "No, the Cullens stay away from La Push." He said this in a weird way, almost as though they weren't _allowed_ on La Push, but I didn't push it.

Soon everyone was fairly dry and we started putting out the fire and heading our own ways. Jake walked with me to my truck so I could give him a ride. He had walked here. Curiosity got the better of me. "Hey Jake, what did Sam mean when he said the Cullens stay away from La Push? He almost made it sound like they weren't _allowed_ to come here?" I scrunched my face in concentration, waiting to hear a word that he might mentally let slip.

He smirked. "You always catch on to all the weird stuff.' He answered. 'It's just some stupid legend in the Quileute tribe. A lot of people actually believe it!" He started laughing at this. Apparently _he_ didn't take it very seriously.

"So what's the legend?" I didn't usually like to listen to Quileute tales, but one involving the Cullens I might find interesting.

"I didn't think you liked listening to Quileute…_fairy tales,_ you call them?" He shot me another one of the famous Quileute shit-eating grins, before he started howling with laughter.

"I usually don't, but this one involves people I actually know about and I don't understand how a few kids could have anything to do with Quileute legends." I knew my face betrayed all my curiosity as he stared my way.

"Don't worry about it bro, it's just a stupid legend." He sped up, leaving me stunned. Usually I had to beg him not to tell me another one of _his people's_ stories. Now he didn't seem like he wanted to give anything up. Strange…

We finally reached my car, and were on our way to his place. I couldn't keep it in any longer. "So what role do the Cullens play in this fairy tale of yours?" I kept my eyes on the road, but I concentrated very hard on any stray thoughts that might be passing my way. He started laughing again, but I heard something in the background. It was faint, but I listened anyway. _Cold Ones_. What the hell was that? I knew I couldn't ask him about it. I'd never heard anything like that before, and he would know something was up if I mentioned it, so I drove in silence to his house, dropped him off and headed home.

I pulled into the driveway at about Five O'clock, and made my way up the stairs as fast as my two legs could carry me. I landed in the wooden chair in front of my computer desk and flipped the switch that would begin the long process of waking up my computer. I sat there in impatient silence as I waited for it to boot up. When it was done, I clicked on the internet icon, waiting once again for it to load on the slow dial-up modem. Google popped up and I typed "Cold Ones" into the search bar. Not willing to wait a second longer I got up and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to fix a bowl of cereal. It was starting to get darker outside and I knew it was almost time for Charlie to come home, so I left the cereal out for him.

As soon as I was finished and had my empty bowl in the sink, I raced back upstairs. The only information I could find was locked in a book. I couldn't find any free information anywhere, so I tried to find a bookstore that had the book in stock. The only one I could find was in Port Angeles, at least one hour away, and I didn't really feel like wasting my gas to get there. I sighed in aggravation as I exited the Internet and logged off of the computer. As soon as the screen turned off the phone rang downstairs and I rushed to answer it.

I grabbed the receiver and held it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Edward? Are you okay?" The man's voice was flawless and easily recognized.

"Dr. Cullen? Yeah I'm fine, why?" There was silence on the other end.

"Well, I have been trying to reach you by phone all day. I even drove by your place, but no one was home." This was getting to seem a little stalker-like. Wait, did he finally come up with something to help me?

"Sorry about that, I was with a friend most of the day. Have you any new advice for me?" Another pause.

"I'd rather not talk about that over the phone. I think you understand why?" I had to think about that one and the tail end of our conversation at the hospital came to mind.

"Oh…uh…yeah okay. Well, should I meet you somewhere, or do you still have no ideas?"

"I have a few, actually." I could hear his triumphant smile in the background. "Can you meet me at the hospital in ten minutes? I get off then and we can talk about it."

"Sure, but Charlie will be home any minute, what should I tell him?"

"Oh, I'm sure something will come to mind. You know him better than I." As if on cue I heard Charlie's cruiser pull into the driveway.

"Okay, gotta go, he's home. I'll try to meet you there in ten." The phone clicked, and a dial tone buzzed in my ear. I hung up and went to grab my coat. If I was going to be at the hospital in ten minutes, I had to leave now. Especially in "The Thing."

I stepped outside, just as Charlie was making his way up the stairs. "Whoa, where's the fire Edward?"

He reached for my arm, but I sidestepped him, and answered, "I went to La Push earlier today and I think I may have left something on the beach. I might be a while looking for it so don't wait up."

He looked intrigued for a moment, before he added, "Hey, maybe I can come help you look, then we can go over to Billy's and watch a game or two?" I had to think fast.

"Uh, nah dad, I just want to find what I'm looking for and go to bed. I'm pretty tired.

"Oh, okay…" he looked a little down and I had a gut feeling he was worrying about me again. I had to try and brighten his spirits a bit.

"You know Dad, we don't need an excuse to go over to Billy's and Jake's to watch a game. There's a good one on tomorrow and we can barge in on them then okay?" It worked. He nodded his approval, before stepping inside and shutting the door.

_**A/N: Hmm? I wonder what our dear friend, Carlisle, has in store for Edward? Can you guess why Carlisle was a little freaked over not being able to get into contact with him?**_


	5. Chapter 5: Tearing Down Mental Blocks

_**A/N: This will be the last chapter I add today. Don't want to overload you people with information before the story really even takes off (you have no idea). Check back tomorrow. I might have a new chapter up by then.**_

"Chapter Five"

"Tearing Down Mental Blocks"

Of course I arrived at the hospital five minutes late. I jumped out of my truck and began running off towards the double doors, stumbling in the darkness as I went.

"_Edward_!' A voice barely audible whispered from the side of the parking lot. I turned quickly almost falling backwards, but caught myself. Dr. Cullen's pale form stood out against his black Mercedes, hardly visible in the night. I started running over towards him until I heard him laughing. 'Stop running or I'll have to pull a double to sew you up when you fall."

"Sorry I'm late Dr. Cullen, my truck is-" He cut me off.

"Don't worry about it Edward, and you can call me Carlisle. Save my formal title for emergency rooms only please." His warm smile had me feeling instantly relaxed. That is until my head started to crack open as soon as I got within a few feet of him. I squinted my eyes, trying not to show my pain, but he noticed and frowned. He motioned over to the curb at the front of his car and I sat, the throbbing easing off a bit. It gave me a moment to think.

"Carlisle, I've been wondering…Why is it that whenever I get near you, or your family, it's just as bad as being in a crowded room?"

I noticed his expression harden a small fraction and the only answer I got from him was a shrug of the shoulders. He was still trying to hide something from me. I wouldn't push the issue tonight though. I wouldn't try to upset him by betraying his trust and picking stray thoughts from his brain. Not on purpose anyway.

I sighed my defeat and held my head in my hands. "So you have a few ideas that could help with this?"

"I hope so." He murmured to himself. "I've been thinking about this quite a bit, and I think one idea in particular will help. I believe that if you could find something to think about just before you enter a situation where your mind will be invaded with thoughts of others, you could minimize them to a small hum in your mind."

"Uh…hate to burst your bubble D…Carlisle, but my mind isn't always blank you know. I'm usually thinking of something, just before my skull starts cracking open."

He started laughing again, but forced the sounds away quickly. I could still see his shoulders shaking a little when he answered, "What I meant was, that if you could find something to concentrate extremely hard on; something that would normally maintain all of your focus, you may be able to control your gift."

"What did you have in mind?" I asked doubtfully. I couldn't really think of anything specific.

"Well that would be something for you to decide now wouldn't it? I mean I have no idea what things you do to pass the time that would take that level of concentration. Do you have any hobbies at all that might be worthy of that type of focus?"

I had to think about that for a moment before I answered, "The only hobby I usually find myself doing is reading. But do you think having a book pressed to my face all day will keep my - I held two fingers up to form quotation marks - "gift" at bay?"

Carlisle leaned against his car bringing his hand up to stroke his chin in concentration once more. "No I don't think that will be enough. This has to be something that takes extreme focus and I'm sure most people are fairly proficient at multitasking while reading." He was right. I myself am fairly good at frying an egg or two while reading my favorite book. "How are you at math? Do you like forming problems and solving them in your head? That might be a worthwhile attempt."

A pained look crossed my face as I pondered this idea. "As much as I excel at math, I can't truthfully say that I would take the time to do such things while I'm walking down the halls. Math isn't exactly my favorite subject and I might find myself welcoming the throbs in my head over solving an impossible math problem."

This confession amused the Doctor and Edward found himself chuckling along with him. He then stroked his chin in thought once more. He appeared to be drawing a blank, so I reached far into my memories and tried to find something that might help a bit. A thought finally made it through the mental barrier I had erected for my own protection and I found myself brooding in the company of Carlisle. He must have interpreted my new mood to be a result of an increased throbbing in my head. He moved a bit farther from me.

I shook my head at him, "No, it's not that…It's just that I remembered something from my past that really hurts. I hadn't thought about it for so long, but I was trying to salvage something that could help…" I trailed off trying to shove that one memory away.

Carlisle moved back to his original position, but I didn't look up. I knew what emotion I would see on his face and I couldn't take it. "I hate to ask this, because that memory seems to bring you a lot of pain, but if it could help…?"

That made me look up, and it wasn't pity I saw, but hope. Could he really ask me to do this? "Look, Carlisle. I'll admit that this would probably help with the whole suppressing the gift thing, but at what cost? I've tried so hard to push memories such as this out of my head to ease the ache of having them. I don't think I can handle it…"

A pained look crossed his features, but was soon replaced by a blank expression. He was good at that. I'd have to ask him how he does it. "Edward, I've talked with a few people around here about yourself, and your fam…father, and I realize how much anguish that must have caused you, b-"

I cut him off, "You what? Why is it any of your business, what happened to my dad and me? You shouldn't have gone snooping into somebody's life, and fur-

He cut me off this time. "Edward, I didn't go snooping into your life, I was trying to see if anyone in your family might have had any inkling of the ability you possess. I was thinking that if they did, they might be able to help you with controlling it." He wasn't rude when he said this. In fact he was very polite, and that shook me. I let my gaze fall to the ground, completely and totally ashamed at what I had said. "I'm sorry Carlisle, I shouldn't have assumed-"

"Don't fret over it Edward, I see where you're coming from. I don't like it when people snoop behind my back either, but never assume."

Afterwards we both sat in silence for a moment. I realized that I could talk to Carlisle openly. I trusted him completely and that's saying something. I looked back up into his eyes before I started, "My mom was a singer. That was her lifelong ambition. She wanted nothing else. My dad and I later found out just how true that was." I looked off into the woods surrounding the hospital and took a moment to calm my breathing, which had gotten a little shaky. "Anyway, while I was growing up I couldn't help but be drawn into music as well. I learned quickly that I had an aptitude for the piano. I loved to play classical pieces. At the age of five I could play things most people who'd been playing for ten years couldn't play. But then Mom left and it felt wrong to play anymore. I saw how it affected Charlie and I didn't want to be the cause of such pain in either of our lives. So I just stopped. I locked my keyboard up in the attic and it's been there ever since…" I trailed off trying to compose myself. I couldn't shake off the quiet sobs I felt coming my way, but didn't let the single tear that fell show. I wouldn't let anyone know _just_ how much this got to me.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Carlisle shifting uneasily next to the car. I glanced up to see his eyes closed and his lips formed into a hard line. I knew he was attempting to hide his true emotions and that just made my trust for him grow. "Thank you for listening Carlisle. You're the first person I've ever told that to."

He smiled, keeping his eyes shut. Not like the warm smile I'd seen earlier, but a forced smile, that didn't quite reach his eyes. "No problem at all Edward, I'm almost always around if you ever need someone to talk to, but I don't understand how this information can help you get control over your ability?"

It was my turn to force a smile. "Just before my mother left, I had begun writing my own music. I had almost finished my first when she left and I didn't have the heart to finish it. It was inspired by her." I felt my eyes filling with liquid as I spilled my guts and I bit my lower lip to hold them at bay. I will not be reduced to a sniveling little boy in front of Carlisle. I won that battle.

"I see…" Complete comprehension dawned on Carlisle's face as he took in this new information. His warm smile returned as he dropped his hand from his chin. "That's it! Edward, that's what you must do. Not only will composing a song after years of neglecting your art be difficult for you, but you will have to find new inspiration to do so, forcing more focus to be spent!"

I couldn't keep the stunned look from my face as he spoke these words. He was completely serious. "Carlisle I don't know if I could d-"

"Nonsense Edward, it's perfect.' I lowered my eyes and he leaned down to catch them with his own. Once again, I was held by the power of the Cullen eyes, but they were different this time. "Sooner or later, you're going to have to push through your mental barriers to get to where you want to be in life. Why not start tearing them down now?"

I thought very hard on what I was about to say, but couldn't change my mind. I'm sure Carlisle noticed, because he smiled right before I answered, "I'll try."

He nodded his approval and slid in a sly smile I wasn't used to seeing on Carlisle. "Before we end our conversation here Edward, I have another small bit of information for you." His smile got wider, and I was somewhat confused."I've spoken with Bella and she is very much looking forward to helping you in class next week." Somewhere deep inside I knew my mouth was hanging open, but I couldn't find the power within myself to do anything about it. Without waiting for a response, Carlisle was in his car and starting the engine. He rolled down his window and, before pulling out said, "Goodnight Edward, and good luck on your assignment." Then he was gone leaving me sitting on the curb with my mouth still catching stray flies.

_**A/N: Hmm…Who thinks Bella's excited to see Edward? Show of hands anyone? What did everyone think about this chapter? Let me know what you think!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Inspiration in the Wind

_**A/N: I know, I know, really short chapter. I promise I'll make it up to you guys! I'm trying very hard to be able to upload another chapter for you today, so please be patient with me, and my editor friend. We're working very diligently for you guys, lol.**_

"Chapter Six"

"Inspiration in the Wind"

By the time I made it home, Charlie was upstairs snoring and I couldn't help but follow suit. It had been a very long and trying night. I was feeling it. As I closed my eyes to allow sleep to consume me, Bella crossed my mind and I couldn't hold back the smile.

I didn't dream of Bella Cullen that night however. I dreamt of my mother singing as I played the piano next to her. It was a very happy memory that I had all but forgotten. It's probably one of the best memories of my mother that I have, yet when I awoke early the next morning I could feel the cool tracks of runaway tears on my cheek.

I droned through the habitual morning routines as usual. I knew Charlie had gone fishing again and wouldn't be home till late. That gave me enough time to carry out my plan of "gift evasion," as I decided to call it, without being questioned by my dad. I pulled down the dusty ladder in the hallway that lead up into the attic and searched quickly for my old keyboard. I didn't like being up there for very long. My keyboard wasn't the only memory locked away there.

Eventually, I found what I had been was looking for and pulled it down the stairs, along with its stand. I set it up in my room and went about cleaning off the thick layer of dust. Once finished, I plugged it into the wall socket and turned it on. The small red light in the corner lit up faintly. I brushed my thin long fingers across the keys and I felt as if I had never stopped playing. One song came to mind and I instinctually began to play. I felt my spirits rise enormously. _This is my happy place. This is my calling. This is what I was made to do._

I felt as if someone was watching me and stopped playing abruptly. I searched quickly around the room looking for anyone, but I found no one. I got up and walked swiftly to my window, but saw nothing outside. A feeling of uneasiness spread throughout my body. I couldn't understand why. I opened the window and leaned out of it letting the mixture of cold and mist spray across my face. That calmed me a bit. But a smell, more intoxicating than anything I have ever smelled before, brushed my senses and I leaned into it, catching myself before I actually fell out of my window. I took another long sniff, but only caught a slight trace of the scent. What was that? It smelled somewhat like a mixture of freesia and strawberries.

I shook my head and shut the window. I walked back over to my keyboard, but didn't sit back down. I had a sudden urge to do something. I turned and flung myself into my wooden chair in front of the computer and began switching buttons and switches impatiently. Through a barrage of curses I eventually found blank sheet music pages and printed out several copies. I shoved the computer keyboard out of my way, making room for what I was about to do. I drew note after note across the pages until I had a fairly basic idea for a melody. I quickly made my way back to my electronic keyboard, and placed the pages on the desk beside me for reference.

I began to play the notes I'd just created, winding my way through the newfound melody. I liked where this was going. I slowly began adding bits and pieces of intertwining notes to the piece, as it started to take shape. Soon I noticed that the filtered light outside began to grow darker and I knew Charlie would be home soon. So I began to hide the evidence of my new project. I stashed the keyboard in the closet and my progress in my underwear drawer, under my boxers. I'd have to make sure I got to the laundry first from now on. I had everything put away and I had made it downstairs just as Charlie walked through the door. I'll have to set an alarm or something for next time. I was cutting it a bit close for comfort.

"Hey Son, what'd you do today?" He walked into the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee.

"Same old, same old Dad. You didn't catch anything big today? No fish again I see." I shot him a smirk as he reciprocated.

"Nothing big enough to brag about." We both chuckled at that comment. He grabbed a cup of coffee and made his way to the kitchen table. "So what time are we barreling into Billy's?" He took a long sip off his coffee and I stopped short. I had totally forgotten about that.

"Uh, I guess when you change, we can head that way." I hope that sounded somewhat planned. Apparently he didn't notice, because he took another sip from his cup before climbing the stairs toward his room.

Billy met us at the door in his wheelchair. He was a plump man with long black hair and weathered Native American features. His sense of humor rivaled that of everyone around him. Which is one reason, I guess, he had so many friends.

We stayed at Billy's for a long time, and by the time social hour-or hours-were over, it was so late we decided it'd be best if we didn't drive, and crashed on their floor.

I woke up the next morning as Dad nudged my shoulder roughly. "Yeah, Dad I'm up. What is it?"

"We're all going fishing, now get up and let's go."

I got up and blindly made my way to the bathroom. Dad and I kept an extra toothbrush here just for those occasions when we didn't make it back to our house at night.

I brushed my teeth and washed my face, stepping out of the bathroom just in time to hear Billy's low rough voice across the hall in Jake's room. "Jake wake up! You're holding us back from an hour of good fishing. Now get your ass in gear and let's go!" I laughed silently. I never tire of hearing Billy take Jake down a few notches.

Billy, Dad, and I sat at the Black's small kitchen table sipping on coffee while we waited for Jake. When he finally entered the room, everyone at the table joined together in a sigh of relief. I just had to add my two cents. "Nice of you to grace us with your appearance sleeping be-"

Jake cut me off, "Not another word Swan. You know I'm not a morning person." Everyone at the table laughed as he groaned, pouring himself a cup of coffee. He took a sip, sighed and said, "Ok, let's get this show on the road."

It took all of forty-five minutes to get to Dad and Billy's favorite pond. It was a long ride. Jake wasn't much company in the back of Charlie's cruiser, since his head was bobbing up and down trying to stay awake, and Billy and Charlie were holding their own in the front seat. I kept to myself the whole drive, and couldn't help from wondering where I'd really like to be. In front of my keyboard. I wouldn't mind much if Bella were sitting next to me while I played either.

We stayed at the lake most of the day. It finally began to get interesting when Jake actually pulled himself out of his stupor and we started in on our brotherly bantering, giving up on fishing all together. We actually did fairly well, and brought a good amount of fish home. Billy suggested we cook it for dinner and Charlie added that Henry Clearwater ought to bring his family. It didn't take much time at all to agree to that suggestion. Henry's fish fry was the best in Forks and La Push put together.

We finally got home around ten. We both set out to take showers and go straight to bed. I barely remembered to pack my backpack before I collapsed on the bed, enjoying one of my first dreamless sleeps in a long time.

_**A/N: I know there wasn't a whole lot of information in there, but I hope you caught one part in particular. Plus, I just had to give Charlie his fun! Besides who doesn't like a good fishing trip now and then? (Especially when you've got a good book to take with you. Ha ha!)**_


	7. Chapter 7: At the Sight of Blood

_**A/N: As I promised, here is chapter seven. I'm pretty sure it's longer than the others so no complaining about the short chapter before it! Ha, ha!**_

"Chapter Seven"

"At the Sight of Blood"

After my alarm went off, I had showered, brushed my teeth, and stuffed my face with cereal, all within 15 minutes. Then I paced the kitchen floor next to the table.

What did Carlisle mean when he said Bella was anxious to help me? The last few times we saw each other she appeared to be extremely disgusted with me. I know I shouldn't be setting myself up for disappointment, but I wanted to think Carlisle was right.

I grabbed the Doctor's note off the kitchen counter and ran out the door, snatching my jacket, backpack, and keys off the coat-rack on my way out. I couldn't stand it any longer and was halfway to school before I realized just how early I was. School doesn't start for another hour.

"The Thing" was the first vehicle to arrive at Forks High this morning and I was too nervous to just sit inside of it and wait for the bell to ring. I grabbed my backpack and slid out of my truck, shutting my door behind me. I walked over to one of the picnic tables sitting next to the sidewalk that lead into the building and pulled out my sheet music. I decided not to add anything to it now, but began playing the notes in my mind, exploring changes as the music consumed me and time passed me by.

Soon I noticed that the parking lot was beginning to fill up and decided to make my way to trig. I couldn't handle a meeting with her just yet. What if Carlisle was exaggerating? I didn't want run headlong into another disastrous run-in with Bella first thing this morning.

I walked slowly to the office and handed the receptionist my doctor's excuse. I didn't stick around long enough for her to read it. I turned and headed towards class. I took my seat in the back and before long, I could feel the aching start to envelope my mind. It wasn't unbearable as of yet. I still had time to begin concentrating on my music. It wasn't _very_ difficult. I didn't even have to pull out the sheet music to focus on the melody. I imagined myself brushing my fingers across the keys, filling my head with the music, and I started to add the mental adjustments I had come up with earlier. It worked! The throbbing dulled to an almost unnoticeable hum.

My next few classes went by without too much of an incident. A few times I would break out of my trance to answer a question from a teacher and a strong pang would pass through my skull, at which point, I would have to try that much harder to bring my song to the forefront of my crowded thoughts. I noticed that thoughts of the Cullens were just as popular as ever. It became so difficult to regain my focus, one time I actually began humming the tune, gaining most of the class's attention. I could feel the blood rush to my face, but didn't let it distract me. I did, however, stop humming.

The lunch bell rang, sliding over the song in my head and making room for thoughts of Bella Cullen. Without really noticing where I was going, I was in the cafeteria. I didn't even stand in line for my usual soda and without thought made my way over to my table in the corner. About halfway there, I remembered why I had spent lunch in my car the first day and stopped where I was to look up.

There they were. The picture perfect, magazine cover, pale models of Forks High were all staring at me. I turned away before I made a complete fool of myself. In the short amount of time it took for this stare-down to occur, my concentration broke completely and a strong throb once again found it's way into my brain. I began walking quickly out of the lunchroom, holding my head in my shaky hand. As I got farther from the table the pain dulled a bit and by the time I made it to my truck I could think clearly once more.

I _will_ stick it out in school today. I might be writhing in agony before the end of school, but I won't leave until the day is over. I won't let a bunch of thoughts from a bunch of stupid little brats ruin my life. Getting the hang of this "gift" was going to take a lot more practice than I had originally planned.

I thought back onto what Carlisle had said. Whatever I am thinking about should use most, if not all, of my concentration. He wasn't joking. I didn't realize at first just how much focus that was actually going to take. This was going to be a very long week.

The bell for the end of lunch broke my train of thought and had me running, full-speed, towards class. If I got there first, like last week, I would have plenty of time to put my gift evasion plan into action. Thankfully I made it to my seat before anyone else had entered the classroom. I had my brain working mercilessly, imagining the notes in my mind, and playing them with imaginary fingers on an invisible piano.

As students started filing in, the faint buzzing began, so I concentrated harder. The buzzing dulled, but a slight throb continued. Soon after the last throb passed, the buzzing stopped, and the knocking on my mind's door ceased. I was relieved, but didn't stop my concentration. I was too worried that as soon as I let up, the pain would return and I would be thrown back into near unconsciousness as I was last week.

"Are you still in pain?" A cool voice whispered in my ear. I looked up, pulling myself out of my stupor, and stared at the perfect face sitting next to me, and into deep pools of swirling gold. I felt my mouth start to fly open at a response, but no words found their way out. She smirked, "Good, I was beginning to wonder if my shielding was doing any good at all."

This startled me back into the world of coherent thought. I wasn't thinking of playing the piano, or trying to concentrate on anything at all. I wasn't feeling any pain, or hearing any stray pieces of information slip into my head. She was shielding and it was working. I sighed in relief and smiled as warmly as possible. My eyes were still glued to hers. "Thanks. I'm Edward," was all I could manage.

Her smirk widened into a smile as she added a little louder, "I'm Bella, and I'm glad I could help." I couldn't help but notice the musical sound of her voice as she spoke. It was _inhumanly_ beautiful, almost angelic. She looked down at her hands, her smile falling into a slight frown. "I'm sorry for the way I acted last week. It was completely uncalled for. I was…having an off day."

As she turned away, our eye contact broken, I recalled the question that I had wanted to ask late Saturday night. "Um…oh…uh…n-no problem." I didn't want to bombard her with questions, just as she was beginning to be nice to me, but I wouldn't forget to ask it this time. "I really appreciate you doing this for me," I paused, trying to find the right way to ask this, "but, you don't even know me, and clearly there's something about me that repels you." She started to comment but I continued before she had a chance. "What I'm trying to say is…you don't have to do this, just because Carlisle asked you to."

Her features softened a bit and a different emotion flickered on her face, but then it returned to it's original state. Was it…regret? "Once again, I'm sorry for the way I acted before and, no, I'm not doing this for Carlisle. I'm doing it because, actually…I'd like to get to know you." Her answer shocked me, but I didn't say a word. I wanted to see if she would elaborate. "I saw something in your face the first time we met that has me curious. I'm so used to seeing…other things when boys look at me, but with you it was something different. I'm not sure what that was, but I intend to find out." She locked her eyes on mine once again, but I looked away, towards my hands, unwilling to be trapped by her gaze while I had so many questions to ask. I didn't want to forget a single one. I could still see her staring at me in my peripheral vision. From what I could tell she looked a little surprised. She's probably not used to anyone not falling for the eye trap. "You're very different indeed." That was all she added and we sat in silence for a moment.

"Did you get contacts?" I blurted without thinking. Concentrating on not looking at her was taking all the mind power I held and then I surprised myself by asking the question. I looked up to see her reaction.

She looked confused. "No, why?"

I squinted, staring into her eyes before answering. "Well…last week your eyes were black, _dark_ black." Her face went blank, but I continued. "Carlisle's were as well when I met him at the hospital. When I saw him on Saturday, I saw the difference then. I wanted to ask him about that, but there was so much information being thrown around, that I forgot my question." She didn't look away the entire time and I swear I saw a trace of irritation on her face. I switched my gaze back to my hands. "I'm sorry I asked. Here you are trying to be nice to me and I blurt out the first thing on my mind, annoying you. I'll try to keep my questions to myself from now on."

I heard her heave a deep sigh and I flinched. I can't believe I ruined this so easily. What was that? That smell again, freesia, and strawberries. That doesn't make sense. I closed my eyes and raised my head, silently taking a deep breath into the air. It smelled so strong in here just now. I couldn't help but smile.

I was brought back to earth as I heard someone clearing their throat. I opened my eyes quickly and looked back at my hands as the blood rushed to my face again. I've been doing this a lot lately… "Where you just sniffing the air?" I heard the smirk in her voice, before I looked up and saw it.

The blood in my face rushed faster and my heartbeat picked up. She saw that? "Oh…uh…yeah, sorry." I looked at my hands again. "I smelled something nice, and I guess…I couldn't help it." I glanced back at her and was a little stunned to find her silently shaking with laughter and trying to hold it in. "What?" Apparently she couldn't keep it in any longer as bell-like laughter filled the entire room, snapping every student out of their own private conversations to stare.

She must have realized, far too late, how much attention this would bring her, as she abruptly stopped laughing, her face frozen as she faced me. Slowly her eyes caught mine again, and she smiled, "That's never happened before…" She gave me a curious glance before turning in her chair to face the front, just as Mike Newton walked into the classroom.

As he walked in, he gave me a look of utter loathing. Apparently I wasn't the only one to notice, as Bella kept shooting curious looks my way. Then without warning she sent me a mischievous wink and nodded her head towards the jock. I looked up at Mike expecting to see something I had been missing before and then I heard a few things in my head I hadn't been expecting. _Ditched, friends with a doctor, all the girls,_ just to name a few. I was shocked. It felt as if he was saying those words directly to me, as he continued to stare daggers my way. I looked away and the choice words ended. I chanced a glance at Bella once more. Curiosity was written plainly on her features again.

Before the bell rang, I started concentrating once more on my new song. I had to keep my focus up or I'd be falling into the fetal position as soon as Bella left. I guess my attempt at extreme focus showed. "You ok, over there, Edward?"

Trying to keep my focus and answer at the same time was a bit of a challenge, but somehow I managed through a strained voice. "Yes, I'm fine. Just trying to get my head in check for the rest of the day, that's all." There was a short pause.

"You don't have to do that yet, Edward. I'm walking with you to your next class."

If anything could have broken my focused daze, that was it. "Huh? You don't have to do that. I don't want to be a-"

She cut me off, "It's nothing at all. Besides, I'd like a little more time with you anyway." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. But did that mean she was interested in me? I wouldn't get my hopes up.

"I appreciate that." I smiled, as I looked down at my hands and added under my breath, "I'd like some more time with you too." I swear I saw her brighten up as I said that, but there's no way she could have heard me.

The bell to end class finally rang and I found myself walking down the hallways with the most beautiful girl I had ever imagined. She interrupted my thoughts by asking, "So what was the jock's problem?"

I gave her my best crooked smile and said, "I thought you had something to do with that." She was looking at me kind of funny, but I didn't give her a chance to respond. "I heard a few words run through my head that I assumed you let pass through your shield, like 'Friends with a doctor,' for instance." Somehow this struck us funny and we both began laughing.

"I wasn't expecting that one, but I guess his assumption is correct." She answered as we both calmed ourselves, realizing the attention we were receiving. "I have a question for you, if you don't mind answering?"

I gazed into her eyes for a moment and that's all it took before becoming trapped again. I could feel my smile slacken, and I just nodded.

"I've noticed Newton isn't the only kid around this place that gives you weird looks. Why is that?"

Still caught in her gaze, I answered without thinking. "I got a chance to quit high school and go to college a while ago. I declined. They think I'm staying here for the easy grades." I forced my crooked smile back up.

Mike Newton, the school jock decided that that moment would be the best time to crash into my shoulder. He was at least a half a foot shorter than me, but being as thick as he was, he carried a lot of momentum and I was slammed into the locker by my side. I felt my head hit hard on the metal surface and could feel a warm drip sliding down my face.

I brought my hand up to apply pressure to my wound and when I looked up I felt the first hard throb in my head, then another, as my vision blurred and I began falling towards the floor. A small, cold hand caught me just before I landed and pulled me back up to my feet. The throbbing intensified, as she steadied me, and I couldn't help letting out a pain-filled gasp. _Cullen, Bella, Cullen, Edward, Bella, Edward and Bella_. Stray thoughts were filling my head all at once and I was becoming overloaded. I felt Bella's hands on my sides as we began walking. They were like ice. It was a nice contrast though. I liked the cold feel. Why wasn't she putting up her shield? I heard a door swing open and some people talking hurriedly near me, but couldn't pick out their words. Soon I felt two different hands, warm hands pull me through another door.

Slowly the throbbing began to ease off, and soon, the only pain I felt was from the wound I had received by Newton. I realized I was sitting on a cot in the nurse's office. She was gently wiping the blood from my face with one hand, while holding something to the source of the blood with the other. I reached my hand up to hold the compress and she smiled. "You with us again?" She let go of the compress and stood up to take a better look at me.

"Thanks." I muttered. "Yeah I'm fine now. I think it was shock."

She frowned as she bent down again to wipe a few spots she'd missed. "Shock doesn't cause pain like that."

I stood up suddenly causing her to back away. She recovered fast and placed a hand on my shoulder, trying to force me back down on the cot. I felt a little dizzy though, and she didn't have to press too hard for me to sit back down. "I'm fine." I cursed myself for standing too fast.

"You're not going anywhere until I say so." She spat out as she began wiping again, still applying pressure to my shoulder with her other hand.

I could see I won't be getting out of here for a while unless I did something about it. I put on my best smile as I tried to talk my way out of this mess with my sweetest voice. "Look, I really appreciate your help, but I've already missed a whole week of classes, and I'd like to make it to all of them at least once this week." I forced a chuckle.

Apparently I did something right, because she stuttered and blinked dazedly at me. "Um… A-alright sweetie, uh… just let me um… finish cleaning you up and you can be on your way." Wow…That was almost too easy. I'll have to remember that one for future use.

She finished cleaning my face and removed the compress from my head. It wasn't too bad. There was a little knot there, but nothing close to the goose egg I was expecting. And the bleeding had stopped, so that was good. She placed a bandage over my wound and allowed me to leave. Her hands were a little shaky still. Had I had that much of an effect on her?

I stepped outside to see Bella sitting in one of the office chairs. She looked up just as I stepped out and I walked over to her. "I thought you'd be in there for a while." She smiled shyly. That was new.

Something about the way she said this had me curious, but I'd gotten in trouble with her once already with my questions, so I let it go. Instead I answered her with a smile and said, "Yeah, me too." My smile twitched as I forced back a chuckle. She looked as if she were about to ask me something, but stopped herself. Instead she stood up and we left the office, walking towards my next class, gym.

She kept her distance from me as we walked this time. I didn't understand, but I didn't ask. As we got closer to the gym, she looked as if she was concentrating very hard on something. "Is something wrong?"

She smiled weakly and kept staring straight ahead. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking. Nothing's wrong. Oh!" She stopped and looked into my eyes this time. "I forgot to ask you if you were okay?"

She looked genuinely worried about me. My heart skipped a beat. "Um…yeah I'm fine, thanks." I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I answered.

Bella looked a little distressed and I was about to question it, but she beat me to it. "I'm sorry I let my shield down on you like that." She looked pretty upset about it and I went to place my hand on her shoulder, to comfort her, but she jerked away. I was taken aback, but she caught my eyes with hers again. "I'm sorry, but blood _really_ gets to me."

I felt rejected, but forced a smile anyway. We were at the doors and I waved goodbye as I reached for the handle.

"Wait!' She whispered and I froze. Slowly I turned to face her. She had that same look of hard concentration on her face. "That jock that ran into you in the hall is in this class." How did she know that? "Watch out for him okay?" She began walking away before I could answer. I turned back towards the door, an angry frown on my face, and pushed my way inside.

_**A/N: So what did everyone think about Bella's return? Was it how you pictured it? Oh, and poor Eddie-boy. He's just got the worst of luck huh? Ha, ha!**_

_**So, I've posted seven chapters in the past two days, and I regret to inform you that things are going to start going a little slower from here on out. Thanks to Thanksgiving break, I had plenty of time to work on them, but now I have to go back to school.**_

_**Fear not, I'm still obsessed with this story! Any free time I have will be devoted to writing new chapters and correcting others. Hope you peeps are still enjoying it so far!**_

_**Oh, and by the way. I just finished chapter nine last night…It's my favorite so far. Ha, ha!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Dangerous Secrets

"Chapter Eight"

"Dangerous Secrets"

I took my time in the locker-room. I gathered my thoughts and put up my invisible wall of concentration before I made my way onto the basketball court. Dodge Ball was this month's sport and it didn't take long to find out whom the jocks' favorite target was. Me.

I spent most of the hours in Gym testing my concentration while barely avoiding flying rubber balls aimed at my forehead. It wasn't a complete irritation however, since I did get a few shots in on Newton. I'm happy to say I left a few visible bruises.

With the exception of blunt trauma, the rest of the week followed the normal pattern. I'd spend my time, without Bella's company, lost in focus. The time I did spend with Bella had changed though. She had kept her distance from me ever since the Newton incident and our conversations were brief and uninspiring. I tried to bring up a few topics in order to open the flow a bit, but she never caught onto them and usually left me hanging. I was beginning to wonder why she was wasting her time with me.

I spent a lot of time hiking alone through the forests of Forks. I remembered a trail that was off a dirt road down one-ten. I decided to take a pathless route away from the hiking trail and found a spectacular meadow surrounded by colorful and bright flowers, tall fanning ferns, and towering trees. Bushes were scattered around the meadow, filled with different types of multicolored berries, none of which I dared to taste. The grass here was thick and lush, which created the perfect palette of green. It was the ideal place to relax and not have to think about anything. I would lie in the center on my back and let the sun warm me through the clouds. I went there at least three times before the end of the week.

Friday came and went with a pretty strong storm hanging over our heads all day only making my mood even more brooding. Now when Bella and I were near each other, I no longer bothered trying to talk to her. This seemed to upset her. "What's up with you?" We were sitting in Biology, almost time for the bell to ring. Her question sent a flare of unexpected anger throughout my body. I stared into her eyes; they were a shade darker today but I didn't care about that right now. "Honestly I'm a little confused and frustrated. And to be completely honest, I'm a little surprised you said a word to me without me starting the conversation first."

Initially, but only for a second, she appeared to be hurt, but faster than lightning, it was replaced by another one of the Cullen's blank expressions. She didn't say anything, but leaned further away from me towards the door. The bell rang in that instant and she was out of her seat, then through the door.

The throbbing started, but apparently my current emotions overpowered the thoughts of others, and it stayed within a dull roar. I was sitting in my next to last class sulking, when I heard low whispers near the window. I looked up and was surprised to see, not the downpour of rain, but the flurry of white snow. That lifted my spirits a bit. Maybe I'd get a chance to lob a snowball at Mike in the parking lot after school.

As I walked onto the parking lot towards my truck I realized how slippery the pavement had become with the sudden change of weather. People all around me were slipping and sliding their way across the asphalt and I had to catch myself a few times to keep from falling. I slowly made my way towards my truck, successfully avoiding the slick spots, and opened my door, throwing my backpack inside.

A loud screeching pierced my ears and I turned. Bella and the pixie girl were standing by a shiny silver car, looking to their left. The tiny one with short, spiked, dark hair had a far-away look in her eyes. Bella looked absolutely horrified as she glanced at me. I forced my gaze away and saw the object of her horrified expression. A van was sliding over the slick pavement, heading straight for me. My feet were glued to the ground and my body was frozen where it was.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable, when something cold and hard smashed into my side, throwing me to the icy ground. I threw out my hands to brace myself, but I was swept up and balled into someone's arms. I opened my eyes, just in time to see Bella fling one of her arms out towards the van, shaking us both with the momentum. My head banged the side of my truck, while she didn't seem to be fazed one iota. The backside of the van swung to the side and crashed into my rear bumper. The van rocked to a stop against Bella's hand. Slowly she released me from her grip, but I didn't move. I stared up at her from the ground, completely stupified. What just happened?

Before I had time to say even a word, Bella reached down with both hands to help me sit up. She grabbbed both of my shoulders and softly asked, "Edward, are you okay? Uh… Lucky I was standing close enough to pull you out of the way, huh?" She smiled.

I frowned trying to concentrate, trying to remember the last bits and pieces of what had just happened. "Bella, how did you do that?" She made a pretense of being confused, but I saw through it and continued, "You were all the way across the parking lot when the van started skidding. Then you were by my side in an instant." She started to speak, but I cut her off. "You didn't just pull me out of the way, you pushed the damn van aside like it was a feather. You barely moved when it hit us."

She was quick to reply. "I think you hit your head Edward. When I jerked you back, you knocked it on the side of your truck." I reached up, and touched the sore spot on the back of my head with my fingers. I flinched.

She started giggling quietly, and I scowled under my breath. "That doesn't account for the things that happened after I hit m-"

She held up a hand to cut me off just as I began to hear the screams over our conversation. She leaned in closer and whispered, "Can't you just thank me, and be done with it? Or are you going to keep up this game of twenty one questions?" Her expression was hard and intimidating.

I answered her whisper with my own, "I want everyone to quit hiding everything from me. I'm a big boy; I can handle the truth."

Students making their way to the accident cut our little talk short. "Edward! Edward, are you okay!" People were starting to climb over the back of my truck and Bella swiftly stepped away. Someone grabbed my hand and helped me up. Over the cries I could hear people talking to the driver in the van. He wasn't seriously hurt. My head was starting to throb. More people were getting closer now and the throbbing increased. _Edward, Edward, Dead!_ These thoughts kept screaming in my head. I grimaced in pain and grabbed a fistful of my own hair.

I started looking for my one hope for this torture to end and found her with her back turned to me, walking quickly away. I could barely speak through the pain. I attempted to yell out to her. It came out as a strangled whisper. "Bella…Bella, please…" She couldn't have heard me over the yelling, but she turned, saw my face and jogged back. The throbbing and the torment quickly left me. I sighed with relief.

Bella was watching me as Iopened my eyes fully to smile at her. "Thank you." I whispered.

She nodded slightly before looking around the sea of students surrounding us. "Has anyone called an ambulance?" Her voice was calm, yet held a firm authoritative ring to it.

A girl in the middle of the crowd raised her hand. "I did, they're on their way." Bella nodded her approval.

Soon the sirens were ringing. Two ambulances and two police cars pulled into the school parking lot. EMTs started sliding out of the large white vans. They walked over to the middle of the scene. Two of them checked on the driver, while the other two looked me over. Bella took charge immediately, informing them that I had had hit my head. She was smirking as they loaded me onto a stretcher, not without a few choice words from myself, of course, and they pulled me into the ambulance, locking a neck brace in place under my chin.

The last person I wanted to see right now poked his head around the doors and gaped at me in complete mortification. "Dad, before you freak out, I'm fine. I just hit my head and thanks to an overreaction from a classmate," I directed a frown at Bella, "they're hauling me up to the hospital."

Charlie's expression changed quickly to annoyance. "You seem to be saying you're _fine_ a lot lately and it's getting old fast, Edward." I was taken aback and could not come up with a witty retort for anything. He shut the back doors. Bella climbed into the front and the vehicle drove off, sirens blaring.

We wound through Forks at snail speed thanks to the slick streets and eventually made it to the hospital. I once again had a few pictures taken of my skull. This hospital was becoming a second home to me. Bella followed me in, but somewhere along the way to the hallway of beds I lost her.

A nurse walked in, pinned up the x-rays, and began to walk out. I had to get this brace off my neck. It was driving me insane. I remembered my recent run-in with the school nurse and decided to try my luck on this woman. I turned on my sweet charm. "Excuse me?" the nurse stopped in her tracks and turned to face me. The same strange expression on her face. "I was just wondering if it might be at all possible to take this neck brace off now? I'm fairly positive there was no damage."

Before the nurse had time to respond, a loud bell-like laughter filled the air and pulled the nurse out of her daze. She shakily turned around and stumbled out the door without giving me an answer. I turned towards the interrupter only to find Bella gliding my way, not hiding one bit of her amusement. I ripped off the neck brace and threw it at the bed on the other side of the room. She took a few deep breaths, which seemed to calm her, and said, "Wow Edward, you sure know how to _dazzle_ a girl."

That shook me right out of my irritated mood, and a crooked smile flashed across my lips. "Do I dazzle you?" I surprised myself at just how much emotion I felt then.

Her laughter died off as quickly as it had started and she looked at me open mouthed, completely at a loss of words. She recovered quickly however, and her open mouthed stare was replaced with a cocky smile. "What do you think?"

"I think you have some explaining to do."

I was right. She didn't like that answer at all. "You're not going to give this up are you?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm not. I saw what happened Bella, but I have yet to understand _how_ that happened. I just want the truth."

"I don't owe you an explanation Edward, and besides, no one is going to believe you anyway." She turned and started heading for the doors.

I wasn't expecting that. "Bella, I wasn't going to tell anyone. I thought you would have known that much."

She stopped where she stood, one hand on the door. A long pause followed before she answered. "I'm sorry, Edward, but the truth would do more harm than good." She pushed herself forward and she was gone.

Carlisle came and went as quickly as possible. I knew he was trying to hide whatever thoughts were on his mind at the moment. He barely spoke to me the whole time I was there. My x-rays were fine and I was given the go-ahead to return home.

I have ruined everything. Somehow, I had pushed away the few people who had some inkling of what I was going through. Bella felt as if she couldn't trust me, and Carlisle seemed to feel the same way.

Charlie drove me home. When we arrived I noticed my truck sitting in the driveway. I looked at him questionably. "One of your friends from school offered to drive it home." Pause. "You didn't tell me you had such pretty friends, Edward." Bella must have driven it home for me.

I didn't answer, but opened the passenger door and stepped out, walking over to my truck to grab my keys and backpack. When I opened the door however, I noticed a small note, folded up in the drivers seat. I quickly stuffed it in my pocket before shutting the door, and racing inside. I threw the overused "tired" excuse at Charlie and didn't give him a chance to debate it as I flung myself into my room and shut my door.

I walked over to my bed, pulling out the note and sitting down. I unfolded it and began to read.

_Edward,_

_I understand that you are more than confused right now, but believe what I said about the truth doing more harm than good. It's not because I, or Carlisle, for that matter, don't trust you, because we do. Please don't take the lack of information given to you as anything but our fear for your well being. I'm sorry, but that's the way this has to be. Carlisle and I will still be here to help you when you need us, so don't think we've abandoned you. I'll see you in class on Monday._

_Your friend,_

_Bella_

_P.S. I truly do wish I could tell you all of my secrets, Edward. Please know that._

I read, and re-read the note over and over again, making sure I missed nothing. I hadn't screwed this up. They were still willing to be there for me. I could feel the happiness shoot throughout my whole body as I realized this and couldn't fight back the smile, even if I'd wanted to.

I didn't really understand what Bella meant by her little truth speech though. I stood up from my bed and went to sit in my recliner. I always think better there. As I stared at the piece of paper in my hands, I reviewed all past conversations I'd ever had with either Bella or Carlisle. I came up with no reason to think they were keeping a secret big enough to endanger anyone around them who knew about it.

I heard the phone ring downstairs and listened as Charlie picked it up. "Edward, you awake? It's Jake!"

Total comprehension dawned on me at that moment and I jumped the stairs, as many at a time as I dared. "Hey Jake, what's up?" I was out of breath.

"Nothin much Edward, just wanted to let you know that a group of us are driving up to Port Angeles tomorrow to see the new horror flick. I just wanted to see if you wanted to go?"

That gave me an idea. "Yeah Jake thanks. I've been meaning to go to Port Angeles actually, but not for a movie. You think it'd be okay if I left you guys at the theater and went to the bookstore instead. I can meet you at the theater when the movie's over?"

I heard laughing on the other end before Jacob answered. "Yeah, bro, sure. Sounds like the old Edward is back." Before he hung up, he told me to be ready by seven.

I told Dad of my plans and after a short round of arguing and fighting over whether or not I was well enough to go out tomorrow night, he agreed. I raced upstairs and started flipping switches to turn on my computer. I had to get the address for a certain bookstore.

_**A/N: So this chapter is a little different than the last few huh? What did you folks think? Notice how different Bella's reaction was, compared to Edward's in Twilight? How well do you believe I am channeling these character's personalities, really? Lay it on me! Let me have it! I needs to know!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Port Angeles

_**A/N: Now for the chapter many of you have been asking for!**_

"Chapter Nine"

"Port Angeles"

I spent the most part of the morning catching up on my homework and I surprised myself by having to crack a book to find a few of the answers. After I was finished, I decided to do some work ahead of the class. If I was going to keep up on my concentration exercises, I would need all the extra time later that I could get. Then, I remembered the promise I had made to myself on Sunday. I rushed downstairs to the laundry room. Quickly, I started gathering all of the dirty clothes strewn throughout the room and separated them into piles. I started load after load, while finding other things to do to occupy my time.

By the time I was done with all of the laundry and had each item folded and placed in their rightful spots, I still had two hours until seven and at least an hour and a half before Charlie came home. I climbed the stairs and went into my room, set an alarm on my phone so I'd have plenty of warning before Charlie came home, and pulled my keyboard out of my closet and set it up. After I grabbed my sheet music from my underwear drawer and had it propped up on the desk next to me, I began to play.

It was better than I had been imagining all week. I stopped now and again to add a remembered note to the paper, and resumed playing. By the time my alarm went off, I was almost finished with the piece. One problem kept reoccurring. I couldn't find the right way to end the piece. Nothing I had tried so far had fit and I was beginning to become frustrated. I was glad when I was reminded of Charlie's return.

I stashed the keyboard back in it's hiding place and slid the sheet music under my newly laundered boxers. I shut my closet door and made my way down the stairs. I was happy to see that my planning had turned out so well and that I had plenty of time to spare. I decided I'd attempt cooking something for dinner while I waited for Charlie and set water on to boil for spaghetti.

I had the noodles boiling over and the sauce bubbling and splattering on the stove as Charlie walked in. "Hey Son. What's the occasion?" He smiled. The corner of his mouth was twitching in his attempt to hold back laughter. "We don't destroy the kitchen on just any old day…" At this he couldn't hold it back any longer and was laughing as he sat at the kitchen table.

I scowled as I tried to think of a response. "At least I remembered to stir the noodles." That stopped his laughing as he envisioned a similar supper that he had prepared. "We won't be eating ball-o-spaghetti _tonight_." It was my turn to laugh as he scowled. One thing about living in the Swan household is that dinner can be a very eventful occasion if we put our mind to cooking something other than cereal or eggs.

We ate in silence and when we were done, Charlie made his way into the living room to watch a game while I cleaned up my mess. I had just wrung out the dishtowel and placed it on the faucet when I heard a horn outside.

Charlie looked over his chair towards the door. I ran over to the coat-rack, pulled my jacket on, and grabbed my wallet, yelling a good-bye to Charlie before stumbling out of the door. I ran over to the back seat of the small black car and slid inside bumping against Jake in the process. As we were arguing over space, the car had already accelerated, and we were on our way to Port Angeles. Quil was in the driver's seat and Embry was riding shotgun

The whole hour and twenty-four minutes it took to get to Port Angeles, I couldn't help but contemplate on what I was about to find. I began wondering how this new information I was trying to gain was going to change the way I felt about the Cullens. If their secret was so endangering, did I really want to know what it was? I thought back to the van incident in the parking lot and the fact that Bella had gotten to me so fast and that, with just one hand, she had pushed the van away. Then I thought about the letter she had left for me and the words she had added at the end. _"I truly wish I could tell you all of my secrets, Edward. Please know that."_ I couldn't help but believe that she really meant that. I thought back to the question I asked her in the hospital. _"Do I dazzle you?"_ and the look she gave me afterward. If I had to guess, I would have said the answer was yes.

That was all it took before I realized I didn't care how endangering their secret was. If their secret was out, there would be no reason for her to shy away from me anymore. That brought on a sense of hope. Something poked me in the ribs and I jerked out of my daydream. "You're drooling, Edward" Jake was looking at me as though he found me very entertaining. "I don't think I've ever seen that look on your face bro." A mischievous smile played across his lips. "Who's the chick?"

I glanced back and felt the blood rush to my face. It's a good thing we were in a dark car. "What makes you think I was thinking about a girl?"

"Because that's the same look Quil gets when he sees every girl of _his_ dreams." Embry started laughing while Quil jerked the steering wheel, making the car swerve. As he got control of the wheel, he angled his head a fraction to yell at Embry and then Jake to stop distracting him.

"Hey Quil aren't you still fifteen?" I can't believe I didn't think to ask this before. The whole car shot suspicious glances my way.

"We get our licenses early on the res." Embry was staring at me like he was trying to convey a message. _Snitch!_ I felt the shock cross my face. They were worried I was going to tell Charlie?

I couldn't help myself from laughing. The looks I was getting were ridiculous. They all stared at each other in confusion, all except for Quil who was watching the road like it was planning to move out from under him. "Yeah, okay…" My laughter finally subsided and all the guys were sitting tensely, looking as if they were ready to jump up and start a race. "Don't worry guys, I don't plan on telling Charlie." Embry and Jake looked at me like they couldn't believe I just said that. I closed my eyes, crossed my arms, and laid my head back. "Come on guys, I'm not that bad." This brought on a round of laughter from everyone. The mood lightened up considerably.

We turned a corner, after coasting through Port Angeles, and pulled into the movie theater parking lot. The place was packed and it was hard to find a parking spot. When we passed the first row, we made our way down the second to find one right up front. We were about to pull in when a shiny silver Volvo cut us off and swerved in. Quil stomped on the brakes and we were all flung forward. Jake made to get out, opening his door, but I pulled him back in. "Smart Jake, let's start a fight with someone, while _Quil's_ behind the wheel." Jake frowned but closed the door.

We passed the Volvo, and found a parking spot on the other end. We all got out, I turned on my heel, waving over my shoulders and headed the opposite direction towards the bookstore.

The movie theater was near Lincoln Park on West Fourteenth Street, while the Bookstore I was looking for was right off of West Ninth Street. From the map I'd found online, I would have to walk a good chunk to get there. I eventually made it to West Ninth Street, and turned the corner. I walked straight for about a block and ended up having to cross the highway to get to the bookstore.

I was astonished at what I heard when I walked in. There was a stage in one of the corners and an old man was sprawled in front of a piano playing away. He looked utterly content. I smiled and felt a tap on my shoulders. A kind woman wearing a long dress smiled up at me from her large round glasses. "Can I help you with something young man?"

Suddenly I remembered the reason I had come here and got to the point. "Yes Ma'am, I was wondering if you could help me find a book?" She brought me over to the computer sitting on the counter next to the cash register. I gave her the name written on a small piece of paper. She held it close to her face and she slowly pecked at the keys. She led me to the back of the store, the opposite corner from the piano player. She reached towards a shelf labeled 'Native American Legends', gliding here fingers across the spines of a few books. She smiled as she found the book and reached on her tiptoes. I saw the title and easily plucked it from the shelf for her.

She brought me back to the register and I paid. Before I stepped out the door, I stopped and closed my eyes, listening closely to the music. The old wooden clock behind the register chimed signifying the passing of the hour.

Crap! I didn't realize that it had taken so long to get here! I took off towards the crosswalk and had to wait for the green walk sign. After it changed, I ran as fast as possible, turning the corner and barreling in between a young couple. I yelled apologies without turning and kept up my pace down the street. I saw a slight break in the buildings to my right and took off towards the narrow alleyway. I was pretty sure that led to a side street that would take me straight into the movie theater parking lot.

Just before I reached the entrance, I heard a loud shriek and dug my heel in to stop. I peeked around the corner to see a young girl being shoved against the wall. A tall man, who couldn't be but a few years older than me, was holding her wrists on either side of her head while he was whispering something in her ear. Somewhere in my mind I heard disgusting ideas slip through. The girl was crying.

I stepped around the corner and ran at the man, driving into his side with my shoulder. The force of the blow stunned him and he let go of the girl, grabbing his sides as he fell sideways onto the ground. I grabbed her arm and pulled her behind me. She started jerking in my grasp, not realizing what had just happened, so I angled myself towards her, keeping my eyes on the man.

He was still lying on the ground holding his sides. I took a moment to look at her. She was utterly horrified. Her eyes were shut and tears were still pouring. "You're okay now! Calm down! He won't hurt you!" My words broke through her anguish; she stopped squirming and opened her eyes to look at me.

"You sure about that, pretty boy?" The man spoke as he stood up glaring at me. I kept her behind me and I turned to face him completely. "If I can get through you, which shouldn't be a problem, I still plan on having a pretty good night." He started laughing.

I turned my head slightly to make sure she could hear me as I whispered. "Can you make it to a phone to call someone to come and pick you up?" I felt her nod against my back and I let go. She turned and stumbled her way out of the alley and around the corner.

He didn't like that. "Now I'm gonna have to start all over!" He lunged at me, grabbing my shoulders and knocking me to the ground. I reached up before he could do much else and wrapped my fingers around his throat. He started gasping. He pulled one of his arms up and aimed for a punch. I closed my eyes and squeezed his throat harder, but his fist was already about to make contact.

Then he was gone. I blinked my eyes, and sat up to find Bella leaning up against the wall of the alley. "Your heroics almost got your face smashed in."

I was totally shocked. Where had she come from? Wait, we are talking about Bella…I shifted my weight to my hands, stood up and walked a little closer. I kept my distance, still worried about her boundaries. "Well, I _had_ to do _something_. I got a hint of what he was planning to do to her and she didn't exactly look willing."

She shot me a look like she could have been staring at a box of puppies. I kept waiting to hear her say Awe…

I didn't want to find out if that was a possibility. I reached down and grabbed my book, wrapping the yellow plastic bag around it a few times to conceal it's title. I pulled my jacket open a sliver and slid it inside, holding it against my side with my arm. "So what are you doing all the way out in Port Angeles, walking through an alley?" I gave her my best crooked smile, and in my sweetest voice I added. "Were you following me?"

She grinned. "Well I assumed fate wasn't done with you yet." Her voice was lower. "After I saved you from the van, I guessed you might have another run in with Death. And apparently I wasn't wrong." She started giggling.

Blood started rushing to my face once again and I grimaced. I've got to figure out a way to keep that from happening. An appealing thought came to mind, and I jumped on it. "As a thank you, would you mind if I took you out to dinner?"

She frowned. Why would she do that? I swear, just when I think I might be close to figuring this girl out she throws me double curve balls.

"You know what? Never mind. I'm sure I've wasted enough of your time tonight." I began to walk past her, but she caught my arm. I stopped, but didn't turn. I didn't want her to see the anger that I was sure showed on my face as I stepped past her.

"Edward, I'd love to go to dinner with you." I turned on my heel, and looked into her eyes. I expected to see pity, but found a mixture of regret, and something else… I couldn't quite seem to place the emotion. "Sorry I made a face at that, but I…I had already eaten, before I came here. I'd love to keep you company while _you_ eat though." She smiled brightly exposing most of her perfect white teeth that seemed to glow in the night.

I couldn't contain my joy as I smiled back at her. "Great!" My voice broke. I quietly cursed myself as I cleared my throat. "Just let me go tell the guys…" I trailed off. I had forgotten about my ride home. "Uh… Do you think you could give me a ride home? I rode with some friends to get here."

She smiled and pointed her head towards the theater, "Sure. Their movie's letting out, so you might want to go catch them before they take off looking for you."

I chuckled under my breath. "That's not likely." I was almost at the car and turned to find Bella still standing by the mouth of the alleyway. She waved and I turned back to the car to find all three Quileutes staring at me, openmouthed. "Dude, you know her?" Jake asked, not taking his eyes off her.

I felt a burning in my chest as I watched Jake and the other two eyeing Bella. I clenched my teeth. "Yes Jake, I do. In fact," He looked at me, his mouth still hanging open. "I'm taking her out to dinner." I was extremely satisfied with the awed looks I got. "She's gonna drop me off, so I'll see you guys later." I turned and waved over my shoulder. I put my hands in the pockets of my jeans and began walking back towards the alley. I could hear them mumbling something as I got further away, but I couldn't make it out.

As I made it over to Bella, she had a big smile on her face. "So what did you tell them?"

I felt my blood rush at her question. I'm doing it again! "Uh…just that I was going to dinner," I stared at my feet before I added. "and I mentioned to them that I was taking you." I took my hand out of my pocket to run it through my hair. It's something I do out of habit when I'm nervous.

She caught it on its way down and grasped it in her cold hand, pulling me through the alley. "It's always best not to tell lies when not necessary." She smirked, and I'm sure my face held one of the goofiest smiles known to man.

I felt very strange. So this is what it's like to be dazzled? I saw her lips moving, but couldn't quite comprehend what she was saying. I'm guessing somewhere in my mind I did, because I was nodding when appropriate. We stopped in front of a building and I broke out of my daze to look up at a neon sign.

"Italian's my favorite." I blurted out. She giggled, but now that I was back to normal I led the way into the restaurant, opening the door and ushering her inside. We approached the podium stand and without taking my eyes off of Bella I asked for a table for two. We were led to the middle of the dining room and shown a table that could seat at least four people.

I decided to turn my charm on and hope for the best. When I looked at the hostess however, she already had that strange dazed look. Hmm… "I'm sorry to ask this, but would it be possible to sit somewhere more…private?" She just nodded and walked us towards a table near the back. I pulled the chair out for Bella and heard her giggle as she sat down.

I took my seat opposite her and picked up the menu. _C. U. T. E. Cute!_ I jerked my head up and looked around, noticing the hostess starting at me from the kitchen entrance. She looked quickly away and, from the light on the other side of the door I saw the blush rise to her cheeks. Oh if all things were as easy. I sighed as our waitress appeared, my eyes once again glued to the menu.

"Hello," She purred. "Can I get you something to drink?" I looked up from my menu and raised a brow at Bella.

"I'll have a Coke."

"Two Cokes." I added.

"I'll be right back." I heard her footsteps as she walked away. Within a few moments she returned placing a soda in front of each of us.

"Should I give you both some more time to look at the menu?" I had completely forgotten about food.

"Edward, may I order for you?" I was surprised, but somehow managed a nod. "He'll have the mushroom ravioli." She sounded almost excited.

The waitress was almost rude as she asked, "And anything for you?" Bella just shook her head. Her smile stayed broad on her content face. She leaned across the table and whispered, "It used to be my favorite!" She giggled as she sat back.

I took a sip of my soda as our server walked away and had to force myself to stop. I hadn't realized just how thirsty I was. When my eyes found Bella's once more she had a questioning look on her face. In the light I could really see her eyes. They were a bright, and golden color once again.

"What?" I asked her as I sat my drink back on the table.

"You're just not like most boys I've been around." I waited for her to elaborate. "I can't really explain it, but…I feel like…" She looked down at the table in concentration. "I feel like I don't have a reason to hide who I am when I'm around you."

So many secrets. "Then don't." I blurted out once again. It was my turn to look down at the table. I had been leaning forward without even realizing it. I would have to be more careful not to invade her space. "I'm sorry." I murmured. I glanced up, and she was leaning in towards me. "I feel close to the same thing when I'm around you." That seemed to bring her back to Earth as she leaned back into her chair. "It's just that…well…it's not so much…" I sighed trying to think my answer through. "I have almost no control of myself when I'm near you. It's like my brain has to go into overtime, and the gears start slipping."

I heard her giggling, and I smiled up at her. The musical tone of her voice was beginning to be one of my favorite melodies. The waitress appeared then and slopped the ravioli in front of me, almost spilling it over the edge. I looked at her, completely astounded. She just frowned and walked away.

I heard Bella laughing a little louder this time as our server walked away. I raised my eyebrow at her questioningly. She calmed herself, and said. "You really have no idea the effect you have on people do you?" I didn't understand. "That poor girl pretty much threw herself at you and you barely even noticed she was there." I grabbed my soda, took another sip and drained it.

Bella slid her glass over to me.

"You're not thirsty?"

"Nope." She popped the p at the end. "Not in the slightest."

"Um…okay, thanks." I took another small sip, before I started eating.

Before I was halfway done, the server came back and dropped the check off in a black folder and walked away. I was beginning to feel a bit unwelcome and lost what appetite I had left. I took the bill and pulled out my wallet.

_Thirty bucks!?_ Wow…I'm glad Bella wasn't hungry. I pulled what was left of the fifty dollars I brought with me and placed it inside. It hardly covered the check, let alone a tip. I wasn't leaving such a good impression at this restaurant. I shoved my chair back and stood up, noticing a fifty dollar bill on the table. I looked up at Bella, embarrassed.

She noticed and just shrugged. "Honestly, I feel sorry for the poor girl." I was taken aback and added nothing else as I led her throught the building and into the cool night air.

I started back the way we came, glancing at Bella sporadically, to see if she were about to change direction. We were in the theater parking lot again. "You parked here?" We were near the front of the theater when she turned and made her way towards a…shiny silver Volvo? "That was you!?" She looked over at me from the side of her car, clicking the button on the key chain to unlock it. I opened the door on the passenger side and flopped into the seat. I thought back on the memory, placing her inside the car that had cut Quil off earlier. I couldn't hold back the hysterics. "Did you know…Jake almost… jumped you for that?" She joined in.

She settled down first and started her car. I began wiping the tears from my eyes. Her face was dry. She pulled out and we were soon speeding down the highway back to Forks.

My curiosity was building and I tried to remember her letter, and the book that was still taking residence in my jacket. I was conflicted about whether or not just to ask her outright. Should I tell her what I had heard from Jake about them being in the Quileute legends?

"Are you alright?" She looked concerned. Her eyes were boring into mine.

"Uh… Yeah, I was just thinking. Sorry."

She shifted her gaze back to the road and I peeked out of the window. I couldn't believe what I saw. "Holy Shit!" She flinched and stared at me again. "Don't look at me! Keep your eyes on the road!"

"Don't worry, I always go this fast." I took a look at the speedometer. One hundred and fifty miles an hour! "Trust me." She looked back at me and winked before returning her eyes to the front. "Never gotten a ticket a day in my life." I thought about that for a minute. Of course. Whatever was going on with her she wasn't normal.

I started to feel a little excited and leaned forward, gazing out the windshield. "So is this as fast as you usually go?" She jerked back towards me, wide-eyed. I peered back at her, my crooked smile in place.

She flashed me an evil grin as she turned off her headlights and sped up. I could barely see the road, but could feel the car accelerate around me. My eyes soon adjusted and I could see the blur racing past me on both sides. My grin widened.

One drawback to this was that we arrived at my house in about twenty minutes. She was laughing when we stopped and I was a bit confused. "What now?"

She stopped laughing, but I could still see her shoulders shaking slightly. "I just didn't expect that."  
I shrugged my shoulders. "I like to go fast." She looked at me with another strange expression, but said nothing more.

"Well…I uh…I guess I should go. I've kept you out long enough for one night."

"Alright. Thank you for dinner."

I chuckled a little. "Thanks for accompanying me."

I opened the door and stepped out. I had my hand on the door, about to shut it when she called me. "Edward?" I turned around, and she kissed me on the cheek. I stopped breathing. "I've been meaning to try that." I felt my eyes widen in shock and stumbled backwards. She reached out, grabbed the door handle, and added. "See ya in school." She shut the door, and pulled away, leaving me standing in my yard, staring at the spot where she disappeared down the road.

Slowly, I tripped and stumbled my way to the front door and wrenched it open. I could hear snoring coming from the living room and found Charlie passed out in his recliner. I tore a piece of paper from the notepad next to the phone in the kitchen, and wrote:

_Made it home._

_-Edward_

I placed it in his lap and went upstairs. I changed clothes and lay down on my bed, staring at the ceiling and reflecting. I thought about the things that led up to my meeting Bella at Port Angeles…

The Book!

_**A/N: Uh, oh…What has my buddy, Edward, gotten himself into now? A penny for your thoughts?**_


	10. Chapter 10: Dangerous Secrets Revealed

_**JUST WANTED TO REMIND EVERYONE THAT TWILIGHT AND THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER!!!**_

_**A/N: I had a lot of fun with this chapter.**_

"Chapter Ten"

"Dangerous Secrets Revealed"

I jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs. I only remembered Charlie was asleep in his chair as I landed on the floor. I tiptoed towards the door, opened it quietly and stepped outside. Charlie's not a light sleeper, but I didn't want to take any chances.

I ran down the porch steps and scanned the ground, searching. Nothing. Did the book fall out of my jacket in Bella's car? What if she knew about the Quileute legend that, according to Jake, involved them? The tree outside my window rustled. I looked up, but saw nothing there. I was too worried to investigate further.

I walked back into the house and up the stairs. Charlie's snores still permeated the air. I went into my room and closed the door. When I turned around, something bright and yellow caught my eye. I ran towards my clothes lying on the floor and jerked them up. The book of Quileute legends, covered with yellow plastic, was lying underneath. I must have been so dazed earlier that I didn't even notice the book fall from my jacket as I changed. I breathed a sigh of relief and picked the book up, placing it on my computer desk. I plopped into my wooden computer chair. There's no way I was going to be able to sleep after that. I opened the book and flipped through the first few pages.

I found that the book was split up into six parts: "The Flood", "The Spirit Warrior's Beginning", "Betrayal of a Brother", "A Pact With a Wolf", "Death of the Chief's Sons", and "Return of the Blood Drinkers". Nothing about Cold Ones.

I realized that in order to find what I was looking for, I would have to start from the beginning and work my way through it. I stood up and walked to my recliner in the corner, turning the light on as I sat.

The first section talked about a flood. Apparently, the Quileutes tied canoes to the tops of trees on a mountain to survive. The next section was about a talent the tribe members had which allowed them to leave their bodies at will. This was getting more ridiculous by the second. I read on, skimming through the pages, looking for those two words.

I began reading more slowly and with more interest on the second to last section. Decedents of the Chief could now transform into "spirit wolves" and something had just attacked a neighboring tribe. When only one son returned, it was revealed that whatever _thing_ it was that attacked the other tribe had killed them in their struggle and the surviving son carried the pieces of the _thing_ back with him. He described the evil being, as having extremely cold and pale skin, super human reflexes and strength, blood red eyes, and, with the exception of the "spirit wolf's" teeth, nothing could pierce it.

I stopped reading and stared at the wall. So much of that rang bells in my head. All except for the fact that Bella's eyes weren't red.

I forced myself to continue reading. The creature, which was killed by the chief's son, had a mate. That mate came back looking for revenge. _She_ was described the same way, only with eyes as black as night. That is until she had begun drinking the blood from the people in the tribe. They began turning red, the same color as her mate's.

How could I truly believe the Quileute fairy tales I had so easily disregarded in my past?

My less logical side screamed at me. _Don't you know someone who you would describe in almost the same way?_

That's true. I had seen Bella's eyes that black before, but they didn't turn red later. Her eyes had become a honey gold. What did that mean?

The female monster ended up being killed as well, but not before the chief's wife, the third wife she was called, committed suicide. Then I zeroed in on the words the tribe used to describe these creatures: Blood Drinkers and the Cold Ones. Bella is a vampire.

I snapped the book shut. I had my answers, but what would I do with them? The Cullens, or at least Bella and Carlisle, didn't seem to be the monsters described in this book. There hadn't been any murders reported in the area. I know they hadn't killed anyone. Not unless they were venturing far away to do so.

What was I going to do when I saw them again? I knew I should be terrified. I should beg Charlie to relocate. I should change schools and possibly change my name to keep them from finding me.

But I wasn't scared and, in fact, I was even more curious than before. I didn't know exactly what my reaction would be when I saw Bella at school. I knew I wouldn't run from her. I would make sure she knew about my recent knowledge. I would also find a way to get closer to Bella. Now that I knew her secrets, she had no excuse to stay away from me. I hoped.

I stood up, stashed the book in my sock drawer- I'm would have to find a safe or something more secure- and went to bed. I was content with my understanding of the Cullens, for now. I closed my eyes and soon began dreaming.

_I was walking down the beach at La Push and something cold grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the water. Bella was smiling at me. My other hand was taken and I was pulled towards the beach._

_It was Jacob. "No! Edward, don't go with her! She'll kill you!" I turned back to Bella. She was still smiling. Jacob pulled a little harder. Bella let go and I was thrown in the sand and pebbles._

_When I looked for Jacob again, he was gone. In his place stood a brown, rust-colored wolf, his fangs bared._

_Bella started walking towards me again. "No more hiding secrets, Edward. I promise." I stood up from the beach and walked towards her._

_The wolf pounced, aiming it's teeth at Bella's throat. "No!"_

I jerked upwards in my bed. I could feel the sweat pouring off my face and I was drenched from head to foot. I swung my legs off the side and laid my head in my hand. What a strange dream. I've dreamt of Bella before, but in the others, I only saw bits and pieces of her. Only flashes of her face, or the sound of her voice, but never in this sort of detail.

I heard a knock on my door. I pulled my hand away from my head. "Edward?" Charlie turned the handle and stepped inside, looking around the room. "You okay?" He was fully dressed for fishing.

"Yeah, Dad. It was just a weird dream. I'm fi-" I thought about what Charlie had said a few days ago. "I'm okay." I smiled trying to reassure him.

"Well, okay. I'm going fishing and since you're up, you want to go?"

I'm not the best fishing partner. I get bored easily. "No, Dad. Thanks for the offer, but I have some things I need to get done around the house today."

"Alright." He turned to leave, but stopped, facing me again. "You'd tell me if something was really bothering you right?"

I forced a smile. "You know I would, Dad" He seemed satisfied with my answer and left.

By the time I had gotten up, exercised, showered, and eaten, it was still early and the sun had only just peeked over the horizon. There weren't many clouds out. Contradicting what I had told Charlie, I didn't have anything to do around the house. I had already done the laundry and finished all of my homework. I had even done extra reading.

I walked up the stairs and went into my room. I was thinking about picking up a book, when I remembered the one I read last night. I decided I'd look up "vampire" on the Internet and see what I could find. I turned on the computer, but didn't wait for it to load. I knew what I would do when I was done.

I retrieved the keyboard hidden in my closet and grabbed the sheet music as well. I set them up in their usual spots and returned to my computer. I typed the word into the search bar and watched as thousands upon thousands of entries began popping up.

I found a few things that coincided with the Quileute stories, like super speed and strength, but that was about it. I even found something about a succubus. I had a good laugh when I read that. One thing that caught my eye was a genetic disorder called Poryphyria, a blood disorder also known as "Vampire Disease." That was very interesting, but really had nothing to do with what I was looking for.

I eventually gave up. Online surfing on the subject was getting me nowhere. I placed myself in front of my keyboard after I had turned off the computer. I had almost begun to play when the sound of Bella's laugh entered my thoughts. The melodic charm was inspiring. I began playing my melody. My fingers danced across the keys as the song filled my senses. It calmed me and allowed me to express my feelings towards Bella far beyond any other way. I reached the last few notes and opened my eyes, fixing my eyes on the keys.

I knew how I would end the song. My feeling changed a bit as I remembered the week we had spent together at school, the way she kept her distance from me. I pressed my fingers to the keys and began the last section I had recorded on paper. As I reached the end, I began slowing my pace and brought in a few new notes, lower notes. It expressed my feelings of that week perfectly. Then I began thinking of last night and the pace picked up a small fraction. I decided to end the piece and the last notes had a hopeful air to them.

I got up to sit at my computer desk again, pushing the keyboard and mouse aside. I picked up the sheet music and began documenting the notes I had just played. I had to walk back over to the keyboard a few times to remind myself of the keys I had used, but soon I was finished.

I sat down at my keyboard again and played the complete song. I was filled with accomplishment, the likes of which I had never known. I peeked up as I wrapped up the song and noticed the bright sunshine coming through my window. It wasn't even noon yet. I decided I had spent enough time inside today and stashed away my instrument and first composition.

I went downstairs, snatched my jacket- just in case- and headed out the door towards my truck. I got in, cranked the engine and pulled out, still not sure I knew where I was going. I drove for a good while before I knew _exactly_ where I was headed. I had just turned off on one-ten. I was going to my meadow.

I parked on the side of the road and stepped out of my truck, heading off the trail. I found the marker I had placed on a tree limb- I had wrapped a piece of white electrical tape around it- and began walking down my own personal path. It took me a little under an hour to reach the meadow and it was almost one o'clock. The sun was still almost directly overhead. I walked into the middle, and lay down on the plush grass, my eyes closed, my hands under my head, and my ankles crossed. I started humming my melody. I lay there for hours letting the sun warm my body. The wind slowly picked up.

Freesia and strawberries. I jerked up, leaning on my elbows, and opened my eyes. I saw a shiny blur of movement run into the trees near where I was sitting. I was getting worried. Was there an animal coming towards me? "Hello?" I don't know why I asked that question. No animal would be able to hear me…but Bella could. No one answered.

I decided to try a different approach. I hated the story I was about to recite from, but for some reason it seemed appropriate. I put on my best crooked smile and closed my eyes, adding dramatically, "But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun!"

I heard a sharp intake of breath from the trees and Bella walked towards the edge of the forest, eyeing at me intensely. "How did you know I was here?" She didn't look amused. I wouldn't let myself be to torn about her expression. She was the one spying on me.

I shrugged. "I didn't," Her expression didn't let up, so I added, "but I don't know anyone else who can move as fast as you." Her expression softened slightly. I patted the ground next to me. "Care to join me on this rare sun-filled day?" She frowned, a regretful look appearing on her face. It was then that I remembered the information I had just learned. "Oh, that's right…" I trailed off eyeing her suggestively.

She looked taken aback. "What do you mean by that?"

"You don't have to hide from me Bella. You don't have to worry that I'll tell anyone." She started to speak, but I stood and began walking towards her. She took a step back, but I didn't stop until I had made it to the edge of the meadow. I looked deep into her eyes. "I know…" I thought hard on how to phrase this. "I know what you a… I know what your secret is."

She shot me a skeptical look. "Oh really? Well, I'm all ears." She crossed her arms and leaned against a tree.

I started at the beginning. "I know you're not allowed on Quileute land." Her eyes widened a fraction, but showed nothing more. "I know your eyes change color and I have a pretty good idea why." Her arms tightened and her face was clear of all emotion. "You have superhuman speed and strength. Your skin is impenetrable. You don't eat or drink anything either do you?" I barely noticed the shake of her head. "I'll end with this until you ask me further. I know you're not human."

She didn't hide the distress on her face. She unhooked her arms and placed them by her side. "So, if I'm not human," she paused. "what am I?"

I braced myself for whatever reaction she might have. "Vampire." I muttered.

She gazed at me in horror. She regained control of herself and looked away from me. Her face was contorted in anger. "The Quileutes told you didn't they?"

I wasn't ready for that question. Would she go after them? "No! None of them told me anything!"

"Then how do you know so much?"

I rushed though my explanation, attempting to draw the blame away from Jacob. "One of them said that your family doesn't come to La Push, only it sounded as if you weren't allowed. I asked Jake about it but he wouldn't budge. I heard something in my head and I knew it was spoken through his mind. It wasn't much. Trust me. I gave up on it after that, but when you saved me from the van I was curious again. That's why I was in Port Angeles. I went to a bookstore that sold a book on Quileute legends."

She appeared pained. "You're not scared? I would have thought that a human, knowing this information, would be running away screaming by now." She inspected her feet. Is she crying?

"Bella, look at me." She didn't move. "Look at me!" I was getting annoyed. She looked up at me, not a single tear had left her eye, but her appearance made it look as if one should have. "Bella, I won't run away from you. I know you won't hurt me, and to be honest," I paused and she seemed wary. "even that wouldn't stop me from chasing after you."

She took a step towards me but stopped, holding her hands close to her chest. She scrutinized the ground once more. "Edward, I almost did kill you." I fought hard to show no emotion. She looked at my face. "My family and I keep from taking human lives by drinking from the blood of animals, but that first day at school, your scent almost pulled me over the edge. I've never taken a human life , but you almost changed that." I was confused. She sighed. "Edward, I've never wanted to drink a human's blood so badly. The way you smell to me-honey, lilacs, and the sun itself- is so intoxicating. It's hard to describe this feeling, without being too…I guess forward is the closest word." She giggled awkwardly.

"Try?" I had to know what she meant. I wanted no more barriers between us.

"I could say that, to me, you're my favorite food, but that wouldn't be near the feeling I have towards you. I feel almost like an alcoholic who has smelled the finest wine imaginable."

It was my turn for an awkward chuckle. "Or," I paused. "You could say you're a drug addict and I'm your brand of heroine." She started laughing again, slightly more comfortable. She stared at her shoes once more.

I felt a surge of courage course through my veins and acted on impulse. I stepped forward and put my finger under her chin, urging her eyes to face me. She seemed curious. "You don't feel so tempted now?"

She smiled and closed her eyes. "Oh, but I do. However, I've discovered that the longer I'm around you, the more desensitized I become to your scent." She took hold of my hand and held it with one of her own. "When Carlisle told me about your ability and that I would be able to help you, I decided then that I would have to find a way to be near you and maintain my control. That was the first time I went to your house, not without Alice, of course. Knowing she was with me gave me enough courage to be around you at night while you slept." This information shook me, but I said nothing. "Sorry about that, but it was the only way I would be prepared for being around you so much. After that first night I returned with Alice only twice more. Then, I returned on my own, extremely confident that I would bring you no harm." She smiled brightly for a minute and seemed to be thinking of a private joke. Once again I held my tongue and waited for her to continue. A slight frown appeared in her face before she spoke again. "I was doing really well the first day you came back until the face-on-locker incident. It was all I could do to keep from dragging you off into a corner and ending it then," She paused. "I had more control than I had thought. I was proud of myself. I knew then however, that I had to be more careful around you. So, I began distancing myself from you. Enter stage left, the van. I don't really understand what came over me when that van made you it's target. I just kept thinking, 'Not _him_!' and so I saved you You have no idea the hell I went through with Rose on that one. Rose is my sister. The blonde one." I shrugged. She giggled. "That's one of the things she despises about you ya know? She hates the fact that you never notice her, that I get all of your attention." She looked away again and I got the feeling that she should have been blushing.

I raised my free hand and turned her face towards mine. "You can't blush can you," She appeared to be a little sad and shook her head. "or cry?" She shook her head again. I was silent, waiting to hear the rest of her story.

"Then came Port Angeles. I heard you talking to your friend on the phone Friday night and heard your plans from the conversation with your dad. I followed you there and all around town. You're pretty sneaky, you know that?" I smiled crookedly. "Then, I had to save you for a second time. It was all I could do just to pull that creep off you and let him run off. I wanted to castrate him." I cringed and she laughed. "Then you asked me to dinner. The question was a little ironic, you being the one human who had ever tested my limits so much, asking me to go eat with you. I was so torn. I really wanted to be with you, but deep down, I really knew that I should stay far away from you." I opened my mouth to protest, but she stopped me. "Don't worry. The Volturi's strongest soldiers won't be able to pull me away from you now." She appeared to have given up too much information. "Uh…For now, forget I mentioned them." That was enough for me… for now. She was already giving up so much and I didn't want her to stop. "So, I agreed to join you. Edward, that was one of the best nights of my existence. You surprised me so much that night. First, with your lack of interest in anyone other than myself. I think you've only just begun to realize the effect you have on other ladies. And second, your taste for speed had me at a loss for words. I've never, in all of my existence, met anyone who holds my interest as much as you do."

This is what I had been waiting for. I wanted her to admit to me that she felt the same way I do. Now that she had, I felt completely free. I began leaning into her and she tensed up and I paused. "I trust you," I whispered. "Don't move." She locked her muscles at my command. I leaned down and pressed my nose along her jaw. I inhaled deeply. There it was. Freesia and strawberries. I smiled and chuckled. She shivered. I pressed my cheek against her collarbone and waited for a moment. Her muscles slowly began to relax. I pulled away and looked into her eyes, mine completely glazed over. She was smiling. "Was that _too_ bad for you?"

She answered by leaning into me. I wrapped my arms around her back, but she tensed again. "Don't move," she said. Slowly she began to relax and she placed her ear just over my heart. She stayed there a while, I guessed she was listening to my heartbeat. "This is nice." I pulled her closer and pressed my lips to her hair, kissing her head slightly. She pulled away from me looking up into my eyes warily. "There's one more secret I'd like to share with you today." I just smiled. I could take anything she told me. She took a step around me pulling me with her by my hand. As she stepped out into the meadow the sun hit her skin and I gasped. Her skin appeared to be made of tiny diamonds, throwing off the sun wherever it hit. She looked as if she were channeling the sun. We were both standing in the sunlight now and she appeared embarrassed. "The sun exposes just how much of a monster I really am."

As quickly as possible I stepped towards her, pulling her into me at the same time. She gasped, but I had already wrapped my arms around her back and placed the side of my face on the top of her head. "Never say to me that you are a monster again!" She wrapped her arms around my waist. "Do you understand me? I never want to hear that word referred to you ever again."

She sighed. "You never cease to amaze me, Edward."

I squeezed her tighter in my arms. "Promise me."

"I'll try." She answered.

I loosened my grip on her and made to lie down, grabbing her hand and pulling her with me. I leaned back on the grass. I lay with one arm behind my head, the other under her neck with my hand resting on her shoulder. Her head lay on my chest with her arm draped over my stomach. The contrast between the sun shinning down on us, and her cool skin was amazing. She didn't move. I was perfectly content.

The shadows lengthened and the light began to fade. She was stirring by my side and I opened my eyes. She was looking up at the sky. "This is the safest time for me to be with you, twilight." I followed her gaze. The sun was behind the horizon and the faint trickle of stars were making themselves known in the dark blue sky, where still, no clouds were visible. "You should probably be going home now, Charlie will be home shortly, if he's not already."

"Will you come with me?"

"You want me to meet your dad?" She smirked at me.

"If that's what it takes to be able to spend more time with you."

She laughed. "I'll ride home with you, but I think we should save introductions for when I have my car. It might look a little strange if I step out your front door and start running down the street towards home." We both laughed as we stood and began walking through the trees and towards my truck.

"Bella, can I ask you another question?" She nodded. "In the book, it described a vampire's eyes. Basically it mentioned that when vampires are hungry, their eyes are black, but in the book after they've drank blood they turned red. Why is it that yours and Carlisle's eyes are such a golden color?"

"Our eye color is more diluted from drinking animal blood. This also allows us to live among humans without drawing _too_ much attention. Others of my kind believe that we are making ourselves suffer because human blood is our natural food source." I was confused. "My family and I call ourselves 'vegetarians' because surviving off animal blood would be akin to a human surviving off of tofu." She smiled brilliantly at her inside joke. I fixed my eyes on the ground as I walked. I felt bad that she had to suffer so much. She must have seen my expression. "I don't regret the decision, Edward. Living this way brings out the human in us and allows us to repress some of the vampire instincts that we harbor. If my family and I didn't live like this then we wouldn't be as close as we are. Vampires don't usually live in large covens. Most of the time they travel alone, or in pairs." I scrutinized her face and found only truth. I smiled.

Eventually we made it to my truck and started down the highway. The ride home was a slow one and we rode in silence, speaking volumes through our held hands in the middle of the seat. When I arrived home we sat for a while longer. Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway. As darkness gathered even further, I knew Charlie wasn't long from returning home. I leaned in, pressing my lips to the side of her jaw, giving her a chaste kiss, Charlie's gentlemanly advice ringing in my ears.

She wouldn't have it. She reached up grabbing both sides of my face with her cool hands and pressed my lips to hers. It was passionate and I soon lost myself in the kiss. She gasped and was gone. I blinked, not sure what had just happened until Charlie pulled up into the driveway.

I know I shouldn't blame him, but that's how I felt as I stepped out of my truck, slamming the door that was already opened. I unlocked the front door and strode inside, Charlie at my heels. "What did you do today?" Charlie asked as he took off his jacket.

I had already hung mine on the rack and was starting up the stairs. "I just went hiking for a while."

"And you're just now getting back?" I stopped and Charlie was right behind me. What? He didn't believe me?

"It was a longer hike than I had realized." I answered. "I went a little too far into the woods and I'm really tired. I'm just going to take a shower and go to bed. Goodnight." I waved over my shoulder and started back up the stairs.

"Goodnight, Edward." I heard him step into the living room and turn on the TV. I reached my room, grabbed some boxer shorts and a white tee shirt, and headed into the bathroom. I showered and went straight to bed, eager to fall asleep and see Bella at school tomorrow.

A cool voice whispered in my ear. "Edward?"

_**A/N: Edward finally knows Bella's secrets! This is really starting to get interesting, yeah? Let me know what you folks are thinking! I probably won't have another chapter up for a few more days. The one I'm working on now is taking a little longer than the others have. It's very important to the story and I'm not quite sure where I want to take it yet. Don't worry though, I should have the next chapter up shortly, maybe not tomorrow, but soon. This is a lot of fun for me. I hope you guys are enjoying it!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Something Snapped

"Chapter Eleven"

"Something Snapped"

I jumped up when I heard her voice. "Bella?"

"Were you expecting someone else?" She was sitting in my recliner and I lowered myself to.

"I wasn't expecting anyone, to be honest."  
"Have you forgotten everything I've told you?"

I smiled. "I don't see how I could."

She came over to my bed and sat down on the edge. "I figured since you knew about me coming here, now you would expect nothing less."

"I'm glad you assumed." I scooted over resting my elbow on my pillow and my head in my hand, giving her room if she wanted it.

"I shouldn't have disturbed you. You looked like you were about to doze off."

I shook my head. "I was trying, but couldn't quite get my mind off of a certain person." We shared a meaningful glance.

"_You_ have school tomorrow. You should get some sleep." She made to stand.

"Wait. You're not going to school tomorrow?" She thought that over for a minute.

"I guess I'm going to have to let you in on a few more secrets. Alice, my smallest sister with short hair, can see what will happen in the future. She's said that the next few days will be sunny."

"She's like a Fortune Teller?" Bella laughed.

"Not quite. She gets glimpses of the future in her mind. It is possible for things to change though. A person's future is only determined when that person makes a decision. If they change their mind, their future changes." My mouth was hanging open. "Other things like the weather are more concrete. It's not like the weather can change its mind." She paused for a moment.

"You really scared Carlisle last Saturday. He had Alice watching your future. I think he feels connected to you for some reason. Anyway, while Alice was watching, you disappeared from her vision. That's never happened before. Carlisle was extremely anxious, and spent most of the day in his car, driving past your house. He thought that…" She trailed off.

"He thought what?" I was impatiently curious and very confused.

"He thought someone had taken you. He thought that someone had discovered that you had abilities and kidnapped you. He was about to start ringing a few of our friends in order to find you, but you returned to Alice's sight. That's when he called you."

"That makes more sense now about the way Carlisle acted. He kind of freaked me out, talking about driving past my house and calling me all day. Then he was really suspicious and didn't want to talk about anything over the phone." I sat up and combed my fingers through my hair. "Bella, I think you should tell me about these people who may or may not be looking for me." She was hesitant. "Don't you think so? I mean if I don't know who they are then how will I know what to look for? I don't want to be caught off guard, Bella. I like to be prepared for anything."

"I don't want you to worry, Edward."

My crooked smile took its place. "You should know by now that that's inevitable. I'll eventually find something to worry about." She wasn't amused.

"You don't understand."

"Bella, if you don't tell me now, I'm going to assume it's much worse than it actually is. I'll worry twice as hard."

She laughed awkwardly. "I seriously doubt that you would assume they could be much worse than they actually are." She sighed. "There's a coven of Vampires that basically act like our peacekeepers. They watch over the vampires in the world and when someone gets out of hand or comes close to revealing us to the humans, they react. They don't hold trials. They only act by destroying those who break our one rule. Tell no human of the existence of vampires and at all costs, keep the secret."

I finally understood the reason behind Bella not being able to tell me about herself. "By finding out, have I brought you harm?"

She shook her head violently. "No, Edward, don't say that. I'm presuming that you aren't going to go prancing down the street, handing out flyers, announcing to the town that vampires truly exist?"

"Correct."

"Then you have nothing to worry about. No one will ever find out that you know about us and no one will come looking for my family because you know."

I concentrated on my original question. "These rulers,"

"They are the Volturi I mentioned earlier."

The word warriors crossed my mind, but I pushed it back. "The Volturi, then. They are the ones that go looking for humans with gifts? But why? It seems to contradict what you've just told me. From what you said, they are the ones that keep humans from knowing the truth about vampires. What do they do to these people when they find them?"

"They offer the humans immortality and everlasting beauty, as well as powers."

"I don't understand. Don't these people already have powers? Can a vampire give someone abilities?"

"Edward, there's a reason Carlisle is so worried, besides the fact that he feels so connected to you. Your mind reading skills are far beyond that of what they should be. Your human mind can barely take it and you can hardly function in everyday life. A normal human with a gift never really feels any different."

"So what does Carlisle think is going to happen to me, since my "gift" is so advanced?"

"He doesn't really know Edward, that's why he's been keeping such a close eye on you. Carlisle says that humans with abilities show certain strong traits in their human life. When they are transformed, those traits are carried over to their new existence as a power."

"That doesn't make any sense."

She pinched the bridge of her nose in thought. "Take Jasper, my shorter brother, for instance. In his human life he was very charismatic. He could talk his way into anyone's heart and made it through the ranks extremely fast as a soldier. After he was turned, he found that he could actually influence the emotions of those around him." I nodded my understanding. "So you see how different you are to us. Humans don't generally show any abilities at all, so when the Volturi find someone they think has potential, they know that after the person is turned the power within them will grow. The human would be none the wiser, believing the Volturi had given them such power."

"Then how do the Volturi know what to look for?" I had held so many questions at bay earlier; I couldn't stop myself from asking them now.

"There's a man within the Volturi, named Eleazar who can search someone for abilities. All he has to do is look at a person to know if they have abilities and if they do, he'll know exactly what it is. Eleazar also happens to be a good friend of Carlisle's."

"You mentioned soldiers before. Is that why they search for people like me? So they can turn them and force them into their army?" She nodded. "What if they did find me? What if I refused to be turned and to join them?"

She looked grave. "Then you would die. No one escapes the secret without consequence. Once you were told of the existence of vampires you would only have two choices. Become one, or be killed."

"They don't leave a guy with much of a choice do they?" I lay down on my pillow, closing my eyes. I felt Bella lie down next to me, on top of the blanket. I opened my eyes and faced her.

"Edward, I won't let anything happen to you." Her breath in my face had an instant calming effect.

"I doubt anyone from the Volturi will come to a town like Forks looking for a human with a gift." I sighed.

"I knew you would be like this. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No Bella, I'm glad you did. Believe it or not, I feel a lot better knowing what's out there. Now I can rest easy." As if on cue I yawned. Bella laid an arm over my abs.

"Ok I've said all I'm going to say tonight. You need to sleep."  
"Will you stay here with me?" My eyes were closing groggily.

"I won't go anywhere."

I smiled sleepily and began humming my melody contently as I drifted off to sleep.

I awoke the next morning to my alarm buzzing. As my hand stirred to turn it off, the buzzing stopped. Charlie should have left for work about now. I opened my eyes.

"I told you I wasn't going anywhere." Bella was standing over me smiling with her hand on my alarm clock.

"Glad you don't break promises." I got out of bed and began my wake up exercise routine.

Bella was giggling. "What?" I grunted.

"Nothing. You really do this every morning, huh?"

I turned on my back and began my sit-ups with a crooked smile. "You would know." She sat on the edge of my bed.

"I don't see how you don't get tired of it. Most humans don't keep up with regular exercise."

I finished and stood before I answered. "It helps me clear my head in the morning." She stood, but I held up a finger. "One minute please." She raised an eyebrow. "I, uh, usually like to brush my teeth before I get near anyone's face."

She sat back down with a smile. "Go have your _human moment_. I'll be right here waiting." She was extremely beautiful and once I was fully awake, I couldn't stop admiring her. She tapped her foot impatiently. I broke out of my daze and walked into the bathroom.

She was still sitting on the bed, tapping her foot when I was done. She stopped when I returned and had her arms around my waist in a second, her head resting on my chest. When I recovered, I wrapped my arms around her, holding her to me tightly. "Human moments take too long." She sighed. I chuckled in agreement.

She pulled back easily against my restraints and peered into my eyes. "Sorry about leaving you hanging last night in your truck." My heart did back flips in my chest. I'm sure she heard it.

"It's ok, I know it was because you heard Charlie."

"Well…that was part of it. I really lost control last night. I tend to forget just how strong I am when I'm with you. You make me feel so _normal_. I can't ever forget that again, Edward."

I chuckled. "Bella, you didn't hurt me last night. I trust you enough to know you won't hurt me."

She showed no signs of relenting. "Where's the worried Edward when you need him? You have to understand, Edward. I can break you more easily than you would be able to break a dried up twig."

I laughed heartily. "I'm sure you can. I haven't forgotten the dent you made in that van." She wasn't amused, so I stopped laughing. I kissed her forehead and spoke into her cold skin. "Bella, don't feel obligated to do anything around me. You don't ever have to force kisses for me."

She pulled her head back. "Edward!" she scalded. "I didn't do that for your benefit! I did it because it felt right and because, as I said earlier, I lost control."

My crooked smile lit up my face. "Then maybe you should lose control more often."

She pulled away from my arms. "Don't you usually scarf down a bowl of cardboard and milk about now?"

I sighed, frustrated from the conversation, and went downstairs. I sat at the table with my cereal and began eating. Bella sat in the chair across from me. I ate in silence, thinking of how I could make her understand the way I felt.

"How can you eat that?" She was wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Corn flakes? Really Bella, they're not _that_ bad."

"I can smell them, Edward. I can only guess how bad they taste."

I shrugged. "Cereal is a normal breakfast food for humans. I'm sure having a taste for blood leaves you with limited food choices."

"You sound like you should be talking about the weather. Does my being a vampire not bother you at all?" I shook my head. She mumbled something under her breath.

I dropped my spoon into my bowl allowing the loud clang it made. "Bella, I've already told you I'm not going to jump up and start running away screaming. You can stop worrying about that and show a little bit of faith in my decision." I went over to sink and began washing the dishes from last night and this morning.

When I turned Bella was still sitting at the table, staring at her hands in her lap. "I just don't see how, after everything you've found out about me, you still want me around."

I dried my hands on a towel and went to her, holding her shoulders with my hands. "Bella, you said yesterday that you've never found someone who holds your interest until me. I feel exactly the same way. I've never met a girl with whom I could talk the way I talk with you. I've never wanted to know so much about one person, until I met you. I still have so many questions for you, none of which are about vampires. I'm worried that _I'm_ going to scare _you_ away."

That brightened her spirits. She laughed as she answered. "Edward, I don't think you have to worry about that. When I make a decision, I stick to it."

I leaned forward, pressing my face to her hair. "And what decision, may I ask, would that be?"

She shivered at my touch. "I never want you out of my sight again. I want to be with you…for as long as you'll have me."

"Then, expect to be in Forks for a _very_ long time."

She spun around in her chair so fast I missed it. She had her arms around my neck and her lips pressed firmly to mine before I had time to react. I responded as soon as I recovered, pulling her up with me until she was standing. After a few minutes I needed to breathe and pulled away, my breathing ragged and my head spinning. "Sorry, I did it again." She mumbled.

I could feel the same goofy smile from yesterday on my face. "You didn't hear me complaining did you?"

She smiled. "You should probably get going if you plan on making it to school today."

I had forgotten about school. I leaned in, pecking her cheek and gathered my backpack, jacket, and keys. I opened the door and looked back into the kitchen to say goodbye. Bella was gone. When I turned to face outside I saw her at the edge of the trees waving. I smiled and waved back. I stepped outside locking the door and made my way to my truck.

Apparently Bella and her family had established the story around town that the family normally goes camping when the weather is nice, so no one seemed surprised that they were absent from school. I did hear a few students whispering jealously about how they wished their parents would do the same for them.

The day passed rather quickly. I wasn't sure if it was due to the fact that I couldn't get Bella off of my mind or that the Cullens weren't here, but the throbbing was bearable. I was in a Bella induced walking coma all day until Gym.

We were playing basketball this week. I was fairly gifted when it came to sports so I didn't have to concentrate too hard, leaving my spare brainpower to linger on my favorite vampire. That is until the round sphere hit me in the back of the head. When I turned, rubbing the sore spot, Mike Newton was smirking cockily at me.

I had had enough. I stepped right up into his face. "What's your problem Newton?"

He wasn't used to this and took a step back. "Huh?"

I didn't move. "I asked you what your problem is. Ever since school started, you've been even more of an _asshole_ than usual!"

He stared at me openmouthed, as did everyone else in the gym. I wasn't usually one for confrontation, so this took everyone by surprise. Mike soon regained his composure though. "It wasn't enough to just have Jessica and every other girl in school drooling over you. No, when the next hot chick showed up you had to snag her too! I'm sick of you Swan!"

"I never asked anyone to _drool_ over me! If you'd paid any attention at all, you would have noticed that!"

"That's just it! You have it _so_ easy! You don't have to work for _anything_, grades or girls! You just sit at home sulking with your dad, never satisfied with anything that comes your way! All because your _mommy_ left you!"

Something inside me snapped. I was on him before I could stop myself, fists flying at his face. If someone were watching me from a distance, it would probably look as if I were sitting down, playing a game of whack-a-mole.

Someone pulled me off of him and out of the gym. They had me against a wall, shouting my name over and over. I hadn't even realized the tears streaming down my face.

"Edward!" Coach Clap finally got my attention. I tried to calm myself. "Edward, maybe you should go change. When you're done go to my office. I'll be there in a minute." I left without a word and soon sat in a chair in front of Coach Clap's desk.

Coach Clap walked in after a few moments and sat across from me. "Edward, I'm sorry I didn't break up that fight before it started. You really caught me off guard there. I mean you're usually so quiet." He shook his head. "Fighting is a very serious offense, Edward and let me just add you did quite a number on Newton. But because he instigated the fight, I doubt you'll be expelled. We will have to call your dad though." I nodded, still unable to speak. "You should probably go home for the rest of the day as well. Do you want to wait here for your dad? I really don't think you should drive if you're still upset."

I shook my head and forced myself to talk. "I'd rather not talk to Charlie right now." He looked concerned. "Can you do me a favor, Coach? Can you tell Dad not to come home early? I'd like some time alone right now."

"I'll tell him what you said, but it'll be up to him if he listens." I nodded. I knew Charlie would to give me space if I asked him to.

I was halfway home when I heard something bang loudly on the passenger side door. Bella opened it and crawled inside. I looked around the highway. No cars were anywhere to be found and trees covered both sides of the road. She was eyeing me with a pained expression. She didn't speak, only clasped my hand in hers and fixed her gaze on the windshield. Had she been close enough to know what happened? A few clouds drifted by overhead, casting shadows on us as we drove.

After pulling into the driveway and shutting off the ignition, I just sat there. I barely heard Bella get out and open my door. She stepped to the side and offered her hand. I stepped out of the truck and took it. She led me to the front door reached up to the top of the doorframe and pulled down the spare key as if she lived there. She pulled me inside and up the stairs into my room. She sat down next to me on the bed and stayed silent. I loved her for that.

"I'm sorry I'm acting so o-"

She cut me off. "Don't apologize, Edward, and don't feel bad for what you did. He had it coming." She paused for a moment. "It looked like a vampire had slapped him across both sides of his face."

I smiled a little at that. "It's one thing to know what everyone in town thinks about Dad and me. It's another to hear it out loud." She leaned closer to me, wrapping her arm around my shoulder. "I don't really understand what happened. One minute I was standing there while he yelled at me and the next I was sitting on him, throwing punch after punch at his face." She rubbed my back with her hand. "I'm not really upset over what he said about _me_ though. I'm more upset over what he said about Dad. I know he still hasn't gotten over Mom leaving, but I hadn't realized how obvious it was to everyone. I know I act standoffish, but Dad knows everybody in town and I thought he seemed friendly enough towards them." I raised my hand to rake through my hair and flinched.

Bella noticed. "What's wrong?" I held my hand out in front of me. A few knuckles were turning purple and my hand was swelling in strange spots. I cursed under my breath. "It looks broken," she said, as she took it and wrapped her hands around it. Her cool skin was better than ice. "We should take you to see Carlisle. He can fix you up at our house." She noticed my worried glance. "You'll have to meet my family one day, Edward."

"They won't be angry when they find out that I know everything?"

"They already know, Edward. I went home to change last night, while you were sleeping, and told them everything. I'll admit, Rosalie isn't happy, but she and Emmett left town to go hunting." She paused for a moment. "I should probably call first anyway." She pulled a silver cell phone from her back pocket and began dialing. I heard the phone ring once before she began talking. "Hi Esme, it's Bella. Yeah everything's okay. Is Carlisle there? Okay." There was a pause. "Hey Carlisle. No everything's okay. I was just wondering if I could bring Edward over today? No, now. I think his hand is broken and I wanted y-. No, nothing like that." She began talking way too low and fast for me to follow. "Okay, we'll be right there." She hung up and grabbed my good hand, pulling me with her down the stairs. I paused in the kitchen. "What's wrong?" She asked, letting go of my hand.

"I should leave Charlie a note in case he comes home before I get back." I walked over to the phone and grabbed the note pad on the counter, just as the phone started ringing. I sighed as I picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Edward, are you okay?" Charlie was worried.

"Yeah, Dad. I'm okay." Silence. "Dad, I promise I'm okay. I was just about to leave a note for you before you called. I'm going out for a little while. I don't know for how long, so don't be worried alright?"

"Okay…you sure you don't want me to come home? Your teacher told me you were suspended for the next few days. We could go on a camping trip or something? Just us."

I sighed. I didn't know I'd been suspended, but that suited me just fine. "No thanks, Dad. I really just want to be alone for a little while."

"Well, okay Son, but if you want to talk about it…"

"I know, Dad. Thanks. I'll talk to you soon okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Be careful if you go out into the woods. There've been a few bear sightings close to town recently."

"Okay, Dad. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and we left the house. Bella drove my truck. I didn't know the way to her house…yet. I rode in the passenger seat in silence, my broken hand in her cool one, easing the pain. She's always easing my pain: physical, mental, and emotional.

_**A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Can you tell why? Ha, ha! Hope no one out there are big Newton fans…**_

_**I'll try to update as fast as possible friends, but finals are this coming up week so be prepared for some sort of wait. There's a three-week break coming up and I'll have plenty of time to write then.**_

_**WRITING UPDATE: I've written the first draft of chapter thirteen and I should be getting the edited version of twelve back soon. So even if I don't get any new chapters written before break, you're guaranteed at least two more chapters this week. **_

_**Don't worry! Be happy!**_


	12. Chapter 12: Naming a Timeless Melody

_**A/N: Today is the last day for finals! Sorry I took so long to update peeps, but I'm almost done with school, until next semester so look out! Ha, ha!**_

_**Once again, I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They Belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer.  
**_

"Chapter Twelve"

"Naming a Timeless Melody"

We had turned off the road and onto a driveway, leaving me on the verge of hyperventilating. The driveway wound insanely, but Bella handled the curves like a pro, even in my beat up old truck. "Sorry we didn't have your car to drive, Bella."

"Edward, to be honest…" She smiled. "I really like this truck. I used to have one like it and I really enjoyed the indestructible heap of metal." She laughed.

The trees began to thin out and we pulled into a wide-open grassy meadow. Gathered in one area was a small forest of giant trees shading a small portion of the lawn, about an acre. Positioned in the middle was a white Victorian house. It was very old fashioned and seemed to have all of the original pieces, unless a few were actually refurbished. It was at least three stories tall and I couldn't imagine the number of rooms it held. A large porch wrapped around the whole first story. I hadn't realized we had stopped, or that my mouth was hanging open.

"Edward?"

I forced my mouth closed and turned towards Bella.

"Is it safe to say you approve?"

"I'd say." I wouldn't pick something like this for myself, as if I would ever be able to afford it, but who couldn't look at this house and not be in awe in its presence.

"Good. Now, let's get you inside and have Carlisle take a look at your hand."

I had completely forgotten about my hand. I nodded, while I opened my door. She was by my side before I had even closed it. We walked up the porch steps, her cool hand holding my swelling one gently. As we reached the door it seemed to open on its own. I was beginning to think they had automatic doors before I saw Carlisle smiling at me through the opening. The announcement of our arrival could not be attributed solely to very acute vampire hearing. My truck surely made a loud enough approach for even a human to hear.

"Edward, it's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you as well, Carlisle. Thank you for allowing me to visit your amazing home."

"That would be my doing." A very beautiful woman swept her way to Carlisle's side, wrapping an arm around his waist. Golden brown hair cascaded in loose curls around her perfect face and golden eyes. She had the aura of a loving mother, although a very young mother. I felt just a moment of sadness. "It's wonderful to finally meet you, Edward." She extended her hand.

I shook her hand with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Mrs. Cullen."

"You may call me Esme, Edward." She dropped her hand, shifting her gaze to Bella. "You've found a true gentleman, Bella. Hard to find in young men these days." I felt the blood, once again, rush to my face and I lifted my hand from Bella's grasp to run it through my hair. As soon as it left her hand I cringed. I was brought back to reality as my hand throbbed.

Carlisle stepped forward, taking it in his own hands. He was shaking his head slightly. "You really did a number on your poor hand, Edward." He dropped it and led me inside. "If you would follow me please? I'd like to see just how badly damaged it is." I followed Carlisle up the stairs and into a room filled with hospital equipment. There was an x-ray machine in the corner, a surgery table near the back wall, a sink along the wall next to the door, and across from the x-ray machine sat a very high-tech a computer setup and the guts of an exam room that could have been in a million dollar facility.

After Carlisle had taken a shot of my hand and pulled the image up on the computer, he fitted me with a brace informing me that I had multiple hairline fractures on my knuckles and metacarpals.

He gave me some pain pills before we went back downstairs. We found Bella and Esme sitting on a large white sofa in an enormous area, I could only assume, was the living room. The back wall had been replaced with glass and the trees were visible outside. Bella tapped the space next to her, inviting me to sit. Carlisle sat in a sofa chair to the side of the sofa. As I sat in the corner of the sofa, Bella eased into my side. I put my injured arm over the back, allowing her to sit comfortably. Both Carlisle and Esme were smiling at us. I would have felt as if I were in heaven, if it hadn't been so awkward. I felt as if my girlfriend's parents were about to start attacking me with questions such as why I thought myself good enough for their dear Bella.

"Edward, I have a few questions I'd like to ask you." So Carlisle would start the interrogation. I nodded. "In the book you found, is our family mentioned?"

"Oh, uh…no, not at all. Why?"

He sighed in relief. "I was worried that the book included our meeting with the Quileutes years back, when we had first arrived at Forks. Alice and Jasper weren't with us yet. They met us at the border of their land. We were hunting and they got wind of our scents. They approached us with malicious intentions, but we assured them we meant no harm to them, or any human for that matter. We told them of our 'vegetarian' ways and they seemed to notice that we were different, compared to others of our kind. After some discussion, they assured us they wouldn't attack unless we harmed a human. We signed a treaty with them and they promised to keep our secret from the people of Forks. If that day were to be documented, and read by human eyes, I'm afraid the consequences would be severe for both the people who read it and my family."

I wasn't sure of what to say. I decided reassurance would be best. "Well, I can tell you that I've done a large amount of research involving vampires and that one book was the only thing I could find that was anywhere close to the truth."

My words had a visibly comforting effect on Carlisle. "That's good to know. I have another question if you feel up to answering?" My hand was still throbbing a bit, but not unbearably so. I nodded. "It's happened twi-" Carlisle stopped talking and looked at the door as if he were gazing through it. "Perhaps I should wait a moment to continue. It seems we're about to be interrupted by the object of my question." He smiled. Bella tensed beside me.

I wondered about their behavior, when the roar of an engine broke my train of thought. It sounded as if it went right by the house, I assumed into the garage, and within seconds the front door flew open. "No one cared to mention that Edward was coming over today!?" The pixie of a sister was standing in the doorway looking extremely vexed. Her name was Alice, I recalled. She had a high-pitched, yet smooth voice. She sounded like a practiced singer when she spoke.

Carlisle was the first to speak. "Alice, I assumed you would _see_ Edward coming before any of us knew of it ourselves."

Bella was next to chime in. "Besides, Alice. We know how you get when you decide to go night shopping in Seattle. No one can stop you." She giggled.

Alice was not amused. "You know I can only _see_ things when the decision influencing that future is made." She was aiming a pout at Bella.

"I'm sorry Alice, I shouldn't have assumed." I can remember Carlisle giving me advice similar to that statement. "We were just about to ask Edward a few questions about your most recent block, Alice. Would you like to sit in on the conversation?"

Alice made her way over to me with a dancer's grace. I stood up as she wound her way further into the room. I could hear my dad's voice in my head. _"Always stand when a lady enters a room."_

Alice stopped right in front of me, offering her hand. "Since no one is going to introduce me, my name is Alice." She beamed.

I took her hand, smiling back at her. It was hard not to be happy with this bundle of energy around. "It's a pleasure, Alice. My name is Edward, but I'm guessing you already knew that?"

She laughed in high bell-like tones. "So, Bella's been divulging information has she?"

I glanced a worried expression towards Bella as the handshake ended. She smiled back at me, then to Alice. "I had to tell him something. You yourself told me how unrelenting he would be when it came to something he wanted to know." They seemed very close.

Carlisle cleared his throat. Alice sat on the other side of Bella as I took my original position. "Where's Jasper, Alice? I thought he was going with you?"

"When I told him Edward had come here, he decided it best if he were _full_ first. He doesn't want to risk being the slightest bit thirsty when in such a close proximity to a human for a lengthy period of time. Especially not one Bella is so fond of." She winked at Bella, who seemed embarrassed. I rubbed her shoulder smiling down at her. The throbbing in my hand was dying down, thanks to the drugs Carlisle had given me earlier.

Carlisle continued. "Then, back to my question. It's been twice now, Edward, that Alice has lost sight of you in her visions. Both times you were with friends of yours." I heard Bella's sharp intake of breath, but Carlisle ignored it. "I was wondering if you could tell me a little bit about your friends that might give us some insight as to why they are blocked from Alice's sight?"

"Um, when was the second time?"

"When you went to Port Angeles."

"Then, both times I was with Jake, and his La Push buddies." Each vampire stared suddenly at Carlisle, who was frowning.

"I can't _see_ them?!" Alice was incredulous.

"Apparently not, Alice, but they don't know any of us have abilities at all." Everyone in the room was deep in thought, except for me. I'm not sure if it was due to the pain medication or my lack of information, but there I was definitely in the dark. This seemed like a very big deal to everyone and I couldn't fathom why.

"Um…What am I missing here?" They all looked at me as if I had just appeared out of thin air.

"Sorry, Edward. Do you remember the story of our meeting with the Quileutes?" I nodded. "Well, as I said earlier, Alice was not with us when we first met them. This is new information to us. We had been thinking that we had the upper hand, having Alice, but now we are a little wary. We're positive we won't go against the treaty and harm a human, but we cannot be so sure that the Quileutes will honor their side of the bargain."

"That doesn't sound like something they would do. I've known them all for a long time, and I'll admit, they've all stepped over the line of borderline crazy, but I'm sure they wouldn't come running to pick a fight with a family of vampires. I don't think they're _that_ dense."

That got the whole room laughing and once again, I felt out of the loop. I just sat quietly while everyone calmed down. "I hope you're right, Edward," was all Carlisle added.

"So, what does this mean? Are you all going to move now?" I had suddenly realized this possibility and was beginning to panic. As I gazed into Bella's eyes, I'm sure it showed.

"Edward, stop jumping to conclusions. You're over-thinking this."

I didn't look away and the panic hadn't abated, but I didn't say anymore.

"Edward, we're not going anywhere. We just have to be more careful here, since we can't rely on Alice's gift to provide us with hints of danger from the tribe."

Carlisle's comment eased my worries a bit, but I had a few things I thought Bella needed to know. "I hate to pull you away from your family, Bella, but do you think I could talk to you alone for a moment?"

Bella looked at Carlisle and he nodded. She stood up, holding my hand and led me up the stairs. At the second floor, she pulled me down the hall to the room at the end. We stepped inside and she shut the door behind us.

Apparently the whole back side of the house had been replaced by glass. Bella's room was amazing. The walls were painted a sky blue color and the floor was covered in a light blue and dark brown checkered carpet. A long brown-suede sofa sat against the wall angled against the glass and the wall opposite the sofa was covered with shelves, one half filled completely with books and the other with cds. How I would have loved to browse through her collection of books and music, but I had more important things to address. I tried to convey some of my feelings toward her through my eyes. She seemed to feel it. She began walking backwards, never dropping my gaze, and led us to her sofa.

I sat down and pulled her into me. My cheek was resting on top of her head, while her back lay against me. I was in my comfort zone. "Bella, I need you to know how much I care for you. I don't think I could handle you leaving me now." I pulled her closer, never feeling she was close enough.

"Edward, you'll never have to worry about me leaving you."

"Bella, what if your family decides to leave?"

"They won't put me in that position, Edward."

"They might if they feel threatened here."

"If won't come to that."

"Bella…"She's so stubborn, I thought. "Bella, I'll do whatever I can to prevent that ever happening. I can talk to Jake and the others, try to convince them that your family is good. If I get even the slightest hint that something is going on, I'll step in-"

"Edward," Her voice had a condescending tone to it. "You're overreacting again. That's not going to happen. They're not going to start anything. If they were, they would have started it by now."

"Bella, if anything ever happened to you…"

Bella let out a frustrated sigh. "Edward, nothing's going to happen to me. I promise."

"You are my life, Bella. I would do anything to save you, even if it meant giving up my own life." She turned and faced me. Her eyes were wide in the dim light of her room.

"Edward, don't say things like that. I love you too much to even think about living one day of forever without you." If she could, I know she would be crying.

I pulled her face closer to mine. "Bella, calm down. I never meant to hurt you by saying that. I just want you to realize how much I love you, how much it would kill me if I lost you."

She smiled. "You do understand that, in so many words, we've just admitted to loving each other?"

I returned her smile. "Yes, and I wouldn't take back a word of it."

She closed the distance between us, locking our lips together. I reciprocated, barely putting a dent in her cool, hard lips. My heart was racing and I could feel the heat rolling off my face.

A knock on the door caught us both by surprise. We pulled apart and I began gasping for breath, as Bella snarled. "What, Alice?"

"We still have a lot to talk about, Bella, and from what I've _seen_ you two are done talking!"

"We'll be down in a minute." Bella had replaced her snarl with a wide grin. "I did it again." She mumbled.

It seemed as if the pain meds had affected me more than I had thought at first. It was taking me longer than usual to regain my composure. I was grinning ear to ear, my head nodding. Bella laughed, took my hand, and led me back downstairs.

When we made it back to the living room, I heard Carlisle sniff the air. "Maybe I gave him a bit too many pain killers. I can smell them in his blood." I could feel them. "Maybe we should end the questions for tonight."

I shook my head, only becoming more lightheaded. "No, I'm fine. Just a little loopier than normal, that's all." I chuckled.

Carlisle smiled. "Well it seems as if you are still able to form complete sentences at least."

Alice giggled. "If you want Edward to answer anymore questions tonight, you'd better hurry."

"I'll get right to the point then." Carlisle said. "Edward, I was wondering, since you are so close to the Quileutes, if you would consider telling us if-"

Bella cut him off. "Absolutely not! If they find out he's been spying for us, they could very well turn on him before they come after us! I will not allow it!"

Carlisle was in deep thought, his chin resting in his hand. I started laughing again. "Carlisle that won't be a problem at _all_!" Everyone looked at me. Bella was livid. "Those guys are so dense! They'd never think _once_ about it, let alone twice!" I could see everyone trying to hold themselves together. They were trying to keep serious faces, but I wasn't making it easy. I felt embarrassed with my unrestrained laughter and began to calm myself. "I don't really know how much help I'll be, but…Oh…I forgot about being able to _hear_ them. Next time I'm around Jake, I'll try to find some new information."

"Edward, I don't like this. I know you say the Quileutes won't notice, but what if they do? What will your plan be then? Besides, Jake isn't one of _them_ yet."

"I don't understand that last part."

"I smelled him. He's not one of the…their warriors yet."

I shrugged. "Wherever one of them are, you usually find the rest and don't worry about me Bella. The tribe has known me my whole life. The worst they would do is try to hold me hostage and I'm sure I'd be able to find a way past them. I'm faster than any of the guys in the tribe. Trust me, I've raced them all." I grinned proudly.

Bella smiled, humoring me. She knew she wouldn't be able to win an argument with me now. I wasn't exactly willing to compromise in my drunken state. "Okay, Edward. I think it's time for you to go home."

She took my hand and I walked clumsily with her to the front door, where I turned around waving. "It was nice to meet you all, and thank you for inviting me to your home."

Everyone waved back. Esme was glowering towards Carlisle. He had a guilty expression on his face, probably from his hand in my drugged state. Alice was holding back laughter while telling Carlisle, "It was much more fun to see _live_!"

I was embarrassed. I hadn't realized I was so bad. I didn't appreciate alcohol, or the affects it had on my body. I had been drunk before, but promised myself never to be that way again. "Carlisle it's not your fault." Curious eyes met mine. "I've never been able to tolerate alcohol very well, so I assume these pain meds had a similar affect."

Complete comprehension dawned Carlisle's face. "That makes me feel better, Edward." He smiled. "I'm not one to make miscalculations." I was glad to have eased Carlisle's worries, if only by a fraction.

Bella decided I'd talked to her family enough at that point and pulled me out of the house and towards my truck. We broke contact at the front bumper and she made her way to the driver's side. I pulled myself into the passenger seat just as she cranked the engine. Bella hooked her fingers around those of mine that were exposed from the end of the brace.

We didn't speak, but I felt as if I needed to say something. "Bella, I'm sorry for the way I acted tonight."

"Edward, don't be silly. Carlisle didn't know the pills would make you drunk, or he wouldn't have given you so many."

"If you're not upset about my current state, then what are you upset about?"

"I didn't realize I was upset."

"Bella, I may be seeing double right now, but I can tell something's wrong."

She sighed. "Edward, I'm just worried about you. I didn't want you to become some sort of spy for us. It scares me to think that my family is putting you in danger…well, more danger than usual, just being around us."

"Bella, Carlisle has done so much to help me and you have _risked_ a lot to save my life. It's the least I can do." She began to protest, but I cut her off. "Besides, I'm just as worried about you. If something happened to you and I knew I could have done something to prevent it, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I'm sure you understand that, if nothing else." Bella sighed, frustrated. "Bella, please don't be angry with me for my decision."

"I'm not Edward. It's just that I have been trying to keep you out of danger and you seem to be running towards it at lightning speed."  
"I still don't understand what the big deal is about the Quileutes. Like I said before, I've lived around them my whole life and I seriously doubt any of them would hurt anyone. Besides, even if they did come at you with torches and pitchforks, how much harm could…could…" It all clicked. The story about the vampires in the Quileute legends raced through my mind in an instant. The part that actually held interest for me was the answer to all of my questions. "You don't mean to tell me that they can actually…you know…transform?" Bella was completely taken aback.

"Edward, how did you know that? Was that much information in that book you found?" I nodded, remembering Jake turning into a wolf in my dream. "Does that make you want to reconsider your offer then?"

I shook my head. "No, not at all. I'm just having a hard time believing that."

"You have a hard time believing that humans can transform into horse-sized wolves, but when it comes to vampires, you believe it without a second thought? I don't think I'll every truly understand the way you think, Edward. But I don't think you realize just how unstable the wolves are. Their changes are unpredictable. If they change at a point when they're frustrated or angry, there is no way to know what they might do. Do you understand how nervous that makes me?"

"Bella, you don't have to worry about them hurting me. I've grown up with these people and I trust them enough to know they won't do anything to me. Besides, Billy is like the tribal leader and he's a best friend to Charlie. He wouldn't do anything to him, that would in any way, hurt him more than he has already been hurt." She didn't seem satisfied with my reasoning, but kept her rebuttal to herself. Something else occurred to me. "You've also forgotten one thing." I pointed to my temple. "I'll be able to tell if they start getting suspicious and I'll stop going over there."

She sighed, finally smiling. "Okay, Edward. I give. You've got me beat. Just promise me you'll be careful when you're around them. Promise me you won't do anything to upset any of them."

"I promise." I smiled, just as the truck came to a stop and my vision began to spin. "Whoa!"

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, as I grabbed both sides of my head trying to steady myself. I felt as if I were on the tilt-a-whirl at the fair.

I could barely make out my house through the front of the windshield. "I don't know. As soon as you pulled into the driveway, I felt like I had gone blind."

She peered into the house. "Your dad is drunk, Edward. Could that have something to do with it?" I felt the spinning ease to a stop as Bella put up her shield.

"Thanks. Yeah, probably. I don't understand why he would drink though. He only started drinking heavily when Mom left and after he saw the way it affected me, he stopped." Realization hit me. "He must have heard a great deal about what Mike said today."

Bella squeezed my shoulder. "I'll come in with you, Edward."

"Thanks." We got out of the truck and made our way to the door. I had sobered up a bit after dealing with Charlie's dizzying thoughts.

As we walked through the door, I could hear the game roaring in the living room. As soon as we shut the door, the sound was turned down. Charlie stood and stumbled into the kitchen. "Edward, where have you been?" He was slurring. I fought to hold back my grimace. "I've been worried sick. It's almost dark." He noticed Bella and stopped in his tracks. He tried to straighten himself up a bit. He was attempting to feign sober, unsuccessfully. "Who's your friend, Edward?"

Bella stepped forward and took his hand. "Hello, my name is Bella Cullen. My family and I just moved into town a few weeks ago." Charlie had drunk confusion written all over his face. "I'm sorry I kept Edward out so late, but we've gotten fairly close at school and when I heard what happened today, I came home early to see if he was okay." She wasn't very good at lying. The words came out well enough, but her expressions would show anyone she wasn't telling the truth. Or maybe it's just the fact that I read her so well. She took my arm with the bad hand and held it up. "When I got here, I saw Edward's hand and took him home to see Carlisle. He fixed him up and we talked for a while. I guess we lost track of the time. I drove Edward home in his car and Alice will be here soon to pick me up."

Charlie was at a loss for words. "Edward hasn't mentioned having a girlfriend to me." The blood was rushing to my face once again. Charlie seemed to notice. "Bella, it's very nice to meet you. You seem like a good kid…" He sounded as if he were answering a silent question.

I couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. "Dad, if you're done, I'd like to go upstairs. Dr. Cullen gave me some pain pills and they're starting to get to me." Charlie nodded glumly and went back over to his chair, turning the sound back up. I whispered to Bella. "Will you stay with me again tonight?"

"I'll be upstairs before you are." With that said, she was gone. I made my way up the stairs, looking back at Charlie just before he left my view. He had his head back on his chair. He'd be asleep soon.

When I had opened my door and stepped inside, I found Bella sitting on the edge of my bed. I held up a finger, indicating I needed a human moment, as she called them. She smiled and laid back on my bed, her legs crossed and her hands woven together over her stomach.

I returned in my shorts and white shirt. I closed my door and made my way to the other side of the bed. I laid down quietly, my bad arm stretched on the back of a pillow and my good hand resting on my stomach. Bella rolled over lacing her hand with mine. I nuzzled my nose in her hair, taking in her smell. I relaxed tremendously. I said quietly, "Bella, can I ask you a question?"

She sighed. "More questions, Edward? Haven't we had enough for one day?"

I chuckled. "But it's not like the other questions I asked today."

"If you must. Ask away."

"How old are you?"

I could hear the smirk in her voice as she answered. "Don't you know it's rude to ask a girl her age?" I didn't say a word, only waited for her to answer my question. "Nineteen."

"And how old is that, in vampire years?"

Bella laughed at my stupid joke. "I was born in 1904, in a place now called Arizona. So I believe that would make me…One hundred and one years old. If you only wanted to know how long I've been a vampire, that answer would be eighty-two years."

I was expecting something similar and had another question ready. "Would it be wrong of me to ask you what brought about your becoming a vampire?" She flinched. "Never mind, Bella. I didn't mean to pry. I was just cur-"

She cut me off. "My parents died in 1919 from the Spanish influenza. I was orphaned and decided to begin working at the hospital where my parents had received their care. I was working there as a nurse when I met Carlisle in 1923. Carlisle and I became friends with little effort. I was very bright for my age and Carlisle seemed to appreciate my intellect. I noticed that something was different about Carlisle, but since we didn't have the Internet then," she winked at me, "I couldn't quite figure out what it was.

Five days before my nineteenth birthday, Carlisle was supposed to meet me at the theater, where we were to watch a silent film, 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame.' He was standing by an alley nearby when I found him, conversing with another man. I remember that man's eyes, almost more than anything from my human memories. They were dark red pools of molten lava. His hair was light brown and cropped. He looked travel-worn and much less polished than Carlisle, but a few of his traits were similar, such as the pale skin and perfect features.

When he noticed me he crouched, but Carlisle was by my side in a second, shielding me from his gaze. I didn't know it at the moment, but he already thought of me like a daughter and little did he know, I thought of him as a father. Carlisle began whispering low to the man, who whispered quickly back at him. Soon the hushed conversation was over. The man left and didn't look back. I later learned his name was James.

I was walking to work the next evening, when James appeared from nowhere. He grabbed me and ran into the forest that ran along the road I used. It was so fast that all I saw was a blur. He took me to an opening in the middle of the woods and began to torture and tease me. He told me how much of a fool Carlisle was to leave me unprotected. He told me that I was going to die. He told me what he was.

He had broken both of my legs after I tried to escape. When I attempted to crawl away, he broke my arms as well." She paused. I tried to stop her. I knew this must be hard for her. She shook her head and continued. "After he threw me into a tree, I felt the blood running down my forehead. That's when he lost control. He walked to my side and bent down. Before he had the chance to bite me however, Carlisle was there. He landed on James' back and bit into his neck, severing it completely from its body. He quickly set up a fire and burned the pieces that were left of James.

Carlisle tried to save me, but there was too much damage; I had lost too much blood. I knew I was dying and so did he. He decided to change me. He had been lonely for so long and he didn't want to lose the person he had come to think of as his daughter. Three agonizing days later, I was a vampire and started my new existence with Carlisle."

I didn't know what to say. "Bella…"

"I'm okay, Edward. I came to terms with what happened a long time ago. I'm happy to have brought Carlisle's lonely existence to an end. You know, it was I who introduced him to Esme. If I hadn't, she wouldn't be with him now. I don't regret what happened, so don't worry about it."

I nodded. "Can I ask one more question? Then I'll stop, I promise."

"You can ask me anything, Edward."

"How do you become a vampire? Do you have to be dying for the transformation to take place?"

She hesitated before she answered. "No, you don't have to be dying. That's the only way Carlisle has ever done it though. The way a human is turned is through the bite. We secrete a type of venom which, once entered into the bloodstream, creates a painful paralyzing effect. If the heart is left beating, the venom spreads. The transformation takes three days and the process is the most painful thing imaginable."

"Thank you, Bella." I thought that over.

She snuggled closer to me, taking a deep breath. "Why did you want to know that, Edward?"

"I want to know as much about you as possible, Bella. That question has a lot to do with who you are and I can't help that I'm a selfish creature who craves information." That was the truth, but not the whole truth.

"I love you, Edward."

"Bella, you are everything to me. I will love you for as long as time permits." I wondered if she'd catch that.

"I hope you're right."

"I'm hardly ever wrong." I smirked and she lifted her head, trapping me once again with her eyes. I caught her lips with mine and we kissed softly for a moment, before breaking apart and holding each other as I fell asleep, humming the melody for which I had just found a name.

_**A/N: So we finally know of Bella's past. James didn't last too long huh? Ha, ha! I wonder what Edward was really thinking when he asked Bella about the changing process? Hmm…**_

_**Let me know what you guys thought! If you have any questions I'd love to hear them. I'll always try to respond to them in a way that will not spoil the story.**_


	13. Chapter 13: Surprise Guests

_**A/N: Sorry it has taken so long for updates people. I just took my last final today, so woots! I might update again tomorrow. We'll see. I'm working on three later chapters right now. They all have so many things going on at once, but since I'm only writing in first person, I can only leave clues. You'll see what I mean soon don't worry. Ha, ha, ha!**_

"Chapter Thirteen"

"Surprise Guests"

When I woke up, Bella was cuddled next to me. These past few nights, I have slept better than ever. I sleep best when I'm cool.

"Good morning."

I yawned, then covered my mouth in embarrassment. "Sorry, I'll be right back." She laughed as I slid out of bed and into the bathroom. Thank God I hadn't broken my right hand. Brushing my teeth with my left would have been awkward.

"Good morning." I said as I walked back into my room. Bella wasn't on my bed anymore. She had my closet door open and was setting up my keyboard. I smiled. "I would love to play for you today, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to with a smashed hand."

Bella had just set the keyboard on its stand and froze. "Oh. I forgot about your hand."

I walked over to her and sat in the chair. "I'll do my best. I might still be able to play, but it'll take me a few moments to get used to the brace. I studied the keys and played a simple tune, wincing a few times as I moved my fingers. It was manageable and I wanted to play one song especially. I stopped and asked, "Have you heard me play before, Bella?" She nodded. "There's one song I've been working on that I want you to hear." I stood and walked over to my underwear drawer, pulling out the sheet music. I balanced them on my desk and began playing slowly. This song was much more difficult than the other I had just played and required longer reaches. I forced my pace into normal range and through a forced smile I hit every note. The melody itself was worth the pain.

I ended the song and found Bella smiling emotionally. "That's the same song you hum at night."

I nodded. "I just named it last night. You know, you were the one who inspired this song, although I didn't know that when I started writing it." She appeared puzzled. "The day I started playing again, I thought I could feel someone watching me and looked outside my window."

Bella smiled. "That was me. I was watching you from outside. You are so peaceful when you play. Before I ever saw you play music, you always seemed tense and…well, uncomfortable. When you looked up, I leapt away and slid around the tree."

"After I leaned out of the window, I smelled the most heavenly scent I've ever known, freesia and strawberries. That inspired me to begin the song. It was your smell, Bella. Later, memories of you inspired the rest of the song. I decided last night that the song should be named 'A Healing Heart.' Since you've come into my life, you've been like fresh blood passing through my heart. You've changed the way I see the world."

"Edward, you talk as though you're a vampire. Vampires are unchanging and for them to become different, emotionally, something monumentally out of the ordinary must occur. Your love has changed me. Esme didn't say anything to you last night, because we were a little distracted, but she talked to me before you came downstairs. She said that I was the happiest she'd ever seen me. I never knew how much my life was lacking before I met you, Edward."

"It's good to know that you feel the same." I paused for a minute. Something she had said sparked a question in me. "Bella, why didn't you tell me about Esme?"

"I'm sorry, Edward, but Carlisle told me not to mention her, until you told me about your family. I asked him why, but he wouldn't elaborate. He said you would tell me when you were ready."

I nodded my understanding. "Carlisle was respecting my privacy and protecting my emotions by asking you to do that."

Bella looked confused. "I heard what Mike said to you in gym, Edward. I don't know exactly what happened between your family, but I understand if you want to wait to talk about it."

I shook my head. "No, you need to know the emotional mess you're getting into by becoming closer to me." I took a deep breath. "My mother was an aspiring singer when she met my dad. They were both seventeen. My dad was at a club in Seattle where my mom had a gig. He said she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen and her voice was beyond compare. Her eyes were what drug him in, though. They were the same color as mine. He asked her out as she was leaving and they went for coffee. They were together for almost four months when she became pregnant with me. They married and my dad joined the ranks as a police officer. They moved here, in this house, and had me.

They had a hard life. My mom served tables at the diner on the edge of town and my dad did the best he could on a small town cop's salary. I picked up on piano very easily when I was about three and a half. By the time I was five, I could play anything you put in front of me. My mom used to sing along as I played and we began trying to create a song of our own.

She never gave up no her dream to become a singer, but no one would give her a chance. 'There is no interest in young married moms in the music business,' they would tell her. We had almost finished our song when Mom finally broke." I paused for a moment. Bella wrapped her arms around my neck behind me, and rested the side of her face on my shoulder. "She left one night, yelling that she had made the biggest mistake of her life. She said she was too young to settle down and start a family. We've never heard anything from her since."

"I'm sorry, Edward."

I turned and stood facing Bella. "Don't feel bad, Bella. It happened twelve years ago and there's nothing anyone can do about it."  
"I just don't see how a mother could do that to her child."

"I've been asking myself that question for a long time." She looked into my eyes, seeing the pain.

"I could help you find her, Edward. I know someone in Port Angeles who cou-"

I held up a hand to stop her. "Bella, Dad and I have been here since I was born. If she wanted to see me, she knows where I live." The sad look on Bella's face almost broke me. I was trying so hard to keep my emotions in check. "Bella, stop feeling sad for me. I've never been able to tell that whole story before now. It's a testament to how much you mean to me that I could tell you. I want you to know and understand each and every part of me, Bella. I want you to be a part of my new life that only started when I met you. You are my past, present, and future. Anything before that means nothing to me now."

She pulled herself into me, wrapping her arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around her and leaned my head into her hair, breathing her in. She took a deep breath and said, "Edward, I wish I could take away all of your pain and change the past for you."

"Bella, by being here for me like this, you have changed my future. That's all that counts."

She leaned back, smiling up at me. My stomach roared, ruining the moment. "I think I've kept you from your morning portion of cardboard chunks and milk for long enough."

We made our way downstairs and she sat in her usual spot at the table as I opened the cabinet and grabbed the box of cornflakes. I went for a bowl and a sour, rank smell assaulted my nose. I looked down and found the milk, cap off, sitting on the counter. I held it up to my nose and almost gagged. "Charlie must have left the milk out last night."

Bella smiled brightly. "Great!" I was baffled. "Esme has wanted to cook for a human for ages! She'll love the opportunity to use her new kitchen." She had already pulled her phone out and started dialing.

"Bella, you don't have to do that for me! Your family doesn't even eat. It would be too much trouble!"

She ignored me, still smiling as she held the phone to her ear. "Esme? Hey, I have a small task for you that you are going to love! Edward can't fix his _normal_ breakfast, so I thought that you might be able to whip something up for him? Wonderful! Yes, I'm sure he'll love it. I will. Okay, bye." She hung up looking positively ecstatic. "You have no idea how happy you have just made her, Edward. She has been looking for an excuse to use her kitchen since we've arrived in Forks."

"Bella, do you have any food at all in your house?"

"Of course! We have to keep up appearances you know."

I laughed. "I still don't see what the big deal is."

"When Esme was human, she was well known for her cooking talent. The whole town relied on her to make her special dishes for every community event. She loved cooking for people and it always satisfied her to no end when she knew she had brightened someone's day with her food."

"She sounds like a very caring person."  
"Carlisle says that is her strongest trait. Her love is her gift." I smiled, remembering the aura of a loving mother surrounding her. "We should probably be going soon. She said to come right over." I nodded and ran upstairs. I showered and got dressed within ten minutes and we were soon out the door, in my car, and down the road. Bella was driving again.

This time I paid closer attention to the route Bella took and by the time we made it to the enormous mansion, I felt as if I could make it there on my own should I have to. We were up the steps and through the door before the smell hit me.

Homemade biscuits, sausage, eggs, and bacon filled my nostrils and had my stomach growling louder than ever. "Wow." I murmured. Bella giggled at my stunned expression.

Esme came walking through a door angled against the glass wall. She was wearing an apron and wiping her hands on a dishtowel. She looked as if she was truly enjoying herself. As we closed the gap between us, she reached out and hugged me. "Thank you for allowing me to cook for you, Edward. I haven't made someone breakfast for years and I had forgotten how much fun it was." She pulled away, her smile was warm and loving. Then she flinched and turned her head back towards the kitchen and said, "Alice, if you're not on sure what to do, wait for me. I'll be right there." She gazed back at me. "Alice asked me a question about the pancakes. I'd better go set things straight in the kitchen." She began walking away and added, "Bella, why don't you and Edward have a seat while I finish up. It won't be long now."

We sat in the same spot as last night, just as Alice came walking out of the kitchen. She was leading a tall blond guy by the hand into the living room. I assumed this was Jasper. I stood as they got closer, preparing to introduce myself, and Jasper stopped instantly. Alice looked back at him, paused for a moment, then said, "Don't worry Jasper, I don't see you hurting him." He relaxed slightly. They made their way to the other couch and sat. I returned to my seat awkwardly. Alice smiled at me. "Sorry, Edward, but Jasper has a harder time with our life-style than the rest of the family."

Jasper nodded, a slight smile on his face. "It's nice to meet you." His voice held a hint of a southern accent.

I felt a wave of calm ease off my awkwardness. "It's nice to meet you as well." I smiled with my newfound peace.

We sat in silence for a few more minutes before Esme called from the kitchen, "It's ready! Bring him in Bella." We all stood and Bella led me towards the kitchen.

Before we made it to the door, I noticed a large black grand piano sitting along the wall in the back. I was awed, but Bella pushed me forward. "You'll have time for that later."

When we made it into the kitchen, the smells I had been enjoying intensified ten fold. By the time I got to the table and sat in front of the royal breakfast spread before me, it was all I could do to keep my manners in check. A large stack of pancakes smothered in butter and maple syrup, a plate of bacon and eggs, giant homemade biscuits, and sausage gravy were piled all around me. I didn't know what to try first. Esme made me a plate and sat it in front of me. All four vampires were standing around me, watching and waiting for me to begin. Esme had both hands wound together under her chin in anticipation. I picked up the fork and piled it with part of a biscuit smothered in gravy. I brought it to my mouth, I tasted it, and I hummed in mouthwatering pleasure.

Esme smiled widely, shining all of her perfect white teeth. "I still get the same reaction. Okay everyone," She waved them away, like she were shooing away flies. "Let him eat in peace." Alice was giggling as she left the kitchen, Jasper on her heels. Bella sat at the table, as usual, and I ate all that would fit. By the time I had finished, there were still several pancakes and a few biscuits left. Esme came back to the table, still smiling. "So, was everything as good as my biscuits?"

"Esme, that was the best meal I've ever eaten. I don't think I've ever been so full!"

"I'm glad to see I haven't lost my touch over the decades." Her smile was brighter than ever. "You're welcome to return for breakfast any time you'd like. It would make my day," she said as she gathered the dirty dishes from the table.

"Thank you, Esme, but if I eat like this very often, I doubt I'll fit through your door." I attempted to help her with the dishes, but she tapped the top of my hand slightly, shaking her head.

She leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Spend your time with, Bella. You make her so happy and I love to see her that way." She laughed as she walked away, but I thought I heard her say something about building a bigger door. I laughed along with Bella as two figures made their way through the door. The one leading the way was huge and could pass easily as a bodybuilder. He came right up to the table and patted me on the back, almost knocking me out of my chair.

"Emmett!" Bella squealed. "Careful!"

The girl that followed him in smiled smugly. "Oops! Sorry dude, that's just my way of saying hey." He grinned. "As my dear sister Bella so rudely introduced me, my name is Emmett." He held out his hand and I shook it warily. He didn't squeeze too hard. No bones were broken anyway.

I grinned back at him. "Hey, Emmett, my name's Edward. Nice to meet you." I couldn't help but be informal with him. He was so laid back.

We dropped hands and he turned, waving a hand towards the beautiful blond girl behind him. "This is Rosalie, my amazingly hot wife." He smiled proudly.

"Hello, _Edward_." Her smirk from earlier had dropped to a sneer.

Bella looked furious. "Rose…" She cautioned.

"Bella, just because you bring your human to the house, doesn't mean I have to like him."

I thought back to the conversation Bella and I had about Rosalie a few nights ago. I stood and walked over to her. She was glaring at me.

I inclined my head towards her politely. "I wanted to apologize for not introducing myself to you and your family at lunch. I was embarrassed by my lack of words and confused by the pain caused by my "gift" at the time. I'm sorry."

She was completely taken aback by my words, but composed herself shortly. She turned with a "Humph!" and strode out of the kitchen, Emmett was laughing uncontrollably as he followed her. He gave me two thumbs up before he went through the door.

Rosalie shouted on the other side. "Let me know when _he_ leaves!"

"Aw! Come on, baby! Don't be like that…" The front door slammed.

I was confused by her reaction, but when I turned, Bella was smiling at me proudly. "That was the first time I've ever seen Rose at a loss for words. You are full of surprises, Edward." She stood up and joined me where I stood, grabbing my good hand and leading me into the empty living room.

I had begun walking towards the piano when Alice came running down the stairs, Jasper and Carlisle at her heels. Her voice sounded panic stricken. "Eleazar is on his way! He'll be here in less than five minutes!"

Bella pulled me into the living room. "What!? Why didn't you see that before now, Alice!?"

"Because, he didn't decide to _drop_ by until about five minutes ago, Bella. As soon as I saw I told Carlisle and now I'm telling you."

"Carlisle, he can't know about Edward!"

"Bella he's almost here. Even if we manage to get Edward away without him seeing, which is improbable taking Edward's truck into account, his scent will still be in the air. If you take off with Edward, Eleazar will smell your scent mingled with a human's and become curious. And what are we supposed to say about all the human food?."

Bella was at a loss for words. She was facing me now, shock written on her pale face. "Edward, I'm sorry."

"Bella, please don't blame yourself for this." I faced Alice. "What do you see happening?"

"I don't know, Edward. There are a lot of decisions that have to be made in order to see a clear outcome."

I had to think of something. I couldn't endanger Bella's family. I would find a way to talk to Eleazar. I would tell him that I had an ability and hope he would take me and leave Bella and her family alone.

"Don't _even_ think about trying that, Edward! I saw what you just decided to do. Don't think for a minute that we would allow it!"  
Everyone stared at Alice. Bella was the first to voice their question. "What are you talking about, Alice?"

I answered for her. "Bella, it's the only way that I can guarantee your family's safety. If I-"

Alice cut me off. "Edward, you don't even know how he will react. Eleazar is different. He doesn't have the same lust for power as the rest of the Voltouri. He might cut us a break because of his friendship with Carlisle."

"What is going on!?" Bella was becoming irritated.

"Bella, please calm down," Carlisle said. "Edward, please continue."

I nodded. "The only way I can be absolutely certain that your family will be safe is for me to tell Eleazar of my gift and agree to join the Voltouri as a vampire in exchange for your safety."

Everyone, except for Alice, was completely dumbfounded. Alice was glowering at me. "Like I said, I seriously doubt that will be necessary, but if you offer something like that, he will have no choice but to accept, Edward." Jasper was nodding behind her.

"Absolutely not! No, Edward. There's no way in hell that I will allow that!"

"Bella, I won't sit back and watch while your family is killed!"

I barely had the words out of my mouth before the whole family faced the front door with horrified expressions. I saw a car glinting down the drive. Carlisle spoke in a fast whisper. Bella had me by the waist before I could blink, threw me over her shoulder,! and ran up the stairs into her room, shutting her door behind us. She placed me on her couch, went to her stereo, and turned up the music to a loud volume. When she came back to the couch and sat, she had her index finger over her mouth to indicate that I should be quiet.

I had no intention of doing so, but before I could utter a single sound, Bella had pounced on me, pinning me on my back on the couch. She had a mischievous grin on her face as I gaped at her openmouthed. I couldn't speak. She leaned her head down to my neck and kissed a spot just below my ear. That simple touch sent shivers throughout my entire body. I tried to stay as still as possible, remembering her trouble with self-control. She started planting breathy kisses from one side of my jaw to the other. My heart was booming, and the shivers became more frequent. Then she began moving from my jawbone to my mouth, kissing every inch of my face along the way. When she reached my lips, my breathing was ragged and my own self-control was long gone. I reached up with both hands and placed them on each side of her face, trying to hold her in place. I kissed her earnestly and she began to back away. I didn't allow one break in contact between our lips, as I pushed myself up and eased my way forward, laying her on her back as I continued my urgent kissing.

She pushed me back quickly and disappeared. Then she was standing by the door. "Damn," She whispered. She ran over to me grabbing my hand and pulling me towards her window.

"What's going on, Bella?" I was stilled dazed and my thinking wasn't up to par as of yet.

"He heard your heart beating. He's asking Carlisle questions." She jerked her head towards her door, just as someone began knocking on the other side.

"Bella, it's Carlisle. I'm coming in." When he walked in Bella was crouched low beside me. "Whoa, Bella, calm down. I told Eleazar everything and he's promised he will not tell any of the Volturi." Bella eased out of her crouch, but didn't move from her protective stance in front of me. "He's curious about Edward though." If possible, Bella seemed to tense even more. "He's never seen a human whose ability has progressed so far before. He just wants to see Edward for himself and then he promised he'd be on his way. He has no intentions of taking him to the Volturi."

Bella nodded and grabbed my hand, leading me behind Carlisle down the stairs and into the living room. Eleazar was standing near the side of the long sofa watching me as I descended the stairs. He wore a dark blue suit with a burgundy tie and was totally out of his element here in Forks. He face was friendly even as he stared at me. Bella looked conflicted. I eyed her curiously, but she shook her head and stared at Eleazar.

He cocked his head curiously and eyed Carlisle. "He doesn't seem to be in pain at all right now. What did you mean by that, Carlisle?" He had a slight Spanish accent.  
"Bella has her shield around us, so that his ability is blocked."

Eleazar nodded his head in comprehension and stared at me for a few more moments, before his expression changed dramatically. "_Ay dios mio_! I've never been able to sense an ability from a human so quickly," he said with wide eyes, then his expression was friendly again. "If you ever do become one of us," and immediately Bella hissed. I gaped at her. I'd never heard that sound come from her lips before. "Don't worry, Bella. I'll keep my promise. I don't agree with many things Aro does. Forcing a human to choose between death or vampirism is one of those things. I don't plan on giving any of this information to him." Bella eased up a bit, but she was still glaring at Eleazar. "As I was saying, Edward. If you do ever become a vampire, your ability will not cause the pain it does now. It will also grow to a tremendous height. I've never seen such an ability that holds such potential . Aro, the head of the Volturi, can read thoughts himself, but he must touch the person to gain any information at all. From what I can tell, you will be able to read someone's mind from a great distance, Edward."

Something shook me. "Eleazar, you mentioned just now that Aro could read minds as well. What if he asks to read yours? Will you be able to keep this information from him?"

He smiled reassuringly. "If Aro touches me then, yes, every thought that has ever crossed my mind will be known to him. However, I very rarely come into close contact with Aro, Edward. The Voltouri headquarters are in Italy and I have a home here in the states. The only time I ever speak with Aro is when he asks me to go with his soldiers for…clean up missions. The only time he asks to see my thoughts are when I find a promising gift in someone who has been sentenced. I will do my best to keep your secret, both for Carlisle and his family's sake, and your own."

I smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

He nodded then took Carlisle's hand. "Sorry for my inconvenient visit friend. I was only stopping by on my way to visit the Denali sisters."  
Alice giggled and everyone stared. "Sorry," she said.

"Alice, please enlighten me." Eleazar was smiling at her.

"Met anyone you liked in Alaska, Eleazar?"

He grinned ear to ear. "Yes I have in fact. And what, may I ask, have you seen in Carmen's future?"

"You'll be very happy together," she answered.

Eleazar seemed to be thrilled. "Thank you, Alice. You have no idea how much that means to me." With that he turned and stepped out of the door. He was in his car in a second and made his way down the drive.

Bella breathed a sigh of relief. Alice gave me a look, as if to say, "I told ya so."

I laughed as I answered. "I know, Alice. I know. You won't find me betting against you any time soon." She seemed satisfied with my comment and grinned. The whole room laughed.

After everyone had calmed down, Bella took me aside. "Edward, would you mind very much if we left? We could go to your meadow?"

"No, I wouldn't actually. It sounds like a great idea to me. I only ask one favor in return."

"And what would that be?"

"We take your car. I could use a heaping dose of speed, right about now." I brought out my crooked smile.

Bella grinned. "If that is your only request, I think I can manage."

I said goodbye to everyone as we stepped outside. Bella turned before I could follow her into the garage. "Why don't you take your truck home? I'll pick you up in the Volvo."

I nodded and jumped into my truck, started it, and drove home as fast as the engine would allow. The highest speed it reached was the mid-fifties and, even then, it was groaning under the pressure as Bella tailgated me. As I reached the driveway I saw an old black car sitting in Charlie's spot. I pulled in and leapt out, just as the silver Volvo passed by. The Quileutes were here.

As I walked around the front of my truck Jake stepped out of the car, walked around to the other side, pulled a wheelchair from the backseat, and helped Billy get out of the passenger side. "Hey, Jake, Billy. What's going on? Charlie's not home yet."

Billy looked angry, but Jake was grinning ear to ear as he answered, "Well Edward, we heard you kicked some dude's ass for talking about you and Charlie, so we decided we would reward you with a Clearwater special." He laughed.

Billy forced a smile. "It was very good of you to defend your father's honor, Edward," he paused. "but you should be more careful."

That sounded as if there was hidden meaning to it. Did he know that Bella was following me here? "Billy, I don't think I have to worry about Mike. He didn't even land a punch." He pointed at my arm in the brace, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, that." I smirked. Jake will love this. "Apparently, one's hand can only take so much of hitting someone's face over and over again."

I shrugged and Jake was howling in laughter. "Nice, Eddie!"

Billy didn't seem appeased at all as he handed me the fish fry.

"I'm sorry, but I won't be home long. Someone's coming to pick me up in a few minutes and we're going out."

Jake raised an eyebrow. "Is it that chick from Port Angeles?" I nodded with a smile. "Way to go, _Eddie_!" Billy eyed me suspiciously, but I ignored him, scowling at Jake.

"You know I hate that name, Jake. I usually don't say anything, but here lately, you've been using it a lot."

Jake laughed. "Sorry, Ed-Edward. I guess I'm hoping it'll catch on."

"Does Charlie know you're going out, Edward?" Billy was really beginning to get on my nerves, but I wanted to know what his angle was.

"Not yet, but I was going to call him when I got home." I concentrated hard on Billy's face. _Vampire, Cullens, warn Charlie_ kept running through my mind. He was going to tell Charlie. I couldn't let that happen. "Billy, can I ask your advice on something? Alone?" Jake looked put out as Billy told him to wait in the car. I pushed him over to the porch and I sat down on one of the steps, eye level with him.

"What advice can I give you, that your dad can't, Edward?"  
"I don't want advice, Billy. I can tell you're acting differently and I want to know why? What's with the weird looks and the third degree all of a sudden?"

Billy looked shocked, but he soon smiled. "I forget how easily you pick up on things, Edward." He paused. "Are you seeing one of the _Cullen's_?" He spoke their name like a swear word.  
"Her name is Bella." I spat at him. "What do you have against them?"

He shook his head. "I don't think you know what you're getting into, Edward."

"I think I know _exactly_ what I am getting into, Billy." I had to keep my temper in check.

He studied my face suspiciously. I nodded knowingly. "I see…Does Charlie know?"

"No, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"He has a right to know, Edward. You're both risking your lives being near them."

"I don't think it is up to you to decide what is best for Charlie. If I recall correctly, I'm the one who's been looking after him since Mom left. I believe I know what's best for him, more so than you." Billy was absolutely appalled at my outburst. I decided to change direction. "How do you know so much about the Cullens, Billy?" The less he knew about how much I actually knew the better.

The only answer he gave me was a shrug. I didn't push him.

"You should be careful, Edward." I started to argue, but he stopped me. "If you don't care about yourself, then think about Charlie. What do you think would happen to him if you were hurt?"

"You don't understand the situation, Billy." He raised a brow as if to challenge my statement. I took a deep breath. "There are others…like the Cullens, who would wish to take me away. The Cullens have been helping me. They have been trying to keep me under the radar, Billy. I know the Cullens won't hurt me." He seemed disbelieving. "Know this, Billy. If Charlie does find out about the Cullens, he will be in much more trouble than you can imagine." Billy was speechless. "Thanks for the fish fry."

He composed his face and wheeled himself to the car, where Jake helped him get in and they drove off. As I grabbed the key from the doorframe, Bella pulled into the driveway.

Bella got out of her car and was by my side as soon as I had opened the door. "What did the _dogs_ want?"

We walked inside and I eyed Bella with mock irritation. "Bella, those _dogs_ are still my friends." She laughed as I walked into the kitchen and put the fish fry in the fridge. I called the police station and asked the woman I talked to tell Charlie I'd be out. Then, I turned and began walking towards the door.

"You're not going to tell me what they wanted?"

I opened the door and stepped outside, followed closely by Bella. I locked the door and as I walked towards her car as I answered, "Well, they were congratulating my recent scruff with Mike and…" I trailed off as we got into the car and Bella started the engine, staring at me.

"And?"

"You drive, I'll talk." She complied and I continued. "Billy knows that you and your family are vampires. I'm guessing he saw you following me home and when Jake complimented my taste in women," I winked, "he put two and two together. I heard him thinking about warning Charlie, so I pulled him to the side and told him to back off. I told him that if he were to tell Charlie, then Charlie would be in greater danger than he would be able to fathom. He seemed to get the picture, so I think he'll leave it at that."

"So, just like that? He let it drop so easily?"

I felt a little ashamed at my reaction towards Billy as I answered. "Well, I did get a little mouthy. He said 'Cullens' with such hate. It was hard for me to keep my anger under control. Then he started trying to tell me what's best for Charlie and I lost it." Bella smiled. "What are you smiling about?"

"It's seems like your Double-Oh-Seven secret ops mission is a no-go now."

A crooked smile crept across my face. "I thought about that as I talked with Billy." Bella raised an eyebrow. "I was careful to make it seem like I knew very little about the Quileute's being able to transform into wolves. I also mentioned nothing about me being able to read minds. I think it will still be possible for me to spy. I'll just have to be more careful." Bella seemed irritated at my quick planning. "Come on Bella, have _some_ faith in my decisions."

She took her eyes off the road and stared right into my eyes. "Edward, I thought I was going to lose you today. I never want to feel that way again." I hadn't thought much about that. "You know I won't be able to follow you once you cross the border. I'll be worried sick, Edward, not only because of the risk involved in what you want to do, but the risk that comes along with being near a wolf. It's hard for me to understand why you would so willingly put yourself in so much danger."

"I'm sorry, Bella, but this is something I feel I have to do. It might not work, but I'll never know unless I try. I only want to know if they are planning on going against the treaty. If I find out otherwise, I'll stay away as much as possible. I promise, Bella."

She sighed. "You're stubborn."

I laughed. "And you're not?"

"I have good reason. You worry too much as well."

"Oh, but don't I have a good reason to worry?"

"I wish you didn't, Edward." She seemed sad.

"If I didn't have my worries, I wouldn't have you, Bella. I invite all of my current worries with open arms." She smiled as I reached over the center console and took her hand. We enjoyed the comfortable silence for the rest of the ride.

_**A/N: Boy, did they dodge a bullet or what!? So what did everyone think about this chapter? Billy didn't seem to be very pleased with Edward, huh? I wonder what mess that'll start later?**_


	14. Chapter 14: Hidden Agendas

_**A/N: It's getting good!**_

"Chapter Fourteen"

"Hidden Agendas"

We made it to the trail and got out of the car. I walked over to the marker and took a step into the woods when asked, "Still need a healthy dose of speed?" I eyed her quizzically. "I'll take that as a yes." She grabbed my good arm and swung me gracefully onto her back. I locked my legs awkwardly around her waist and wrapped my arms around her neck as she took off into the trees. We were moving in what seemed to be warp speed, only instead of black and white; the blurs were varying shades of green. Even though I felt embarrassed to be riding on Bella's back, was exhilarated by the speed. When we arrived at the middle of the meadow, I unlocked my limbs, not realizing how stiff I had become with excitement, and landed clumsily on my rear with a grunt. Bella's control didn't stand a chance and she hunched over, laughing. "If you…could only…see your…face!"

As I stood up and brushed myself off, I knew I had to be beet red. Not only had I ridden on the love of my life's back, but I had fallen on my ass. She calmed herself and looked up into my eyes. "I'm sorry, Edward. Are you hurt?" I took in her sparkling form. Lately she had been moving so fast while in the sun and now, as she stood still out in the open, I could really appreciate her diamond-faceted skin.

I smiled back at her, still slightly dazzled. "Only my pride."

Bella hugged my waist. "Sorry for laughing at you."

I chuckled. "Bella, you can bet that if our roles were switched, that I would have laughed as well." I walked with her to the center of our meadow and we lay in the same position as we did last time. Bella laid her head and hand on my chest. My arm cradled her head, like a pillow. I closed my eyes, allowing the day's activities to rush through my brain. One moment stuck. "Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"This morning, when we were about to meet Eleazar, you looked conflicted about something. What were you thinking then?"

Bella heaved a deep sigh. "I was trying to decide if I wanted to shield you from Eleazar's power, or keep my family's minds out of your head. If I were to shield you, you would still be able to pick up on the thoughts of anyone outside of the shield. I have to shield people from _you _in order to protect you. I decided to spare you the pain though."

"I appreciate that, Bella. Besides, even if you had shielded me, wouldn't he have known you were doing so? That might have made him suspicious."  
"I suppose so. It made me think about something else though. If a vampire does show up who has the power to do harm to you, then I will have to choose whether to allow their power through, or to allow their mind to overwhelm your own. I can only think of one person whom I would actually consider shielding you from, but even then, you will still be crippled from pain. This is just one more thing, I guess, I can't protect you from and that bothers me."

"Who are you thinking about, Bella?"

She sat up, gazing into my eyes. "Jane is the worst of all the monsters I have ever met. She can cause you to writhe in agony with only a look. She doesn't actually do you any harm, she only makes your mind think she is." She grinned, thinking something over. "She doesn't like me much."

"Why not?" It was hard for me to imagine someone disliking Bella.

"Her power doesn't affect me, or anyone I choose to shield. Carlisle introduced me to the Volturi when I first became a vampire. When Aro discovered my ability and discovered his own didn't work on me, he had Jane try hers." She had an evil grin on her face. "I'll never forget the look she gave me."

"Do you have any reason to believe that she would come here?"

She shook her head. "No, but I couldn't help but consider what I would do in that situation. You forget that our minds work differently from a human's, Edward. We can think of many different things at once, without even trying. It's a reflex and I assume that's the reason vampires affect your gift so much." She lay back down on my chest, sensing that I had finished my questioning and I closed my eyes once more.

The light against my eyelids dimmed and I opened my eyes to see a dark cloud coming our way. Bella seemed to notice as well. We unwound ourselves from each other and stood. "I think it might be a good idea to get you home. I smell rain in the distance."

"If you say so." I grinned at her. I couldn't fathom her vampiric senses and was constantly amazed by them.

She took my hand and threw me over her back, without asking, and we were off through the trees. My eyes were wide with the thrill. I did remember this time, however, to climb off her back slowly. We got in her car and made our way back to my house. She spun off of one highway onto another without skipping a beat and we were at my house within a few minutes.

As I opened the door and turned, I noticed she was still in the car and the engine was still running. "You're not coming in?"

She smiled at me. "Give me a few minutes and I'll be back. I have an idea."

"Uh, okay." I closed her door and she squealed the tires, heading towards the mansion. I went inside and as I made my way into the kitchen, I saw the red light blinking on the answering machine. I pressed the play button and sat in one of the chairs around the table, listening. "Hey, Edward. It's Jake. I forgot to tell you earlier, but tomorrow is a Quileute holiday and me and a few of the guys are gonna be hanging around at the beach. We'll be there around noon, so if you decide to come I'll see you then," click. I smiled. If the weather is any indication, then tomorrow would be overcast and Bella and the rest of the Cullens would be going to school. She doesn't need to know what I'll be doing tomorrow. It would give her one less reason to worry about me.

A knock on the front door interrupted my planning as I ran to answer it. When I opened the door I caught a flash of something red at the edge of the forest. As soon as I spotted it, a cloud moved and the sun glinted off the hood of Bella's car and into my eyes before I could get a better look. I peered around Bella looking towards the trees. She turned and followed my gaze. "What is it, Edward?"

"I thought I saw something…" I trailed off when I saw what Bella was carrying. "What is that?"

She had two large paper bags filled completely in both of her arms. I grabbed one and stood aside as she walked into the house. "Dinner," she answered simply.

I closed the door and followed her into the kitchen where she sat everything down on the counter. "You're cooking for Charlie and me?" She nodded. I sighed. "Bella, you really don't have to do that. You're treating me like I'm undernourished."  
"It's not just for you, Edward. When was the last time Charlie had a homecooked meal?" I thought on that and couldn't think of a good answer. "Exactly. Besides, I'd like to give him a good first impression."

"Bella, you met him last night."

"Yes, but I'd like to leave him with a memory of me that's not fuzzy around the edges." She smirked and I grimaced. I'd almost forgotten he was drunk last night.

"So what's on the menu?"

"I thought lasagna was a safe choice."

I smiled. "That's one of our favorites. You made a good choice there, Bella."

She eyed me warily for a moment. "Did your mom make it for you guys?"

I shook my head and laughed. "No, Mom wasn't much of a cook. She made a few things, but Charlie tried to keep her from being too creative with food. We used to go to an Italian restaurant in Seattle and Dad and I used to get lasagna every time."

She smiled. "Good. I don't want to bring up any bad memories."

"So were you a famous chef when you were human as well?" My crooked smile took its place on my lips.

"No, Esme gave me the recipe. I'll need your help to taste the sauce. None of this settles well with me." She frowned.

I was curious now. "What, like garlic? Is all that stuff about vampires true then? You know, stake through the heart, crosses, and garlic?"

She laughed. "No, all of those things are myths to make humans feel safer. There's not much that can hurt a vampire at all, to be honest."

"Then how do the Voltouri destroy other vampires?" Bella flinched. "I'm sorry, it just slipped out."

"It's okay, you just caught me off guard. Vampire teeth are one of the very few things that can penetrate our skin. In order to kill vampires, one must dismember them and burn all of the pieces."  
That brought to mind the book in my sock drawer. "Werewolf teeth can also pierce a vampire's skin." It wasn't a question. Bella nodded. All the more reason to continue with my plan to visit the Quileutes and seek out their intentions. I decided to veer away from that subject for now. I gestured towards the paper bags. "So, what can I do to help?"

The closest I got to actually helping Bella cook dinner was to pull out the pots and pans. Once I put the water on to boil for the noodles, Bella stopped me, saying, "I heard you and Charlie talking about cooking and it didn't sound promising. Why don't you just stand there and keep me company while I work?" I couldn't argue with her there.

Bella worked extremely fast on the sauce and the noodles. I couldn't have kept up, even if I were trying to help her, although I did get to test the sauce. By the time Charlie pulled into the driveway, Bella was pulling the finished lasagna out of the oven, sitting it on the stove, and cutting it into meal-sized portions. I was drooling. It had to be one of the best looking lasagnas I'd ever seen.

Charlie walked into the kitchen, openmouthed. "What's smells so good?" When he saw Bella he closed his mouth and smiled. "Isabella, right?" He held his hand out.

She had been running hers under hot water, before he walked in. When she took his hand, he didn't seem to notice her cool temperature. "That's what's on my birth certificate, but I prefer Bella." She smiled warmly.

They dropped their hands. "Bella it is, then. So what did you kids make in here? I'm guessing Bella did the cooking, since nothing seems to be burned?"  
I laughed and Bella stepped aside, allowing Charlie full view of the dinner. He looked delighted. "I made a lasagna, I hope that's okay?"

Charlie's mouth fell open once more and if he hadn't caught himself and pulled it closed, I'm sure a line of drool would have fallen from it. Bella grinned at his reaction. "Bella, thank you, but you know you didn't have to do that."

"It's no trouble at all, Charlie. Besides, I've heard what you and Edward have been eating and I thought it would be nice for you both to have a home cooked meal. Why don't you go sit at the table and I'll bring you a plate?" She pushed us both out of the kitchen, feigning difficulty, and Charlie and I took our places.

Charlie smirked at me. "You know, Edward. You shouldn't ask your girlfriend to cook for us. She'll think we're unable to fend for ourselves."

"I didn't ask her to, Dad. I was just as surprised as you when she showed up at the door with ingredients, proclaiming that she would be making us dinner."

His smirk stayed put. "She seems nice."

"She is." I smiled back at him.

"So, would I be right to think that there is something more than friendship going on between you two."

"I'd say you weren't too far off." I folded my arms on the table.

Charlie gaped at the brace. "What happened to your arm?"

I heaved a frustrated sigh. "You saw it last night." Charlie looked embarrassed. "Sorry, Dad. I broke it against Newton's face. Bella took me yesterday to go see Carlisle. They had just returned from their trip. He said that I broke a few knuckles and metacarpals and gave me the brace. It's no big deal, Dad. Carlisle said they're only hairline fractures and if they were true breaks, he would have put me in a cast."

"I talked to the Newtons today."

"Can we talk about that later, Dad?" He nodded, just as Bella came walking out of the kitchen with two plates of lasagna. She placed one in front of Charlie and one in front of me and sat across the table.

"You're not going to eat, Bella?"

"Nope, I ate before I came here. I didn't want to be tempted while I was cooking." She giggled at her little inside joke. I had to force back my laughter. If I started in, Charlie would know something was up.

We began eating and both of us let out satisfied hums. I caught Bella's eye and she pointed with her head at Charlie, suggestively. It took me a second to understand, then I began concentrating on him. _Best ever! Really good! Love Bella!_ I grinned widely at Bella and she seemed very happy. We ate in silence and then Bella got up and walked back into the kitchen.

I heard dishes rattling in the background. "Bella, don't touch the dishes! I'll get them when we're done!"

She laughed. "Don't worry about it, Edward. I _need_ to do the dishes before I leave." I didn't really understand, but left it at that.

Charlie finished first and sat back in his chair with a satisfied grin on his face. I finished my last bite, grabbed his plate, walked into the kitchen and sat them both in the sink. I wrapped my arms around Bella and whispered in her ear. "Thanks for dinner, it was amazing. But I don't understand why you _need_ to do the dishes before you leave?"

She sighed impatiently and then whispered back at me. "Hot water, Edward."

"Oh…" I hadn't thought about her having to say goodbye to Charlie.

We walked out of the kitchen and Bella went over to Charlie's chair. "It was nice to see you again, Chief Swan." She held out her hand for another handshake and Charlie shook it.

"That's Charlie to you Bella." He had the same satiated grin on his face. "Dinner was excellent. I swear, that was the best lasagna I've ever tasted."

"It's Esme's, my mom's, recipe. She loves to cook."

"Well, please tell her that we thoroughly enjoyed her recipe, then."

"She'll be pleased."

They dropped hands and I led her out the front door and to her car. She turned and I pulled her into a hug. I pulled back and kissed her softly on the lips. I felt her grin against me. "What?" I asked.

"Charlie's watching, or else I would have lost control again." She giggled. "I'd better leave, before I decide to attack you anyway." She got into her car and I shut the door behind her. She rolled the windows down and said, "When are you going to learn, Edward. Swift pecks are never enough for me," then she drove off, leaving me grinning stupidly after her.

I got a grip on myself and began walking back inside. As I stepped through the door, I could hear the TV playing in the living room. I remembered that Charlie wanted to talk to me about the Newtons. I figured it would be best if he brought it up first, so I walked in and sat down on the worn out sofa next to Charlie's recliner. I sat there for about twenty minutes, watching the game before Charlie said a word.

"You messed up Mike pretty bad, Edward."

I felt somewhat ashamed. "That's what everyone keeps saying." I fixed my eyes on my shoes, leaning my elbows on my knees and let my hands fall limp.

"You shouldn't have attacked him, Son."

"I didn't plan on it, Dad. I just snapped. One minute we were yelling at each other and the next I was sitting on his chest while my fists went wild on his face."

He nodded his head. "I understand, but you need to know that there are better ways to handle those types of situations. You don't have to resort to violence."

I stared at him. "You mean like coming home and getting drunk?" Dad looked away.

An awkward moment passed before he said anything. "I'm sorry, Edward. I shouldn't have done that, but when I started thinking about the way your mom has affected our lives I couldn't stop. I was thinking that if I just have one more drink, I might forget her. Just one more and I won't have to think about it."

I wished instantly that I could take it all back. "I'm sorry, Dad. I shouldn't have said that; it's just hard for me to see you that way. It makes me feel like you're giving up when you do that. I didn't think I was ever going to get you back after mom left and you started drinking."

"Edward, I think it's time you stopped worrying about me and start living your own life. I know you turned down the college opportunity because you were thinking about me, but I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, okay, Dad."

He frowned at me. "Sooner or later you are going to have to leave. You can't stay here forever."

"I don't plan on staying here forever. I want to go to college, but I want to have a full four years of high school under my belt before I go."

Charlie smiled and nodded. "Good, now on to better conversation. I really like Bella." He looked at my face carefully.

"Me too."

"She's your first girlfriend, right?"

I sighed, "Yes, Dad."

"So, do you think this is getting serious?"

I stared at Charlie, wide eyed. "Dad, where is this going?"

He looked nervous when he answered, "I just want you to…uh…be careful."

"Dad, we've already had the sex talk at school. I don't think you need to elaborate on that." A rush of images flashed through my mind from that uncomfortable class.

"Oh…uh…okay then." He paused for a moment. "So, uh…you'll be _safe_…right?"

"Dad! It's not like that! I don't want to rush anything okay? We're taking this slow." A question popped into my mind and I would have to remember to ask Bella about it later.

"Well, okay." He seemed satisfied and his shoulders relaxed.

"I'm going to bed, Dad. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Son." I got up and went up the stairs, into my room.

Bella was waiting for me on my bed. She looked sad. "Bella, what's wrong?"

She eyed me warily for a moment. "The conversation you had with your dad just now. I haven't really thought about that. You know we can't?"

"Bella," I sat down on the side of the bed with her. "I don't need sex to be in a relationship with someone. If that were true, I'd have bedded Jessica by now. She's been throwing herself at me since her hormones first started flowing."

"I don't think you understand, Edward."

"Bella, that is not one of my top priorities."

"I know, Edward, but I need to say this." She took a deep breath. "If we ever got too…intimate, I could seriously hurt you without much thought at all. You know how fragile my self-control is."

"Yours may be fragile, but mine is not. I would never push you that far, Bella."

She lay back on the bed and closed her eyes. I could tell that that conversation was over, for now. "Bella?" She opened her eyes and glanced at me. "How many boyfriends have you had?"

She was a bit taken aback, but recovered quickly. "None. You are my first love."

It was my turn to be surprised. "You've been alive for over a century and you've never fallen for anyone before me?"

She leaned up and giggled. "Nope. As I've said before, Edward. You're the first person who has ever held my interest that way." She paused for a moment, contemplating a question. "Have you ever had feelings like this towards another girl before me?"

I shook my head. "No, never. You are so different from any other girl I've met before, Bella. The moment I saw you, I could barely take my eyes off of you."

"I noticed." She grinned.

I was a little embarrassed. "May I have a human moment?" Bella lay back again and shooed me away with her hand.

When I returned, she had pulled the blankets back on one side and lay on top of them on the other side. I turned off the lights and climbed into bed as we adjusted to our usual position. It was time to make sure my plan went off without a hitch. "Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Will your family be going to school tomorrow?"

She sighed. "Yes, but I think I may, conveniently, be sick with some virus."

My ideas for tomorrow were unraveling quickly. "Bella, you can't miss school. This is a small town and once we show up on Monday, holding hands and walking down the halls, people will know you were skipping."

She sat up and looked at me. "So you'd rather not spend the rest of the week with me?"

"That's not what I meant. I'm only thinking of you and your family now, Bella. If you start drawing even more attention to yourself than normal, there is a better chance that someone will find something out about you that they shouldn't." Bella sighed in frustration. Even though I was only saying these things to keep her from discovering my plans to go to La Push and to keep her from worrying while I was there, she knew they were true.

"Fine, Edward, I'll go. Just promise me you'll be careful when I'm not around." She looked miserable.

I had to give in, a little at least. "How about this? Go to school tomorrow. Make a show of not feeling well and spend the rest of the week with me."

She was beaming. "I like the way you think, Swan."

I laughed. "You know I would never keep you away unless I had a very good reason."

"I guess." The way she said that worried me.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

"I can't stop thinking that one day I'll come here and you'll be gone. That you will have decided that it was all too much for you." I started to interrupt, but she cut me off. "I know you say you will never feel that way, but most people shun me as soon as they get close enough to see how different I am. You did the complete opposite."

I smiled. "I'll never stop trying to surprise you."

"I hope not."

I was beginning to feel sleepy. I was fully content with just laying here with Bella and began humming my lullaby. She sighed comfortably as I drifted off.

_Bella and I are walking down the beach at La Push. We're discussing the benefits of my becoming a vampire. Bella would no longer have to restrain the urge to drink my blood, for I would have none. She wouldn't have to keep her strength under control anymore, because I would no longer be breakable. _

_Jake appeared in front of us. Bella crouched low and hissed. "You're one of them now, Edward!" I was confused until I saw my skin. I was shining as brightly as Bella did when she was in the sun._

_He transformed into a coffee colored wolf and charged at us._

I awoke with Bella hovering over me. "Edward," she whispered. "Are you ok? That seemed like a really intense dream. Your heart was beating out of your chest and you're sweating bullets."

I sat up and wiped my brow with the back of my hand. "Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a weird dream, that's all."

Bella was sitting on her knees facing me. "Edward, that was more than weird. Charlie must be a deep sleeper or he'd be in here to check on you."

"Was I talking?"

"More like screaming. You kept saying, 'Don't kill her, kill me.' Edward, what was your dream about?"

I laid my forehead into my good hand and draped the other over my knee. "I don't really remember." That wasn't true, but she didn't need to know the details. She was worried enough about me going to La Push. "I only remember that we were walking together, when someone attacked us."

I lay back down and Bella cuddled up next to me. "I wish you wouldn't think about those things, Edward. I don't know why you feel like you need to protect me so."

"Because, Bella. I may be the only one who will be able to warn you if need be." I yawned.

"Okay, time for the human to get some rest. Try not to think about the dream again."

I nodded as I allowed a dreamless slumber to overcome me.

_**A/N: So what did everyone think about that chapter? It only gets better from here on out!**_


	15. Chapter 15: Treacherous Mistakes

"Chapter Fifteen"

"Treacherous Mistakes"

I woke up later than usual the next morning. Bella had turned off my alarm, I assume so that I could get some extra sleep. It was still early, however. I've been waking up at the crack of dawn for so many years, that even when I sleep in, the sun's barely out when I do wake up. I began my morning work out session and added an extra set for missing yesterday's. I picked out some old clothes to wear down to La Push, just some worn out jeans and a faded hoodie over a gray t-shirt, slid on my sneakers, and went downstairs.

I ate some of the leftover lasagna for breakfast; it was even better reheated, and got a load of laundry together. I still hadn't forgotten to do the washing myself so that Charlie wouldn't have any reason to go into my closet.

When I was finished with that, I still had at least two hours until the guys would be at the beach. I decided I'd go upstairs and play the piano for a bit. When I got everything set up and sat behind the keyboard, I played Bella's song, A Healing Heart. I felt euphoric as my fingers danced across the keys. I loved the way the song moved me.

After I had played it a few more times, I began to think of a new song. I thought of how Esme was like a mother to all of her adopted vampire children. I thought of how caring and nurturing she was to me when I had come over for breakfast. She was so happy when she saw how much I enjoyed her cooking. The memory of her smile left me with a warm feeling. I was inspired once more.

I went to my sock drawer and pulled out some of the blank sheet music I had stashed, took it to my desk, pushed aside the computer keyboard, and began drawing notes across the paper. I had written a good amount, got up, balanced the page on the corner of the desk, and sat at my keyboard once more. I began playing the notes I had created. The sound was very similar to the warmth I had felt yesterday. I added a few more notes, here and there, that only made the piece feel stronger. I played with different tones and keys until it came time to leave. I documented the few changes I had made, then hid everything in its place and before walking out of my room, I looked around for any clues that would lead Charlie to the closet.

That's when I saw the small piece of paper near my alarm clock. I walked over, picked it up, and unfolded it, finding Bella's handwriting.

_Edward,_

_I hope you won't need to contact me for any reason, but if you do, here is my cell phone number as well as Carlisle's, Esme's, and Alice's. If something happens please call one of us. I'll see you as soon as I get out of school._

_Love,_

_Bella_

The numbers were at the bottom of the page. I stared at them for a moment, trying to memorize them. My eyes locked on Alice's number as I realized I had made a huge mistake. If Alice were _watching_ me, as soon as I crossed the La Push border she would lose sight of me. It wasn't time for lunch yet so I just had to hope that Bella and Alice were not in the same class.

I ran downstairs to the phone in the kitchen and dialed Alice's number. She answered immediately.

"Edward, don't worry, I won't tell Bella."

I was extremely confused. "What?"

"You were calling me to tell me you were planning on going to La Push today and you didn't want Bella to find out because you knew I'd lose sight of you, right?"

I nodded, then realized she couldn't hear my silent answer. "Uh, yeah. Thanks, Alice."

She laughed. "Don't mention it, Edward. Oh, and make sure you get home before school lets out, or I'll have to tell Bella." click.

I hung the phone up, dazed. I was having a hard time getting used to Alice's ability. It was almost a little annoying when it wasn't so helpful. I grabbed my jacket and my keys, then headed out the door.

I had gotten into my truck and started down the road towards La Push when my head started throbbing. There were no cars around me and all of the Cullens were at school. I guessed I'm entitled to a few _normal_ headaches now and again. I reached into my glove compartment, grabbed the headache medicine and popped a few of the pills into my mouth. I waited for the pain to subside, but it stayed constant all the way to the La Push border, when it finally eased and then faded away completely.

By the time I had gotten to the beach, Jake, Quil, and Embry were already sitting around the fire. Jake was the first to speak up. "What took you so long?"

"Jake, when I got out of my truck, I still had five mi-"

"I was just kidding, _Eddie_. Why so serious all the time?" He was laughing.

I joined them around the fire. It was beginning to get a lot cooler now that the overcast had come back. "Well, someone has to be the serious one where you three are concerned."

They all sniggered. "You always think we're so careless, Edward. We have to plan out a lot of our stunts you know."  
"Yeah, and it's a good thing I'm around to look over those plans or I'd be enjoying this fire next to your graves."

Quil was the one to speak this time. "That was only one time, Edward and we would have caught the mistake before we actually went through with it!"

I laughed. "Mistake? Quil, the boxcar you three built was falling apart as you were rolling it up the hill. If I hadn't suggested you push it down while it was empty, who knows what would have happened."

He dismissed the conversation with a wave. "Yeah, yeah."

"Okay, enough of that," said Embry. "We want to hear about the girl, Edward."

I was still laughing when Quil voiced his request. I choked a little.

Jake patted me on the back a little too hard. I cleared my throat. "What about her?" What was I supposed to say? Her name is Bella. She's one hundred and one years old. She enjoys listening to music, reading, and drinking blood. I didn't think that would go over well.

"I thought you two were hitting it off pretty well together?"

"We are."

They waited for me to elaborate, but I wasn't used to talking about this sort of thing with the guys. "Well?" Quil asked. "What do you do when you hang out?"

"Where do you go?" asked Embry.

"Which bases have you gotten to?"

I was speechless. Why were they so interested in Bella? "Uh…we haven't really gone anywhere, besides the restaurant in Port Angeles. Otherwise, we just spend time talking with each other. And Jake, that is none of your business." I gave him a disgusted look and he gave me a smug look.

"Don't be ashamed, _Eddie_. We were just curious. We have a bet goin' on how long it'll last." I was appalled. "Quil says it'll last a year, Embry thinks that you're in it for the long haul, I said you won't be able to stay away from your books longer than a month.

I snarled. "Jake, you're not jealous are you?"

Jake stared back, wide eyed and openmouthed. "W-what? No, why would I be jealous?"

Something similar to Emmett's comment sounded like a good reply. "You're not jealous, because I have an amazingly hot girlfriend and you don't?" My crooked smile lit up my face.

Jake scowled just as Sam and his posse came strolling up. "Is there a problem here?" Of course, Sam would take charge. When he caught my eye, I was a little confused. He was so different. He was massively tall and muscular. He had to have grown at least half a foot since the last time I'd seen him. Also, it was at least fifty degrees outside and he was walking around in shorts and a t-shirt. Soon he was standing in between Jake and me. I could feel the heat radiating off his body. Then it hit me. He had become a wolf.

Quill wasn't as composed. "Whoa, guys. What did you do, start taking steroids?" They didn't even glance his way.

Guys? I looked at the other two following him and both Paul and Jared seemed to have grown a lot as well. They were all following Sam's example, wearing shorts and a t-shirt and eyeing me suspiciously. Paul was actually glaring. I decided to lighten the mood a little bit. My dream was running through my mind. "Come on guys, you know how hard it is for Jake to keep his mouth shut. I was just trying to help him remember how to close it." I forced a smile, worried.

Sam relaxed a little. "Edward, can we talk to you for a moment?" My mouth formed a perfect "o" shape. They knew about the Cullens. They knew I knew about the Cullens. I forced a serious face, scrunched my brow and nodded. The three non-wolves were staring after us curiously as we walked away.

We stopped just on the outskirts of the forest. "You have to stay away from the Cullens, Edward."

I was ready this time. "Why?"

"Because they're dangerous, Edward." I started to comment, but he cut me off. "It wasn't a suggestion."

I stared at Sam harshly. "You don't have the power to order me around."

"You don't understand, Edward. I know you say you do, but you don't."

"I know more than you think." Woops. I'd said too much and now Sam looked angry.

"What did they tell you?"

No going back, now. "They didn't tell me anything. Everything I found out, I discovered on my own. Both of your secrets aren't very well protected, Sam." His anger changed to complete confusion. "I found out everything I wanted to know in a book on Quileute legends."

He was staring at me, wide-eyed. "I didn't think you had any interest in our stories. What changed your mind?"

"I was really trying to figure out the Cullens. Did you hear about the van almost sliding into me earlier this year?" He nodded. "If Bella Cullen hadn't pushed it away, I wouldn't be standing here right now." If possible his eyes grew wider. "I'm also having a problem with…something, and Carlisle is helping me and if he weren't, I'd probably be in a mental institution somewhere."

"What problem is that, Edward?"

He wasn't going to allow me to keep any of my secrets. "Sam, I'm not sure I would like to discuss that with you."

"Edward, if you want us to trust you, then you have to tell me everything you know."

So, they didn't trust me? I rushed through the explanation. "Fine. I almost dropped to my knees the first day of school from pain in my head. That night when Charlie got home, I had passed out on my bed and he took me to the hospital. Carlisle was my doctor. He explained to me that some people have certain "abilities" and he told me that I was able to hear scattered thoughts from others. When I had gone to school, everyone was thinking about the new kids, the Cullens, and my brain was overloaded. The pain was severe. He's been helping me learn to tune them out."

Sam was silent for a moment. "So have you learned how to calm the pain?" I nodded. "Then you don't need to be near the Cullens anymore. Stay away from them, Edward. They can't pro-"

I cut him off. "There's more, Sam. There are other vampires." All three of them flinched at the word, but I acted as if I hadn't noticed. "Those others are out there, looking for people with abilities like my own. The Cullens are trying to keep those others from coming here. If they were to find me, they would take me away and force me to become one of them. They'd make me join their army."

"We can protect you."

I sighed, frustrated. "Sam, nothing you say is going to keep me away from the Cullens. They've proved time and time again that they have no intention to harm me. I trust them with my life." He tried to say something, but I continued. "There's still more. I'm in love with Isabella Cullen."

If he was stunned before, I wouldn't know what to call this new expression. "Th-that, that's ridiculous, Edward!"

"Say what you like, Sam, but I can't change the way I feel." Paul growled and Sam turned on him. "Calm down, Paul!" He was shaking from head to foot. Sam put his hand on his shoulder. "That's an order, Paul!" I stepped back in fear. The look in his eyes was very similar to the look in Jake's in my dream. "Jared! Get him out of here!" Jared rounded on Paul and pushed him into the woods, both hands on his chest. Sam looked back at me apologetically. I was outraged. "You say the Cullens are dangerous? Well _they've_ never even come close to attacking me!"

"I'm sorry, Edward. Paul has a bad temper, but you know that."

I nodded, comforted slightly by Paul's disappearance. "I need to ask you something, Sam. You don't plan on breaking the treaty and attacking the Cullens do you?"

"Was the treaty in the book you read!?"

"No, the Cullens told me about it." Sam was getting angry again. "Don't worry, they're not the ones who told me about you transforming into wolves. That was in the book."

"We won't attack unless the Cullens break their promises," he spat through clenched teeth.

"They won't break the treaty, Sam. They were just worried that you won't keep your side of the bargain."

"We aren't going to start an unnecessary war. _We_ are not the monsters here!"

That got my temper flaring. "Tell that to Paul!"

We glared at each other for a moment before Sam said, "We won't start a war, unless they go against the treaty." He eyed me meaningfully for a moment. I didn't understand that. "We'll watch the border for any other vampires. We won't harm _your _bloodsuckers as long as they stay on their side, but I can't promise to do the same for anyone else." I bristled at his name-calling, but he cut me off. "I think it would be a good idea for you to stay away from La Push, Edward. We'll keep watch for any new vampires in the area, but you being here causes too much trouble in itself."

I tried to say something, but no words came out and he had already turned and disappeared into the forest. I turned on my heel and stomped towards the trail that would lead to my truck. Jake ran up to me. "Edward, what was that all ab-" I cut him off with a scowl and kept marching into the trees. I got into my truck and cranked the engine. I looked at the radio. It was already three o'clock! Bella would be at my house before I got home! I stomped the gas and my truck eased forward, moaning with the pressure. The engine sputtered, then died. "Great!" I yelled sarcastically. I turned the key impatiently. Nothing. I got out, slamming the car door, and began walking towards Forks. I could have Jake take a look at it, but I wasn't in the mood to talk to any of the Quileutes right now. I just had to hope Alice would see me walking down the road and send Bella in her car.

As I neared the boundary line, the throbbing in my head returned. When I reached the sign stating the entry point of La Push, I saw Bella's silver Volvo. She was leaning against the driver's side, glaring at me. I was both relieved and scared at the same time. As I got closer, Bella opened her door and slipped inside. I got in as soon as I made it to her car. She was staring straight ahead, both hands gripping both sides of the steering wheel hard. "Bella, ease up or you're going to break the steering wheel. She pulled her hands down and sat them tensely in her lap, still not saying a word. "Bella, I'm sorry. I thought I'd be home before you got there and you wouldn't have to worry.

She stared at me. It was the first time I really saw her as a vampire. She was furious. "Edward," she spoke through clenched teeth, "you lied to me. I asked you to stay safe for one day and the first chance you get you come here. You even involved my closest sister."

I felt extremely guilty. "Bella, I'm sorry. I was only trying to prevent you from worrying about me all day. I never meant to betray you and please don't be mad at Alice; it was my idea." She faced the road, cranked her car, and turned it around, heading back towards Forks.

I began worrying when we reached the house. Bella had yet to speak another word to me. I sat there for a moment silently asking Bella to speak at least once before I got out. She sat still, eyeing the road. I opened the car door and stepped out. Before I shut it I said, "I understand if you need some space right now, Bella, but… please don't let one mistake ruin everything." She didn't say a word, so I shut her car door and began walking towards the house as she sped away. I had reached the porch and was using the key above the doorframe to unlock it. When I opened it, I heard a cat-like voice behind me.

"Aw, how _heartbreaking_."

I turned quickly only to be forced backwards into the house. The door slammed shut. My assailant was a woman with fire-red hair. She was pale and extremely strong and beautiful. My head was throbbing murderously. There was no doubt in my mind what she was. "Are you from the Volturi?"

"Yes… and no." A smile stretched across her face. "I _do_ work for the Volturi, but this is not business, this is personal." She grabbed my bad hand and ripped the brace off. I cringed as she handled me roughly. I pulled back and tried to twist out of her grasp, to no avail. "Time for the fun part." She brought her mouth to my wrist, as I stared wide-eyed, and she bit down. I heard my own scream fill the room as the fire flowed through my veins. I could feel my arm, but I was unable to move it. I was becoming paralyzed as the moments passed. I felt her cold lips at my skin once more and felt the fire ease out of my bloodstream. My unheard cries died down as the pain left me, but she wasn't done. She continued this process twice more before she was finished and I felt completely drained. I felt her cold wet tongue pass over the bite mark. I had no strength to hold myself up as she let me fall to the floor. She was laughing.

I have a notion that your tiny friend will have seen this. Just to be sure, I think we should leave a note. Do you agree?" She was silent for a moment. "Would you like to hear what I have written?

'Dearest Carlisle, You do not know me. I work with the Volturi However, will not be taking Edward to them. I have personal reasons for taking him. You see, Carlisle, you murdered someone very dear to my heart eighty-two years ago. I'm sure you know to whom I refer. In all of these years I have not been able to carry out revenge for the death of James, but when I saw Bella with her human toy, I couldn't resist this opportunity. I assume that the pixie has seen what I have done. We know how upset Bella gets when she's left out of the loop, so be sure to tell her that Edward will be spending the time he has left with me. Love, Victoria'

I opened my eyes as far as I could; a sliver. Victoria was staring down at me with the same curl on her lip as before. She leaned down and wiped her thumb over the mark she had left with her teeth. I flinched from her touch. She stood up and wiped my blood over the bottom of the page. "Nice touch, don't you think?"

She pulled me over her shoulders and I felt the wind whipping over my body as I drifted into unconsciousness.

When I awoke, I was completely blind. It was pitch black and I was shivering from the cold. My head was throbbing and I couldn't pinpoint why. I stood and almost fell to the floor from dizziness. I blinked trying to force my eyes to focus. I held my arms out in front of me as I walked blindly around the dark area. I soon found a rocky wall and remembered my broken hand. With my good hand leaning against the hard surface, I began walking along the wall. I bumped into smooth marble.

"Welcome back, Edward." I stumbled backwards and fell onto the rocky floor. Victoria laughed as I crawled away. Memories of our first meeting filled my brain along with the intensified throbbing. I felt a hand on my shirt and she pulled me up to my feet. "Are you ready to end my little game already? I hate to disappoint you, human, but the game has only just begun." She threw me backwards and I landed hard against the rocky wall. My head was spinning from the impact as I slumped to the floor.

"Where are we?" I spat through clenched teeth.

"I can't give you all the details in case your little friend is watching, now can I?"

I remembered parts of the letter she had written. This was her vengeance for someone who had died eighty-two years ago? That seemed insane to me. "What do you think you're going to gain from doing this? What are you left with when your _game_ is over?"

She laughed. "You obviously know nothing about vampire relationships, Edward. When a vampire finds a mate, they are together for eternity. If one of those vampires dies, it means the end of two lives. When I found out that the healer of humans killed James, I wanted to do anything possible to find an end to my own life. I even considered going to Russia to meet a werewolf. Ultimately, I decided that I couldn't leave this world behind until I found a way to hurt the Cullens, as the doctor had hurt me. Alone, I couldn't touch them since they were vampires and Bella was a newborn at the time, so she was stronger even than Carlisle. I decided I would wait until I found them vulnerable.

I began working with the Volturi to keep myself occupied. Every year I would take a "vacation" and check up on the Cullens. I bided my time and soon they began growing stronger. They added five more blasphemous vampires to their _family_. I was beginning to lose hope. Then I was assigned a job to follow Eleazar. You met him a few nights back. The Volturi were worried that they were going to lose him. He'd met a friend in Alaska and they wanted me to make sure that the relationship wasn't serious. He took a detour to the Cullen mansion and that's when I saw you. Many plans began to form in my mind. I realized at that moment that the time had come to act on my desire for revenge."

"So you're just going to kill me for revenge?" It seemed like a pitiful excuse to me. "And what about the Volturi? They won't be angry that you have abandoned your charge?"

"I don't care what happens to me after I'm done with you and eventually, yes, I will kill you. I'm sure you remember the event that occurred at our first meeting?"

I nodded in the dark. She saw it. "Good, because that event will be a common occurrence as long as your fragile human shell can withstand it." She started laughing once more. She was getting closer. I braced myself for another round of torture, but was ill prepared for the pain as her teeth broke my skin in the same spot as before. The pain was worse this time. My arm was on fire again. I tried to push her way, but that only made her hold on tighter, bruising my skin. My screams echoed across the cavern where we were hidden. She pulled back gasping at the cold air around us. She was having a hard time with her self-control. Good, maybe this would end sooner rather than later. My thoughts left me as the pain intensified and made its way up my arm. I could feel every inch of vein her venom touched. She pulled my arm back to her lips and she began taking deep pulls. I felt the venom creep its way out the same way it came in. She was taking more blood than before. I felt my consciousness ebbing along with my screams, which had died to a quiet sob. I felt separated from my body. The last thing I remember was her cold tongue lapping at the wound she had just inflicted, sealing it until she was ready for more.

I was extremely weak. I could barely move as I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was in a cave, but light was filling the once dark cavity. I was laying alongside the wall I had been thrown into, so I assumed this is where I was last night as well. I forced myself upwards and rested my back against the rocky surface. I was so willing for my life to end last night. I wanted the pain to be over. I wanted the suffering to be gone. I wanted nothingness. I wanted numb, but was given torment instead.

As I sat contemplating my mess, I couldn't help but think of Bella. Would she even care that I was gone after our last meeting? She wouldn't even look at me for most of the time we were together that day. She had once told me that something big has to happen for a vampire to change emotionally. Maybe that moment was big enough. What if my betrayal had changed the way she felt about me? If that were true, would I want to live another day?

I deserved whatever pain I had to endure for hurting Bella, I thought. I remembered the way I felt when Mom left. I was betrayed then. I felt I had been lied to for years. She had told me she loved me with all of her heart, but she left anyway. If I had caused Bella to feel a fraction of what I felt in those days, then yes, I deserved to be tortured. I deserved to be brought to the brink of death only to be spared for another day of agony. I deserved to die. It was in that moment, I became certain I wouldn't scream anymore. I wouldn't cry out from the pain brought on by Victoria's venom. I would welcome it.

I looked down at my hands. My arms were bruised from Victoria's touch and the crescent shaped scar, left by her bite, shone brightly in the light. My hands were white from loss of blood. I remembered a definition from a textbook I'd once read. _Anemia- a condition of the blood, in which there are too few red blood cells for the body to maintain a healthy cycle. Can be brought on by loss of blood…_I chuckled to myself as the definition played in my mind. If only life were as easy as I'd once thought. I never, in my wildest dreams, would have believed that vampires actually existed when I had been so caught up in my books. I realized that since I'd met Bella, the only book I'd read had been the one on Quileute legends. She brought out a completely different side of me. She changed me and altered the way I think. I was only truly happy when I was near her. Reading didn't compare to the way she made me feel.

Victoria came through the entrance, just as my eyes left my hands. Her eyes were dark. She was thirsty. "I didn't think you would have awoken already. I thought you would sleep much longer." She made her way to my side and I watched her weakly, my head swaying from my lack of focus. "We must leave or I will not be able to continue with my plan. Draining you of only small portions of your blood is teasing me and I need to be somewhere I can hunt as freely as I please."

She grabbed my bad hand and jerked me upright. I was unbalanced and almost fell over, before she grabbed me and threw me roughly over her shoulder once more. I saw the rocky cavern disappear as she ran, the wind blowing swiftly through my hair. She threw herself off of a high ledge and when she landed, I was shaken with whiplash. The throbbing grew worse. I was losing myself again. I couldn't keep up with what was going on, my mind working at such a slower speed than normal. She ran for what seemed like hours.

I heard a car door click and felt the cushioned seat as I was thrown down. As I made to sit up, I noticed the metal divider separating the front and back seats of the car. She had stolen a police vehicle. That reminded me of Charlie and what he must be going through right now. I wondered if the Cullens had even found the note. What if Charlie had found it when he got home that night? I envisioned the fear in his eyes as he read the devilish scrawl I imagined would be Victoria's handwriting. Would he go to the Cullens, demanding to know what their hand was in my kidnapping? I wondered if the Cullens would even still be there. If Alice truly did see what had happened to me and Bella no longer cared for my well being, why would they stick around? These thoughts only brought a stronger yearning for death.

I heard Victoria speaking in the background of my thoughts, but tried not to listen. Her next words cut through me. "I'm speaking to you, human!"

I looked into the rearview mirror and saw her dark eyes staring into mine. "I asked you why you are so silent? I expected you would be demanding I let you go. Or begging, that might be better."

I shrugged.

"What does that mean?"

I didn't owe her an explanation.

She growled loudly and the car swerved. I didn't flinch. "I see what you are doing and it is not going to work," she spat threw her clenched teeth. "You're trying to anger me into killing you sooner, but I've waited far too long to end this early."  
"Good." I answered.

Utter confusion filled her eyes. "Good? Are you playing mind games with me?" She sounded incredulous.

"No," I answered simply.

She took a moment before she said anything. "Then why do you seem pleased that I am taking my time with you?"

"Because I deserve whatever pain you decide to inflict upon me."

Her eyes widened. "What? What have you _ever_ done in your pathetic human life that would deserve the amount of torture I have planned for you?" … "Answer me, damn it!"

I stayed silent. I cared little whether she understood me or not. I felt the car slow, then stop. She got out, opened my door, and pulled my arm to her lips.

"Fine, if you won't answer, I'll just keep you unconscious until I need you again. I could use a pick-me-up anyway. I felt her teeth pierce my tender skin, but the fire that I had felt so many times before did not spread. She was not trying to torture me now; she was only trying to render me unconscious. She pulled the blood from my body faster than before; desperate. She was losing control. I lost consciousness much faster this time and I welcomed it.

I thought I was dreaming. I could hear two people talking, one sounded like a woman - no, Victoria - and the other was a man with a hint of a French accent.

"I need a pretty big favor, Laurent."

"Anything for you, Victoria," said the man.

"I was wondering if you would allow me to stay here for a while?"

"Of course, and the human?"

"He stays with me. This is personal. He must stay alive for as long as I need him."

"I don't understand."

"Do you remember James?"

"How could I forget James?"

"This human belongs to the vampire for whom James was killed."

A moment of silence passed between them. "Anything you need me to do, Victoria. Just ask and it is done."

"One more favor then. Could you watch the borders for the Cullens' arrival? I need to know if they get close so that I may change my course."

"That won't be a problem."

"I'm going out to hunt. I need to be stronger before I resume my task."

"I'll watch the human while you're away. Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of ruining your plan."

The talking ceased and I fell into a deeper slumber.

_A woman was running down a side street. How foolish she was to believe she could outrun me. She smelled so lovely, so…mouthwatering. I'd never smelled a human so tantalizing before. I easily cut her off and she ran into me. I didn't let her fall, but held her to me. I forced her gaze up so as to get a better look into her eyes. They were the brightest emerald green I'd ever seen. Her voice was that of a singer's when she begged, "Please! Please! I can't die! I need to see my son, first! I need to apologize!"_

_I shushed her. "Don't worry," I purred. "he will never know what happened to you. There is no reason to fret about him now. You have nothing more to worry about. Just relax." I leaned her head to the side and edged closer to my finest meal…_

_**A/N: Tell me what you guys are thinking. You're my only feedback!**_


	16. Chapter 16: An Old Friend

_**A/N: This is a fairly short chapter so I thought I would upload it as an early Christmas present for you guys. Happy Holidays!**_

"Chapter Sixteen"

"An Old Friend"

"Mom!" I jerked up into a sitting position and almost fell off of the couch. My breathing was deep and ragged. I felt the sweat dripping off my face. I looked around, completely staggered by the dream I'd just had.

"Dreaming about your mother?" That voice. I'd heard it in my dream. It was the voice of the killer. I looked around the room and found the man standing in a dark corner, eyeing me curiously. I nodded. "May I ask you a question?" I nodded once more. "Where is your mother?"

"I don't know. She left my dad and me when I was five." I felt I knew now what had happened to her after she'd left.

He paused and took a sniff of the air. "You smell similar to her, but your scent is missing something that hers had. She was irresistible. I couldn't have walked away from her, even if I'd wanted to. Her fragrance called to me. It was the finest meal I've ever had."

Guilt racked my weakened body. All these years, I'd been angry with her for leaving and now I find out that she had died on her way back to me. I recognized the city she was in. It was Seattle. She was coming home. A new wave of anger replaced my feelings of guilt. "You don't realize how much pain you have caused. This whole time she's been gone, my dad and I believed she had never loved us. We didn't understand how she could leave and never even contact us. She was on her way back to us, when you took her life. We would have been happy again." I felt the tears begin to well up in my eyes; they weren't tears of sadness, but tears of anger. I balled my fists as tight as possible. I forced myself to stay seated. If I attacked him, he would easily be able to kill me.

An emotion I had not seen before flickered across his face. "I'm sorry I caused you so much pain. That was never my intention, but as I said, her blood called for me. One cannot stop the inevitable."

That statement struck a chord. "You're wrong." He looked at me as if I were ignorant. "_My_ blood calls for Bella. She resisted. She's never harmed me. We fell in love. She is, and for as long as I live, will always be my everything."

He stared at me with wide eyes. "That is not possible. One cannot resist such a temptation."

I shook my head. "She described the way my scent pulls her in. The way my smell taunts her so."

"Then she is stronger than I." We were both sitting silently, staring at each other when Victoria walked in.

"Did you two have a nice talk? I felt it would be rude of me to interrupt." She wore her usual grin as she threw a paper bag at me, then went to stand next to Laurent.

They spoke quietly enough that I couldn't hear them. I stopped trying and opened the bag. It held only two biscuits, which I ate greedily. I hadn't realized how hungry I was. The taste was nothing in comparison to the breakfast I'd had in the Cullen kitchen, but my current _snack_ reminded me of that day. The loving embrace I had received from Esme, the huge amount of food she had cooked for me, my meeting with the family nut ball, Emmett, the way Rosalie acted towards me, the kiss I had shared with Bella. I cringed thinking that was the last kiss we would ever have with each other. Then I realized that was the day Eleazar had visited the Cullens. That was the day Victoria decided she was going to take me. The next day would be one of the worst days of my life. It was the day Bella left me. The day my life truly ended.

"Eat up human, you'll need your strength." Victoria looked much more satisfied. Her eyes were brighter and a deep molten red swirled in them.

Laurent waved goodbye to Victoria as he walked outside. "I'll keep watch at the Highway Five border. Keep your phone with you and I'll call if I see or hear anything about the Cullens." She nodded as he left.

I stood up from the couch and she glared at me. "Uh…I need a human moment." My voice was rough with the emotions of my thoughts.

She was puzzled for a second, but then comprehension dawned on her face. She frowned in disgust, but stepped out of my way and pointed down a hallway leading from the room we were in. "First door on the right."

I walked down the hallway and into the bathroom. It didn't look like it had ever been used. The room showed many signs of neglect, though nothing seemed unsanitary, just dusty and old. I wondered if the plumbing even worked.

I was washing my hands when a strange shape spooked me from the mirror. The guy watching me was extremely pale, almost vampire-like. Dark circles were plainly visible beneath his emerald eyes. His hair was sticking up in strange places and he looked as though he hadn't slept for a week. I realized with a fright that this person was me.

I stared at my reflection for a long while before a knock on the door brought me back to reality. "What are you doing in there that is taking so long?"

I opened the door and she stepped back. I didn't look at her face and only walked past her towards the couch I had awoken from earlier. After my small meal, I was beginning to become more alert and aware of everything.

"You know, humans have to eat much more frequently than vampires." My mood had changed and I wanted to aggravate her. I was going to die anyway.

She stared at me. "And why should I be aware of this? I do not plan for you to be comfortable while you are here."

"Well, for my body to be able to produce enough blood to keep your plan active, I'll need to eat much more frequently. I'm already pale as a ghost. A few more of your _torture_ tactics might do me in, much sooner than you would like."

She scowled. I enjoyed the amount of agitation I had inspired. I decided to draw it out and began my morning exercise routine. I didn't glance her way the whole time I was doing either my push-ups or sit-ups. My bad hand twinged a bit, but it wasn't unbearable. When I stood back up, I stretched and yawned, eyeing her with a bored expression.

That did it. She darted to my side grabbed my bad hand and squeezed it hard, breaking even more bones. My clenched teeth muffled my yells and I bit my tongue in the process. I felt the warm liquid ease down my throat and I swallowed it as I looked daggers at her. I felt the adrenalin pumping through my blood stream and it gave me enough strength to hold back my fear. I replaced it with hate and anger instead. She placed a hand on my throat and threw me into the couch. "Don't think that the biting is the only thing I have in my arsenal." She walked through the door and outside.

I didn't dare look at my hand. My stomach was already churning from the pain and if my hand was as disfigured as it felt, I didn't think I could hold my biscuits from earlier down. I sat there staring at the opposite wall for what felt like days. It was the worst feeling in the world. It felt like an unwanted guest had come to visit and then decided he would overstay his welcome.

Victoria returned and threw another paper bag at me. Instinctively I reached out and grabbed it with my bad hand, flinching. I saw it then. My fingers curled in unnatural ways. It looked almost as if I had a black and deformed catchers mitt on my hand. It was as though my body had been holding most of the pain back for this moment. I pulled my arm to my chest and cradled it with the other, rocking back and forth. I smelled the fast food she had retrieved for me, but it was making me nauseous.

I could hold it back no longer and bolted for the hallway. She was in front of me in a moment. I gagged and she jumped out of the way, muttering, "Ugh!" I barely made it to the toilet before I lost it. Finally my stomach was empty and I went to the sink and washed my mouth out. I used my good hand to splash cool water on my face and decided to allow the cold to run over my injured hand for a while. The pain subsided a small fraction, but it was still throbbing, along with my head. I took in my appearance once more.

If possible, I looked far more pale and worse now than I had before. My eyes were bloodshot from the strain and my eyelids were drooping from exhaustion. I was a giant mess. I hoped that if Alice _was_ watching me, she hadn't seen that.

I found two washrags in the cabinet under the sink, wet them down with cold water and opened the door. When I left the bathroom the light of the day ebbing and Victoria was staring at me, appalled. I ignored her as I walked; my good arm cradling my broken hand, and I slumped into the couch and onto my back. I wrapped one of the cold wet rags around my hand and lay the other over my face. It helped the throbbing and soon I was drifting off to sleep, food completely forgotten.

_I was in the cop car again. Victoria was driving, but I couldn't see her reflection in the rearview mirror. When I looked to my right I found Bella sitting in the car next to me. She was accusing me with the same look she had given me the last time I'd seen her; utter betrayal. "Edward, it's over. I'm not here to save you. Why should I? You've done nothing but cause my family and me trouble since you've come into our lives." With that said she was gone…_

I woke up screaming her name to an empty room. I lay where I was for a few minutes, before easing back off to sleep.

_I was running down a narrow alley and when I reached the end, I turned out onto the street. It was dark and I could barely see where I was going. I saw a man in the distance being pushed up against a wall by a redheaded woman. "No! Please, no!"_

_"It'll only hurt for a moment." She said as she leaned her head towards his throat._

I didn't scream when I opened my eyes this time, but I could feel the sweat that had broken out over my body and my breathing was heavy. I tried to doze off again, but each time, I had the same nightmares. Eventually I gave up and sat up, flinching from the pain in my hand. I remembered not to look at it as my head began throbbing. Victoria was getting nearer and soon I heard her walk through the door.

"Aw, are you having nightmares?" She spoke in a babying tone. It was still dark outside. "Maybe I can help."

She was in front of me in an instant and grabbed my broken hand, pulling it sharply towards her. I gasped as the pangs worsened. She broke the skin in the usual place and drew from my life-source. The blazing pain worsened as the venom invaded my body. Too much pain, my head, my hand, the fire in my veins; I threw my head back and thrashed against her touch, barely able to stay silent. Soon she was pulling the venom out once more and my muscles slackened, knowing that a dreamless sleep was soon to follow. I was barely conscious enough to feel her tongue lick across my arm, before I passed out.

A violent ringing pierced the air and my senses. Light blinded my eyes as I forced them open, groggily. I could hear Victoria shouting on the other end. "Follow them! I'm taking the boy and heading away. I don't know where yet. Just make sure they do not come after us!" I couldn't move, still drained from what had become a regular ritual.

She yanked me up and soon I was thrown once more into a backseat. I shifted slightly, pulling my broken hand from underneath me and letting it fall into the floorboard. I was fighting unconsciousness as I felt the car lurch forward. "What's goin on?" I slurred.

"They have crossed the Canadian border. We're moving to a different location."

I groaned, remembering the cave, but I cut it off as my brain worked overtime, trying to home in on the information I had just been given. They were coming for me. The Cullens were looking for me. I felt a surge of hope fill my being and fought even harder to regain consciousness. I struggled to right myself, hoping for at least a small glimpse of the Cullens.

"Lay back down!" I did as I was told, no longer willing to cut the "game" short. "If you even _think_ of trying anything, I _will_ kill you!" I had to behave if there was any hope at all of being rescued. I thought hard to formulate some sort of plan that would help the Cullens locate me, without attracting Victoria's attention.

I decided to try a simple approach. "Where are we going now? Please tell me we're not going back to that stupid cave?"

She growled at me. "Shut up!" There was nothing I could do without antagonizing her more. I had to stay silent. I wiped my hand along the seat and found that the fabric darkened where I'd touched it. I wiped the other way and it returned to its lighter color. It gave me an idea. It wouldn't help them find me, but if Alice saw it, she could tell Bella. I used my index finger to darken the places I touched, forming words.

_Bella, I'm so sorry._

"What are you doing back there?"

I swiped my hand across the impromptu note and lay my head on my arm. "Nothing." I spat. I had lost all hope of being found. As much as I tried to tell myself otherwise, I couldn't force myself to hope that Bella had forgiven me. With all optimism drained from me, I closed my eyes, and gave up fighting the world of dreams that awaited me.

I was in a dark and empty warehouse. It was cold outside and I could hear rain slapping the pavement. I sensed that I might be close to home. Sounds were almost _normal_ to me. I didn't move from where I lay on the hard cement floor but closed my eyes and curled into a ball. There wasn't any part of my body that wasn't in agony. The bones in my hand ached worse than ever. The throbbing in my head never relented. My muscles protested every move I made. Sleep eluded me as though always hiding just around the corner.

I stayed in that spot, in the warehouse, for days. Victoria came close now and then, but didn't disturb me, which I thought surprising. She placed food by my head every day, but the aroma made my stomach churn. I no longer felt hungry. My appetite had completely left me. Oddly, my stomach felt full, although I knew it wasn't. Each time the food was placed by me, I would nudge it weakly a few feet away, so as to keep the odor of it as far from me as possible. If I were asleep, my body woke me to push it away and then pulled me back into the security of my natural anesthetic.

My mind was separate from my body. I was aware of things happening around me, but I couldn't control my body to respond in any way.

I wanted it to be over. I wanted to enter the peacefulness that I knew would be death. For the first time in a long time, I no longer worried. I knew that I was going to die soon. I knew that the Cullen's efforts to find me were hopeless. I knew that Charlie would have been completely broken since my departure. There was no reason to worry about any of this now. There was nothing I could do about it. It was all going to happen whether I worried about it or not, so what was the point?

I heard Victoria's voice as she approached, and somewhere in my mind, I knew I could feel her getting closer as well. I knew she was bending towards me. I knew she was saying something in my ear. I knew she was getting frustrated at my lack of response. I knew she was about to drink from me again. The fire in my arm was dulled tremendously. I barely recognized the feel of it. A deeper unawareness crept over me as I blacked out again.

This routine continued for what seemed like a lifetime. The air became much cooler and the rain, less frequent. I thought of snow. Soon I was breaking out in sweats for no apparent reason. I was coughing deeply and occasionally tasted blood in my mouth, draining whatever supply of the life-bringing liquid I had left. I tried to hold on to whatever consciousness I still had, hating the feeling of not being in control of my aching body.

Victoria visited less frequently. She knew her playtime with me was coming to an end and she was drawing it out as long as possible.

I finally gave up. There were times when my breathing would become irregular and my heartbeat would race, but they would eventually even out.

I knew my time was running out. I couldn't hold on any longer and Victoria knew this as well. She had come back, this time without food, and knelt by my side. She picked me up and placed me so that my back was against an icy cold wall. It didn't matter, though. I never stopped shivering anymore. The movement did, however, bring me back to myself long enough to hear her whisper, "These will be the last few moments of your life, Edward. Do you have any final requests?"

I thought about that for a moment. The only things I could think to ask of the world after I was gone, were that Charlie, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, and even Rosalie, live happy existences. There was nothing that Victoria could do for me that would make the transition easier from this world to whatever awaited me. I remained silent and, after waiting for a moment to be sure I had time to process her question, she dove her teeth into my arm for the last time.

_**A/N: Now what…? Tell me what **_**you** _**think might happen. It would be fun to hear your ideas! If I like what I hear, you might just get a bonus present tomorrow!**_

_**I'm beginning to like these cliffhangers…Muahahahahaha!!!**_


	17. Chapter 17: Life or Death

_** A/N: I am delightfully moved by all of your comments and especially your praises. I hope you enjoy this chapter and that you are all content with the way it works out.**_

_**I would like to explain one thing before you begin reading. I received a review from Morbidmuch, stating that it was not possible for Edward to be bitten and not be changed, but this happens to Bella when James attacks her. He bites her, but the Cullens are able to draw the venom out before she is changed. I've thought about the amount of control it would take for this type of torture technique to work and I believe that Victoria has an enormous amount of self-control (She wouldn't have been able to create an entire newborn army without it). I hope this clears the confusion. Thank you, Morbidmuch for the review. It was a good question and I'm glad you brought it up.**_

"Chapter Seventeen"

"Life or Death"

I waited patiently for my life to end. I felt the molten lava sear my veins, but allowed the pain. I could feel myself slipping away. It wouldn't be long now.

Victoria pulled back from my arm and jerked her head away. She dropped my limb and leapt away from my sight. I heard growling in the distance and felt something warm surround me. The pain was beginning to worsen as I felt pressure being applied to the bite wound on my arm. I groaned as I realized that something had halted the tranquility that was so close.

A deep familiar voice filled my ears. "Edward! Edward, speak to me!" I couldn't match a face to the sound. I thought hard and the throbbing in my head ended. The pain in my arm however, began to grow. The fire was spreading, slowly upward. I began moaning as the feeling intensified and could feel my body shaking even more.

"Sam! He's as white as a ghost! Look at all the bruises!"

Shuffling could be heard all around me as another man began speaking. "Keep your shirt on his wound. He's still losing blood and it looks like he won't be able to give up much more."  
"You have to call them Sam!"

"We can take him to a doctor."

"And tell them what? A vampire kidnapped my friend here and we need you to fix him up?"

A short series of growls echoed through the warehouse. "Move the shirt for a minute!" There was panic in his voice and I heard a sharp intake of breath. "She bit him…," he trailed off.

I felt the cloth pressed, once again, firmly to my wound. "Call them, Sam. See if there is anything we can do." He was trying to remain calm, but I could hear the stress in his voice.

"Fine," I heard him pushing keys on a cell phone near my ear. "It's Sam. No, not yet. Yes, he's alive. He's in bad shape. Yes." A short pause followed. "And what will you do when we get there? Do you think it'll work? Alright, we'll be there as fast as we can."

I felt myself being lifted into the air before the phone had even clicked shut.

"He said that we should bring him to their house. He is going to evaluate the situation and try to prevent the change." I felt movement, but it was blocked by another force. "He may not be able to do anything. If that's true, Edward will be one of them. The bloodsucker also said that if he has lost too much blood and is still losing blood, then the transformation may not be able to run it's course. He could die."

"Then we need to get there as fast as we can. Let go of me!" I was jostled a bit and brought outside into the cold. I could feel the air whipping across my sweat-soaked body.

The fire inside was spreading further. I could feel it moving through my veins at its slow pace as I was rocked back and forth in this stranger's arms. I could feel the bones in my hand…moving? The sensation wasn't exactly painful, but magnified the fire. It was almost too much to bear. I heard an engine somewhere close and felt the warm air as we settled into a car.

The rough voice from earlier was sounding hoarse now. "Hold on, buddy. Think of Charlie. He's been worried sick and now you'll be able to see him again." Who was this person; who knew about Charlie?

Less than an hour later I was thrashing violently. Whoever was holding me was strong. "Sam, he's worse now! Hurry up!" Sam…that name sounded familiar.

"Jake, I'm going as fast as I can!"

Jake? Jake…Jake!

"Jake?"

"Edward! Yeah, buddy it's me! Hold on, we're almost there. The bl-doctor said he'll be able to save you, so don't give up, Edward!"

"Jake it hurts." I mumbled. "I want it to stop. I _want_ to die."

"No!" He shook me in his arms. "Don't say stuff like that, Edward! If you die, it would kill Charlie and you know it! Besides, your bloodsucker would kill me if I let you die!" My bloodsucker?

I heard a phone ringing in the distance.

"Hello? Yeah, we're on our way. I'm going as fast as I can! We're about thirty minutes away. Barely, but he's getting worse. He's talking to Jake a little. Yeah, that might help."

"What?" Jake asked.

"_She_ wants to talk to him."

"Oh…" I felt Jake shift around and then felt cool plastic touch the side of my face.

"Edward?" That voice was so lovely. It was the voice of an angel. _My_ angel.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Edward, it's me." She sounded so sad.

"Bella, I'm sorry for what I did. Please fo-"

"Edward, don't. I shouldn't have been so angry with you. I shouldn't have left your side for a minute."

"Bella…" I was beginning to get dizzy.

"Edward? Edward! Please keep talking!"

"I'm sorry, Bella." My voice was weakening.

She was sobbing. "No, Edward, don't give up! You're not going to leave me!"

The fire kept burning it's way throughout my body. The sounds coming from my mouth were those of which I've never heard before. "Edward, say something!"

"It hurts!" My teeth were clenched tight. "Make it stop!"

"We will, Edward! We will, just hang on!"

The pain was too much in my declining state. Words were lost on their escape from my throat. I could hear Bella's voice, but couldn't make out what she was saying. My brain couldn't string the words together. I was in the midst of an all out war between life and death. Death was winning.

I felt my body lurch forward and the car come to a stop. I heard a door click open and felt the icy cold air slap me in the face. A shred of myself was awakened. I could hear Jake arguing as carried me away.

"Jake, you can't just go running into a vampire's house!"

"Watch me!" A door opened somewhere nearby.

"Give him to me!" It was my angel.

I felt cool arms wrap around me as I was handed off to her. The sudden movements were uncomfortable and my body was responding to the added discomfort by writing that much more. Soon, I was shielded from the wind and lying down on a cool surface. I heard a warm, authoritative voice. "He's lost a lot of blood. He is trying desperately to stay alive, but I'm not sure his body is up to it. Alice, grab the O negative. He'll need a blood transfusion if he is going to survive, no matter what happens."

"Carlisle, is there any way to keep him from changing?"

"Bella, I've seen him like us. It's going to happen one way or the other." It was the voice of a soprano.

"I want it to be his choice, Alice."

"The venom has spread a great deal. We can try to draw the venom out, but I'm not sure what the results will be. As long as he is receiving blood, though, it should be possible to take some from him. We have to hurry if that is what you wish to do, Bella."

"Then let's do it!"

"Are you sure you will be able to stop?"

"Can't you do it Carlisle?"

"I have to get the equipment set up. It has to be you."

"Here, then?" I felt her cool hand touch the place where I had been bitten so many times before as she removed the blood-soaked cloth.

"Yes, the entry point would be best." I felt a prick in my other arm and tape being pressed on my skin. "Now, Bella."

Bella's lips were pressed to my wound and I felt it when she began drawing my blood. The flow of the lava in my veins ceased and began to backtrack. It had already gone past my arms and up through my neck before she'd started.

When the spreading stopped, my body began to relax. My head was spinning and the darkness behind my eyelids was swirling. I stilled myself as much as possible. Movement made it worse. The spinning let up, but now I felt as if I were floating. My heart was pumping harder, trying to force as much blood as possible throughout my body. "Bella, you must slow down. If you continue at this rate, you'll drain him before the transfusion can do any good." Bella's pull on my arm lessened, but she moaned from the slow draw. "Better." He sounded worried.

The burning had almost diminished, but I began to feel the tingle it left behind where it had touched. It was like the feeling I'd gotten when blood began circulating again after my foot had fallen asleep. It was uncomfortable, but nothing like the pain I'd been enduring. As the last of the venom was drawn, I began to lose consciousness. I could hear the sounds of people talking, but, once again, I couldn't piece their words together. Soon, I was enveloped in blackness. It wasn't sleep, but something unfamiliar. I could think logically, but couldn't feel, see, or hear anything. I was in complete sensory deprivation.

I hated the feeling, but no matter how hard I tried to open my eyes or speak, I could do nothing. It was overwhelmingly frustrating and frightening. I began counting the seconds, trying to keep myself preoccupied until the moment I returned to myself. One, two, three, four, five…

At one thousand six hundred and twenty-four, I paused. What if this isn't temporary? What if this is death? I began to panic. I felt my body tense. Wait, I could feel…that must mean I'm still alive. I eased up after my realization, but I had lost count. Instead of starting over, I began playing my favorite tune in my head, A Healing Heart. I hadn't played it in so long and yet it was still so fresh in my mind. I vowed to myself that I would play it the next chance I got.

Slowly I began to regain full awareness of my surroundings and myself. I could hear quiet voices that sounded as if they were coming from across the room. I smelled the beautiful aroma that was Bella. I opened my eyes. They were heavy, even though I was fully awake. I sat up quickly, feeling the room spin. I was lying on a hospital bed in the same room Carlisle had taken my x-ray. Bella was startled. "Edward, what's wrong?"

"I feel strange." My voice was extremely hoarse.

"I suppose that's normal after everything you've been through."

I heard Carlisle coming down the hallway. He stepped through the door with a huge smile on his face. When he saw the look on mine, he stopped. "How do you feel, Edward?"

"I'm not sure. I mean I feel weird."

"Can you elaborate, please?" The smell of leather and seawater flowed past me as he came over to my side and took my wrist in his hand. He was taking my pulse.

"Well, I feel awake and aware, but my body feels like it does when I first wake up in the morning." I cleared my voice and tried to make it stronger. "The weird part is that my mind doesn't feel cloudy like it usually does when I wake up, but it's sharp as though I've been awake for hours."

"Edward, you've been sleeping soundly for about a day and a half. I'm sure that's part of the reason you feel so alert."

"That's something else. I remember after the venom had been sucked out, I was surrounded by darkness. My mind was working perfectly, but my senses were totally shut down. It wasn't like I was asleep at all, but locked inside of a soundproof, pitch-black room and not able to move."

That piqued Carlisle's curiosity. "You didn't have any dreams?" I shook my head. "Well, what you describe sounds nothing like dreamless sleep." He was holding his chin in his hand.

I turned towards Bella. I felt a little panicked. Thoughts from earlier came flooding into my mind. I remembered what I'd thought about her feeling guilty; that being the only reason she was looking for me. I remembered her not wanting me to change. What if she didn't want me, period? Bella eyed me curiously. I looked at Carlisle, who was still in deep thought, then looked down at my hands. My fingers were wound together in my lap. I pulled my left hand closer to my face, turning it over and staring at it in disbelief. It was completely healed. There was no sign of broken bones. Then I remembered the sensation of bones moving last night. I looked at Carlisle in amazement, thrusting my hand out in front of him. He jerked back and stared at me, confused. "This hand was broken last night, Carlisle."

Comprehension dawned on his features. "When the venom enters the bloodstream it automatically begins to heal all wounds before it starts the changing process." He paused for a moment, then added. "I wonder… Bella, drop your shield for a moment."

"Absolutely not! He's been through enough pain, don't you think?"

"I think it may be the key to discovering exactly what is going on, Bella. Trust me. If he shows the slightest hint of pain, all you have to do is shield him again."

She glared at Carlisle for a moment. "Fine." Carlisle was staring at me intensely. _He doesn't look like he's in pain_.

My eyes grew wide. "Carlisle did you just say something?" He shook his head. _No._ "I heard that!" _He can hear my inner monologue_? "Yes I can!"

"Interesting… Okay, Bella, put your shield back up. We have very little privacy in this house as it is." When I turned to look at Bella she appeared to be frustrated and curious.

"Edward, may I have a skin scraping? I would like to analyze your DNA." I nodded. Carlisle found a blade and scratched my skin with the sharp end. I watched as the tissue was gathered and placed into a tube. He stood and turned towards his equipment at the back of the room.

Bella sidled closer. "Alice said that you haven't really eaten since the morning you were taken. Esme has made you some food so if you're hungry, we could go downstairs?" My stomach answered for me and I followed Bella downstairs and into the kitchen where Esme had just set out a plate and a glass of water on the table. I could smell the steak and potato even before I had gotten close to the kitchen, but it didn't make my mouth water like it used to.

I sat down and began cutting the steak. I put it into my mouth and began chewing. Something was different. It left a strange taste in my mouth. I wasn't sure I liked it. My body was screaming for me to continue though. Esme looked concerned. "What's wrong, Edward? Does it taste bad?"

I swallowed the meat and answered. "I'm not sure. Steak is one of my favorite meals, but it's different now…"

"I'm sorry, I must not have cooked it correctly." She made a move to take it away.

"No, Esme, it's not like that. I feel like my mind and body are at war with each other. Part of me is telling me that my taste buds should be in heaven right now, but the other part is telling me that it wants something else."

I took a few large gulps of water and when I looked at Esme again, she reminded me of Carlisle the way she had her fingers wrapped around her chin. "So, it's not my cooking then?" I shook my head, taking another bite. I forced myself to eat more. I knew my body couldn't take much more food deprivation. "Hmm…Carlisle should know about this." She turned and walked out of the kitchen.

Bella was silent as I ate. Soon I was full and I pushed the plate away. "Will you come with me to my room and talk for a while, Edward?"

"Uh, sure." I was apprehensive about having a one-on-one talk with Bella, but I knew that it would happen sooner or later. She led me out of the kitchen, up the stairs to the second floor, and through the hallway, into her room.

Out her window, I could see the light fading. I walked over to her couch and sat down, staring at the floor. "Bella, I would understand if you would like for me to leave."

"Edward, what makes you think I want you to be anywhere but here?" I looked deep into her eyes, searching for an answer, but found nothing. She, however, seemed to find something in mine. "What happened to your eyes?"

"What do you mean?"

"They…they're different." I searched around her room for a mirror. Someone knocked on the door. Bella walked over and opened it.

Alice came bouncing into the room and sat right next to me on the chair. As soon as she neared me, hints of chocolate and pear hit my nose. "Here you go, Edward." She had a small silver handled mirror in her outstretched hand.

My mother's eyes were gone. The ones that stared at me now were a fraction darker and there was a strange tinge of red circling the pupils. I was totally confused by what I saw.

I noticed Alice glance towards Bella. "He smells different."

"Carlisle said that was from the blood transfusions. He thought that their effects should have been lessened by now though."

"It's not just that. He smells…less edible." Talk of smells pricked something somewhere in my mind, but I was too entranced by my eyes to say anything.

"You noticed that too huh? Yeah, I mentioned that to Carlisle, but he didn't seem to notice. I guess it's from working with so many injured humans. He didn't really have an answer for me on the subject, besides the transfusions." She looked at Bella for a few more moments, then hopped up from her seat and left the room, closing the door behind her. I looked at Bella openmouthed. "Forget that for now, Edward. I want to make sure you know that I don't want you to leave."

"Bella, I know I hurt you when I went behind your back. I know how much of an annoyance I've been to your family. Why would you still want me around after all of that?"

"Edward, stop blaming yourself for everything. You are nowhere near an annoyance to this family. You have a place in every single…well, almost every single heart in this household." She had a guilty expression on her face. "It's me who should be blamed. I completely overreacted that day when I left you at your house. I was only thinking about the fact you lied to me. I didn't care that you were doing it to keep me from worrying. I wanted some time alone and was driving around town when Alice called me. I was so angry with her for helping you, that I ignored her calls. Carlisle called me, so I answered. I felt so stupid for behaving the way I did, Edward, and I'm sorry."

"Bella, please don't apologize for my mistake. I shouldn't have lied to you to begin with. Besides, even if I had told you where I was, she would have found a way to nab me." I paused for a moment. "I was so scared that I had made the biggest mistake of my life that day. When you didn't speak to me before you left, I thought that it was over."

"How could you think that something like that could change the way I feel about you?"

"I didn't know what to think. I didn't really have time to process much before Victoria took me. After a few days with her, I guess my thought processes were a little out of whack."

"I made Alice describe to me what she saw." She paused. "I'm sorry it seemed like I didn't care for you anymore, Edward. I never wanted you to feel that way, I was just so angry when I left and I never, in my wildest dreams, would have thought Victoria was waiting to kidnap you."

"What happened to her?" The mentioning of her name got my wheels turning. "The last time I remember seeing her, she pulled away from me and ran."

"She heard the wolves coming and bolted. They went after her, but we don't know anything else." She looked away for a minute, but before she did I saw the anger flash in her eyes.

"I could care less about her as long as I have you."

She turned back quickly. "Of course you have me, Edward." I scooted to the end of the couch and opened my arms. She slid over and laid her head on my chest. A sigh left both of our lips.

"I thought I would never feel this way again." I felt Bella nod. "Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't you allow the change? I mean it would make things so much easier for us. Victoria wouldn't come after me again. She'd said that's why she didn't come after you because you had changed. Also, we wouldn't have to worry about the Volturi ever finding out about us and your limits would never be tested again." I didn't reveal my greatest concern.

"You're right, Edward. You being a vampire would make the situation much easier, but I don't want you to become a monster." I began to argue, but she spoke over me. "It's your life, Edward and you can live it the way you want, but if you do ever do become a vampire I want it to be your choice. Besides, I didn't think you would want that, the way you talk about Charlie being so lonely."

"One day Charlie is going to have to learn to live without me. I will have to tell him what happened to Mom. I believe that will help him move on."

"What do you mean, Edward? Did you see your mother?"

I shook my head. "No, she was killed." Bella's eyes grew wide. "There was a time, during my abduction, that Victoria took me to a house occupied by her vampire friend, Laurent. He said I smelled similar to her and that her blood called to him the way mine calls to you. She was on her way back home, Bella." I couldn't finish.

"I'm sorry, Edward."

I shook my head. "It's almost like a giant weight has been lifted off my shoulders. My dad and I never had any closure when it came to my mother, but now I think we can both deal with it better, knowing she hadn't forgotten about us and that she was coming back before she died."

I thought for a moment on the answer Bella had given me to my question. "So your decision to keep me human was solely because you wanted me to have a choice? Not because you don't want to keep me around for forever?"

"Edward, I will never leave you. You are my only love for eternity. Even if you decide to never become immortal, I will stay with you until you breathe your last breath. Then I will be soon to follow."

"How will you do that?"

"I'll simply ask one of the dogs to do me the favor. I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"Bella, don't talk like that!"

"Edward, I thought a lot about this when I wasn't sure if we would be able to get you back. There were a few moments where I was absolutely positive that you were going to die. I had already asked one of your Quileute friends to do me the honor if we were too late."

"Bella! You'll never have to worry about that again if I can help it."

She gave me a curious look. "Edward, I will not change you right now."

I shook my head. "Not now Bella, but soon."

"Why so soon? Why not wait to be sure that I am who you want to spend forever with?"

"There is nothing to think about. I know I will love you until the end of forever." I kissed her swiftly on her forehead and lay back on the arm of the couch. We lay there, perfectly content, for a few moments, before I heard Carlisle speak. I could barely hear it, but I could make out his words.

"Bella, bring Edward downstairs. Everyone else please come as well."

Bella and I both stood at the same time. She seemed confused. "Where are you going?"

"Carlisle just asked you to bring me downstairs, didn't he?"

"You heard that?" I nodded. "But, how? His voice shouldn't have been loud enough for you to hear."

"I barely heard it, but could make out what he said." She shot me a quizzical look before we left the room and headed downstairs. When we reached the foot of the stairs, Bella spoke to Carlisle. "Something has happened to Edward, besides the effects of the blood transfusion. First he could use his ability around us without pain, then I noticed his eyes have changed, and then he heard you all the way from upstairs. What, exactly, is going on?"

This talk reminded me of another change. "Also, I've been smelling strange things. When I was in the room with you and Bella, I could smell leather and seawater. When I was in Bella's room, chocolate and pear. Also, Bella's fragrance is stronger to me. I don't have to be as close to her to smell it now."

"That's what I wanted to discuss with everyone." Esme was standing at Carlisle's side looking worried. Alice and Jasper came down the stairs just as Rosalie and Emmett pushed open the door to the living room. More smells bombarded me; cinnamon, rising bread, pine, moss, apple, hyacinth, vanilla, and lavender. As soon as everyone was settled in the living room, Carlisle spoke again. "I've looked at Edward's DNA and it appears to have mutated. A normal human has twenty-three pairs of chromosomes. A vampire has twenty-five pairs. Edward has twenty-five as well, but the last two are distorted in appearance. They seem to be partially deformed. I'm not quite sure what to make of it, but it explains why he seems to have changed. I've never heard of a human advancing so far into the transformation and then rescued from it. I never would have guessed that this could happen. This would also explain why you couldn't sleep normally. Your mind must no longer need sleep, but your body does. I will take a guess and say that getting used to that will be a challenge."

"Will those few deformed chromosomes cause any damage to me, Carlisle?"

"I don't know yet, Edward. How do you feel now?"

"I feel better than normal. I feel like I could run a marathon."

"Do you feel any pain in your throat? Anything like an itch, or burning?" I cleared my throat, checking, and then shook my head. Carlisle thought hard for a.

"I'm sorry for being such a worry for you and your family, Carlisle. I feel horrible to have been the one to cause so many problems."

"Edward, let us get this straight so that there is _no more_ confusion." He gave Rosalie a meaningful glance. "You are part of this family now, Edward. You have been for a while now. Never think for a second that you have to feel guilty for anything. If any one of us can help you with a problem you are facing, you only have to ask. But just as a warning, you more than likely won't even have to ask with Alice around. As I said earlier, we have very little privacy in this house." His expression was warm.

His smile comforted me, until I heard a gasp behind me. "Carlisle do you think anything physical was changed with Edward? Like his strength, or speed?" Emmett looked excited. Rosalie shot him a warning look, which he ignored.

Carlisle thought about that for a moment. "I don't know. We haven't really had time to test those yet."

"Edward, let's walk outside for a moment." I shrugged and followed Emmett through the back door. The smell of pine and moss grew stronger. It was almost dark. He stopped just off the porch and drew a line in the grass with his foot, tearing the blades, and making a deep imprint. I heard Esme's sharp intake of breath behind me, then her frustrated sigh. Cinnamon and rising bread blew past me on a breeze. "From here," He ran a few yards away and held out his hand. "to here."

I walked down to his mark and bent low, preparing to sprint. I pushed off and ran as fast as I could. When I made it to Emmett, he was frowning in obvious disappointment. "Damn, that would have been cool." We'd both made our way back into the house, just as a phone began to ring.

Carlisle answered, "Doctor Cullen. Hello, Sam. Yes, he made it through. Well, it's a bit complicated. Not completely. No he's awake. Not exactly. His heart is still beating if that is what you mean. It's not that simple. No, not yet. I want to make sure that he will be safe. So far, I haven't seen anything to prove to me otherwise. May I speak to Jacob? Because he is Edward's best friend and I know he will help. I know you would too, but I would rather have Jake here for Edward's sake. Please, just let me talk to Jacob. Thank you." There was a short pause. "Hello, Jacob. Yes, Edward is fine. Listen, can you do something for me, for him? I need you to come here and talk to Edward. Wait, Jake. Stay at a distance, okay? I'm not sure how he will react. It's a test, but I want to make sure it doesn't end badly. I will explain after you arrive. Okay, see you soon." He closed the phone and stuck it back into his pocket.

"What was that all about?" I was curious about what needed to be tested.

"We want you to be able to go back to Charlie's as soon as possible, Edward, but we need to make sure that he will be safe."

"What do you mean? Why would you think Charlie wouldn't be safe?"

"Because, your DNA has been and it is similar to ours now. If you have the thirst, we need to know in order to protect Charlie."

So that explained the question about my throat. I nodded and sat in my usual place on the long couch. Bella followed suit and nuzzled into my side, comforting me.

Of course, Emmett would think of a way to interrupt my time with Bella. "What about his strength, Carlisle? We haven't tested that yet. Maybe I could arm wrestle him! That would be a good way to-"

"No!" Everyone shouted at once. Emmett looked put out.

"It was just an idea. Nothing bad would have happened, right Alice?"

She shook her head laughing. "I couldn't tell you that, Emmett, as no one intended to let you try." With that everyone laughed until a knock sounded on the door.

Everyone was silent as Carlisle went to answer it. "Hello, Jacob."

"Hey, where's Edward?" He wasn't exactly what I would call polite. I stood up, but Carlisle turned and stopped me with a wave. I stood still, remembering the test.

"He's right in here, Jake, but we need to make sure he is safe enough to be around you."

"I thought you said he hadn't changed."

"I said, 'not exactly'. He is mostly still human, but some things about Edward have changed. Let us try this first and then I will explain, okay?" A few moments passed and Carlisle moved away from the door, motioning me to come to him. "Hold your breath for a moment, Edward." I did as I was told and was at Carlisle's side soon after. I felt Bella holding my shoulder as if to keep me back. Could the thirst be _that_ bad? Jacob was standing on the top step of the porch, staring at me. He had grown enormously. He was almost as tall as Sam. His once long lanky limbs were still long, but now they were wider and more defined. He looked as if he'd been taking steroids. It was then that I realized Jake had become part of the pack. "Okay, Edward, breath." I exhaled and had to take a few deep breaths to ease the feeling in my lungs. I felt no different, except for a slight sting that tickled my nose, which twitched, and a bad taste in my mouth. "You still feel no unusual sensation in your throat? You feel no strange urges?"

I shook my head, "No, but my nose is stinging. Not really bad, but it tickles. Also, my mouth now has a bad taste."

I heard Bella laughing behind me as Carlisle heaved a deep sigh. "Okay, Jacob, you may come in now. Thank you for cooperating. I feel much better about the situation."

Jake huffed an impatient sigh and walked quickly up the stairs and followed us through the door. He paused just inside. "Do you mind if we stay close to the door? I'd feel more comfortable if I have a quick escape ready." He did seem extremely uncomfortable, but I couldn't blame him. He was standing in the middle of his enemy's house, alone and unprotected.

"If you would feel more comfortable, then by all means you may stand wherever you'd like. But I can assure you that no one here will harm you, Jacob." I heard Rosalie's skeptical breath behind me.

So did Jake. "Your blonde over there seems to have different ideas." He leaned backwards a bit, readying himself to run at a moment's notice.

Bella nudged me in my ribs and slightly tilted her head towards Rosalie, standing a few feet away. I glanced at her for a moment. If looks could kill, Jake would be lying on the ground breathing his last breath.

…_-onder what would happen if I did kill the mutt? I'd bring a war on the family, disgrace Carlisle, and we would have to leave. That won't happen. I like it too much here…_She looked at me. _What's the freak staring at? Why is he looking at me that way?_ Her eyes went wide and she gave Bella a murderous glare. "Stop it, Bella!"

Rosalie's thoughts were cut off as Bella filled the room with giggles. I gave Rosalie an apologetic glance, which she disregarded and then I looked towards Carlisle. "So, what's the verdict, Edward?" He seemed amused.

"Uh…she won't hurt Jake." I felt uncomfortable and turned away, studying the pattern on the ancient rug underneath my feet.

Carlisle continued. "It's settled then, no one plans on attacking you."

Jake was eyeing me strangely. "How do you know that, Edward? I thought you could only hear scattered thoughts?"

Carlisle answered for me. "Allow me to explain everything." Jake eyed Carlisle curiously. "When you brought Edward to us, he had lost a lot of blood and the venom that had invaded his body had already traveled a long distance. It had reached his brain before we could draw it out. He became unconscious afterward and slept for almost thirty-six hours. When he came to we noticed differences. His smell had changed as well as the color of his eyes, his sense of smell, and his hearing. His ability has also been enhanced by a fraction. He can now read full thoughts of others and do so without any pain. Besides those things, nothing else has changed about Edward. His strength and speed seem to be the same as they always were and he doesn't thirst for blood."

Jake had begun staring at me again when he addressed Carlisle. "Then it should be fine for me to take him to Charlie tonight."

Carlisle shook his head. "I want him to stay here for one more night." Jake seemed about to protest, but Carlisle raised his hand. "Only because I would like to be sure that any and all changes that have taken place will be the only changes that will occur." Jake seemed hesitant, but said nothing. Carlisle added, "Also, what do you think Charlie will say if you just show up on his doorstep with his son, who has been missing for more than a month?"

A month!? Had I been missing for that long? I knew I had to appear completely dumbfounded, but so did Jake for that matter. "I…well I…I don't know…" He was ruffled, I assumed because Carlisle had won the argument.

"Exactly. I have already been contemplating this, but I would like to deliberate on it a little longer before I discuss it further. Excuse me, while I return to my office to work out the finer details." He turned and headed up the stairs.

The rest of the family dispersed, except for Bella who stayed by my side. She took a step further, wrapping her arm around my waist, then remembered Jake's predicament. "Jake, we could step outside if it would make you more comfortable?"

He nodded and walked out the door. We followed and found him sitting on the ground at the foot of the porch steps. Bella and I sat on the last two steps. "Jake?" I asked. He looked up at me. "What happened to Victoria?"

The question seemed to aggravate him. "She got away. As soon as she figured out we were close, she hightailed it. We followed her scent all around town and to the docks. We lost it at the edge of the water because we couldn't follow her there. They have the advantage."

I nodded. "When did you join Sam?"

"Right after I found out you had gone missing. Apparently, that triggered something inside of me and I phased right inside the house. Well, exploded is more like it. Sam and the other two helped me through it and explained what had happened." He seemed a bit sad.

"How did the pack get involved in this?"

"Charlie showed up at our house and told Dad that you were missing. He said you hadn't come home or called for more than three days. Dad told Sam and they both thought that your blo- uh, friends had changed you. Sam confronted them, but they said that another vampire had kidnapped you. We agreed to help them find you, and they took the north while we stayed close to home. The doctor called us a few days ago and said that they had a hunch that you would be in Port Angeles. We went there as soon as we got the news and found you soon after we arrived."

"I'm sorry that all of you had to get involved."

"Don't be sorry, Edward. It's not _your_ fault."

"It's not theirs either, _Jake_. Have you forgotten so easily that they're the ones who kept me from becoming a vampire?"

"No, he's right, Edward. It is my fault. If only I ha-"

"No, Bella. I will not allow you to take the blame for this." She didn't argue, but I could tell she was in deep thought. I stared at Jake, scolding him with my eyes. He stared right back, unrepentant. "There's one thing I want you and the rest of the Quileutes to get straight, Jake. If you want anything to do with me, it will involve Bella and her family." He was pissed. "If that means that I'm no longer allowed in La Push, then so be it. I will not be separated from Bella again."

Through clenched teeth, he said, "You will not be banned from our lands, Edward, but don't think for a minute that they can come with you."

"Then don't plan on seeing me in La Push any time soon." He was without words.

Bella had other plans. "Actually, Edward," Jake and I both glared at her. "My family and I need to leave at certain times to hunt." Jake cringed. "Animals, Jake. Anyway, it might be wise for you to stay with them while we're away. It would make leaving much easier for me."

I nodded, accepting the compromise. I noticed my eyes beginning to blur and I became confused until I remembered the way my body failed me while my mind continued working normally. "Uh, oh." The porch began to sway beneath me.

Bella grabbed my shoulders. "What? What is it Edward?"

I smiled at her, barely able to keep myself sitting upright. "I think I need to rest. I'm about to black out again."

She helped me stand and Jake stood eyeing me warily. "What's wrong with him?"

"Let me get him upstairs and I'll come back and explain it to you, unless you want to come with us? I'd rather not leave his side."

She didn't wait for a response and helped me up the stairs and into her room. I heard Jake's footsteps behind us. My eyes were past re-opening and I cursed them, slurring. Apparently, my mouth didn't want to work correctly either. I felt myself being laid down on a soft surface before I was thrown once again into my solitary slumber.

_**A/N: I know this is a major change to what happened in the twilight book series, but I believe it is possible(in that universe). What do you guys think about Edward's changes? If you'd like to see how I envisioned Edward's new eyes look at my avatar.**_


	18. Chapter 18: Homecomings

_**A/N:Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've had family down for a while and my college schedule got all messed up, so I've been trying to fix that :-/ It's all better now though and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

"Chapter Eighteen"

"Homecomings"

As my senses returned to me, I heard a roaring sound close by. When I was able, I leaned up cautiously and looked around. Jake was sitting on the floor near Bella's open window asleep, snoring. Bella was sitting up by my side, frowning at Jake.

"He looks so much nicer when he's asleep." She whispered.

"He didn't used to be so untrusting. I guess that's part of being a werewolf." My stomach growled.

"Breakfast time." Bella spoke through a smile. "Glad to see some things haven't changed. Do you feel the same as you did yesterday?"

"Yeah, I don't notice anything different."

"Good, well let's go downstairs and get you something to eat."

"A human moment first, if I may?"

"Of course." She led me down to the first floor and directed me to the bathroom tucked around a corner. "I left you a toothbrush, a razor, shaving cream, and toothpaste on the sink. Also Alice bought you some new clothes if you would like to take a shower."

I smiled brightly. I was in desperate need of some hot water. "Thank you, Bella and give Alice my thanks as well."

From somewhere upstairs I heard her voice, barely audible. "No problem, Edward." I chuckled as I went into the bathroom.

After I brushed my teeth, shaved, showered, and toweled off I noticed the clothes Alice had chosen for me hanging on the back of the bathroom door. Khaki pants, a white long-sleeve button-up shirt with green stripes running top to bottom, a simple cream v-neck sweater, and a pair of extravagant leather shoes. They were the nicest clothes I think I have ever worn. I pulled them on and took a look at myself in the mirror. I still looked paler than usual, but I would have to say that the clothes helped mask my unhealthy appearance. However, I felt awkward in such clothes. My stomach rumbled again. I attempted to lay my hair down, with less luck than usual, so I gave up, left the bathroom, and walked towards the kitchen.

I had just made it past the living room when I heard a long whistle behind me. I turned and Emmett was examining me with sympathy. "Alice has already started dressing you I see." I felt the blood rise to my face. "Don't be embarrassed bro, she rearranges everyone's wardrobe once they become part of the family. She wouldn't let Jasper or me keep any of our favorites. They were all burned before we knew it."

I had to laugh. At least she didn't have access to any of my clothes back home. A bell-like voice startled me and ended my laughter. "I don't see why you're complaining. Anything I choose always looks wonderful. Don't you like the clothes, Edward?"

Uh, yeah, Alice, they're great. I'm just not used to wearing clothes that are so…dressy."

She smiled. "Don't worry, you'll get used to them soon enough." _Wait 'till you get home._ An image of my closet doors flickered through my mind. Before I could see much more, chemical equations were being recited in my mind. _Avagadro's Gas Law states that when the temperature and pressure of any given gas is constant, the number of moles in that gas is directly proportional to…_The words trailed off. I stared at Alice, completely confused. She seemed to be concentrating very hard. Cool hands wrapped around my waist and I turned to find Bella grinning up at me.

"Sorry about my little lapse in shielding. I was helping Esme in the kitchen, but when I heard you talking with Alice, I thought it best to come and save her."

"Save her?" I looked up, but Alice had already left. "That was weird. What was she doing thinking of my closet? And then she started going over gas laws in her mind."

Bella shook her head, pulled away, grabbed my hand, and led me into the kitchen saying, "She made me promise not to say a word."

"Bella, that's not fair. What's going on?"

"There is no point in arguing with Alice, no matter what she wants. She'll always find a way to win. She always gets her way."

I sighed, frustrated, but let it drop. I smelled bacon, eggs, and biscuits coming from the kitchen, but again, something was different.

Esme noticed. "Same as last night?" I nodded and she sighed. "Oh well, it was fun while it lasted."

"Esme, please don't go through all of this trouble for me. I've lived on cereal for most of my life."

"Nonsense! We have all of this food here at the house. As long as you need to eat, you will always have a place at my table." I smiled, took a seat, and sat down. She placed a plate in front of me filled with eggs, bacon, and topped with two biscuits. I ate only until my stomach was satisfied, then pushed the plate away.

"Thank you, Esme. I'm sure that if I were the way I used to be, I would have licked the plate clean."

She gave me a warm smile. "Always the gentleman. Don't worry about any of it going to waste. I have a feeling that your friend upstairs has a big appetite. Maybe he'll like my cooking." She put the plate in the sink and began work on another king-sized breakfast.

I walked with Bella back into the living room and the piano reminded me of the promise I had made myself as I slept a few nights ago. "Bella, do you think your family would mind very much if I played?"

"Not at all. Go right ahead."

I walked over to the stool, sat in front the black grand piano, and patted the empty space next to me cueing Bella to sit as well. I stared at the white and black rectangles for a moment and placed my fingers on the keys. I ran over the notes to Bella's song in my head and began to play. The melody filled my heart just as it filled the room. I closed my eyes and allowed it to permeate by being. My old memory of the music had nothing on the way it actually sounded. I felt Bella put her head on my shoulder. I was in a state of euphoria.

When I finished the song and opened my eyes, Esme was staring at me over top of the piano with a loving expression. "Edward, that was beautiful. What is it called?"

"A Healing Heart."

"I've never heard of it before. Who composed it?"

For the second time that day, I felt the blood rushing to my face. Bella spoke for me. "He did."

Esme's eyes grew wide. "I didn't realize you had such a gift for music. Have you composed any others?"

"I, uh…well, I had begun working on another piece, just before Victoria took me. I hadn't really had the chance to do much with it."

"Do you remember any of it?"

I studied the keys and tried to bring the notes to my mind. They came creeping slowly back and before long, I had the essential idea of the song. I began to play once more. At first it was very basic and not as complex as Bella's song, but soon I was adding bits and pieces that worked well for the melody. I relived the emotions that inspired the creation and remembered Esme's many loving gestures and kind words. The piece took an even larger shape as it wound through the many different tempos. I had gone as far as I could and stopped playing. "That's all I really remember."

"I think that is the loveliest melody I've heard in a long while. It brought back memories of my mother I thought I had forgotten."

"That seems appropriate." I blurted. Bella and Esme both gave me curious looks. "Uh… I mean…well, you are what inspired the song." Esme looked amazed. "When I think of you, I see what a loving mother should be. I can feel the warmth your love gives off."

A sad smile raised her lips. "Thank you, Edward. I can't wait to hear it when it is finished." She walked away, heading back towards the kitchen.

"Did I say something I shouldn't have?"

Bella gave me a comforting smile. "No, not really. Why don't we take a walk outside? It's not raining or snowing for once." I nodded and followed her out the back door.

We walked over to a group of towering cedar trees and sat under the shade they cast. It was cool, but I didn't mind. I leaned against the trunk of one of the trees and Bella sat between my legs, leaning on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and she began her story. "Esme had been married for almost two years and had yet to become pregnant. It was her dream since she was a little girl to have a large family of her own. Her husband left her because she had not conceived. I think he thought of her as defective, yet how anyone could think such a thing about Esme is beyond me. I was the only family Carlisle had at the time and I was working with him at the local hospital. I met Esme a few times there. She would volunteer at the children's ward often. I introduced them and he was the one who consoled her after her husband left. A few weeks after he deserted her, Esme discovered that she was pregnant. Her dream was finally coming true.

A few months into her pregnancy she went into labor. There was a lot of bleeding and we had to fight to save her and the baby. In spite of all we could do, the baby was stillborn. It broke something inside of her to lose that baby. She spent weeks locked in her house. We went to check on her regularly and the last time we did she was gone. We followed her scent down to one of the cliffs and found her just as she jumped." She paused for a moment, allowing me to absorb what I'd just been told. "Carlisle went down to the base of the cliffs and found her in extremely dire condition and brought her back to the hospital, barely breathing. There was no way to save her. One of the other doctors wheeled her into a dark room and waited for the time to declare her official death. Carlisle couldn't bear it. He bit her; he changed her and she has been with us ever since. There was always some spark between Carlisle and Esme, even before she became one of us. I knew it was because of what we are and the fact that her husband had just left her that Carlisle would not allow anything other than a doctor-patient relationship between them. After she had been changed though, the relationship blossomed between them and later they married.

Esme could never after have children of her own, but she began to see me as her daughter, just as Carlisle had seen me as his. Then came Rosalie. She was attacked by a group of drunken men and Carlisle found her and changed her as well. She became the next of Esme's children. Then Rosalie found Emmett fighting with a grizzly bear and she rescued him just on the brink of death. She brought him to Carlisle and he changed Emmett at her request. A son was added to her list of adopted children. To this day, Emmett loves to wrestle with grizzly bears." She giggled as I tried to imagine Emmett toying with a giant bear, just before he sank his teeth in. Poor animal.

"But, what about Jasper and Alice?"

"_They_ found _us_. Alice remembers nothing of her time as human. The first thing she remembers is waking up and seeing us in a vision. In that vision, she saw the lifestyle she would be living and has never tasted human blood. She found Jasper not so long after her awakening and they made their way to us. We've loved each other like a family since each one joined and have only grown closer to one another through the years."

"Poor Alice, not being able to remember her human life. It must be hard for her." I thought for a moment. "But, she doesn't seem to be affected by it. She's always so happy and…" I suddenly realized the clothes I was wearing and stood up backing away from the tree. "Crap, I've ruined the clothes she'd gotten for me!"

Bella laughed as she stood up. I was brushing the grass off my pants as she spoke. "Edward, don't worry about it. She'll have you a whole new- whoops."

I stared at her, suspicious. "She'll have me a whole new what?"

"Please don't be upset." I continued to stare, my mouth formed into a hard line. "She already has a new wardrobe for you."

My mouth dropped open. "She…what?"

"She used your return as an excuse to do a little shopping. Please don't be upset with her." I was speechless. "I don't know what pleasure she derives from selecting wardrobes for others, but she enjoys it more than anything else in the world. You've heard what she did to Emmett and Jasper's closets. You should view it as a compliment that she has accepted you into the family so quickly."

I remembered seeing my closet doors earlier in her mind. "She's going to break into my room and ransack my closet!?"

Bella shook her head. "I'm not saying anything else. I was already reprimanded earlier this morning, because she knew I'd spill the beans. I will not bring the wrath of Alice upon myself without a perfectly good reason and for now, you don't need to know the details." I decided to drop the subject for now.

We walked back towards the house and as soon as we made it through the door, Alice caught Bella's arm. "See, I told you!"

"I'm sorry Alice, but I didn't give him any specifics!" Jasper was at her side giving me an apologetic look.

I gave him a questioning look. "Will it really be that bad?"

Alice answered for him. "No, it will not! You'll love the clothes I picked out for you!" Jasper caught my eye and nodded, silently answering my question. I sighed accepting my fate. I still had time to hide my favorite jeans and hoodies. Alice grinned at me. "And if you think those hiding places will be good enough, you've got another thing coming."

I had forgotten Alice's ability, not imagining that she would see such trivial things. I was completely defeated. This was one battle I knew was lost.

At that moment, Carlisle came into the living room. "Can everyone please join me here?"

Someone mumbled through a full mouth of food in the kitchen. "Wait for me! I'm almost done."

Almost everyone made their way into the room. Bella and I took our usual place on the long couch. Carlisle sat in the loveseat angled against the couch with Esme beside him. Alice and Jasper sat on the opposite end of the couch. Emmett squeezed himself between Bella and Alice. Rosalie was not in the room.

"Emmett, where is Rosalie?"

"She is still livid from last night. She didn't want to have any part in today's plan." "But I wanted to be there, just in case we met up with the witch who kidnapped you." I felt a little guilty, but I couldn't help smiling at his comment. "I'm always up for a good tussle."

Jake came walking from the kitchen, rubbing his belly contently. He searched the room, "Where's the blonde?"

Emmett growled. "Her name is Rosalie."

"Okay then, where's Rosalie?"

Carlisle answered, "She will be gone for the day and will not be joining us."

Relief flooded Jake's face. Emmett sniggered. "She scare you that much, huh?"

Jake shrugged his shoulders. "You didn't see the way she looked at me the other night. She looks like she could cause some damage if she wanted to."

"You have no idea." Emmett answered through a large toothy grin.

"Okay, we need to get started if we're going to get Edward home today. Edward, do you feel any different than you did yesterday?"

"The same way I felt when I talked to Jake outside. My nose burns a little and my mouth has a bad taste."

Carlisle nodded, stood, and held out his hand towards me. On his palm rested a silver cell phone that looked similar to the one I'd seen a few other members of the family use. "This was supposed to have been given to you on the day you were taken." Bella had a guilty look on her face. "The plan today is to head towards the Canadian boarder then call Charlie. We will tell him that we received a call, informing us that two Canadian citizens found you in Abbotsford lying in an old house, unconscious. They found your cell phone and the only programmed number was Bella's. We wanted to make sure that it was truly you before we called Charlie and got his hopes up. We will drive a while and then begin our way back to your house. I'll go in with you and explain everything to Charlie. I'll tell him that after such trauma, it is usually difficult for the victim to talk about the experience."

"That sounds like a good plan, Carlisle, but why do we have to head out of town first?"

"We need to make sure that we make a show of leaving town to go get you. If someone sees us leaving our house and heading straight for yours, the plan may backfire if Charlie talks with anyone about your rescue. We won't go all the way to Canada, but only far enough to fake the trip."

"What if someone sees me riding in your car with you, while you're leaving town?"

"No one will see you. Our cars have such dark tinting, it is impossible to see who is inside the vehicles."

"When should we go then?"

"We can go as soon as you are ready?"

"I'm ready. Charlie shouldn't have to suffer any longer and I have too much to tell him." Carlisle seemed curious. "While I was prisoner, I found out that Victoria's host was the vampire who killed my mom. I have to tell Charlie that Mom died long ago and that that is the reason she has never returned. She was on her way back to us when she was murdered." Carlisle's curious expression was replaced by one of compassion. He nodded and abandoned the subject.

Soon I was seated in the backseat of Carlisle's black Mercedes, next to Bella. Emmett was on one side of me and Bella was on the other. Esme was in the passenger seat next to Carlisle. We drove for a long while before he decided it was time to call the Forks police station and Charlie picked up after only a few rings. "Hello, this is Carlisle Cullen. Yes, Dr. Cullen. We've found Edward. He was in Canada and was discovered unconscious, inside of an abandoned house. His rescuers found the cell phone Bella had given him just before he was abducted and they called Bella's number. Yes, he was kidnapped. I will be happy to explain everything to you once we have arrived at your home. I'm sure it will be close to dark before we make it back to Forks. Okay, we'll see you then. I'm glad I could help. Goodbye." He clicked his phone shut, turned the car around, and began heading back to Forks.

We stopped at a convenience store on the way due to my rumbling stomach and Bella bought me a sandwich. I had to force it down.

Carlisle's prediction was correct, or maybe it was Alice's. Just as we passed the Forks border the sun was beginning to set. We made it through town and finally down the long rows of houses leading towards my home. Charlie was sitting on the porch steps as we pulled into the driveway. He jumped up and ran towards the car, searching through the windows for me. I opened the car door and stepped out.

I was nearly knocked to the ground by Charlie as he wrapped me in a bone-crunching hug. "I thought I had lost you too." His voice crackled as he spoke.

"I missed you, Dad." He loosened his hold on me and stepped back to take a good look.

He looked at me strangely. "Where did you get those clothes?"

Carlisle spoke for me. "My daughter, Alice, has a knack for knowing when her shopping skills will come in handy. She had bought those clothes for a gift, but when we received the call, she gave them to us to give to Edward, once we'd found him. We gave him a chance to clean up before we brought him home."

Then Charlie did something I'd never seen him do before. He went over to Carlisle and hugged him. Charlie wasn't a touchy feely type of person, so for him to do that took me totally by surprise. It did Carlisle as well. "You don't know how much I appreciate you taking care of my son the way you have. I will never be able to repay you. If there is ever anything, _anything_, I can ever do for you or your family, just ask."

"No thanks are necessary, Charlie. Since Bella and Edward have been together, he has been like family to us as well. I know that is strange to say, seeing as we haven't known him for very long, but it is true. We would do anything for him."

Charlie shivered. "I'm sorry, I should have invited you in. Please, come on inside. I have some coffee made."

"Thank you." We all followed Charlie inside and took places around the kitchen table. Charlie was pouring coffee when my eyes started losing focus.

"Whoa…" Bella grabbed my shoulders to steady me.

Charlie peeked around the corner of the kitchen. "What's wrong, Edward?"

Carlisle explained. "Since we've found him, he hasn't had much time to rest. Until his body has recovered, he will become tired more easily and he will be weak for a while." I saw Charlie nod through my blurry eyes. "Would you mind if Bella helped him upstairs?"

"No…no that's fine." He sounded worried.

"Don't fret Chief Swan, He should be a lot better tomorrow."

Bella helped me up from the table and walked me up the stairs into my room. She laid me down on my bed, but I forced myself up on my elbows. "No, not yet."

"Edward, if you don't just lie down and go to sleep, then you're going to pass out."

"I'm just so tired of feeling so weak."

"You're not weak. Have you forgotten everything you've been through?"

I laid back down and sighed in defeat. "You're staying with me tonight, right?"

"Of course, I'll be here."

"Mmkay…" I allowed my eyes to close but, before I blacked out, I heard Carlisle downstairs explaining my condition to Charlie.

The next morning Bella was not in my room. I noticed that I was in my sleep clothes. Charlie must have changed me while I slept. "Bella?" I whispered. No one answered. I could hear talking downstairs so I paid more attention to the voices.

I heard Charlie first. "It's extremely nice of you to do this."

"I really don't mind, besides, Carlisle said that it would be better for him to eat plenty of food for the next few days." It was Bella. I looked out the window and saw her Silver Volvo parked in the driveway. I grabbed an old pair of jeans and a faded hoodie from my closet. I was relieved to see that Alice had not changed anything yet.

I left the bathroom feeling completely refreshed and went downstairs. Charlie was sitting at the table and Bella was standing near the kitchen door.

"Morning, Son."

"Morning, Dad." I walked over to Bella and wrapped my arms around her. "Morning Bella."

"Good morning, Edward."

"Bella came over this morning to cook you a nice breakfast, Edward." He was smiling at me. Apparently he approved of her.

"Thanks, Bella, but you didn't have to do that."

"I know I didn't, but I don't mind, really." She leaned up and kissed my cheek. Since when was _she_ the one who gave _me_ chaste kisses? She turned and headed back into the kitchen. "Go sit down and I'll bring out a plate for you and Charlie." There was an edge to her voice. She was trying her best to hide it, but I sensed it there.

I did as I was told and when I received my plate I ate as fast as possible. Charlie noticed. "Whoa, Edward. Slow down, Son. You're gonna choke if you keep eating so fast."

I had a few bite-sized pieces left and ate them in one bite. I stood. "I'm going to go help Bella with the dishes."

"Uh, okay."

I found Bella at the sink. "What's going on?"

She smiled up at me. It was a forced smile. "Nothing is wrong, Edward."

I searched deep into her eyes. "Bella, I know something is wrong. Please don't lie to me."

She sighed. "There is nothing for you to worry about. We're taking care of it."

"Taking care of what?" She pulled her finger to her lips to silence me just as Charlie came into the kitchen. He put his plate in the sink and nudged us away.

"I'll take care of the dishes. You kids go relax in the living room and watch T.V. for a while. I'll join you when I'm done."

I reached for Bella's arm and tugged her into the living room. We sat on the worn out couch next to Charlie's recliner. "Please tell me what's happening Bella. I can't stand not knowing."

"I don't want you to worry, Edward."

"You can't stop me from worrying and if you don't tell me, I'll only worry that much more." She seemed irritated that I wasn't giving in. "Please, Bella."

She stared at me for a few more moments before she said the three words I was dreading most… "Victoria is back."

_**A/N: Uh oh...What next?!**_


	19. Chapter 19: Use, Abuse, Annoy, and Worry

_**A/N: Sorry I've taken so long to update. Calculus+Chemistry+Same Semester=SCARY!!! Ha, ha, ha... This is a pretty intense chapter, so I hope you enjoy it.**_

"Chapter Nineteen"

"Use, Abuse, Annoy, and Worry"

I couldn't speak. "The Quileutes called Carlisle last night and told him that they picked up her scent while running along the border between our lands. She came very close to your house last night, Edward."

"What does Carlisle think we should do?"

"Emmett and Jasper are searching for her trail now. If she's anywhere in town, they'll find her. The pack is also looking for her, so she doesn't stand a chance of escaping."

"Bella, that's too much. I don't want anyone getting hurt trying to protect me."

"Edward, nothing can stop Emmett when he gets himself riled up. Besides, we're not going to let her take you again without a fight." Bella's cell phone went off before I had a chance to say a word. "Hello? Yes, I'm here, Carlisle." Bella's eyes grew wide. "How many? Do the Quileutes know it wasn't us? Okay, thank you. I will. Goodbye." She clicked the phone shut.

"Some news?"

"Yes. They found her trail, but it led into the ocean. Her scent died there, of course, but there was something we weren't expecting. There was another vampire's scent along with hers."

"Laurent."

"How would you know who it is?"

"She took me to his house. Laurent knew who James was and he told Victoria that he would do _anything _to help her. This seems like the perfect situation for her to ask for help, don't you think"

"I suppose."

"What haven't you told me?"

"Victoria and her friend have killed a few hikers in the woods surrounding Forks. They were trying to make the wolves believe that it was us who had killed them. Luckily, the Quileutes didn't recognize the scents and knew it wasn't any of us. Carlisle believes that they will keep killing close to Forks. I'm going to take you to back to our house for the day. The wolves will be looking for her, as will Emmett and Jasper. If they haven't picked up her scent by this afternoon I'll bring you back.

"But what if she comes here while we're gone and decides to take Charlie?"

"Alice is on her way to watch over him. Please, Edward. I would feel much better if you were at the house with me if she does decide to try something today."

"I need to talk to Charlie sometime soon. He's going to get suspicious if I keep going back to your house."

"I've already talked to Charlie and told him that Carlisle wanted to give you another look over, just to make sure you are okay."

I sighed, defeated. "Alright, I'll go."

"Thank you." She leaned into me, laid her head on my chest and wrapped her arms around my waist. I nuzzled my nose into her hair. Charlie stepped into the living room and cleared his throat. We both sat up on the couch.

"Dad, are you sure it's okay with you if I go back to Bella's house for a while?"

"Yeah, Edward. I think it's a good idea for Carlisle to check you over. Just don't be out late, okay?"

"I won't. I need to talk to you when I get home, so make sure you're awake, okay?"

He seemed worried. "Sure, Son. I'll be up."

Bella and I stood up.

"You kids be careful please." We started towards the door, but Charlie stopped Bella and waved me off. I stepped back and turned away, confused. I thanked the heavens for my new hearing. "I just wanted to thank you again for everything you're doing for my son. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. I couldn't have chosen a better young woman for him myself." I smiled, my back still turned.

Bella answered. "I would do anything for him."

"I see that." I heard the smile in his voice.

Bella was by my side a few moments later and we were out the door and in her car. She sped all the way to her house.

Carlisle met us at the door and ushered us inside. As he closed the front door behind us, I heard metal clicking and a long steel door came rushing down over the glass. Esme was standing next to the back door and her hand was on a remote. "Extra precautions. Emmett and Rose installed it for me yesterday."

"Could that really keep out a vampire if they wanted to come in?"

"No, but it might slow them down."

"How are you feeling today, Edward? The same as the past few days?"

"Yes, Carlisle. I don't feel any different today."

"Good." Carlisle's phone went off in his pocket. He pulled it out, opened it, and pressed it to his ear. "Dr. Cullen. Hello, Sam. Okay. Yes, I think that would be a good idea. We will be here. Okay. Goodbye. The Quileutes are coming over to talk about the boundary line."

I heard Emmett growl softly behind me. I hadn't even heard him walk in. "Yeah, I'd say we should talk about that."

Bella saw my confused expression. "I didn't tell you what happened. Emmett had been following Victoria's scent and unintentionally crossed the boundary line. One of the wolves had found the scent as well, saw Emmett cross the line and charged him."

"It was a good thing Jasper was there to calm him down. He went completely nuts." Emmett seemed highly agitated.

"I thought they knew your scents?"

Carlisle answered this time. "They were aggravated at seeing one of us on their territory. They still don't trust us."

"That's ridiculous." My temper was beginning to flare. I tried to calm down. "I just don't understand why they are being so stubborn."

"It really isn't their fault, Edward. Their instinct compels them to attack any of our kind." I nodded my understanding and attempted to push back the flames of my anger.

I felt Bella's arm wrap around my waist. "Take it easy. Nothing happened. No one got hurt." Bella's touch had an instant calming effect on me and I had no choice but to heed her words. I relaxed into her embrace and encircled her with my arms.

We chose to sit outside and wait for the Quileute's arrival. When they reached the edge of the forest and stepped onto the lawn I knew that my temper would be tested once more. Four wolves walked towards us. Halfway to the house, they still hadn't phased and by the looks of the clothes tied around their ankles, I doubted they were going to. I leaned towards Bella's ear. "Do not protect their minds from me."

"Edward, if they get the hint that we're going to betray them, then-"

I cut her off. "Bella, can they speak as wolves?"

She considered that for a moment. "No, I don't think so."

"Well, they don't look like their going to change into humans, which means there's a good likelihood that they want me to speak for them." She nodded her head and turned back to face the wolves.

As they came closer I began to hear murmurs in my head. They were barely audible, but as they approached us their words became clearer. "_I don't like this Sam."_ It sounded like Jared.

Sam answered, "_The sooner we get this over with the sooner we can get out of here."_

"_I don't see why we can't just talk for ourselves. I was here just the other night and they didn't threaten me or anything. They even fed me breakfast."_

"_Yeah, we all saw the look the blonde gave you that night, Jake."_The image of Rose's killer glare was right in my head.

"_Do you think Edward can hear us now?"_Sam asked Jake.

"_Freak."_ Paul's voice had an irritated edge to it.

The black wolf turned his head slightly and snapped his teeth hard at the gray wolf. _"It's not his fault what happened to him, Paul."_

"_That's not why I called him a freak. How can he stand being anywhere near these bloodsuckers?"_

I could feel the heat rushing to my face, but this time it was from anger. I grit my teeth as I spoke. "Yes, I can hear you!" They stopped moving and sat down. "I'm assuming you would like me to speak for you. Am I right?"

The black wolf, Sam, nodded his head. "_Yes. We didn't want to give the bloodsuckers an easy target by showing up defenseless."_

"Whatever, let's just get this over with."

"_Thank you_!" Paul agreed.

Sam snapped at him again. _"Shut up, Paul."_

"_It's not my fault you can hear my personal thoughts."_

I tuned out the bickering and looked towards Carlisle. "Would you like to get this meeting started? They can't stop fighting long enough to get organized."

Carlisle nodded and faced the wolves. They were still bickering with each other and Carlisle waited for them to face him before he spoke. "The first thing I wanted to talk about was the boundary line."

"_I hope he doesn't think we're going to drop the line. I'll kill any one of them who cross it."_Paul pulled his lips back, exposing his dagger-like teeth behind them.

An unexpected sharp rumble roared across my throat. My cheeks were taut and my own teeth were exposed. I froze, my face falling slack. Everyone was staring at me.

"_What the hell was that?"_Jake was stupefied. _"Did he just growl?"_

Bella turned my face towards her and stared deep into my eyes. I saw all of the Cullens watching me curiously. Carlisle spoke almost too quickly for me to hear. "Bella, let Edward hear my thoughts, now." He spoke frantically in my head. _"Edward, do you feel any different at all?"_I shook my head. _"Be completely honest, Edward. The slightest __thing might __make__s__ a huge difference."_

"I shook my head and spoke through my shock. "I feel completely normal, Carlisle. My throat feels fine."

Carlisle relaxed, but sent one last message through my mind. _"I need to know the moment you start to feel a change, Edward. We can't afford mistakes. I've never dealt with someone in your position before."_I nodded and he dipped his head towards Bella. His thoughts were his own again.

We turned and faced the wolves once more. Sam was basically screaming in my head. "_What's going on, Edward!?"_

"That's never happened before. I'm just as surprised as you are."

"I must ask you to please control your thoughts around Edward. I'm not sure if his emotions might trigger some sort of change in him at this moment. I've already explained what has and has not changed since his return and I'm still watching for anything that might cause him harm."

Sam nodded. _"I'm sorry, Edward. Paul will leave now."_

"_What!?"_

"_You're making this difficult Paul. You can't control your own thoughts and I'm beginning to worry that you will never be able to control any part of yourself. You've phased __due to __outbursts three times this week. You will run to the edge of the forest and phase back and you will wait for us to meet you there."_

"_No__,__ I will not!"_

"_You_ will_! That's an order, Paul!" _

The gray wolf growled, but turned and ran towards the trees. _"I'll still be able to hear everything. I'll be listening__ and so help me if I hear anything I don't like-"_

"_You_ will _stay exactly where you are, unless I call you."_

"_Fine! Die then!"_Paul had reached the edge of the forest and his thoughts were cut off.

With Paul gone, I felt slightly more comfortable. "Thanks, Sam."

"_No problem, now back to the question. What did he mean by wanting to discuss the border?"_

"He wants to know what Carlisle meant about the border."

"We had a small…disagreement earlier. I just want to make sure that that doesn't happen again." He stood and walked inside, returning only a few seconds later with a black plastic bag. "I've come up with a plan that will help us keep in contact with each other. I have cell phones for each member of the pack in this bag. If we find and follow Victoria's scent again and it leads us to your line, we will call a cell phone and let you know where we are so that you can pick it up from there. We will expect you to do the same."

"_I don't like the idea of accepting anything from them,"_said Jared.

"They don't want to use the phones." I said.

"I believe it is the easiest way to inform you of a new lead. We could call a house phone and wait for someone to answer, but if the scent is fresh it would give her all the time she would need to escape."

"_He's right, Sam,"_Jake reasoned.

"_I know. It will also help us as well. We will be able to contact one another when our minds are not linked as wolves."_Sam nodded, accepting the offer.

Carlisle handed me the bag and I walked over to the pack and laid it down at Sam's feet. He was much bigger in person and I was itching to head back to Bella's side. Sam let out a soft whine with my quick retreat.

"_Edward, I don't like how trusting you are __of __them. You act as __though __you are one of them."_

I forced myself to hold back the rumbling growl and stayed silent. Carlisle spoke again. "I would like to add an exception to the boundary rule." All three wolves faced Carlisle. "If anyone finds Victoria and get close enough to catch her, then I would like for the boundary line to be void. For example, if you are chasing her and she runs past the line, I would like for you to keep following her."

"_I don't like it, Sam,"_

"_Come on, __Jared__.__When are you going to realize that they want her dead as much as we do?"_

"_They can't be trusted when they are so close to our people. They can snap at any moment. What if they happen upon a hiker who has been injured in the woods? Do you think they will be able to stop themselves?"_

"They don't trust you enough to allow you onto their lands."

Carlisle contemplated for a moment. "Fair enough." I was astonished by his quickness to give in. "But I see nothing wrong with you coming onto our land if you are chasing her. If we find her on our side, we will call as soon as she heads towards yours."

"_That seems like a good compromise to me."_Sam nodded.

"Then it is settled?" I was ready for them to leave.

"_What about the hikers who have already died? We can't watch the woods around their lands and ours."_

"They are worried about the hikers. They say that they can't watch the woods on both sides."

"We have already begun a routine to keep tabs on any hikers heading into the forest. I have put out word at the hospital and around town that there has been an increase in animal attacks in our area and all hikers should be wary. The Newtons aren't very happy with me and have informed me that their business has dropped a great deal since my announcement."

"_Good to hear you're doing your part. I guess that's about it then. I would only like to say one more thing before we go."_

"He said that he's happy with the new arrangements and that he wants to add one more thing before they leave."

"We're listening."

"_There is a__n__important stipulation in__ the treaty__.__W__e would like to remind them of__the __reason we agreed not to attack them."_

"He wants to know if you remember the reason they agreed not to attack you."

"Yes, by not killing any humans you allowed us to live here."

"_There is more to __the agreement __that is being__omitted__."_

"Sam said that you left out something."

"I'm quite sure that that was the agreement."

"_They agreed not to_ bite _a human. They don't have to kill."_

I was at a loss for words. "Edward, what is it? What did he say?" Bella was becoming frantic with my inability to speak.

I clenched my teeth in anger once more. "He said…that you don't have to kill a human to break the treaty. You only have to bite one."

"_You've already been partially changed, Edward. I will not allow you to become a complete bloodsucker."_

"That's not a choice for you to make, _Sam!_" I stood in outrage. My anger was flaring now and I had no intention of holding it back. Bella, however, took a hold of my shoulders and held me where I stood.

"_I have every right to hold firm to the treaty."_

"If I did change completely it would be my choice entirely. They would not turn me against my will!"

"_That doesn't matter at all to me."_

I fought against Bella's hold. I would give almost anything to allow my fist to make contact with his hairy jaw. "Edward, please!" I stilled myself and tried to calm down. I couldn't erase the wrath from my face though. "We won't change Edward unless we are left with no other choice, Sam."

"_That leaves a few loopholes. I will not leave here until they agree not to change you, Edward." _A growl escaped my throat again. I allowed it to resound across the Cullen's lawn this time and held nothing back. Sam took a step back. "You _will _stop threatening them, Sam!" I was spitting venom with every word. "They have done nothing but help me and comfort me throughout everything that has happened so far. I really appreciate your help in finding me, but what would you have done if they hadn't been here to save me, huh? If you hadn't brought me to Carlisle that night, there is a good chance that I would have become one of them. Would you have killed me, then?"

"_No, Edward! Stop overreacting!"_

"I was talking to Sam, Jake!"

"_I'm not sure, Edward. I don't know what we would have done in that situation."_Jake jerked his head towards Sam, totally astonished.

"Well I'm glad to know that I'm with people, not _bloodsuckers_, who treat me as family, _regardless _of _what _I am!"

"Edward, you really need to calm down. I'm worried that your body may react to your outburst." Carlisle's voice rang with authority. I shut my mouth but held the look of disgust on my face. I cleared my throat. It was beginning to itch slightly.

Bella spoke up. "Sam, I need to tell you something regarding that part of the treaty." Sam stared at her intently. "I'm scared of what will happen if Victoria finds Edward again. My sister, Alice, has visions and she still sees Edward dying. If something happens and it comes to the point where I have to decide whether or not to let him die or change him, I _will _choose the option that allows him to come back to me. I won't lose him again." The fury that filled my being flowed out like someone had uncorked a drain as I looked at Bella. A love greater than that of which I have ever felt before warmed me through and through.

"_Edward! Can you hear me?"_I glanced lazily at Sam. _"Did you hear anything I just said?" _I shook my head. _"I won't say no to that just yet. The thought hadn't crossed my mind and I want to speak to the elders about it."_

They turned and ran back towards the trees. I turned my gaze back towards Bella. "Well, what did he say?"

"He said he will talk to the elders about it."

"I don't care what he or the elders think about what I said. I've already made the decision."

"We should go back inside, now. The air is getting cooler and we don't need Edward getting sick on top of everything else."

We all turned and walked back into the house. I seemed to be feeling weaker, but I assumed that the verbal assault I'd just endured had taken its toll on me. My throat still prickled and I let out a short cough, which didn't go unnoticed by either Bella or Carlisle.

"_Are _you feeling sick, Edward?"

"No, I'm fine. I think it's just from the growling." Carlisle didn't seem to buy my excuse. "I'm just a little weak and that's the first cough I've had all day. It wasn't even that deep of a cough."

"Just let me know if you start feeling worse."

"I will."

We went back into the living room and took our usual places. I would have been entirely happy to spend the rest of the day sitting there with Bella, but before long Emmett returned and turned on the game, reminding me of Charlie. "I should be getting home soon. I still need to talk to Charlie."

"You're right. I should probably go relieve Alice." when I stood up I almost fell over. Bella reached for me and held me steady while I regained my balance. "You okay, Edward?"

"Yeah, I just stood up too fast. I'm good now." I smiled reassuringly and we both headed out the front door and to Bella's car.

On the way home I coughed a few more times and Bella began to get worried. "Maybe we should turn around and have Carlisle take a closer look at you."

"No, I'm not sick. I'm sure I'll be fine tomorrow." She didn't try to force me, but her worried expression didn't fade.

Within a few minutes we had made it to the house. I got out of the car and I put most of my weight on the door for a moment to make sure I wasn't going to become dizzy again. After I was sure I wasn't going to lose my balance we started towards the porch. I leaned down and caressed Bella's lips softly with my own before pulling back with a smile. "I'll see you upstairs." I barely saw the smile flit across her face before she was gone.

I stepped inside and went to the living room door where I heard the game playing on the T.V. "Dad, you in here?"

The volume was turned down a few notches. "Yeah, Son. Come on in and have a seat." I stepped into the room and sat on the old couch. "So what did Carlisle say?"

"He is still a little concerned about me, but he said for you not to worry. I just need to eat regularly and get plenty of rest for the time being." I couldn't very well tell him the truth.

"You look a lot different since you left. You've never been so pale and even your eyes look a little different." I redirected my gaze so as to make my eyes less noticeable. I didn't say anything and Charlie let the subject drop. "I met one of Bella's sisters today."

I hadn't expected Alice to introduce herself to Charlie. "Alice?"

"That's the one. It seems that whole family has been gifted with the best of the genetic pool. She seemed really nice."

"How long was she here?"

"Uh…well she was here for a good while, actually."

"What did you two talk about?"

"Well, we didn't really talk much." I was missing something.

"You gotta fill me in here, Dad."

"She said you were going to be a little irritated."

Complete apprehension hit me. "Did you let her into my room?"

"Edward, you should have seen her face. I couldn't say no to her. She was so excited to be able to do something for you. I told her she didn't have to do anything and that you would feel bad that she was going through all the trouble, but she said that you deserved it after everything you've been through. She gave me the best puppy dog eyes I've ever seen. It was impossible for me to tell her no."

"I can't believe you would let her do that, Dad."

"Sorry, Edward, but like I said I couldn't say no."

I sighed. I knew that it was inevitable to try to outsmart Alice, but I didn't even get a chance to try.

Charlie opted for a change in subject. "So what was it that you needed to talk to me about?"

I was so sure up to this moment that Charlie needed to hear what happened to Mom, but now that the time had come to discuss her, I wasn't certain he could handle it. "I don't know now if I'm ready to talk about it yet."

"I understand if you don't feel up to it, but if you're worried about whether or not I can stomach it, whatever it is, I can." I smiled a fraction. And he says _I'm _the one who reads _him _too well.

My smile dropped upon my decision. "It's about Mom."

"What about her?" His voice was lower, cautious.

"One of the people who kidnapped me…well… he knew of her."

"How is that?"

"Dad, he…he killed her." The impact of the statement on him almost broke me. I fixed my eyes on my hands in my lap. "She was in Seattle when he found her. She was on her way back to us, Dad."

His voice was devoid of emotion when he spoke again. "Are you sure it was your mother he spoke of?"

"Yes."

"All these years…"

The phone rang in the kitchen and Charlie jumped. We let it ring until, the answering machine picked up. "Charlie!? _Charlie!?_" He stood quickly and ran to the phone, picked it up, and turned off the answering machine.

"Sue? What's wrong?" With my new hearing I could hear a static filled mumble from the receiver. _We were attacked…_"What did they look like?" …_red hair…_"Were you followed? Can you hear or see Harry?"…_don't know!_"Stay where you are, I'm on my way" a loud scream pierced the static. "Sue!? _Sue!_"

Charlie slammed the receiver down and ran to the door. He grabbed his keys and slung his jacket over his shoulders. "Dad?"

"Don't have time to explain. Something's happened to the Clearwaters down by the lake. I've got to go."

_**A/N: So, tell me what you think? What strange details did you pick out in this chapter?**_


	20. Chapter 20: Erythrophages

_**A/N: I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. A lot of things occur so read carefully and if you get confused, let me know and I'll try to explain further.**_

"Chapter Twenty"

"Erythrophages"

"I'm going with you, Dad!" I was sure that Victoria knew that Charlie was my father and I wasn't about to let him be taken.

"No! You will stay right here in this house. You will not let anyone inside and you will not go outside for any reason. Do you understand me?"

"But, Dad I cou-"

"No, Edward! I'm not even sure what I'll find once I get there."

"Should I call Dr. Cullen and ask him to meet you?"

Charlie thought about that for a moment and nodded. "That might be a good idea," he said grimly, just before he opened the door and stepped outside.

As soon as Dad left the house, Bella was at my side. "Bella, we've got to follow Charlie!"

"I've already called Carlisle and he is on his way. Calm down, Charlie will be fine. Victoria wouldn't dare attack him with Carlisle around."

"How did Victoria get so close to the lake with both Vampires and Werewolves looking for her?"

"Jasper picked up her scent just after we left and followed it to the boundary line. He called Carlisle and he called the wolves, though it doesn't sound like they made it to her fast enough."

I was thunderstruck. "What do we do now?"

"There isn't anything we can do. If Victoria and Laurent were close enough to catch your friends, I doubt she would let them escape. Especially not if they were thirsty."

I remembered the agony I faced each time Victoria bit me and I prayed she didn't make them suffer. Bella's phone rang. "Hello?" I heard a high-pitched voice talking extremely quickly. "I'm sure they'll be fine, Alice, but maybe Jasper or Emmett should go there and make sure that they don't make any assumptions. Okay, bye."

"What was that about?"

"Carlisle and Charlie just vanished from Alice's visions. She's worried that the wolves will show up and assume that whatever happened to the Clearwater's was our family's doing. Emmett is making his way up to the lake now, just to make sure that nothing gets out of hand."

I shook my head in disgust. "This is all because of me."

"Edward, don't be overdramatic. None of this is because of you."

"If it weren't for me, Victoria wouldn't even be in Forks anymore." I had to think of some way to prevent anyone else from getting hurt. If I could get away from Bella long enough to find a way to Victoria, I could end it all. I wasn't sure how I could do that. If I put myself in danger, Bella would be close behind me and I couldn't end my own life knowing that it would also kill her. Maybe Emmet would help me. If he stayed close enough to me so that he could follow Victoria, he could catch her before she took my life. I might still end up dying, but Victoria would go down with me.

Bella's phone rang again. I turned away and began walking towards the front of the house. I had a lot of thinking to do if I had any chance at all of my plan working.

"Hello?" She sounded irritated. "I'm sorry, Alice, but now is not a go- What?" Bella glanced at me and held my gaze. She finished the conversation in rushed whispers that I couldn't make out. She snapped the phone shut and made her way to my side. "Edward, stop blaming yourself. We can't help the situation we are in, but we will find a way to get through it." I nodded. "That doesn't include going off into the woods and getting yourself killed with Emmet." she snapped.

"If I don't do something, more and more people are going to get hurt."

She moved lightning fast and I found myself on my back on the couch in the living room before I could even take a breath. Her face was only inches from mine. "Edward, you _will _stop talking that way. I _won't _lose you again." Her tearless eyes betrayed the emotion on her face.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I know I'm overreacting, but I never imagined that people I know and love would be getting hurt because of me. I don't know what else to do."

"You will do the only thing you can do and keep yourself safe. If not for yourself or Charlie's sake, then for mine." I looked deep into her eyes for a moment, before I nodded my head. She relaxed and I sat up on the couch and pulled her into my side.

"I never meant to make you feel…" My throat seized up and I began coughing wildly for a few moments. The exertion from coughing made my head ache. The room began swirling and I could feel myself shaking.

When the hacking became less violent, I began hearing Bella's worried voice, "...you okay? Should I call Carlisle?"

I shook my head which only made the room spin faster, and answered, "No, I'm fine. Carlisle needs to stay with Charlie." My voice was raspy.

"I really think you're getting sick." She put my arm around her shoulders and attempted to help me stand.

"What are you doing? I said I feel well."

"I'm beginning to question your judgment. After what Alice just told me, I have plenty of reason to believe you care very little about your own well being. I'm taking you upstairs to bed. You need to rest, at the very least."

"I want to wait to hear from Charlie."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here to answer the phone and when you wake up I'll tell you what's happened."

"Fine." We walked up the stairs and into my room where she sat me down on the bed. "I'm going to get you some water. I'll be right back."

Without much thought, I changed into a pair of shorts and pulled a sleeveless shirt over my head. I walked back over to the bed and sat down just as Bella stepped back into the room.

She handed me a glass of water and I sipped it slowly before setting it on the nightstand. "Tell me the truth. How do you feel, Edward?"

"Please stop worrying; I told you I'm okay." Before I even had the words out of my mouth she had her hand on my forehead.

"You feel cooler than normal."

I sighed. "If I feel bad when I wake up, then I'll talk to Carlisle about it, okay?"

"Alright." She didn't get as close to me as she normally did. Instead she wrapped me in a blanket and draped an arm over my covered form. I didn't have the strength to protest, so I just settled into bed and awaited the anguish, that accompanied my new manner of sleeping, to overcome me.

This new sleeping routine was really beginning to vex me and only added to my aggravation in not knowing what was happening with Charlie and the Clearwaters. I knew that as long as Carlisle was with Charlie he would be fine, but that didn't ease all of my worries. I had to know what was going on. I was going crazy in my cocoon-like sleep.

That's when I began to break through. I could see a sliver of light through the slits in my eyes. "Bella?"

"It's the middle of the night. How are you awake?"

"I need to know what's going on now."

She sighed. "I just talked to Carlisle and he said that Charlie is still at the station working on the paperwork." There was a short pause before she added, "I'm sorry, Victoria killed your friends."

I expected as much. "Has Charlie been home at all?"

"No, he called once and I told him you were asleep. He asked if I would stay with you tonight. I told him I would and he said that he wouldn't be home until late."

"Did Carlisle say he was okay?"

"Carlisle said that Charlie was taking it pretty hard, but he's hiding it well." I sat up in bed and held my head which felt as if it were spinning in my hands. "This isn't your fault, Edward. Please stop blaming yourself." I felt her hand on my back as it rubbed small circles.

"I know you keep saying it's not, but I can't help but feel as if it is."

"People die everyday because of vampire attacks. It is in our nature to feed from humans."

"Until I came back to Forks, how many people were attacked by vampires here?" She didn't answer. "Exactly. It's because of me that Victoria's staying here and killing humans."

"You're wrong." I pulled my head out of my hands and stared at Bella. "She is here because of me, not you. It is me she wants to punish. If I were to die, she would leave. Would you like for me to go get myself killed?"

"No!"

"Right. There's nothing you can do to stop her and taking all the blame does nothing but make you feel worse and makes me feel bad for involving you in my world."

"Never feel bad for bringing me into your life. I've never been as happy as I have been since I've been with you."

"And you've never been as sad and depressed as you've been since you met me."

"I will push through the worst obstacles life can throw at me as long as I can be with you in the end." My throat began scratching and I started coughing again. I could hear Bella speaking, but my vision was beginning to fade and I could feel my muscles relaxing of their own accord. I was blacking out again. I couldn't speak and my vision was completely gone when I felt my back pressed once again into my bed. All of my senses were shut down and I slipped once more into my maddening vacuity.

When I finally came to and opened my eyes, I was severely disgruntled. Bella was still lying by my side and seemed to notice my mood. "What's wrong?"

"This passing out every five minutes is really beginning to exasperate me. I hate the fact that I cannot control my bod-" I coughed for a moment but it ended quickly.

"I think we should go see Carlisle later today."

"Bella, I'm fine. It's probably just a small cold. I'll be over it soon so stop worrying about it."

"You're not going to win this argument, Edward, so don't even try fighting me on this."

The look on her face proved her point. "Okay, okay. We can go see Carlisle if it'll make you feel better."

"Thank you."

"Is Charlie here?" I listened hard for any sign of his presence.

"No, he woke up early this morning and went back to the station. He said he still had a lot of work to do before the funeral plans could be discussed."

Suddenly my irritation towards my nightly blackouts seemed less important. "I should call him and make sure he's okay." I pulled the blankets back and grabbed some clothes before I walked towards the door and made my way towards the bathroom.

After I'd had my human moment and changed, I made it to the phone and dialed the number to the police station, then waited for someone to answer. Bella was standing beside me.

"Forks Police Station. How may I help you?" The woman who answered seemed extremely tired and put out.

"Yes, is Chief Swan available? This is his son, Edward."

"Hold on and I will tell him he has a call."

"Thanks."

A few moments passed before Charlie answered the phone. "Hey, Son, you okay?" He sounded as fatigued as the woman who first answered.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just worried about you."

"It's been hard, but I'll be fine."

"Do you know anything yet about what happened?"

"Well, Carlisle thinks it was a cult that attacked them." I looked at Bella and she shook her head. "It was bad, Edward. It was actually Carlisle who found them and at first he wouldn't let me near them." He was silent for a few moments. "I don't think I'll ever be able to erase those images from my mind." He paused for a few moments. "I do have a favor to ask of you, if you don't mind?"

"Sure, Dad, what is it?"

"Seth is here at the station. I wanted him to be here for a while to watch him. We called Leah, do you remember her?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we told her the news and she'll be here within a few days."

"What was the favor you were going to ask of me?"

"Oh, right. I was wondering if you would be able to watch Seth for a few hours until Jake can find a car and pick him up? Seth will be staying with Billy until Leah makes it into town."

"Yeah, I don't see a problem with that."

"Good. I really need a break so I'll drop him off shortly. Jake shouldn't be too long finding a car."

"Okay, Dad."

"Are you sure you're in good shape? Bella said you were feeling pretty bad last night."

"Yeah, I'm fine," I sighed, "but Bella's going to take me to see Carlisle later today so don't worry about it, okay?"

"Okay, but call me and let me know what he says."

"I will."

"All right, see you soon."

"See you soon, Dad." I hung up and turned to find Bella gone. "Bella?"

Her voice came from the kitchen. "Yes?" She peeked her head around the corner.

"What are you doing?"

"What does one usually do when they go into the kitchen?"

"I'm really not hungry."

"You have to eat something or you're only going to get sicker. Besides, Charlie didn't eat anything before he left this morning and I'm sure that Seth is hungry as well."

"Well, what can I do?"

"Nothing."

"There has to be something I can do to help?"

"There is nothing you can do to help that doesn't involve touching the food."

"So, what's wrong with me touching the food."

"You're sick. You don't want Charlie getting sick do you?"

"Oh...no I don't."

I sat on the counter across from the stove and watched Bella as she worked. She had just finished the last of the pancakes as Charlie walked in, followed by Seth. "Mmmm...something smells good."

"Glad you think so. I've made enough pancakes for everyone, so have a seat at the table and I'll bring them out."

No one argued as they took their seats around the kitchen table. Bella set the large plate of pancakes down and, along with the syrup and butter, passed out plates for everyone. Charlie was the first to dig in. Seth followed suit and I grabbed a pancake after him. As usual, the food just didn't appeal to me I finished first and stood.

"Is that all you're eating, Son?"

"Yeah, I'm not very hungry." I noticed that Seth had also barely touched his breakfast.

"Well...okay."

I made my way back into the kitchen and helped Bella with the dishes.

"You have to eat more."

I picked up a dish towel and started drying as I answered, "I'm not hungry."

"That's what I'm worried about."

"Bella, please stop. I've already agreed to go see Carlisle today, okay?"

Bella sighed and Charlie decided that this was the right moment to walk in on our conversation.

"Is everything all right, kids?"

"Yeah, Dad, everything is fine."

"Well, okay." He dropped his dishes into the sink and turned to face Bella. "I'd like to thank you for being so kind to my family these past few days." He reached out and gave her a swift hug. He flinched a little, but other than that didn't show any sign of her cool body temperature. He wasn't big on showing his emotions. This was strange for me to watch. As he let her go, he added, "You really don't have to cook for us though. We've been known to fend for ourselves a time or two." A familiar crooked smile took shape across his face.

"It's no problem at all. I'm worried about both of you and I like knowing that there is something I can do to help during times like these."

I heard footsteps coming from the dining room and soon Seth came walking into the kitchen. "I haven't introduced Edward's girlfriend, Seth."

Bella walked over to him and held out her hand. "My name is Bella. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Seth took her hand and shook it halfheartedly without even looking at her face. At this point I noticed just how much he had grown since the last time I'd seen him.

"Well, I had better be heading back into the station. Like I said on the phone, it shouldn't take Jake too long to get here."

"All right, Dad. Be careful."

"I will. See you tonight." He started out the door, stopped, and poked his head back in. "Don't forget to call me and tell me what Carlisle says." Although his face showed no such emotion, his voice betrayed the burden of stress and sadness resting on his shoulders.

"I won't." That seemed to relieve some of his worries for now and he trod out the door and into his cruiser.

Seth was standing at the kitchen door, staring at the floor. "Hey Seth, you want to watch some T.V. while we wait for Jake?" He shrugged his shoulders. We stood there for a few more moments before Bella caught my attention.

She tilted her head towards the kitchen and I followed her back to the sink. She turned the water back on. "Edward, something's going on with Seth. He's warmer than a normal human and his scent is much different. I think he's becoming one of the pack."

"How much longer do you think it will be before he becomes one of them?"

"I don't know. I've never seen one transition before. You need to keep your distance from him, Edward."

"I've been around Seth almost as long as I've been around Jake. When I was little my Dad used to take me to the Clearwater's along with Billy and Jake. Leah was already eighteen and her parents would pay her to watch us. Jake and I would always find something to get into. We were a handful for Leah and it didn't help that Seth was always on our heels. He's like a little brother to me."

Bella sighed, but didn't say anything else.

I glanced back towards the kitchen door and Seth was gone. "I should find him and see if he needs to talk." I strode out of the kitchen and glanced around the house. The back door was open, so I walked out onto the back porch and found Seth sitting on one of the steps. I walked over and sat on the step next to him. "Are you okay?" He nodded his head. "Do you want to talk?"

He didn't nod, shake his head, or say a word for a few moments. "It's not fair." His voice had a crackle in it. "They're gone. They're not coming back."

"I'm sorry, Seth."

He jerked his head towards me and stared straight into my eyes. "I keep hearing that. Everyone I see has said the same thing. 'I'm so sorry.' But what does that do? It doesn't bring them back. It only makes me feel worse." he turned away.

"I know the feeling well. After Mom left, everyone decided that it was their duty to give me their sad faces and 'I'm sorrys.' It made me feel like crap. I hated being treated so differently."

"Yeah, well you still have your dad."

"You have your sister."

"You know my sister, Edward. She never was one for family bonding."

"No, but she was always there if you needed her. She may not have been around very much, but that doesn't mean she didn't care. And don't forget you still have all of your friends. You have Charlie and me. You're not alone, Seth. If you ever need anyone to talk to, someone who won't add any pity to the conversation, you know where to go."

Seth leaned forward and placed his head in his hands. He was shaking with each sob he heaved. Then the shaking became stronger and more frequent. I didn't know what to do or say. I just placed my hand on his back. He was sweltering. Bella was right. I pulled my hand back as I felt him shaking violently now. It reminded me of the first meeting I'd had with the pack on the day I was taken; the way Paul looked just before Sam told him to calm down. I stood up and retreated towards the back yard.

Seth phased right before my eyes. It wasn't as I'd imagined. I had pictured the transformation to be fluid. This was anything but smooth. He appeared to _burst _right through his skin and clothing. One moment he was there, shaking on the porch, and the next he had exploded onto the lawn. The giant wolf was staring at me now with wide eyes and an open mouth. A small whine escaped his throat and he stepped towards me. I heard a sharp gasp at the door.

Bella was standing at there with a horrified expression. "Bella, pull back your shield and go inside."

"No, Edward."

"Please, go back into the house and call Jake. His number is on the pad next to the phone. Look for the name Black. I need to be able to hear him, Bella. " Eventually she turned and was gone. I gazed back at Seth to find him staring after Bella.

_What __is she__? I want to kill her. I should kill her. She smells so bad. Why do I feel like this_?

"Seth!"

He snapped his head back towards me with a low growl. _What's_ wrong _with me!?_

"I know you feel different. Bella is going to call Jake."

_What can_ Jake _do?_

"Jake can help you."

He growled loudly. _Can you hear what I'm thinking?!_

"Yes, I can."

_How are you doing this?! Is this your fault? _He took a few steps towards me and I backtracked across the lawn.

"No, Seth. I didn't do this to you. You can change now. Jake can do the same thing. He can help you through it."

_Seth?_

_Jake?!_

_Seth, don't move! I'm on my way!_

_What's goin on__? How can I hear you but not see you?_

_You've phased. __I'll explain it all to you. __You're not the only one. Sam, Paul, Jared, and me. We can all change, just like you did._

_I feel weird._

_That's normal. It gets easier._ Images of Bella standing at the door passed through my mind. I felt the emotions he felt when he saw Bella there.

"Jake, get here fast." I mumbled.

Seth noticed. Jake heard. _I'm almost there, Edward._ I began to hear the soft galloping of Jacob's paws as he got closer. Then he bounded through the trees and into the backyard. I looked around, making sure that none of the neighbors were looking out of their windows. I knew that no one ought to be home at this time of day, but I couldn't help but be worried.

_Seth, come with me._

_Where are we going?_

_We're going back to the res to find Sam. He's the alpha. I'll explain more on the way, but he needs to know about this._

_Will I be able to __change __back?_

_Yes, but we need to go so Sam can help you._

_Okay._

Jake turned and looked at me. _I'll call you later__. Thanks for getting in touch with me so fast._

"Of course." I could feel the adrenalin leaving my system as the danger of the situation lessened. Jake turned and he and Seth were gone within a few blinks of an eye. I walked into the house and had to hold onto the railing to keep from keeling over. Bella was by my side within a second.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know...I feel extremely weak all of a sudden."

"We need to get you to Carlisle, now!" I wasn't about to argue. There was definitely something wrong with the way I felt. She picked me up and rushed me through the house, into her car, and we were off.

"I don't get it. I was fine just a few moments ago." The coughing started again, but this time it took a while for me to get control and begin breathing normally again. Bella didn't say anything. She didn't even look at me the entire time she drove. We made it to her house in record speed.

She got out of her car and came around to my side. She pulled me out, wrapped an arm around my waist to hold me up, and walked me up the stairs. "Carlisle!"

The door opened for us and I was ushered inside by Carlisle. "What happened?"

"A werewolf phased for the first time, at his house." Carlisle was about to interrupt, but Bella continued, "He was able to calm him down until one of the pack could get there. After they left he almost collapsed."

"I need to take a blood sample. Meet me upstairs. I'll get everything set up. I was afraid of something like this." He was gone.

Bella helped me up the stairs and into the hospital room, saw me to the bed, and sat me down. Carlisle reached for my arm and I held it out for him. I looked away as he stuck me with the needle. I felt him pull it out, but I could barely keep my eyes open. "Edward, you should stop fighting it and just rest." I nodded and felt myself drift back off into the black abyss.

As I returned from the depths and back to my senses, I only heard a steady beeping in the background. I opened my eyes and was surprised to find Bella sitting on the side of my bed. A light was on in the room and it was dark outside. I had an IV in my arm and a heart monitor by my side "What time is it?"

Bella seemed uneasy as she took a few unneeded breaths. "It's eight o'clock at night."

"Did anyone call Charlie?"

"Yes, Carlisle called him after he checked your blood. He told him that you had a pretty serious virus and he wanted to keep you here overnight for observation. He said that it wouldn't be a good idea for Charlie to visit you tonight. He wanted to make sure that the virus wasn't contagious."

"What did Carlisle say about my blood?"

"He'll be in soon to talk to you about it. He can explain it better than I can." Now she seemed extremely perturbed.

"What's going on, Bella?"

Bella didn't get a chance to answer. Carlisle came into the room and over to my bed. "How are you feeling now?"

"I still feel weak, but not as bad."

"Good, that means the transfusion is working."

"Transfusion?"

"Give me a moment to explain." I shut my mouth and waited. "I looked at your blood under the microscope. There are a lot of cells in your bloodstream that shouldn't be there."

"So, is that why I needed the transfusion? Are those other cells destroying my blood cells?"

"Well, in a manner of speaking, they are."

"I don't understand."

"The abnormal cells in your system are destroying your red blood cells by consuming them. These rogue cells your body is producing are not human and, for lack of known scientific term, I've been calling them erythrophages." He paused for a moment. "Edward, your body is acting like that of a newborn vampire. When someone is changed into a vampire, for close to a year, their body feeds off of the blood from their human life. It makes them stronger than older vampires for that time. It seems your body doesn't realize that you have not been turned completely. If we hadn't given you this transfusion, I'm not sure how much longer you would have had before your own body ended up killing you."

"That doesn't explain the coughing."

"Because you have been so anemic, your body has not been able to transport enough oxygenated blood to your heart and throughout your body, thus forcing your lungs to work harder, which might cause shortness of breath and possibly coughing."

"So what do you think is going to happen to me?"

"I can only guess, but I would think that these symptoms will only get worse with time. As your body begins to produce more erythrophages, you will need transfusions more often. I really don't know what to expect. There is always a chance that some new symptom or ability will make itself known."

"What do you mean?"

"It could be anything, Edward. Your senses might become heightened or your physical strength might increase. But it will probably come with a price. The human body takes much more energy to run than that of a vampire. This is why it doesn't take much now to drain you of your strength."

"So, what do I do now?"

"The same thing we've been doing. We just keep a close watch on you and monitor anymore changes."

"I have a better idea..." I didn't have a chance to explain as a strong putrid scent filled my nostrils. I was surprised to hear an involuntary hiss escape my throat as loud voices from downstairs entered my awareness.

_**A/N: Uh oh...Can anyone guess who's loud voices are yelling downstairs? Tell me what you think peeps. I love feedback!**_


	21. Chapter 21: It's For Your Own Good

_**A/N: I know, I know! I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I've been really busy with school. I got sick for a few weeks and I've been catching up with schoolwork. Please forgive me! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I've sent off the next to be edited. Things are gonna start to get pretty intense, so pay attention.**_

"Chapter Twenty-One"

"It's For Your Own Good"

Kabam, kabam, kabam, kabam, kabam! It sounded as if the door downstairs was about to be pounded down. "Where's Edward?! We know he's here!" It sounded like the wolves were going to tear the house down. "We've talked to Charlie and he thinks Edward is sick, but we know better!"

"I'd better go talk to them before they leave a dent in the door." Carlisle was gone before I had much of a chance to blink. I was struck by one thing during this interruption. I could hear the heartbeat of each of the three wolves outside.

"Bella," My voice broke. "I can hear their hearts beating." She stared back at me without saying a word as the conversation below began. I felt a strange tingling sensation in my mouth and throat.

I heard the front door open as if I were standing right next to Carlisle. "Good eveni..."

"Where's Edward?" It was Sam. "Did you change him?! I told you I would speak with the elders about it! I didn't give you my okay to..."

"Relax, Sam, Edward is still human. There is some more bad news, however."

"I'm listening." He seemed to have regained his composure since Carlisle had reassured him I was still human.

"Edward's body has begun producing cells which are acting like viruses that attack his red blood cells. They're consuming them. I would assume that these are the same cells that are produced by a newborn vampire. Edward's body is still dependent on his own red blood cells however, thus making him weak when they are destroyed. I gave him a blood transfusion and he seems to be doing much better. He just needs to rest for now."

"Oh..."

"Sam, rest assured that we do not take war with your pack lightly. Unless we have a good reason to do so, Edward will not be changed into a vampire. At least not by us."

I felt the wolves were trying to manipulate my life and were taking their 'duties' to the extreme and it was infuriating me. I could feel the back of my throat vibrating with a growl waiting to be unleashed.

"You need to calm down. Carlisle is taking care of it and they'll be gone soon."

I took a deep breath, forcing myself to relax. "How is it that you can read me so well?"

"You're not so hard to read when you're making noises like you want to rip someone apart."

"I'm sorry."

"Edward, I know you hate to feel like your own life is out of your control, but please remember that the only reason they are threatening my family is because they care about you."

"I'm beginning to wonder if it's not just because they want to pick a fight. Your family has proved over and over that they are extremely trustworthy and the pack has done everything in their power to ignore it."

"I know it seems that way, but I think it's hard for them to accept the fact that the enemy they've been trained for generations never to trust and to kill at all costs is actually becoming an ally."

"How can you be so understanding of their actions?"

"I don't really have much of a choice. Besides, if you want to become part of this family as much as you say you do, and I assume that's what you were about to mention earlier, then it would be wise to placate them as much as possible."

"You're right. I'll try to control my temper."

"That's another thing. Your temper seems to be becoming worse as the days go on."

"What do you mean?"

"It takes a lot less to provoke you lately. It's beginning to worry me. You're acting more and more like a newborn vampire everyday."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I think Carlisle is right. I think we should keep a closer eye on you. Maybe closer than Carlisle had in mind."

I thought about that for a moment, but the forgotten conversation downstairs caught my attention.

"So, did you get a chance to talk to the elders about Edward's position? What if his condition becomes worse faster than I can predict? Will you attack if we change him to save his life?"

"First of all, by changing him, you'll be ending his life."

"Answer my questions, please." I could hear Carlisle's patience waning.

"The elders said that they would like to think on it for a while. They still haven't given me a definite answer."

"But you're the alpha. Can't you give me the answer without the elder's approval?"

"I will not. A subject such as this must be discussed with the tribe. I'm sorry I accused you and your family of changing Edward. We'll go now."

"Before you go, I'd like to ask you one more question?"

"Okay."

"If it _were_ up to you, what would your answer be?"

Sam paused for a few moments in thought before he answered. "I'm sorry, but I don't know."

"Fair enough. Good night." I heard the door shut downstairs and the heartbeats of the wolves fade away into the noises of the night.

Carlisle came back upstairs. "So what was your idea, Edward? What was it that you wanted to tell us before we were so abruptly interrupted?"

I looked into Bella's eyes as I thought about my answer. After Carlisle's talk with the wolves, my idea seemed to be less appealing. "I was going to suggest that I just be changed, but after what just transpired, I think it would do more harm than good."

"I agree. Have you felt anything different since I've been gone?"

"My hearing has definitely become more sensitive. I could hear the heartbeats of the pack the entire time they were here. When I first heard it my throat felt weird. Like it began to prickle."

Carlisle's eyes grew wide. He looked at Bella. "Did he act strange at all while they were here?"

"Only annoyed and irritable, but lately that's been a normal occurrence while he's around the Quileutes."

Carlisle thought about this for a moment. "I think it would be better for you if you sleep and give your body time to recuperate." I nodded and lay back in the hospital bed. "I think you've had enough of this IV for tonight, so I'll take it out. You should be able to rest better in it's absence."

"Thank you." I winced as he took the tape off my arm and withdrew the needle, but before long, I felt myself drifting off.

When I woke up, the light was gleaming in through the window. Bella wasn't with me as I expected, which surprised me. I got out of bed and concentrated on the sounds around me. I couldn't hear her voice in the house and her scent barely lingered in the room.

I left the room and met Carlisle half way down the stairs. "Good morning, Edward."

"Good morning. Is Bella away?"

"Yes, after you fell asleep last night, I told her that she should go hunt. She hadn't been for a while and I could see that she was due. She agreed and told me to tell you she wouldn't be gone long and if you awoke before she returned, not to worry, she'd be back anon."

I nodded and Esme's voice lilted up from the kitchen. "Edward, you should come and eat something."

Carlisle smiled. "She's right. You need to eat to keep up your strength."

"Alright." I continued down the stairs, past the piano, and into the kitchen. Without Bella, I had no interest in playing.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Esme. Did everyone go with Bella to hunt?"

"Yes, we thought it would be better not to hunt alone in the current circumstances."

"Nice thinking. I feel better about her being away if she has company."

"Enough worrying about nothing. Your food is on the table. Have a seat and eat up."

I couldn't deny her request and sat down at the table. Normally, a home cooked meal would have been irresistible, but the aroma of the food before me was not even appealing. I tried breathing through my mouth while I ate. I was able to eat a good portion of the meal before I began feeling nauseous. I pushed the plate away and took a few deep breaths. "I'm sorry, but I just can't eat anymore at the moment."

"Did I not prepare the food to your liking?"

"Yes, the food is fine, in fact, I'm sure it is wonderful but, for some reason, it is becoming more difficult for me to eat. The smell and taste is beginning to make me sick."

Esme gasped and Carlisle was there in an instant.

"Please don't make me eat anymore right now."

"Of course not. I won't make you do anything you don't want to do. Besides the nausea, how do you feel? Are you experiencing anything else unusual?"

"No, not really...Can we take the conversation elsewhere please?"

"Of course." We left the kitchen and went into the living room. As the three of us sat down, I noticed that both Carlisle and Esme were watching me carefully.

"Do you think it would be okay for me to go home when Bella returns?"

"Edward, to be honest I'm a little worried about your new condition."

"I can't stay away from Charlie much longer. He's been through a lot and I don't like the idea of leaving him alone."

"I understand that, Edward, but your presence might endanger his life. Would you want to take that chance?"

"Of course not, but if I don't go home soon, Charlie is going to go nuts. You didn't see him when Mom left. I don't want to be here thinking that he's feeling that way again."

The room was silent for a few moments while everyone took that in. Carlisle was the first to speak. "At least allow me to go with you and Bella when you go home. I should be there to update Charlie about what has transpired since you've been here."

"Okay."

"Another thing, Edward. I know I've said this a lot lately, but for your father's safety, I need you to tell me the minute you begin to feel different at all. Especially if it occurs while you are around Charlie. Your hearing has gotten much keener and I'm not sure what else may have changed about you. If it appears that being around Charlie is too much for you, we need to keep you away from him."

I was speechless. I couldn't even begin to think of myself as being dangerous to Charlie. "When you say keep me away from him..."

"I mean we will have to come up with an excuse as to why you will be living here."

"Right..." I knew that I was willing to give up my human life for a life with Bella, but I hadn't realized that the little time I had left was being taken away from me so quickly.

I'm not sure if it was the food finally getting to me or the intensity of the conversation, but I suddenly had the strong urge to empty my stomach. "Ugh..."

"What's wrong?"

"My stomach hurts."

"The nausea is coming back?"

"It's worse." I couldn't take it anymore and ran as quickly as possible to the bathroom.

When I returned, Carlisle and Esme were huddled and whispering so quietly, even I couldn't hear. But Bella wasn't there and Carlisle's thoughts were loud in my head.

_He moved so quickly. It seems like his vampiric qualities are taking an even greater shape than I'd first thought. But at what price?_

"I can hear what you're thinking, Carlisle."

"Sorry, Edward, but I would have said that to you anyway. I don't think you should go home just yet."

"I don't want to leave Charlie alone for long. If I can't stay, I'll understand. I don't want him to be hurt, but I have to try."

"Okay. Would you like to rest for a while? I'm sure it won't be long until Bella is back."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to wait for her in her room."

"That's perfectly fine."

I had to find some sort of distraction from my own thoughts and the thoughts of those around me. Now that I had opened my mind to them, it was hard to shut them out. Because I wasn't concentrating on them, the inner workings of Carlisle and Esme's minds were only whispers, but they were enough to drive me mad in my already aggravated and strained state.

When I reached Bella's room I began searching through her extensive collection of music. I found a band I'd heard a few times and put the CD into the stereo. Bella had speakers located in several locations all around her room. I maxed out the volume and the sound of the music reverberated in my ears, making it much easier to kick out unwanted thoughts. A mixture of rock music and loud singing echoed in my head as I lay on the couch with my arm over my eyes, allowing only the music to draw on my senses.

I felt a cool hand on my arm and I looked up to find Bella watching me with a worried expression. She was quick to turn the music off and plant herself next to me on the couch. "How are you feeling, Edward?"

I sat up and faced her. "Have you talked to Carlisle yet?"

"I did and he told me what happened...Edward, this really bothers me."

"Please! Stop babying me! I'm really getting tired of everyone treating me like I'm going to fall apart!" She had wiped her face void of all emotion. She didn't move or say a word the whole time I vented. I was exceptionally embarrassed. "Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I-"

"It's okay. It's like I said, you've been very touchy here lately. Just promise me you'll be careful. And no more secrets."

"After the last time, I seriously doubt that I'll be keeping anything from you again. The fear I've experienced from losing you once will prevent that."

Bella sighed in contentment, her worries pacified. "So you want to go back home?"

"Yes."

"Even if there is that risk that you may not be able to stay? Even if the trip is only to pack your bags?"

"I hadn't thought of that possibility."

"It is a very real possibility, Edward."

"I guess I understand that now. If...if this begins to go badly...if I can't be around Charlie, what will happen?

"I'm not sure, but maybe we won't even have to worry about it."

"I hope you're right."

"I usually am." I smiled as we stood and I wrapped both my arms around her. We held the embrace for a while.

"Bella?" She pulled back to look into my eyes. "Do I smell any different to you? I mean the effect on my scent from the transfusion should be over by now."

There was a short pause. "Yes. Your scent smells less human to me."

I nodded and we left her room and made our way down the stairs and into the living room, where Carlisle was waiting. "Are you ready to head home?"

"Yes, but I have a question for you."

"What would that be?"

"What will you tell Charlie if...if I can't stay?"

"I'll tell him that I need to take you away for a while. I'll tell him that I have a colleague that deals with cases similar to yours and he will be able to provide a more extensive analysis."

"It sounds like you've thought this out."

"Oh, I have. I care about Charlie's well being also."

"Thank you, Carlisle. I really appreciate all of your help."

"It's really no problem, Edward. I'm very sorry that being involved in our world has already caused you so much pain. I just hope that I can help you though it as much as possible."

I nodded and we walked outside and climbed into Carlisle's black Mercedes. Bella and I were in the back while Carlisle drove. Carlisle called Charlie as we made our way down the road.

"Hello, it's Carlisle." A sinking feeling struck the pit of my stomach. I couldn't help but worry about how bad this situation could play out. I was so deep in thought, I barely heard much of the phone conversation. "Okay. Bye."

We all sat in silence the whole way home. Bella squeezed my hand every now and then assuring me that everything would be fine. I had to believe her.

As we pulled into the driveway the sunlight was beginning to fade and the shadows of darkness began falling over the houses. Streetlights were turning on all around us. Even without the lights, I could see fairly clearly in the dark, which was one more thing to add to my list of abnormalities.

We stepped out of the car and Carlisle stopped me. "Are you feeling normal? Nothing different?"

"Only my eyesight. I can see much better in the dark than I am used to." I took a deep breath and was taken aback for a moment. "What's that smell?" I heard Bella's sharp intake of breath behind me. "What?"

"It's the smell of humans, Edward."

"My throat is starting to burn a little." He glanced quickly at Bella. She was still starting my way.

"Carlisle, I don't think this is a good idea."

"No! It's not that bad, really."

"You're only smelling the remnants of passing humans. Being close to one, face to face, is a completely different story."

"I still want to try."

"We'll try..."

As we got closer to the steps the smell got stronger. "Actually, I'm not so sure I can do this." I spoke only loud enough for Bella and Carlisle to hear me.

"The fact that you are having doubts is a good sign. Lets go through with this and we'll take it from there."

"Okay..." We climbed the stairs and I opened the door. Charlie jumped up from the couch in the living room and almost fell in his hurry to greet us at the door. The smell that hit me was better than any meal I'd ever smelled before and my throat was burning more than I ever could have imagined. My hand automatically reached for my neck from the pain. Bella reached for my shoulders and pulled me back outside while Carlisle stepped forward.

"How are you doing, Son?"

"I'm sorry Charlie, he seems to have gotten worse on our way here."

"Exactly what is going on with my boy?"

"Let's step inside and I will tell you what I know." Before they shut the door, Carlisle gave me a worried glance. I nodded my head, trying to silently tell him I was okay.

Bella walked me over to the steps and sat down with me. "Do you feel better, Edward?"

My voice was rough when I answered. "Yes, but that was bad."

"I'm so sorry."

"I didn't have any urges to harm him though. It was just painful." She looked confused, but added nothing. "So what now?"

"I suppose Carlisle will tell him about the other doctor and you'll come back home with us."

"What if Charlie decides he wants to come with us? I mean he's not one to sit at home and wait for news."

"I'm sure Carlisle will find a way to convince him that it would be better for him to stay here."

"I feel so bad for him right now. Since Mom left it's only been us two. I hate to imagine what he's going to be like now..." I laid my head in my hands. Bella started rubbing small circles on my back until we heard the door handle turn. I held my breath.

"Edward?" I turned and Charlie was staring at me with an extremely worried expression. "I'm going to be staying here while Carlisle takes you to the specialist. Don't forget to keep in touch, okay?" I could see the tears beginning to form in his eyes, but he didn't let me see for long. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a tight hug. "I love you, Son."

"I love you too, Dad."

He let go, while simultaneously wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "Thanks again, Carlisle. I don't know what I would do if you weren't around to help us."

"It's no problem, really. I'll do everything I can to help Edward get well." These words of false hope were beginning to wear me down. I couldn't stay here much longer without losing all control and my lungs were aching for a breath of fresh air.

Bella seemed to realize that I hadn't taken a breath and she pulled me away and reached up to give Charlie a hug. I took my chance and replenished my lungs with another breath. Something Carlisle was holding caught my eye. He had my suitcase. This made the situation that much more real. I had to get out of here. I had to stay strong for Charlie. This would be the last time we saw each other. I was sure of it.

"Thank you for taking such good care of my son, Bella. Just so that you know, I already think of you as my own daughter."

"Thank you Charlie."

"Goodbye, Dad." I waved, then turned and walked away. I had to believe that he would be okay. I didn't look back as I got into the car. I didn't look out the window as we pulled out of the drive. I already had a good idea of the look that would be on his face. I couldn't take knowing that I was right.

The ride home was a long and quiet one. It wasn't until we pulled into the Cullen garage that I voiced the question I had been dreading to ask. "That was the last time I will ever see my dad, wasn't it?"

"I'm afraid so."

"I didn't have an urge to hurt him, Carlisle, it was just the pain."

"You're vampiric traits are coming on so fast though, Edward. I'm sure it won't be long before your killer instincts become more pronounced as well."

"It sounds like I'm slowly becoming a vampire."

"I've put some thought into that, but...I don't think that your body will be able to handle such a slow transformation."

"So you think I will die before the transformation is complete?"

The car had stopped but no one inside had moved an inch. "That's what I think."

"So what are we waiting for? I'm enduring so much more than anyone who was changed in the normal manner. Why should I have to wait anymore? All of this torture could be ended."

"I don't know that my theory is correct."

"So, you just want to wait and see what happens next?"

"I don't want to have to change you if there is a better option."

I opened the car door and stepped outside. I stopped. "Do you mind if I had some time alone?"

"Of course."

"Edward?"

"I won't be gone long, Bella. I promise."

"Just don't go far, okay?" The worry in her voice was killing me.

"I won't. This place is probably the best protected in all of Forks. I doubt anything could get to me here anyway."

"He's right, Bella, and he deserves some time to think."

I turned and began walking towards the trees. As soon as I heard the door shut I took off. This was the fastest I had ever run. It was exhilarating, the feeling of the wind passing across my body and the strain of my muscles as I forced my way forward.

I finally let the tears fall and I began to slow. When I stopped I leaned against the nearest tree and slouched to the ground. I wrapped my arms around my knees and laid my head on my arms. Every move I made seemed to bring pain to someone close to me.

I was there for a long while before I began hearing thoughts besides my own. I jerked my head up and concentrated harder. There were two of them. I couldn't get much. There were only soft murmurs. They must not be close by.

I stood and began cautiously walking back to the house. I strained my ears and listened to all of the sounds around me. I didn't hear anyone coming nearer. I was about halfway back when the voices in my head began growing clearer. I began to panic. I stopped and waited for something to happen. I waited for someone to show themselves to me. If they were watching me, I wouldn't be surprised when they decided to try something.

_What is that smell?_

They'd found my scent. I started sprinting back just as I heard, _Edward?_

They caught up to me easily. "Edward! Hey stop, it's Jasper and Emmett!"

I breathed a deep sigh, stopped, and leaned up against a tree to catch my breath.

"Yeah! You're a lot faster than before, Bro."

"I've noticed." I turned to face the two vampires walking closer. Emmet had the usual goofy grin on his face. I wouldn't have been surprised if he had asked me to race him back to the house. Jasper is the one who actually confounded me. He didn't look as uncomfortable as he usually did around me. Then I remembered what Bella had said earlier. I didn't smell much like a human anymore...

"Edward, what are you doing out here by yourself?"

"I just came out here to be alone for a while."

"Why would you want to do that?"

Jasper shook his head. _"Forgive Emmet. He's one of those people who strive to stay in the center of attention_. Emmett, why don't you go on back. Alice said Rose was getting annoyed that you hadn't shown up yet."

Emmett startled me by letting out a booming laughter. "Yeah, I guess I should head back." As he left I could still hear spurts of his laughter following him along.

"I'm fairly certain that Bella has already informed you of my gift?"

"Yes, she has."

"So you know that I can feel what you are feeling?"

"Yes." I was beginning to become embarrassed by this. I had needed to be alone so that no one would see how bad I actually felt. Suddenly I felt a warmth spread over me. It calmed me tremendously. "Thanks."

"Not a problem. So, do you want to talk about why you're feeling so bad about yourself?"

I sighed. "I just feel like no matter what I do, I'm always causing someone pain lately. First it was Bella when I lied to her. If it wasn't for me, the Clearwaters would still be alive, Seth wouldn't have phased so early, and Charlie wouldn't be dealing with all of this alone right now."

"I've learned a lot through the years that bad things happen whether you want them to or not. Most of the time though, these bad things lead to much happier things."

"I don't see how all of these things could lead to better things down the road."

"It's hard to see them right now, but give it some time and I'm sure everything will work out."

"I hope you're right."

"Trust me. I've dealt with many an obstacle in my existence to know if that statement were true or not."

"Thanks, Jasper."

"Any time."

I pushed myself from the trunk of the tree and began walking back towards the house with Jasper. "So what was it that made you decide to actually start speaking to me?"

"Did we not tell you that of all of us, I'm having the worst time dealing with this non-human diet?"

"Oh...right."

"Since you've been bitten, I've found it much easier to be around you as time passes. Your smell has gotten a lot less...appetizing."

"Well, I guess that's some good that's come of this so far." We both laughed as the lawn in front of the house came into view.

"Jasper, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." He stopped and turned to face me.

"What was it like...after you were changed?"

"Our circumstances were much different." He sighed. "There are many things that you still don't know much about. I'll try to explain, but stop me if you get confused."

"Okay."

"Has Bella told you much about newborns?"

"Only that they're very irritable."

"There's a lot more to them than that. When I was bitten, I was a soldier in the Confederate army. Humans in my time treated the legends of vampires very much the same way of people from your time do, just legends. I had no inkling to what they were when I met them and I had no idea that they were waging a war between themselves. I was changed for the sole purpose of joining their army."

"Like the Volturi do now?"

"Correct. They actually got the idea from the newborn wars."

"Why did they have to be newborns?"

"Because of one major characteristic of new vampires. Their strength is much greater than that of an older vampire. If they possessed the knowledge and ability of combat, rather than relying on their instincts alone, they could rip apart a much older vampire with ease, but as you know, the Volturi hand pick their newborns, not for their strength, but for their abilities.

Back to the newborn wars. I became the instructor. When we would gain new members of the army, usually because of them killing each other, I would be the one to teach them how to fight."

"They killed each other?"

"Like Bella said, they are very temperamental."

"Did you like war so much that you would join this newborn army so quickly?"

"I didn't really have a choice. The transformation, under normal circumstances, lasts for three days. It is a very painful ordeal and it's what I remember most about my human life. When I awoke they took me hunting for the first time. My instincts took over in an instant and I had no control over myself. They told me that if I were to go back to my family, the same thing would happen to them. I had no where else to go."

"But it won't happen like that for me right? I'm changing constantly, but at a slow pace."

"True, but who's to say that it won't happen differently."

"So if I were to try to see Charlie again, there's a chance I could end up killing him?"

"The risk you would be taking would be enormous."

So that really was it. I'll never see Charlie again..."You said that the changing process is what you remember most about your human life. Does one lose their human memories after the change?"

"Not necessarily lose, but memories experienced as vampires are so much more vivid and clear. After one becomes a vampire the memories of their human life are faded and blurry. It's harder to remember things from the past after the transformation."

"So, most of what I have to look forward to is enhanced strength, enormous irritability, uncontrollable instincts, and possible memory loss..." I may not even have my memories of Charlie after I've changed.

"Don't forget about why you wanted to become a vampire in the first place, Edward."

I looked up, realizing that Jasper must have picked up on my depressing thoughts. "I haven't, but what if I hurt Bella after I've changed?"

"We won't let that happen." After a few moments of silence we started walking again. "Don't worry about it for now, Edward. I've never seen anyone go through what you have been experiencing and I have no clue on what impact it could have on you becoming a complete vampire."

"Okay." We had made it to the lawn in front of the large white house.

"Are you ready to go back in, or do you want some more time by yourself?"

"No, I've had enough alone time for one night."

We'd made it to the top of the steps before I heard Esme's alarmed voice from inside. "Alice! What's wrong?! What did you see?"

_**A/N: As usual, tell me what you think!**_


	22. Chapter 22: Strange Wolfette

_**A/N: Chapter twenty-two is here! Hope you enjoy!**_

"Chapter Twenty-Two"

"Strange Wolfette"

"Alice! What's wrong?! What did you see?" Esme sounded panicked.

"What's going on?" Jasper was frantic. After we'd walked in, we found Alice sitting on the couch surrounded by the whole Cullen family. Hearing Esme's alarm, Jasper rushed straight to her side. He looked toward Carlisle, "Tell me what is going on!"

"We don't know yet, she just blanked out a few seconds before you showed up."

"Alice, please talk to me." Jasper was becoming more frantic. I could feel it.

"They're coming..."

"Who're coming?"

"The Volturi..." The room was silent.

"Why are they coming?"

"They've heard that we're harboring a human who knows of our kind."

"Who told them?!"

"Victoria. She's going to meet with them, then they are coming here." She snapped out of her trance and looked questioningly at Carlisle. "What are we going to do, Carlisle?"

"What do you mean, 'what are we going to do?' I'm going to be turned."

"No, not yet. Not if we can find a better way."

"Bella, do you really believe that there is a better way? I've already been changed to the point of no return. My body is basically tearing itself apart in its own confusion. I don't know what I am anymore. I can't even eat food without being totally disgusted."

"That's it!" Carlisle's outburst gained everyone's attention. "Edward, I want to try something."

"Don't you think there are more important things to discuss, Carlisle?" Rosalie seemed annoyed.

"Edward is part of this family now, Rose, whether you want to accept that or not."

"What is it Carlisle?"

"It's been right there all this time; it's so obvious, but I've never even considered it. I'll be right back." He stood and disappeared up the stairs. A few moments later he passed the living room and went straight into the kitchen. When he returned he walked up to me and held out a green tinted glass. I could hear a thick liquid sloshing around inside of it.

The smell hit me like brick to the head. Apparently I wasn't the only one who noticed. "Blood, Carlisle?" Jasper backed up to the door. "Human blood?"

"Of course. I'd decided to stock up on it. I didn't want to be unprepared in case Edward needed a transfusion. His body has already begun to crave it. I think that this may suppress the symptoms he's been experiencing. How does it make you feel, Edward?"

"I want it..." Carlisle handed me the glass and as I brought it to my lips, the smell became even more enticing. My eyes widened as I tasted the first sip. It was better than any drink I've ever had, better than any meal I've ever eaten. I could feel myself strengthening with every gulp. The glass was drained before I realized it.

"How do you feel?"

"Stronger already and full of energy."

"That's a good sign."

"Carlisle, did you know that Edward's speed has increased?" Emmett couldn't wait to dish this new knews.

"Yes I did, but how are you aware of that?"

"Jasper and I met up with him in the woods and he started running from us. He's almost ten times faster than last time."

"I don't think we should overdo this. I don't really know how the blood will affect his system. It's great that it made you feel better, Edward, and I'm overjoyed that we've finally found something that works, but I'd rather not push our luck at the moment. We still have other things to discuss as Rose pointed out. Alice, when _exactly _do you see the Volturi arriving?"

"They haven't even spoken to Victoria yet. Until they meet with her and decide what they want to do, I won't know an exact time."

"Then how do you know they will be coming?"

"Because they've been looking for a reason to come, for a while now."

"Who will come?"

"Aro, Caius, Marcus, Demitri, Felix, Jane, Alec, and possibly an entire guard. Once again I won't be sure about the guard until they decide upon it."

The room was silent for a few moments. Finally Carlisle spoke. "First, I think we should write Aro and explain the situation."

"You really think he'll listen?," asked Emmett.

"Once they realize that Edward is not a threat to the secret, they'll have no reason to come here." Jasper seemed very confident.

"I'm not so sure about that, Jasper."

"What do you mean?"

"Aro is already wary of us because of the fact that we have such a large number in our group already. Even if he discovers that Edward has become one of us, he may find some other excuse to come."

"Then what's the point? I say we just sit back and wait for them to show up. We don't have to worry about Jane and Alec with Bella on our side."

"Emmett, what do you think will happen if they decide to bring the guard? We'll be hugely outnumbered."

"I think that writing to them is the best plan." Carlisle pondered a moment. "It will force them to take extra time to deliberate about the situation before making a decision, at the very least. Besides, I think Aro should know what Victoria has done. If nothing else, that should mean something to him."

"Is that all we can do? Write and hope they'll understand the situation?"

"I can think of nothing else to do at the moment."

"What about the wolves?" Everyone in the room turned towards me. "I believe that if an entire coven of vampires is coming to Forks, they should know about it. I'm not entirely happy with the way they've been acting recently, but I don't want to endanger them because of their ignorance." I'd make sure to keep them out of this too. There is no reason that others should be involved.

"You have a point. I'll be sure to tell them."

"Do you mind if I talk to them about it? I'm sure that Charlie will be talking to Billy and this way I could also see how he's doing."

"I don't see a problem with that. Just be careful while you're around them. You don't smell much like a human anymore and their instincts might get in the way of your friendship."

"I'll be careful." I could see Bella's worried glances, but I chose not to acknowledge them.

"That's perfect! Get the wolves to show up and the Volturi won't know what to think!"

"No, Emmett!"

"What, Edward? Do you really think they're just going to sit back and let a giant group of unfamiliar vampires just waltz on through, knowing that they could very well kill you, or anyone in town?"

"This is not their fight. I will not be the one to blame for their deaths."

"Oh, so it's okay if _we_ die trying to protect you?" What did Rosalie have against me?

"Of course not! If we can't settle this with the Voluri, then I will go with them to keep from us having to fight."

"No you will not!"

"Bella, if anything were to happen to you or anyone because of me I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I will gladly go with the Volturi if I know that it will keep you safe."

"No, way bro." Everyone stared at Emmett this time. "I'm not gonna let a chance like this pass me by. If they try to take you, they'll have to go through me." I sighed in frustration, but added nothing. I would do what I had to do to keep my new family safe.

The room was silent. The tension was discernible, but I soon felt a warm calming sensation take its place. No doubt it was Jasper's doing. This peaceful feeling allowed me to actually think about what was going on. I should have thought about Victoria going back to the Volturi, but in remembering our conversations, she had said that she no longer cared much about the Volturi. She had found a way to act on her plans for revenge and had no intention of returning to them. Apparently she'd changed her mind.

Bella nudged my side with her elbow. I had no choice but to respond to her anxious looks now. "Just thinking."

"You're not getting tired?"

"No, why?"

"Well, this is close to the time you usually pass out."

That brought Carlisle out of his thoughts. "More has changed than I had anticipated. Your body should still need rest. Especially after the day you've had."

"I don't feel tired at all. In fact, I feel completely vitalized."

"It seems that the blood has had a significant effect on you."

"I guess..." The mention of the blood had my throat blazing once more. I tried to hide the pain it caused but Carlisle seemed to notice anyway.

"Are you still thirsty?"

"Yes. Is that common?"

"Fairly common for newborns, but the sooner you get a grip on your control, the sooner you can go out in public. But for now, I'll get you some more."

"Thank you." Carlisle nodded as he stood and made his way up the stairs.

What a long night. Carlisle refilled my blood cup at least three additional times before I began to feel full. He said that he would need to get some more. I had almost exhausted his supply. It was also a fairly quiet night. I spent most of my time trying not to concentrate on all the golden eyes staring at me. I felt as if they expected me to explode at any moment. I finally had had enough of it and asked Bella if it would be okay to go to her room.

As we entered Bella's bedroom, one thing I saw surprised me. "You got a bed?"

"Esme ordered it a few days ago."

"Why? You don't sleep."

"But you do." She flinched a little. "Or you used to..."

"Will you lie down with me?"

I took her hand and led her over to the edge of the bed and we both leaned back. She wrapped herself around me and we just lay there for hours. It confused me to feel so alert. It made no sense to me that, after the day I'd had, I shouldn't be completely worn out.

"You're heart is beating insanely fast. What are you thinking about?"

"Not much, just a little curious to why I'm not tired. That's all."

"And your breathing is slow. Slower than normal."

"I don't know what to say, Bella. I actually feel pretty good. I'm fine."

"You know that word has gotten on my nerves in the past."

"Yes, but after everything we've been through, don't you think that if something was really bothering me I would tell you?"

"Sorry."

"Stop worrying so much. You'll get wrinkles."

She raised up and looked at me, stunned. "Are you serious? You want me to stop worrying?" She laughed a little mockingly. "We don't have a choice about whether or not we worry anymore, Edward. It feels like any moment the world is going to come crashing down around us."

"Shhh... calm down. It was just a little joke and nothing has happened yet. You heard Alice. She said that they don't plan on coming for at least a few weeks. We don't have to worry about that right this minute."

"Don't you see. nothing that has happened so far has been predictable. I can't lose you again."

"Really Bella, while the Volturi are here do you think Victoria will try anything? No."

"What makes you so sure?"

"She basically told me that the Volturi would not approve of her plans. Besides, she doesn't know about my condition and once the Volturi do get here and they see that I'm already not completely human, they won't be able to do anything."

Bella sighed incredulously. "The Volturi don't always hold true to their own laws."

"Well, unless they can find a different reason, they won't have a case because of me."

"I hope you're right."

"I don't see how I could be wrong."

We lay in silence for the rest of the night and when dawn began to spill over onto the darkness, we went to the window to watch the sun rise into the clouds and mist, shining only slightly over the damp earth outside.

"Alright love birds, time for school!" came Emmett's loud voice through the door.

I had completely forgotten about our academic responsibilities. Bella's voice broke into my thoughts.

"I won't be going, Edward. I'll stay here with you."

"As pleasant as that sounds I don't think it's a good idea."

She seemed hurt. "Why not?"

"Bella you should go. There's no need to raise any suspicions about us right now? I'm sure that Charlie has already told people that I've had to be carted off to some hospital. How do you think it would look if you didn't show up to school?"

"Like a concerned girlfriend."

"As everyone sees us, we've only been dating for a short while. I know and you know that in that short while we've grown insurmountably close, but it might get some people thinking. I think it would be best for you to act as normal as possible. The less people talk about _us _the better."

Bella began to speak, but Carlisle cut her off at the door. "He's right, Bella. I was just coming up here to say, pretty much, the same thing. Especially with the Volturi coming ever closer, we can't risk any suspicions at the moment."

Bella sighed in defeat. "I know, I know." She looked straight into my eyes for a long while before speaking again. Carlisle had already left the room. "I'll be back as soon as possible."

"I know you will."

"What will you do today, while I'm gone?"

"I actually thought about visiting the wolves, or asking them to meet me. I have a few things I would like to discuss with them, and they still need to be informed of the Volturi's upcoming arrival."

"I would actually feel better if you would meet them close by. Preferably here."

"Please don't worry about me. I'll be fine." I leaned forward and kissed her. She intensified the kiss.

"Hurry up, Bella we're going to be late!"

Bella broke our embrace rather unwillingly and headed for the door. "Emmett you had better run." She spoke in a low angered voice, but I knew Emmett could hear her. I heard the front door open and close quickly downstairs and I couldn't keep myself from laughing.

Bella reappeared around the door. "Promise me you'll be careful today."

"I promise." With a small smile she was gone.

I walked out and down to the living room before I heard the car crank outside and pull out of the driveway. I stared at the front door, waiting to see if Bella might have changed her mind and decided to give in to the risks.

"Good morning, Edward." Esme was standing behind me looking very concerned.

"Good morning, Esme. Is Carlisle still here?"

"No, he left just before the others did."

"Oh, okay."

"Why, is something wrong?"

"No, no. Nothing like that. I was just planning on talking with the wolves today and I was wondering if there was anything he would have liked for me to tell them specifically."

"Oh, I doubt it. If there was anything really urgent, I'm sure he would have just called them."

"Right." I had forgotten about the phones. "You wouldn't happen to know where my phone is do you?"

"I do actually." She pulled one of the silver phones from her pants pocket and handed it to me. "I found it here, in the living room, last night after you had gone upstairs. Please try to keep it on you, Edward."

"Thanks, and I will." She smiled, but not as warmly as I remembered. I supposed that this had really gotten everyone down. "I'm thinking about taking another walk today. I want to meet the wolves somewhere other than here. I think they'll be easier to handle that way." In truth, I felt more comfortable on my walks through the woods. It made me feel that not everything had changed and reminded me of the hikes I used to take when I still lived with Charlie.

"I see how you would think so, but..." The worried look on her face intensified. _I do wish he would be more careful. Sometimes it seems he __is __so careless._ "you don't think you could just speak with them over the phone?"

"Look, Esme, I know you're worried, but Victoria isn't even in Forks anymore. At least not at the moment. I don't plan on going far, and I'll have my phone with me."

_If anything were to happen to him..._

"Nothing is going to happen to me, the wolves will be there."

She looked a little shaken, then she understood. "I forgot you could do that."

"I'm sorry, I haven't really had enough time to learn how to control it."

"It's okay, I understand. Of course you'll be careful, I'm just over-thinking things, I'm sure."

"I'll even have the wolves walk me home. Promise."

She smiled a little brighter, walked over to me and gave me a hug. I turned and headed towards the door. "Oh, Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Let Alice know you're going to be with the wolves. I'd not like to get the phone call that you have been wiped off the face of the earth."

"I'll text her now."

"Thank you."

I was out the door, and texting as I walked. I got the okay from Alice and dialed Jacob's number. Billy answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Billy it's me?"

"Who's me?" What? Had it been so long that he didn't even recognize my voice?

"Edward..."

"Edward Swan?"

"God, Billy yes!"

"Sorry, kid, but you sound so different." I was getting agitated. "So how's it been, livin with the bloodsuckers?"

I saw where the pack had gotten their prejudices. "They've treated me well." I hurried on, before he could keep going. "Hey, is Jacob there?"

"Still snoozin actually. He's been goin nuts trying to find that red-headed bloodsucker that's been givin us all so much trouble."

Great, something else to add to my guilt. "Oh, okay."

"Why don't you come over here? By the time you get here, I'm sure he'll be up."

"Well, I wasn't really planning on going very far today. I was just going to take a walk and see if the pack would with meet me. Somewhere other than the Cullen's home."

I could hear shuffling in the background. "He's up now, I'll give him the phone."

"Wait, Billy?"

"Huh?"

"Have you heard from Charlie?"

"Yeah...He called me last night just after you left. He was pretty torn up so I told him to come over."

"But you think he'll be okay, right?"

"He's dealin. Anyways, here's Jake."

"Hello?" Of course he would sound annoyed. I guess the wolf thing didn't make him anymore of a morning person.

"Good morning, Jake."

"Edward? What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you. Can you and the rest of the pack meet with me today?"

"Of course. I'll get them together now and head that way."

"I won't be at the house. I decided to take a walk. Do you think you can find me?"

"Yeah, that won't be a problem, but do you think that it's a good idea for you to go walking around the woods alone?"

"Something else I need to talk to you about."

A deep growling came from the other end of the phone. "Edward, you know I don't wake up in a good mood. Just spit it out."

"I will soon enough. It's a long story, just meet up with me when you can."

"Fine."

I snapped the phone shut and noticed I had already gone deep into the forest without even realizing it. I looked around for an open spot to wait for them and found a small clearing not far. Not wanting to be too much out into the open, I decided to climb one of the trees close to the clearing and wait. I jumped to grab one of the lower limbs of a tall oak and surprised myself by almost clearing the limb altogether. I quickly took hold of one of the higher branches and found footing on the limb I had intended to grab.

It was a feeling like nothing else I'd ever felt. I felt like anything was possible for me. So I climbed higher. The higher I climbed the more comfortable I felt and the faster I went. I eventually made it to the top and just sat there, enjoying the euphoria of the moment. As I sat in silence the whole forest began to make itself known to me. I could hear everything around me. The river that ran not too far from where I was, I could see from the top of the tree. The birds flying through the branches, the squirrels gathering nuts in nearby trees, and other small animals running through, going about their normal daily tasks.

I took a deep breath and sensed the things around me. I could make out many of the things I'd been hearing. Then I felt a strange sensation as if the hairs inside my nostrils were being burned out. The wolves were getting closer. I concentrated deeply and could hear them moving almost noiselessly through the woods. I made my descent to the lower limbs just as Jake and Sam appeared through the clearing. They hadn't phased and were looking in all directions, for me.

"Are you sure that it was Edward you smelled and not one of those other bloodsuckers?"

"Kinda. It's different, but it still smells like Edward. It stops here though."

"I'm coming down." They all jumped back and stared menacingly towards me in the tree. "Sorry, but I didn't want to be in the middle of the clearing like a sitting duck either."

They calmed down and relaxed as I hopped down from the tree. It seemed I wasn't the only one taken aback by my landing.

"Edward, you made that jump like it was nothing."

"Yeah. That's one of the things I wanted to talk to you about."

"Well we're here now." Sam seemed to have taken a more businesslike twist to the conversation. Either that or he was even less of a morning person than Jake.

"Well first of all, Victoria is gone for now."

"Really?" he seemed skeptical. "What ran her off?"

"My guess is that she got tired of evading everyone."

"So that's it? She's done?"

"No, not really. See, she is part of the governing authority of Vampires. The Volturi. Alice saw her go back to them and tell them that the Cullens are harboring a human."

"So what does that mean? What can they do?"

"Well, they're going to be coming soon and I just wanted to give you a fair warning."

"What do they plan to doing?"

"We're not really sure on that at the moment. Carlisle is going to write them and try to explain the situation. He's going to include the complications that Victoria has brought about and we hope that will, at the very least, stall their arrival. Hopefully they will see me as no longer human and go on their way."

"Or?"

"I'm not sure of what they will do if they decide otherwise, but I doubt it will end on a good note."

"What did you want from us?"

"Nothing. You've all done enough for me. We just wanted you to be aware of their arrival so that you are not surprised. I don't want you or the pack involved in this, Sam. I won't be able to take it if any of you get killed."

"I'm sorry to tell you, Edward, but you have no say on what we will do. You are just as much a citizen to this town as anyone else and more of a member to our tribe than most others can say."

"That's something I didn't expect to hear from you."

"We don't like what you're doing, Edward, but we will protect you if we have to."

"No you will not. Sam, I don't want any of you to be involved in this. These vampires aren't like the ones you've met so far. They will be coming to obliterate the Cullens and I guarantee you they won't be coming short on numbers. Our only hope is to make sure it doesn't come to a fight."

"We'll be there."

"Damn right."

I sighed. I would have to speak with Carlisle later and see if we can find a way to keep them away. If it came down to it, we just wouldn't tell the pack when they're coming and ban them from Cullen lands.

_He can't be serious. Of course we're gonna fight. There's no way that a bunch of bloodsuckers are coming to our town without us at least putting up one hell of a fight._

_No way, Edward. I know you can hear me and I'm gonna be there. You're like a brother to me and I will not stand by and let you be killed. Jake was staring straight into my eyes._

_Leah's gonna go nuts!_

That surprised me. "Sam, what did you mean, Leah's gonna nuts? Does she know about everything?"

Sam and Jake stared at each other for a moment in awkwardness.

"She does know! Why would you tell her-"

"She's one of us, Edward." Now I was shocked. "When she came back to Forks her emotions got the best of her and to all of our surprise...she phased."

"I never saw anything about the women in the tribe being wolves."

"That's because it's never happened before."

_We're not gonna let you get killed! We will be fighting these other Vampires off! I don't care how dangerous you think they are!_

_She's also the fastest one to ever imprint..._

"And she's imprinted!?"

"Stay out of my head, Edward!" Sam was beginning to shake, so I backed off.

"Sorry." I tried my best to block out their thoughts. Sam still looked angry, but Jake was drilling my brain with his stubbornness and I had to make it stop. "There's more I wanted to talk to you about."

It stopped. "Yeah? What is it?"

"Me."

"What about you, Edward?"

"It seems that I've been changing more and more lately. My speed has increased. As you saw earlier, my strength isn't normal. I can't even smell food anymore without becoming almost completely nauseated."

"Wait, what? Then what have you been eating?"

"I drank blood for the first time last night."

"What!?"

"Gross!"

"I know, I know, but it's the only thing that seems to work. It seems that you won't really have much of a choice as to whether or not I change, Sam."

"Apparently not."

"Still so keen to keep me safe?"

"Of course. It's not like it's your fault." _Even if it were__,__ I wouldn't pass up the chance to kill other bloodsuckers._

"Is there no way to slow the process?"

"Carlisle's been studying everything he can and watching me closely. He's been trying to find a way to reverse or slow the process, but so far he's only only been able to find ways to make the change easier for me. It was his idea to give me blood, and that seems to make the worst parts go away."

"Ugh...Can we not talk about that please?"

"Sorry."

"So how long is it actually gonna take for you to become a complete blood...drinker?"

I ignored the slight slip-up. "We don't know. Carlisle really is working hard to find a way to keep the transformation at bay."

"Are you sure that's what he's doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"How do you know he's not really trying to hurry it up?"

"I'm really getting tired of the way you talk about them."

"Answer the question, Edward. How do you know?"

I could feel the rumble in the back of my throat and I tried my hardest to suppress it.

"Because, Sam, I've already asked him to complete the change. I asked him to bite me and end the suffering caused by this drawn out process and he won't do it."

They were both silent. I could sense all the scenarios running through Sam's mind about why he would be trying to draw it out, but none of them stuck.

"See, there's no way to argue _that_ is there?"

"I guess not, but I still don't trust him."

"I should have guessed by now that it was a lost cause to even think there was any possibility you ever would."

"Guess you're right." This time, I let the growl pierce the air and both wolves stepped back out of shock.

"I've said what I wanted to say and now I'll be on my way."

I turned and headed back to the house. Jake was at my heels. "Edward, wait."

"There's nothing left to say, Jake. He's made it clear that _my_ kind cannot be trusted."

"Edward, he can say what he wants, but I have a mind of my own."

I stopped and spun around to face him. "So you've given up your prejudices against vampires?"

"Well, not all of them, but most, yeah."

I sighed. "Sorry, Jake. It doesn't take much to set me off these days."

"I can see that." My throat was burning again and I could feel the pulsing in his body. I stepped back. He smelled horrible. One of the worst smells I've ever experienced, but I was thirsty and lost in a trance between the pain and the longing for blood. Jake's blood.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

I just shook my head.

"What did I do?"

Once again, I only shook my head. I had to get away from him. He was only making it worse. The smell was the only thing holding me at bay. I jumped once again up into the tree and began climbing. About mid-way up I started leaping from tree to tree, trying to make it to the house as fast as possible. I couldn't hear any sign that Jake was following me, so I slowed a bit and tried to calm myself. I was getting weaker so I decided to make my way to the ground. I leapt down, not nearly as gracefully as before, and walked weakly back towards the house.

I had to stop a few times and rest. I kept getting lightheaded. As soon as the wave of dizziness would pass, I would stand and continue walking. Soon I could make out the lawn and I quickened my pace. I made it out into the open, just as Bella's car pulled into the driveway and the five Cullens stepped out.

"Bella..." my voice was weak, but I knew she would hear me.

She was by my side in seconds. "Edward, what happened?" Alice's phone started ringing.

"It's Carlisle. He's going to say that Edward needs blood." She turned and answered the phone, speaking in fast whispers.

"Emmett, Jasper, can you get him inside? I'll go get him some."

"Sure."

Emmett and Jasper walked on either side of me as Bella sped off into the house. Her speed made my head spin.

"Whoa buddy." Emmett held me up and kept me going. "We're almost there. Rough day?" I could hear the grin on his face.

"You could say that." It was nice to see that someone wasn't freaking out so much over the recent events.

They drug me into the house and sat me down on one of the sofas in the living room just as Bella came rushing down the stairs.

I drank greedily from the cup she gave me and soon the warm red liquid was gone. I felt the effects of the blood immediately. "Thank you, Bella."

"We'll leave you two alone for a while." I noticed Jasper staring at the cup. Emmett grabbed his arm and led him outside. "We're going hunting. Be back soon."

"You feel better?" Bella sat down next to me on the couch and took the cup from my hand.

"A little. I'm not as dizzy as I was." It seemed like the only face I would ever see on Bella was her worried one. "What can I say to you that will make you see that I'm okay?"

"Nothing, Edward, because you're not okay." I sighed, frustrated. "Don't tell me you're fine! Stop trying to protect me! I'm not the one who needs protecting!"

"Speaking of someone who needs protecting, has anyone heard from Charlie?" Bella was fairly agitated that I had took the conversation on a one-eighty turn.

"Of course we haven't heard from Charlie. I thought that was one reason you wanted to speak with the wolves today?"

"They didn't tell me much. I think I'll give him a call and see how he's doing."

Bella looked as if she could have blown her top. I felt bad for making her feel this way, but I hoped that while I talked to Charlie she would calm down.

She saw right through my plan. "We'll finish this conversation when you're done talking to Charlie." She got up from the couch beside me and walked off into the kitchen. A little disappointed, I got up and went outside to sit on the porch. The phone only rang twice before Charlie answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dad."

"Edward! How are you feelin, Son? You sound different than you did last night."

I hadn't noticed any change in my voice. "I'm doing okay, I guess. I called to see how you were holding up?"

"I'm keeping it together okay. I went over to Billy's last night and we talked for a long while. Leah and Seth came over and it seems that they're doin okay too. Billy told me that she was having a pretty rough time adjusting to being back home in Forks."

I doubted it was _that_ she was having a hard time adjusting to. "How's Seth doin?"

"Seth seems to be doing really good. By looking at him you wouldn't be able to tell the kid's just lost his parents. Just don't bring up the subject. When I started to mention it Billy stopped me. Later he told me that they both flip out if they have to think about it too much."

I'm sure they do. "Yeah, it must be hard for them."

I heard a faint knocking noise in the background. "Oops. I forgot to mention that I was having company tonight. Hold on a sec." When I heard his voice again, it was muffled, but I could make out a woman's voice as well. It sounded very familiar, but I couldn't quite remember where I'd heard it before. "Hey son, I'm gonna have to let you go. I hope you get to feeling better soon and be sure to keep me updated."

"Yeah, Dad, I will."

I sat back on the steps and just thought for a minute. Charlie sounded a lot better than I thought he would. He was even having company over tonight. The night after I was taken to a special hospital. I shouldn't worry so much about it. I should be happy he's got a lady friend over. I allowed a small smile and stood up to go back inside.

Bella still wasn't back from the kitchen and I couldn't hear her talking so I decided to play the piano for a bit. As I sat down at the keys it surprised me how easy it was to bring everything back to mind. It seemed like I barely had to think at all to play. I began playing Bella's melody and thought hard on the voice I had heard on the other end of the phone. It was much easier to think with the music in the background and I began to let my mind wander to the times when I used to play with my mother. I remembered the time when we went to the Clearwater's place and...I stopped playing at once, right in the middle of the song.

Bella, Esme, and Alice had come into the living room and were sitting on the couch listening to me. I stared right at Bella as comprehension dawned on me.

"Why'd you stop playing. I really liked tha- Uh oh..."

Bella jerked her head towards Alice. "What? Tell me what's going on!"

"Charlie..."

"What about Charlie, Edward?"

"and Leah..."

_**A/N: You know the drill. Tell me whatcha think. :)**_


	23. Chapter 23: Distractions

_**A/N: We're getting closer to the end here. I hope you enjoy this next chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**_

"Chapter Twenty-Three"

"Distractions"

I couldn't believe it. There was no way that it was possible that such a thing could happen. Why didn't Sam or Jake tell me if it was true. That was it. It wasn't true. If it had happened then Jake would have told me for sure. There was no way he would have betrayed my trust that way. And if something were going on between Charlie and Leah, Dad would have mentioned it...wouldn't he?

"Who's Leah?" Bella was totally perplexed and I wasn't too far behind her. I was still trying to sort out my thoughts. There was only one way that I was going to be able to make much sense out of this situation.

"Old family friend. I need to go out for a while."

"What?! No way! You just got back and you were so weak."

"I feel better now."

"Of course you do! Because every time you say that, or "I'm fine," or "don't worry about me," you always end up worse off! I'm not taking anymore chances with you, Edward."

"So you're just going to keep me here like a prisoner instead?"

"Don't say that! You know you're not a prisoner here!"

"That's what it feels like right now."

"What's happened? What has gotten you so upset that you need to go off again?"

"I don't even know if what I'm thinking is true. I might only be jumping to conclusions, but I need to know for sure."

"What are you talking about?"

"Dad."

"Is he in trouble?"

"No, nothing like that, but I need to see him."

"You know that's not a good idea."

"I don't need him to see me."

"What, so you want to spy on him?"

"Yes, I want to spy on him. I want to see for myself what is going on. I don't want to hear later that my suspicions were correct."

Bella sat quietly for a while and only looked at me. Whether she thought it was a good idea or not, I was going to Charlie's tonight.

"Bella?" Alice was still sitting on the couch and she looked fairly annoyed with me. "I suggest you just go along with what Edward wants this time. He's going to be a handful tonight if you don't."

"I think I can find a way to pacify Edward." Bella wasn't looking at me when she spoke, but reaching down into one of her pockets. She pulled out a cell phone and began dialing. "Hello, Carlisle? It's Bella." She stood up and began pacing around the living room. She talked with him for a good ten minutes. Apparently the wolves had called him and told him about what happened with me. They were worried about me when I took off the way I did. That was why Carlisle called Alice earlier. Ultimately Bella's idea to call Carlisle worked... to my favor.

"He said that it would be best if we did this and appeased your worries. He's not sure what the stress will do to your body and he doesn't want to take a chance to find out."

"So can I go now?"

"No."

"But you just-"

"I said _we_ should do this. I can't let you go by yourself."

"Bella, I feel bad enough doing this myself, I don't want to get you involved."

"It's a little too late for that. You can explain yourself on the way. Now let's go." She wasn't at all happy with me and I can't say that I blamed her, but I needed to know and this was the only way I could find out. If the wolves wouldn't talk about it earlier, I doubted that they would tell me about it now.

Bella didn't even look at me while we went through the door and walked to her car. I had to say something. She may have had every reason to be mad at me, but I didn't have to like it.

"Bella, I'm sorry I acted the way I did."

She sighed. "Edward, it's okay. I know you're prone to mood swings right now, but you have to understand. We're all doing everything we can to keep you safe and every time I turn around it seems like your trying to find new ways to test the limits you shouldn't be testing. All I'm asking is for a little help on your part to try and keep your own self safe."

"I understand and I promise that after this I will do everything you ask, but right now, I need to see with my own eyes if what I've been thinking is true or not." Bella paused when we got to her car.

"Before we go any further I'd like to know what this hunch you have is and what it's about."

"Can it wait?"

"No, it can't. I need to know why you're so anxious and what it is you expect to find?"

"All right. Can we discuss it on the way there, at least?"

We got into the car and Bella started the ignition. She didn't move until I started talking.

"When I spoke with the wolves today, I _heard_ something Sam thought. He was thinking that Leah had already imprinted."

"Leah is the family friend you mentioned earlier?"

"Right."

"And she's now one of the pack and also able to phase like the rest of the pack?"

"Apparently, if she can imprint. Earlier when I was talking to Charlie, he said that he had company. I heard someone's voice but couldn't make out exactly who it was. He didn't mention who it was and I couldn't quite place the sound of the voice even though the voice was familiar to me. Later, when I was playing the piano, I remembered a woman and I remembered her voice from my past. It was Leah's voice, Bella."

Bella was completely taken aback by this unconfirmed discovery of mine. "So, you think that Leah imprinted on Charlie?"

"That's what I was thinking and that's what I want to confirm or disprove tonight."

It didn't take long to get there. Bella was driving even faster than usual. She must have been as worried about Charlie as I was. We had both seen how unstable a new werewolf can be.

She parked far down the street from Charlie's house and we went straight into the woods. We climbed the nearest tree and leapt from branch to branch, trying to get as close as possible to the house without being detected. We found a good vantage point only a few yards away.

Bella and I sat in silence listening carefully for people inside the house. The TV was all I was able to hear. Of course there would be a game on. So, I tried to concentrate on Charlie. If I could just get inside of his mind...

It was like I had just dialed in the radio station I was looking for.I saw an image in my mind of Leah sitting on the couch watching Charlie while he watched the game. Or pretended to anyway. _She's been acting so strange since she's come back. I can't put my finger on it, but something's different about her. Why does she keep staring at me like that? Did I spill something on my shirt over dinner? No...Then what is it?_

"Is something wrong Leah?"

"Huh? Oh...no, nothing's wrong. I'm sorry, I was just lost in my thoughts for a few moments." Charlie noticed the blush creep across her face as she spoke.

_Does Leah have feelings __for __me? Surely not...she could do so much better._

I couldn't take listening to anymore of this. Fine, my suspicions were confirmed. That's what I was looking for. It wasn't exactly the answer I was hoping for, but it was an answer. Somewhere deep inside I knew, before I'd even showed up, what I was going to find. Why did it bother me that much more now that I'd seen it in person?

"Edward? Are you okay?"

"Bella, do I look like I'm okay to you?" My arms were hanging over a branch. My fists were balled up on each side of my face and I could only guess at the expression there. I hadn't totally mastered the blank Cullen expression yet, not that I hadn't been practicing.

"What's happening in there? It doesn't sound like anything _bad_..."

I jerked my head towards her and my teeth made an audible snap. "Wasn't it you who used to freak out whenever I had any sort of plan to meet with the wolves? Even today before you left for school you had been very clear that there was still some sort of danger involved with being around them. Yet, when my father is sitting alone in his house with a brand new werewolf, the most dangerous kind, you act as if nothing is wrong. You act as if my father is completely safe."

Bella didn't speak at all and at once I knew that I had shot off my big mouth again and hurt her feelings. But I wouldn't apologize now. I knew that what I said was true. Charlie wasn't safe. Not while Leah was in there with him. What if he said something that set her off. He wouldn't stand a chance of defending himself once she had phased. Hell, he wouldn't stand a chance of defending himself while she was still human.

"I don't think Leah will harm your father."

I controlled myself this time. I could still feel the harmful emotions trying to beat down my wall of self-restraint, but I would not let them through. I didn't speak at all. If I opened my mouth, I knew that I would regret it.

"There's nothing you can do. Did you ever think..." Bella sighed and let the subject drop. I was curious. I took a risk and opened my mouth.

"Think what?"

"Nothing."

"Bella, tell me."

"Maybe you don't want to know what I'm thinking."

"You're making me insane! Please, just tell me."

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe this is what Charlie needs? Since you've been gone, he's felt like a piece of himself has been torn out. We've seen it. We didn't leave him alone while we were looking for you. We kept a close eye on Charlie, just in case. It was hard to watch. If I could have related to anyone, it would have been Charlie. The pain I felt when you were taken was reflected in Charlie's eyes. He's been missing you and then you came back. We all saw how his eyes lit up when you stepped out of the car that night. Now you're gone again and he doesn't know when or if he's going to get you back."

"You're right, I didn't want to know." I couldn't imagine Charlie with Leah. Yeah okay, so they weren't so far from each other in the age category. Less than ten years, but still...Then again, where did I have room to talk? Bella was close to a century older than myself.

"That's what you get. But really, you should think about what is best for Charlie at this point. Leah will be the one person in his life that he can be absolutely sure of. She would never leave him and she will protect him with even her last breath."

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"You're not the only one who's done homework. You don't think I would have left you with the wolves if I didn't know myself what you were getting into."

I thought about that for a moment. I barely knew anything about this whole imprinting business. The only thing I knew about it was what I'd read in science books about ducks. I never dreamed it would apply to the pack.

I didn't have much more time to think about the subject when a door creaked open and caught my attention. When I looked down from the branches I could see Charlie and Leah on the front porch of my childhood home. There was conflict in Charlie's eyes and I could tell he was debating with himself. Leah smiled once and leaned in to... I turned away. I couldn't bear to see what was coming.

But I could feel the shock in the air through Charlie's thoughts. I could see what he saw as Leah kissed him for the first time. I grimaced and Bella must have noticed because my mind was suddenly blank. Her shield-that wonderful gift of hers- was back up and protecting Charlie's mind from my unwilling intrusion.

"Thanks." I muttered. Eventually, I sneaked a peek back and saw Charlie's mouth hanging open. His expression would have been humorous under different circumstances.

Leah was walking swiftly towards the black, worn out car parked in Bella's usual spot by the road. My old truck still sat in the driveway, leaving no room for Leah to park there.

I was relieved that this was over. At least I was until Leah glared in our direction just as she opened the driver's side door of her car. She sped off from the house and within a few seconds had stopped, just as fast as she'd started, right behind Bella's car. She was waiting for us. She had her own agenda for us this evening.

"Let me hear her."

"I don't know if that's such a grea-"

"Bella, I need to know what she's planning so that we're not caught by surprise. Leah was very unpredictable when knew her as a normal human." I'd bet anything that her trait has intensified since she's become a wolf.

We desended from the trees quickly and ran to Bella's car. Leah was standing outside her own, her arms crossed and her eyes filled with rage.

"Hello, Leah. Long time no see."

"Cut the crap, Edward, what were you doing here tonight? Checking up on Charlie? Or did you hear something you weren't supposed to hear earlier and you just couldn't help yourself?"

"Of course I couldn't help myself." I'd forgotten how quickly her temper flared. "I've seen firsthand what can happen when a werewolf loses control. How can I sit idly by and allow something to happen to Charlie."

"I would never allow anything to happen to Charlie!" Her voice was strong, but I saw a hint of guilt on the features of her face. I caught a brief glance of an image in my head. I didn't like what I saw.

"What was that Leah?"

She growled stepping away from the car. Her lips pulled back over her teeth. "Stay out of my head, Edward."

"I want to know what that was I just saw!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder pulling me back. "Edward, don't make this harder for her than it already is."

"Harder for her?!" I couldn't believe that came from Bella's mouth. "I left that house because I was trying to keep Charlie safe and no more than a day later, Leah shows up. How can I accept that everything I've done to keep Charlie out of harm's way was for nothing."

"I won't hurt Charlie." Leah was extremely irritated. _You don't have to talk about me like I'm not standing right in front of you._ "I would never allow any harm to come to him."

"Maybe not on purpose!"

I saw another flash of an image go through her mind. This time I got a better look. She flinched at my gasp.

"I told you to stay out of my head." Her whole body began shaking this time. I could tell her control was losing the battle with her anger. I took a few steps back, but didn't look away. I had seen the once beautiful Emily. She had scars running down one side of her face; half her face was locked in a permanent frown.

"That wasn't my fault. It was Sam's inability to control himself that caused that. Do not even _think_ that I would allow that to happen to Charlie."

"He's my father, Leah..." I was pleading now. She took a few steps back, realizing the pain in my voice. The pain that would be unbearable if anything were to happen to Charlie.

"You think I don't realize that, Edward? You think I haven't thought about the risks of being with Charlie? I've weighed all the options, but I can't find a reason good enough to stay away. Besides, with all these vampires coming into town, don't you think it would be better for someone to stay close to Charlie? Someone to keep him safe if one of the leeches decided to come for him to get to you?"

My face went blank while my mind pictured that scenario. I'd thought about it so many times. Then I began to feel the love Leah had for Charlie. The pain that was hiding just under the surface. The pain _she_ would feel if she lost him.

"You're right. I'm sorry." I felt Bella's arm wrap around my waist and I glanced over at her.

"You don't have to worry about him now, Edward. Not with Leah around." A warm smile appeared on her face when she looked at Leah. Leah grimaced, but then managed a smile in return.

"I promise I'll keep him safe. I'll do all that I can."

"I know you will Leah." She was beginning to get anxious. She was planning to go drop the car off in La Push and come back to keep a watch on Charlie.

"We'll go now. Thank you for talking to us, Leah, and I'm sorry again."

She nodded her head and, in a flash, she was in her car and speeding down the road.

Bella and I got into the Volvo and headed towards home. It was silent for a few minutes. "I know you probably don't want to hear this, but I don't think that Charlie is in any danger. You should concentrate on yourself for now."

"I saw the way she feels for Charlie and I can't deny that it is love she feels, but..."

"But what?"

"But I saw something she didn't want me to see. I saw a face that I've known for a long time. Emily's. She came down for a party the Clearwaters were giving one year on the reservation. She's Leah's cousin. Emily and Sam hit it off right away and they've been together now for a long time."

"I still don't understand."

"I'm getting to that. I just saw her face again in Leah's mind. Sam hurt her. It was an accident, of course, and obviously it could have been a lot worse, but she'll have to carry the scars with her for the rest of her life."

Bella didn't know what to say. She was quiet for the entire trip home until we were in the garage getting out of the car when, finally, she decided to speak. "I understand that there are some risks involved with being with a wolf, but...did you see the way she looked at him while they were on the porch. That look reminded me of the way you look at me. I can't imagine her hurting Charlie when that much love is so plainly evident."

"You're probably right. Besides, it does make me feel better knowing that there is someone who will be with Charlie and will protect him whenever he might need protecting."

"You're also forgetting something really big, Edward." The smirk on Bella's face had me totally confused. "Once she tells him her secret, there will be no reason for us to hide ours from Charlie. He will be involved in our world then."

"Even so, Bella, I didn't leave the house because I was worried about Charlie finding out about my secret. I left the house because I was worried I'd hurt him. Charlie knowing my secret won't protect him from _me._"

"No, but it does mean that once you've gotten control over yourself, we won't have to stay away."

All these thoughts and new ideas running through my brain had my world spinning. I couldn't ignore the pain in my throat, but I pushed it to the back of my mind. I couldn't be bothered with that right now.

"Let's just go inside and see what everyone else is up to. I need a distraction from my thoughts for a while."

As we walked into the house I could tell that everyone had been sitting on edge, wondering what mood I would be in when I returned. Was I really _that_ bad? Everyone was waiting for us to say something. Everyone, but Emmett. He sat in one of the recliners in the living room right in front of the TV, watching a football game. He was quickly becoming one of my favorite vampires. Next to Bella of course.

I walked swiftly over to one of the couches near the TV and sat, eyes glued to the screen. I could see all the curious glances as I sat down and chose to ignore them. I was trying my best to keep my mind off of what had transpired at Charlie's.

"Who's playing, Emmett?"

He didn't skip a beat and acted as if this was a normal night; as if I hadn't just run off to spy on my father and his new girlfriend who just so happened to be a werewolf. "The Gators and the Bulldogs. Gators up by ten."

Bella sensed what I needed to do and joined me on the couch. She didn't stare at me like she would have normally done when she felt as if she should be worried about me. She too concentrated on the screen and seemed to be, even though she really wasn't, engrossed in the game as well. I reached over and took her hand, squeezing it gently. She squeezed back.

I took a moment to try and read some of the thoughts that were passing through the room. Bella must have had her shield up, so I waited for a commercial and looked up to see the family still anxious and waiting for some word from me.

Carlisle was the first to speak. "Care to explain what happened while you were gone?" I'd never heard Carlisle sound even the least bit annoyed and it took me a second to realize how rude it must have been for me to ignore them the way I did.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. I just wanted some time to clear my head, to not think about what just happened. I should have said something as soon as we got home."

He relaxed. "That's okay, but it worries me when you are away from the house. We really need to keep a close watch over you at the moment. I just don't know what to expect anymore." It had been a while since I'd seen his expressionless face. The last few times I'd seen it, he'd been trying to hide something from me. I assumed that he was trying to hide his aggravation with me and I felt guilty.

"I'm just worried about Charlie, that's all."

"I heard that one of the wolves imprinted on him."

"Yes, that's true. That's why I wanted to go there tonight. I wanted to make sure Charlie was not in danger."

"I guess you know from personal experience how unstable new wolves can be, but I'm sure Charlie will be out of harms way. Even more so now that he has a wolf protecting him."

"I know, I know." I'd heard this way too often tonight and again I just needed a distraction.

Emmett came to my rescue. "Game's back on."

It felt good to watch the game. It reminded me of the times I used to watch with Charlie. We'd open a few cans of chili and sit around watching game after game. Of course I couldn't eat chili any longer and I definitely couldn't sit in a small living room for any period of time with Charlie. I felt a giant wave of nostalgia crash over me. Bella would squeeze my hand every now and then and I would look up and give her a reassuring smile then look back towards the TV screen.

Too soon the game was over and I was guessing that Carlisle would want to talk again. To my surprise, Bella jumped up pulling me with her. "We're going to retire to my room for the night." She had already begun to head up the stairs with me at her heels, holding my hand tightly.

"Bella." Carlisle called. She stopped and faced him. "Can I speak to you for a moment? Alone?"

"Carlisle I don't-"

"Please, Bella."

She looked me straight in the eyes. "I'll be right up." I nodded and walked up the stairs alone, curious to why Carlisle would want to talk to Bella without me.

I was at her door and twisting the knob just as Bella appeared at my side.

"What was that abo-" She pulled me into her arms and broke off my words with her mouth on mine. Her arms wound around my neck as she pulled me down to her. It was an intense kiss. She was being careful with me but I could tell that she was losing control. I couldn't say I had much more control at the moment. Before I knew it we were lying on her bed entangled in each other's arms. My heart was pounding in my chest to the point that it hurt. She slowed down then and the kisses that were so impassioned before became more controlled. I realized that my lungs were aching for oxygen and took a deep breath. I loved the sound her laugh made as it echoed through the room.

"What brought on that very pleasant surprise?" I fought to speak while I caught my breath.

She pulled me closer to her and snuggled her head into my chest. "I decided that we needed some time to be ourselves. Some time to think of only us and I figured that this would be a fun way to do that."

I smiled as I combed my fingers through her hair and drew small circles on her back. I wanted a distraction, but this was so much more. Being able to lie there with my Bella was all I really wanted. I felt the burning in my throat a little more now and as before I pushed the sensation to the back of my mind. I noticed that with it other parts of my body were beginning to ache as well, but I pushed those aside too. I had a question that couldn't wait.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Am I still as breakable as I was?"

She sat up on her elbows to look into my face. At first she was confused, but then she understood. Her expression turned stern, however, it was mixed with some other emotion. One I couldn't quite read.

"Not that unbreakable. Not yet."

"I guess I'll just have to settle for more kissing then?"

She smiled, probably relieved I wasn't planning on pushing the subject. She leaned back into me and we kissed once more. Not as fierce as earlier. I could tell she was working much harder to keep her control in check. When we broke the kiss, she settled back into my chest. I started drawing more circles on her back.

"Why did Carlisle want to speak to you alone tonight?"

I felt her whole body stiffen. She didn't want to tell me.

"Is it that bad?"

"It's nothing, really."

"Bella, I thought we were past all the evasiveness."

She sighed a long sigh. "Carlisle just wanted to know how you were handling the news about Charlie." Her voice was off. She wasn't telling me everything. I wouldn't push it tonight though. It had been so nice to have her all to myself and I didn't want to wreck the evening with an argument.

As the night wore on I had to push the burning in my throat back more and more and it began to become harder and harder to do so. Every time I would push it away the aches and pains in the rest of my body would intensify. I began to become restless.

"You can't get comfortable."

"I guess not." I gave her a small smile.

"What are you not telling me?" Alice was through the door in the next instant. She had a drinking glass in her hand and I could already smell the warm blood sloshing inside.

"He's thirsty. Here, drink."

I took the cup and drank greedily. I couldn't stop myself. Before long the glass was empty and I was still not satisfied. "Thanks."

"No problem." Alice's smile was off. She gave Bella a worried glance before she left the room."

"So, what's really going on?"

She looked at me with false confusion. "I don't understand what you mean."

"Yes you do. Something Carlisle wanted to talk to you about that he didn't want me to hear. Something the rest of the family knows about that I don't."

"Oh, you're being paranoid."

I could tell I wasn't going to win this argument, but I would keep it in mind for later. Bella would have to hunt again before long and I would find what I needed to know in the minds that were left behind. I decided to relax and pulled Bella into my side again. There we stayed for the rest of the night.

Early in the morning I heard some jarring movements downstairs mingled with Jasper's voice. "Alice! Alice!"

Bella was up in a flash and through the door. I followed as closely as I could. I was a lot faster, but my speed was nothing compared to Bella's. As we closed in on the living room, Alice was sitting on the couch surrounded once again by the rest of the Cullen family. Her lips were moving, but no sound was coming out. Her voice became a whisper as she gained better awareness of herself. "They're coming."

"When?" I could hear the anxiety flooding from Carlisle's voice as he spoke.

"They're on their way."

"Why so soon?"

"They wanted to catch us off guard. They know I'll see them coming so they decided to leave sooner rather than later."

"Well it worked. How soon will they be arriving?"

"I don't know...They keep changing their minds. One minute I see them here by tomorrow evening, the next minute I see them here in a week or so. They're not going to make this easy. They're either going to visit a few places before us or come for us first."

My mind began working overtime. I had to do something to protect Bella and her family, but at the same time, I couldn't do anything because I knew that Alice would see what I decided to do. I would stay with Bella for as long as possible, but as soon as I got the chance I would leave. I didn't think further ahead than that. A split second decision was the key. Then again, with Alice so focused on the Volturi, she would probably be too preoccupied to keep a watch over me.

I needed some time to think. Everyone was so keen on listening to Alice and her visions, no one noticed me step quietly out the front door. At least I thought no one noticed me.

I was in the process of sitting on the top step when Bella appeared by my side. Her worried countenance was back. She didn't have to ask me the question I knew was on the tip of her tongue.

"Don't worry about me, Bella. Go take care of your sister. I just needed some fresh air, that's all."

She looked me over for a few more moments, then surprised me with a quick peck on the cheek. "Go take a walk. I know it calms you down."

"A walk would be nice." I got up and started out towards the trees.

"Edward?" I turned around. "Be safe." She hesitated, and then walked back into the house. A torn expression clear in her eyes as she left. I turned back toward the trees and ran as fast as I could towards the water. I had gone quite far when my phone rang.

The caller i.d. said it was Charlie. "Hey, Dad." I tried to make myself sound as sick as possible. Then again, maybe Leah had already told him about what was _really_ going on.

"Hello, Edward." The horrible voice on the other end of the phone caught me off guard and had my mind reeling. "We haven't spoken with each other in a long while. How are you?"

I finally got ahold of myself and realized the danger in this situation. "We both know you could care less about how I'm doing."

"So I see you haven't forgotten our last meeting?"

"How could I?"

"Good...I'm very pleased that I left an impression. Oh, and by the way, you have a lovely home here."

I growled fiercely and heard the phone crack in my hands. I had to get a grip. "Get out of my house."

"Oh, I will, but first you will need to tell me where we can meet."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"That's fine, I can just wait for Charlie here."

"NO YOU WILL NOT!"

"Are you going to come here and stop me?" I was silent. If I alerted the Cullen family, she would be gone by the time we got to Charlie's house. "I didn't think so. Here is my proposition. Meet with me and allow me to end my little game and I won't kill Charlie. I'll go away and I'll even convince the Volturi to leave your little family alone. Think about it. Everyone you love will be safe. Charlie can move on: he already thinks you're on your deathbed. He even has a little girlfriend now." She knew more than I thought. "The Cullens won't have to deal with the annoyances and inconvenience you've caused them. Everyone can live happily ever after. Well...except for you of course."

I had to keep reminding myself to breathe. I was looking for a way out. I was looking for distractions. I guess one should be careful for what one wishes for...

_**A/N: I know a few of you have shown quite a bit of discomfort about the whole Charlie/Leah thing. I just wanted to explain a little about why I decided to do that. First of all, I liked the idea of Charlie having Sue, but where did that leave Leah? Alone for the rest of her life? That's how it seemed to me. So I thought this would be a better way. Also, with Charlie being an imprint, there are no secrets between himself and Leah, once she decides to spill the beans anyway. Once again, tell me what you think! I love feedback :)**_


	24. Chapter 24: An Eye for an Eye

_**A/N: I am so sorry I have taken so long to update and for my readers who have stood by me and even **_**yelled****_ at me for taking so long, thank you. I've been dealing with a lot though and have recently made time to write again. I wish that school and work were the extent of what was going on in my life, but sadly I cannot say that is so. Anyway, this chapter is filled to the brim with excitement and I hope it can make up for the wait time._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

"Chapter Twenty-Four"

"An Eye for an Eye"

My phone was in pieces scattered on the forest floor more than a mile from where I was now. The wind was rushing past my face at what would have been an alarming rate a few months ago. I'd agreed to meet the witch at my old home within thirty minutes. It would be far too dangerous to wait longer than that. If I did this now, without worrying about planning I was hoping to make it there before Alice found out and stopped me. Alice was fairly preoccupied at the moment, dealing with the Volturi. Also, Leah would be at the house soon to wait for Charlie. I could only imagine what would happen if she found Victoria there. Leah may be able to hold her own with just one vampire, but I was almost certain that Laurent wouldn't be far behind. I pushed myself faster.

As I ran I thought about what I would do when I came face to face once again with Victoria. I most certainly didn't want to have to deal with the pain she put me through last time, but as I thought about it I began to hope and pray that she would take me away. She owed me that at least. Charlie shouldn't suffer more than he already has. It would absolutely kill him to find me when Victoria was done.

Then I thought of Bella. I could feel the warm tears threatening to break over the dam. This would hurt her more than anything. But I think she would understand. If she were in the my position, she would probably do the same thing. I was doing this to keep her safe. Then I remembered, she'd once told me that she would ask one of the wolves to kill her if I ever left this world. The pain that struck me almost had me falling over my feet as I ran. I struggled to keep my pace and not to trip, but staggered to a stop and leaned on the nearest tree. I had faith that the wolves would never kill any of the Cullens now. They'd worked together for too long and I hoped that Jake wouldn't allow it. He would know how I felt about the subject.

My breathing had become rough and jagged. I had been running too hard and was beginning to fall apart, but I had to hold myself together. For Bella, her family, Charlie, and the wolves who were signing their own death certificates by helping the Cullens. I had to do this. I had to protect those that I loved. I started running again. I felt like I was going even faster than before and the thrill of the run gave me the courage I needed to keep going. The familiar forests around Charlie's house started coming into view and I passed them quickly, aiming for what was beyond them. I could sense myself getting closer to her and it felt like the undertaker was tapping me on my shoulder, asking me to stretch my arms so that he could take measurements for my coffin.

Her thoughts began to fill my mind. The closer I got to the house the clearer the thoughts were and I was right about her not being alone. Laurent was hiding away in the forest near the house on the opposite side from me. Apparently he was the look out. He heard me running through the woods. He was going to tell Victoria that a vampire was coming; that I had gone back on my word. They were going to find and kill Charlie.

I sped up, meeting Laurent as he left the cover of the trees. I stopped right in the middle of the road, directly in front of the house. If he was shocked before it was nothing compared to how he felt now. He sniffed the air to check for anyone following me and found only my scent. He barely recognized it anymore.

"So much has changed since our last meeting." He was trying to hide his shock, but it still showed in his eyes.

"I don't know. There are still a few crazy vampires trying to kill me for revenge over something that happened before I was even born. Seems like not that much has changed."

"I don't understand... Everything about you screams vampire. All except for one thing..."

"His heartbeat." Victoria came strolling out of the house like a cat who'd finally found the mouse hidden in the floorboards. "At least that much hasn't changed."

I could feel the growl rising in my chest. "Unless you wish to be found by a pack of wolves I suggest we get moving. I'm sure Alice has already seen what's happening and I wouldn't put it past her or the rest of the Cullens to come looking for you either."

That seemed to snap her out of her smug role. She looked at Laurent and he nodded. I saw the plan in my head, but I chose not to show it. Maybe I could put this gift to good use after all.

I may not have been able to fall asleep anymore, but the Cullen's had never tried knocking me out. The next thing I remembered was waking up inside of another one of those caves. I knew exactly what it was because I could actually see this time. Not as well as if it were daylight, but I could still make things out in the darkness around me. For example, I could see Victoria smiling at me from one of the dark corners. However, I didn't do what she expected. Instead of standing and attempting to feel my way towards the exit, I just sat up and leaned against the wall of the cave.

"Why bring me to another one of these caves?" I tried to sound bored.

She didn't say anything for a few minutes. The annoyance was rolling like crashing waves from her mind as we sat in silence. She didn't like this confidant version of me. She was used to the hopeless Edward she'd spent so much time with before. She was also trying to decide what to do with me. She'd thought about feeding from me earlier, but that didn't work out. Apparently I didn't smell very appetizing anymore, regardless of the fresh blood running through my veins.

Then the burning hit my throat like it had been building and waiting for this moment. I gagged from the force of it.

"Awww, what's wrong? Feeling sick are we?"

"No. I'm thirsty."

"Too bad... We don't have any water here."

"How did you drag me way out here without leaving a scent for someone to follow?"

"Come on! We've been down this road before, Edward. I know that little seer back in Forks will see that answer." But I got what I wanted from her mind. Drug you through a river. We could have gone either way. They wouldn't be able to figure it out. And Laurent ran the opposite way we swam, just to throw them off.

I smiled, intoxicated with the idea that even if she didn't want to give me the information I wanted, she did it anyway without even thinking about it.

"What are you smiling about?" Her playful grin was gone now.

"Nothing. Where's Laurent?"

"Don't worry about him. He won't be joining us. His part is done and he left with the satisfaction of knowing that soon James' death will be avenged."

Maybe they caught that. Maybe they would understand that Laurent was not with us and they would turn and come the other way. I couldn't count on them catching that though. I doubted that they would recognize the difference in his scent. I had to try and find a way out of this mess on my own. For Bella's sake.

"Tell me...how are you only partially a vampire?"

I'd been wondering why she hadn't yet asked me this question. "It was your venom. They tried to get it out, but it had already gone too far. Parts of me had already been changed."

"So is this the extent of the change?"

"I don't know. It seems that after I feed, a very small portion of me changes." Thinking of feeding was beginning to bring the fire back into my throat. It felt worse than ever. My limbs were even beginning to ache, painfully reminding me of a very pleasant memory with Bella.

"So, that's what you meant...when you said you were thirsty. You don't want water. You want blood." I nodded, clearly in pain. Bella wasn't here to keep my focus which prevented me from being able to push the pain away. I crumpled from the burning and aching in my body.

Her grin was triumphant. She'd found a way to torture me to death. And she wouldn't have to lift a finger. "You're in pain right now. Is this what happens if you aren't fed?"

I had lost the ability to filter the truth. Through gasps I answered her question hoping she would understand the pain for her own thirst and take pity on me. "Carlisle believes that there are viruses inside of me that are destroying my blood cells. He thinks that as long as I take in new blood it appeases these cells. It keeps the pain at bay and prevents those viruses from tearing my body apart."

I'd obviously said too much. She was ready to sit back and watch. This is it then. This is how I was going to die. Like a man trapped in the blackest, coldest desert with only his parched blazing throat to keep him company while the buzzards waited to pick him clean.

* * *

**{Victoria's POV} [[You have heard that it was said, "Love your neighbor and hate your enemy."**

**But I tell you: Love your enemies and pray for those who persecute you (Matthew 5:43-44).]]

* * *

**

I almost felt bad for him...almost. As true as it may be that this isn't his fault, his demise will most certainly serve it's purpose as my last act for avenging James's death. I knew that as soon as my fun here was over I would have to face Aro and his guard. When he arrived at the Cullen house with no Edward in sight, he would most definitely come looking for me. Besides, somehow he seemed to know of a strong gift within the boy and I had to admit, there had to be something different about him. No one ever escapes me. I decided to push that out of my mind and only revel in my happiness that the Bella brat, who should have died all those years ago, would feel the pain I've felt for all those years past.

Watching the boy writhe on the stone floor reminded me of the many vampires I have seen being tortured by just a glance into Jane's eyes. I remembered Aro asking her to do that to him once. The three second encounter gave him an even greater feeling of accomplishment at having found her. He'd once asked me if I were curious about her gift. I told him in no uncertain terms that I would rather be left in the dark. I had a feeling that the next time I saw Aro, whether curious or not, I would learn the extent of Jane's ability to burn. But I didn't care. The ones who had killed my beloved would be the ones destined to suffer and I would be able to find my peace, whether that be in black nothingness or in the hell I knew I deserved. Although if hell was where I should end up, I was fairly certain that James would be waiting for me.

The boy thrashing on the floor began moving much more wildly before finally ceasing to move. Could this be it? His breathing had become ragged and then he was flailing about again. "Please..." he begged. If it had been under other circumstances I would not have hesitated to help him...by ending this a little early, of course. But I knew the pixie would be watching and if I wanted precious Bella to know how badly this turned out, then this game would have to continue the way it was intended.

Hours passed and his pleading came more frequently. I was beginning to wonder just how long he could keep up this fight before he finally just gave up. "Bella...please help..."

"You know she won't be able to find you. We're far too well hidden for your pleas to find her ears." Although it really didn't matter, I began again to feel some sort of pity for the boy. The only comfort I found in not helping him was that when he took his last breath, I knew I would be close to taking my last.

Edward began stirring less and he seemed to be trying to gain more control over his breathing. "I don't... understand why my death... means so much to you," he spoke through gasps.

Of course he wouldn't understand. He would never have felt the love I still held for James.

"That's... not true...I love Bella."

Had I been thinking out loud? Odd...I didn't remember speaking. I kept myself silent. I needn't hear anymore of his rubish.

"My...love for Bella is...anything but trivial!" I gaped at him through wide eyes. "You know what I'm thinking?!"

"Yes." His responses were becoming weaker.

So that's where his questions were coming from. He was trying to get an answer about our whereabouts through my thoughts. "Too bad you didn't find what you were looking for earlier. If you had pushed me for just a bit more information, you might have been able to save yourself." Looks like Aro truly was missing out on a nice gift. When he saw this he would be very upset with me.

He forced a smile through his pain which startled me. Did he find a way to call to them and I just didn't notice? "What are you thinking?"

"Don't worry...I did try to...give them a clue...but..."His expression slacked as his breathing began to slow. So it didn't matter after all. Even if they were to arrive now, they would be too late.

I could hear his heartbeat speed up. Trying its hardest to keep the boy's body alive. Soon it would slow down and eventually stop. His breaths were numbered. I guessed only a few more and he would be gone from this world. I stepped over his dying body and walked toward the mouth of the cave. It wouldn't be long before Aro made his appearance at the Cullen household. As soon as Edward was dead I would leave to meet him there. The light from the morning sun was just beginning to show through the thick clouds.

I reached for my phone and began to dial Laurent's number, the one person I wanted to thank and I wanted to say goodbye. I pressed the phone to my ear and took one last glance towards the river below the mouth of the cave.

The phone dropped from my hand and bounced down the hard rocky slant below me, crashing loudly before splintering on the rocky bottom. I was in a state of shock having just seen the rising of thick, dark purple smoke rising from the other side of the river almost two miles away. The same direction Laurent was supposed to be heading. The curses that left my mouth echoed down the side of the cliff just as Edward's heart thumped for the last time.

* * *

**{Bella's POV}**

**Terminate torment**

**of love unsatisfied**

**The greater torment**

**of love satisfied.**

**~T.

* * *

**

I stared at Alice with wide eyes as she watched Edward's future. We'd been here, in this exact spot, for almost nineteen hours. Eventually she'd stopped giving us the gruesome details, even after I begged her not to stop. I owed him enough to share with him his suffering.

We'd followed Edward's scent all the way to the river at the edge of the trees. We'd called the wolves when we'd first found out he'd been taken again. They came with us to the river and we split up. My family took the east bank and they took the west. We searched for a full day and a half and eventually had to turn back to await the Volturi. Alice saw them going into town to hunt if we weren't there when they arrived.

So here we were, sitting on the front lawn, waiting for the Volturi and listening to Alice describe the pain Edward was suffering...because of me. There was only one thing on our minds as we sat waiting. Carlisle's theory. We could only hope and pray that our father was correct in his thinking.

I could only imagine the fear that Edward would be experiencing right now and I only wished we had told him Carlisle's views so that he too may have some sort of hope to hang on to. We'd kept Carlisle's suppositions to ourselves. A few nights ago, he came t the conclusion that the viruses lingering in Edward's body were actually slowly changing him, that the pain he felt each time he needed to feed was actually the pain caused by the transformation. He also believed that each time we introduced new blood into Edward's body, the viruses had to work harder to conquer even more cells, thus hindering the change. We didn't inform Edward of this new possibility with the fear that he would refuse to take the blood offered to him. If Carlisle's theory proved to be wrong, then there was a good probability that he would die. We were all relieved when Victoria changed her plans from just ripping his heart out to waiting and watching him die.

"Carlisle, there has to be something else we could be doing. Does Aro really need to see us all here? Some of us could still be out looking for Edward."

"We were all looking earlier and even though you had made the commitment to find him at all costs, Alice couldn't see you unearthing his whereabouts. That is why we came back. We agreed that it would be better for the Volturi to see us all here than have to wonder why a few of us were not."

"But he's suffering...is there nothing we can do but sit and wait...wait for Edward to die?"

"You know that there is another possibility."

"I don't know that for certain." A feeling of calm began to wash over me and I glared at Jasper. I had no intentions of staying calm right now.

"It's all we have to rely on at the moment. Until Alice can-"

As if calling her name had triggered the vision, Alice gasped into the morning air. I didn't say a word and only watched her face intently. The grief stricken face that she held was not the one I was hoping to see.

"What did you see?" Carlisle voiced the question I couldn't bring myself to ask.

She didn't answer, holding my eyes with her own.

Emmett spoke next. "Please, Alice, don't leave us hanging."

"He's gone..." What was left of my dead heart ripped into pieces with as much ease as wet paper. "I witnessed his last heartbeat and it all disappeared. He's gone..."

The rest of my family's eyes followed Alice's example and met my own. No doubt they were all wondering what my next action would be. I didn't move. After the last tear in my heart I felt no pain. In fact, I felt nothing as I realized my reason for living had ceased to exist. I began praying for the Volturi to arrive sooner. The faster they arrived the sooner I could end my pitiful excuse of an existence.

I kept my eyes firmly planted on Alice, knowing that as soon as she saw the Volturi arriving, her reaction would be my cue. I would allow for the story to be told and then I would ask to be put to death. It would be fast. I've heard the stories of the cleanups from Jasper and unless there was a great crime to be punished, they wouldn't make the victim suffer...much anyway.

But of course Alice saw that decision. "Stop it!" She didn't have to elaborate or even call my name for my entire family to glare at me.

"Don't do it, Bella." Emmett was walking my way, readying himself to grab me and hold on to me if the need arose.

Only one member of my family was actually confused. "Don't do what? Would someone like to clue me in on what's going on?" Alice glared at Rosalie with burning eyes.

"Bella's planning on asking the Volturi to kill her."

Complete shock blanketed Rosalie's features. "But why? I know everyone was fond of the human, but isn't it almost good news that he's gone?"

I snarled at her, baring my teeth and preparing myself to pounce. It was lucky Emmett was there to hold me down. Lucky that Alice was as vexed as I was. "Shut up, Rose!"

"What? I don't get it! Now the Volturi have no excuse..." The looks on everyone's faces made her take a few steps back and hold her hands up defensively. "He was just a hu-"

"Finish that sentence, Rose, and there will only be six of the Cullens waiting to face the Volturi, standing over pieces of the seventh." I could not contain my rage. Rosalie took a few more steps back and stayed quiet.

Esme was falling apart. "Please stop the fighting. Rosalie watch your tongue and Bella, you had better be rethinking your most recent ideas. I cannot bear the thought of losing any more children."

I felt guilty for making Esme feel that way and was certain that she was not the only one of my family feeling that way, but I was sure that any one of my family would be thinking along the same lines if they were to lose their mates. I would not be attempting to end my life. At least not today.

"You can let her go Em."

"And what about Rose's safety?"

"That all depends if she can keep her mouth shut."

Emmett released me and he didn't linger. He leaned across Rosalie in a protective position.

"How much longer before they arrive?"

"It won't be long now. They'll come from the south end of the lawn from those trees." Alice pointed towards the spot.

I was beginning to grow impatient when I heard a contained growl emanate from Alice's chest. I couldn't make myself feel fear though. The only thing that made my life worth living was gone. I had nothing left to lose.

The guard was the first to emerge from the line of trees. They appeared in two lines spaced far apart, but once they came into the clearing they began to mix together forming a more graceful jumble. There was a tall vampire who seemed to be leading the guard. I could only assume this was Demitri. Then, holding hands and walking behind Demitri, came the dreaded twins, Jane and Alec. My shield was reflexively thrown out around my family. I'd gone over exactly what I would do so many times before and this action was as simple as breathing to me. Next came the three main members of the Volturi. Aro was in the lead followed by Caius on his right and Marcus on his left.

They came within thirty feet of us and stopped. Aro made his way to the front of the massive group and the other two leaders followed close behind him. I hadn't noticed it before but I could now see a young vampire following so closely behind Aro he had to be touching him. I couldn't quite figure this out, but it might have had something to do with my lack of caring.

"Carlisle, it has been far too long."

"Indeed." My father seemed to be in a less than agreeable state.

"I'm sorry that our reunion has to be under such strange circumstances." His eyes were not upon Carlisle, but were instead searching my family.

Carlisle noticed the roaming eyes. "If you are searching for Edward, the human you came for, then you will be disappointed. He is not with us."

"Insolence!" Caius took a step forward and Emmett advanced to stand near Carlisle. This seemed to make Caius rethink his decision. "You cannot hide the human from us! We will dispose of you first and he will be found soon enough."

"We are not hiding him."

"Then why is he not with you?"

"Caius, we can talk about this calmly. There is no need to strike down the family as of yet."

"There will be no need to do so at all, really." The sadness in Carlisle's voice seemed to register with Aro. "Edward was murdered only a few moments before you arrived and by one of your own."

"Carlisle, every one of my soldiers has been with me this whole time. There is no way possible that one of them has gotten away from me long enough to dispose of your human friend." He spoke to my father very condescendingly. Slowing his words as if he were talking to a child.

"You are leaving out one of your number, Aro. The one who brought you here in the first place."

"Victoria would not go behind my back and do something so irrational. She knew I was coming to see the boy for myself and find a way to keep this from becoming a fight."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. Alice saw it herself."

Carlisle had barely gotten Alice's name out of his mouth before Aro forced all of his attention on her. It was like he'd been waiting to be "reminded" of her so that he may address her fully. "Would it be too forward to ask to see this vision myself?"

Alice stepped forward confidently. "Not at all." She walked to a space halfway between both groups, obviously wanting him to meet her in the middle. Aro was to excited to hide his eagerness and he made his way to her so quickly the young vampire following him stumbled a few times trying to keep up and to keep in contact.

As soon as he touched her hand the most exultant expression appeared on his face. It quickly faded to awe and then disappointment as the memory reading continued. "Ah, what a shame. It would have been nice to see this Edward for myself. I'm sure he possessed an extraordinary talent." A quiet growl grazed the inside of my throat as he spoke of Edward only in the interest of his gift. Aro noticed and looked at me with what was easy to tell was fake sorrow in his eyes. "And poor Bella. It was such a tragic end to someone you loved so dearly. I'm so sorry that this has happened and believe me, Victoria will pay for her insolence."

My emotions were running rampant and I was losing my control. Sadness was threatening to overwhelm me and I would be no use to my family anyway. Edward was the only thing I could think about right now and my only want was to find him, even though I knew it would only bring me more grief to find his lifeless body. I had to get away, but I couldn't leave my family unprotected.

Alice saw what I was planning and she reacted by racing to my side before I could truly decide. Before she even spoke I could feel my shield pulling back. It felt like I was a newborn all over again and the rubber band I once thought my shield to be was losing it's elasticity. "Go, Bella. We'll be fine. They have no intentions of harming us today. After what Aro has just seen, even his cold heart couldn't..."

Her eyes were blank again. I didn't know what she was seeing, but I was losing my patience. "What is it Alice?" My voice was flat and uncaring. It was the only way I could hide the emotions that would make me choke on the words.

I peeked over at Aro and his interest, if possible, had increased tremendously. I could almost feel the mental pull as he inwardly begged Alice to return to his side. At that moment there was no doubt in my mind that he wanted her to join him. I knew just as well, as I'm sure he did, that it would never happen.

Alice jerked back towards Aro and glared at him. "You still intend to dispose of us then? Even though we've already lost so much?" The whole family tensed. "You have nothing to fear from us! We never have, nor do we ever plan to rise up against you! Your silly and vacuous theories are-"

Caius stepped forward to stand next to Aro as he spoke, "You had better watch yourself small one!"

Aro lifted his hand to stop his brother and eyed Alice curiously. "Alice, my dear, we have no intention of fighting any of you today."

"What?!" Caius seemed less than pleased.

"Silence brother. Had you seen what I have witnessed, I dare say that even you would not have the heart to harm this family" He smiled towards Carlisle as he spoke the word. "today."

Alice seemed confused for a moment. Then it seemed as though she finally picked up on some hidden piece of information and she gaped at me with wide eyes. "Bella..." She grabbed my arm and started to pull me with her towards the river. Over her shoulder she yelled towards Aro and our family, "We will return shortly!"

Even through my blanket of feelings there seemed to be a small hole of curiosity and I was beginning to peek through. "Alice what are we doing?"

"Quiet. I'm trying to see."

"See what Alice?" She didn't answer me. I was in no mood to be playing games with her and the curiosity I was feeling a few minutes ago began to dull, anger taking it's place. "Stop!" I yanked my arm out of her fingers and turned away from her. "I'm not in the mood for this, Alice! Just tell me what's going on or leave me be." We had just reached the edge of the river and I could hear the rushing water behind me.

She still did not speak but I could hear her sniffing the air. Was she searching for Edward's body? Did she sense how badly I needed to see him? Her sudden sharp inhalation had me reeling on the spot. Had she found him? Was looking upon Edward's still body what I really wanted though? I couldn't stop myself from turning. I caught what she'd smelled and my defenses came up automatically, hiding both her and myself inside of my shield. A shield that I knew would do nothing against those who were gaining ground on us.

Somewhere inside of me I knew that I shouldn't have acted this way towards the strong burning odor of the wolves, but my reactions were very confused for the moment. As awareness started to sink in my shield pulled back once again, only hiding myself behind it's walls. The pack of wolves slowly appeared from the trees on the other side of the river. Something about the way they held themselves had me confused. They didn't seem anywhere near as heartbroken and downtrodden as I felt and at first I was furious. But then I realized that they knew not of what Alice had seen. This must be why Alice had brought me here. So that she could tell them that there was no reason to come near the Volturi. She must have seen us disappear from her vision and thought it to be Alec's doing until she remembered the wolves.

Another smell was brought to my senses as I stood and waited for Alice to explain what had happened. It was a too-sweet pungent smell. The smell of a burning vampire. As I focused on my surroundings I began to see the faint purple haze that comes only from those flames that lick the skin of a vampire. I was confused.

Alice cleared her throat and I slowly looked her way. She had a smug smile plastered on her thin face. I didn't understand, but then she glanced back at the wolves.

My knees gave out and if I had tears to cry they would have been freely flowing. For the past hour, my life had been over. There was nothing for me to live for and now everything had changed again. Edward was by my side in less than a second trying to comfort me. He was alive and as soon as I saw him standing near the wolves my hold on the emotions I had been trying so hard to keep to myself had broken and they were spilling from me with such ferocity, trying so hard to make room for the only emotion that mattered. Complete and utter happiness that came from being held in his arms. Happiness that came from the loving words whispered in my ear once more. We were both alive again.

* * *

_**A/N: So what did you all think of the different point of views in this chapter? It was something totally different to me since throughout this story I had been focusing on only Edward's side of the story. I'd love to hear what you think on the subject so let me know. Also, fear not the dreaded cliff-hanger. I'm only a few words away from finishing the next chapter and sending it off to be edited. Once again I would like to thank all of my beloved readers. I don't think I could have made it this far without your amazing words of encouragement.**_


	25. Chapter 25: Rebirth

_**A/N: I told you you wouldn't have to wait long. I just wanted to take a minute to thank everyone for their encouraging comments and if I haven't gotten back to you yet, expect a response soon.

* * *

**_

"Chapter Twenty-Five"

"Rebirth"

[Edward's POV]

* * *

The pain had reached a point of no return. I couldn't believe just how excruciating it was and I didn't understand how I lasted for so long. It was like Victoria had bitten me all over my body this time even though I knew she hadn't even touched me. I could feel the fire at the very tips of my fingers and all the way to the tips of my toes. I tried over and over again to coax some sort of sympathy out of Victoria. Even if she wouldn't help me, I prayed she would end the pain and my life.

I had no such luck. She ignored me but, every now and then when I tried to give up and let unconsciousness overcome me, she would become hopeful. She was just as ready for this to be over as I was. I continued to writhe in pain when I realized that lying still did not help my cause. Victoria only sat back with a grimace.

I had to believe that Bella would be survive and find love again after I was gone but I couldn't help but hope she would find me in time. Once, without really even noticing, I think I called out to her. I must have because Victoria volunteered that we were not close enough for her to hear my plea. I tried to reason with her one last time. I knew that I didn't have much longer. My mind and my questions were weak and feeble and I had to speak gasping for air. My lungs never seemed to be full enough.

I could barely control the words that were spilling from my mouth as I informed her of my failed plan, but at that moment the fire within began burning hotter and my voice failed me. I could feel my heart rate doubling, then racing in its attempt to keep me alive.

Victoria's mind told me what I was beginning to understand. The end was near. I would never see Bella again. I would never hold her in my arms ever again. I'd never kiss her again.

The fire from my limbs pulled inward, closer to the heart I knew wouldn't withstand the burns. If possible, it beat faster as the entirety of the flames melted it from the inside. My breathing began to slow and finally my heart. With the last thump of my heart came one last tear. A tear for Bella.

Along with it came a long hiss of profanities from Victoria's tongue. I didn't understand. I felt no more pain. My heart lay still within my chest and my lungs had stopped working as well. Was the curse of consciousness going to follow me through death? I was shocked as I found I could move again and I opened my eyes to find Victoria standing at the mouth of the cave seething. I was so confused and my mind worked hard to understand what was happening. Everything around me was visible in minute detail. It was as though up until a few minutes ago I had been watching television through static and now I was seeing everything clearly for the first time.

Victoria was searching the ground beneath the cave for something. I took in a deep breath. It felt different, like I didn't really need it but it made me feel more comfortable. With the fresh air came the answer to what Victoria was searching for. The air was pungent like someone had soaked a rag with bleach and tried to gag me with it. The wolves must be somewhere near by.

A loud growl echoed off the sides of the cave. I knew I had guessed right when a brown russet colored wolf appeared in front of Victoria. She was cornered. "Only one?" Victoria had brought herself into a murderous crouch and was slinking her way back into the cave. I can handle this wolf on my own. They should have known better than to send only one. "Do you really think you can beat me by yourself?"

I moved around the corner towards the back of the cave. Her plan was to lure him in, distract him with my body and pounce. Little did she know, my body wasn't where she'd left it. I searched the mind of the wolf following her inside the cave. She'd better hope Edward is still breathing. No surprise that it was Jacob. Only he would be reckless enough to come here on his own. I could hear the other wolves coming to his defense, but they wouldn't make it in time. Jacob, stop! We'll all be there soon enough. Just distract her until we get there! Sam's voice rang loud and clear in Jacob's mind.

I can handle her myself!

Don't be stupid! I said to wait for us, Jake!

Are you going to FORCE me Sam? You know that will make me vulnerable to her.

Jake's inner dialog was affecting his concentration. In Victoria's mind, there were only a few more steps before he discovered my body. I could see in her mind how she planned to kill Jacob, my brother. My vision went red as she pictured Jacob lying on the cold stone floor, his limbs ripped from him just as she knew Laurent's had been ripped from his. Revenge was what she lived for and she had just bestowed upon herself another reason for living. Too bad she hadn't counted on me living through my most recent near death experience.

I eased slowly around the corner. When Jacob spotted me, he froze on the spot, his large wolf eyes growing wide at finding me alive and well. Edward? I nodded and put my finger over my lips to quiet him.

Victoria was gloating. This is working out better than I had pictured. He must see Edward. He's so shocked he can't remember how to move. I stealthily approached her hunched figure. My vision was growing even more red with the anger caused by her thoughts.

My instincts took over and in less than a second I had clamped myself on her back, my teeth digging into the stone flesh of her neck with a loud metallic screech. Her head rolled off her body and I began to dismember the rest of her. Victoria would soon be no more than a pile of ash.

"Don't just stand there gawking. Make yourself useful and go light a fire." I couldn't help but smirk at Jacob as he grinned his wolfish grin and launched himself out of the cave. Within a few minutes I had gathered all that was left of Victoria and carried her down the steep edge of the cliff. Jacob had changed back to his human form and was hunched down stoking a fire with a long wooden stick. If it weren't for the change in his appearance and what I carried in my arms, it would have reminded me of old times when we used to build fires on the reservation.

"It took you long enough. I thought I would have to go grab more wood." He was still grinning but there seemed to be an edge to his voice.

"I wanted to make sure I was thorough and not leave any trace of her behind." I didn't have to listen too hard to find what was bothering him. Wow, Edward has changed so much. There's almost nothing left of his scent that I recognize. Nothing left of it that is human. His eyes are so bright red. Sam was right, I should be careful. So that's what was bothering him. I hadn't gotten a chance to see myself yet, or I might also be a little freaked out.

"It's okay, Jacob. I'm still the same Edward. I mean seriously, I was so close to being a vampire already. Shouldn't you be used to it by now?"

"Yeah, but you're a lot stronger now. A lot more..."

"dangerous, right?... Do you really think I would hurt you Jacob?" I threw Victoria's head into the fire and stepped back quickly as the purple haze began to form. Jake covered his nose. The smell was repulsive to me, but to someone who was repelled by the smell of vampires when they were alive, I could only imagine.

"No, not really, but Sam's warnings had me a little worried." I could see the changes in his body language when he finally decided to let it go. "You just look so freaky..."

I just shrugged and continued to throw the pieces into the fire. I had to get this done quickly and get back to Bella. I knew she would be worried about me even after Alice saw...

The minute the realization hit I panicked and dropped what was left of Victoria into the fire all at once. It was like someone threw a bomb into the flames and I quickly stepped back. "Whoa! What'd you do that for!?"

"Jacob I have to get to Bella. Now!"

"Why, what's the rush?"

"I just don't want her to do anything foolish. Alice can't see me when you're around so she doesn't know I am a Vampire. My heart stopped beating the moment you showed up and that would have been the last thing Alice saw."

It took a moment for him to realize the seriousness of the situation. Then he remembered the conversation he'd shared with Bella when I'd disappeared the first time.

'I know this is my fault. I don't need you to keep reminding me.' Bella's voice was so lifeless. Nothing like the melodic tone I was so used to hearing.

'You don't have to be so calm about it, bloodsucker!'

'Trust me Jacob, I'm anything but calm.'

'Could have fooled me...' He began to walk away, but Bella stopped him.

'Wait.'

He sighed and turned around reluctantly. 'What do you want now?'

'Do you think you could do me a favor?'

'I don't think so. We're busy enough as it is trying to find the one person you claim to love.'

'I don't really think you'll mind this one. You might even like my request.'

'I'm listening, leech.'

'If we aren't able to find Edward. If we're too late. I want you to get rid of me. I can't live in a world where he does not exist.'

Jacob was brought back to reality with an expression that matched my own panic. He raced into the cover of the trees and I began running towards the house. I could hear the inner voice of Jacob as he ran in his wolf form. Edward slow down. You're too fast. I couldn't slow myself, not even if I wanted to. The pull Bella had on me was too strong and I wasn't going to waste another second when her life was in danger. Then the rest of the pack began to speak.

Welcome back Jake, what's going on?

Can't be anything very bad we can see the smoke from here. I saw the picture through Quill's mind as they stared at the purple smoke rising from the distance in front of them.

Edward is worried about Bella. He thinks that the fortune teller may have misinterpreted her vision as Edward dying.

We'll meet you at the river Jake. Edward, I know you can hear us. What did that matter now? and I just wanted to say we're glad to have you back, in whatever form that may be. What a fine time for Sam to become sentimental.

It only took me a few minutes to find a trail that my family had recently taken. I followed their scents back towards the house. I was almost there when Jake started yelling at me.

Edward! Hey, you're going the wrong way. We've found them here! I could see Bella and Alice standing on the edge of the river and I didn't hesitate to turn and head for the wolves. They had barely left the cover of the trees as I met up with them and followed them out into the filtered light from the clouded sky.

Bella had her eyes focused on something but Alice seemed to be watching for me. As soon as she saw me she cleared her throat and caught Bella's attention. Nice to have you back, Brother. The look on Bella's face broke my heart. She was unbelievably grief-stricken and I knew it was because of me. When her empty eyes found Alice and followed her gaze to me it was like someone flipped a switch. She dropped to her knees and fell apart.

I was by her side in less than half a second trying to ease her dry sobs. "Bella, sweetheart, it's okay. I'm okay." I rubbed small circles into her back as I tried my best to console her. It was almost ten minutes before she was resting in my arms. I was rocking her back and forth as my cheek rested on the top of her head, while I sat with her on the grassy earth. To give us some privacy, the wolves had followed Alice back to the house-against her wishes. She did not want them to become involved now that she knew the Volturi would do nothing to our family.

"I can't believe it's really you." She pulled her head out from under my cheek and glanced up into my eyes. She flinched.

I closed my eyes with a grimace. "I know, the eyes are going to take some getting used to."

I felt her hand on the side of my face. "It's not that at all. I was only thinking of how close I came to losing you."

"I'm sorry about that, but she was threatening Charlie, you, and our family if I didn't go alone. I couldn't tell you and I had no time to say goodbye."

"I understand why you did it. Don't dwell on it." She focused her attention on the smoke rising behind us. "I guess I have more to thank the wolves for now. I only wish that they had saved Victoria for me."

I smiled complacently at her. "The wolves didn't kill Victoria."

"You?"

"I caught her by surprise. It wasn't that hard really. My instincts kinda took over." Bella just nodded with a small smile. There was something she wasn't telling me.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"It's nothing really." Her smile drew itself a little wider.

I held her chin and forced her eyes to meet my own. "Please, Bella?"

She hesitated for just a moment longer before she spoke. "It's just difficult to imagine you fighting another Vampire. Just the thought gives me chills. It's a little hard for me to get used to the idea that you're a strong, newborn vampire." She held me closer to her and we spent a few more minutes just holding each other.

"Do you think you're feeling up to going back?" I could hear Aro's mind from here and he wasn't planning on leaving until he'd given me a chance to join his coven. He was indeed ecstatic that I was alive and he was planning on taking full advantage of it. I'd never met someone who was so covetous.

"We have to go back so soon?"

"Unfortunately, yes. The Volturi are waiting for us to arrive and they're becoming impatient. Also, the wolves have been able to keep themselves fairly well hidden and I'd like to keep this from involving them at all costs."

"Why are the Volturi still here? They had no reason for staying when they thought you were dead."

"Aro was curious about what Alice saw. I'm sure you realized how much he wants Alice and now he can't seem to break himself away from her. He's also very curious about me."

Bella took one deep breath, exhaled and together we stood and walked back towards the Volturi. "I was hoping that they would leave before they knew you were still alive."

"No such luck. Besides, it is better this way. If Aro were to finally discover later that I am alive, he would more than likely decide to come back for a visit and I would rather prevent another meeting if possible."

"I guess..."

It didn't take us long at all to find our family. Esme was the first to launch herself at me. "Edward you have no idea how happy we all are that you are okay!"

I embraced her for a few moments and when she'd let go, I braced myself for Emmett's bear like hug. "It's good to have you back, brother!" If I were still human, I'm sure he would have squeezed me in half. I squeezed back. "Whoa, you're a lot stronger than I expected." He let go and I could see a plan forming in his mind. Indeed, we would have to have a wrestling match when this was over.

Jasper and Carlisle stood near each other, close to the family. Carlisle was ready to intervene if necessary. He was worried about my newborn reactions. Jasper was also questioning my actions. He doesn't seem to be acting like a new born. His greatest concern right now should be feeding, but he doesn't even seemed to be bothered by his thirst. At the mention of my thirst, my throat flared and I started to panic. I fought the parched, burning sensation and found my resolve. I knew I would have to hunt soon, but for now there were more important things to worry about. It would have to wait. Jasper felt my panic and had taken a step forward, but stopped when I calmed myself, leaving him just as confused. He shouldn't be able to control his emotions so well after only being fully changed a few hours ago.

"I'm fine Jasper, really. Trust me, I am thirsty. Very much so, in fact, but it can wait."

Carlisle didn't know what to think of that. "Edward how are you able to rein in your thirst so well?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's the early practice I had. This burning of my throat is painful, yes, but nothing compared to the aches and the fire I felt in the rest of my body while with Victoria. It's manageable."

Carlisle nodded, but was unable to say anything due to Aro's excitement. "Edward, my friend!" I was taken aback by his greeting. "Well, I feel as if we are friends." He ran through a long list of memories that I guessed to be Alice's and I understood. "You see, my ability allows me to-"

"Yes, I see."

He was very excited and curious to know just how I saw. "And how, may I ask, is it that you know the extent of my ability?"

"You can read minds, just like me, but there's more to what you do. When you touch someone, you read all of their thoughts. I can only read the thoughts which are occurring at a particular moment in a person's brain."

"So you read my thoughts?" He was becoming excited and turned to face a young woman near the outside of the guard. "That's how you understood what I can do even from a distance?"

"Yes." I wanted this to be over.

"Very interesting." Oh, the ability to read thoughts without the worrisome touch.

Carlisle was beginning to grow impatient. "Aro, I do hope you understand when I tell you that it has been a very long few days for us all and that Edward has only just been changed completely. I'm sure you can understand the strain from having not hunted as of yet?"

The thought of quenching my thirst had my throat blazing again. Jasper noticed and helped me push through it with a wave of calm. Aro noticed my grimace just as Jasper felt my emotions.

"Of course. I understand. I just have a few more questions and we will be on our way." He nodded at the girl again. Now, Chelsea. I didn't understand but when I turned to face the girl she was concentrating very hard on Alice, Bella, and myself.

I launched myself into her mind and discovered her ability. She was trying to break our ties with our family and loved ones in order to tie us to Aro. He would rather not give us any option at all. I squeezed Bella's hand and she looked up at me.

"What's wrong?"

I lightly pressed my cheek to hers and whispered as lightly as I could, "Your shield Bella. Hurry." I could see the confusion on her face as well as the determination.

As soon as I was sure that Bella's shield was protecting us all, I listened to Chelsea's thoughts more carefully. She couldn't reach us and was growing frustrated. We were safe. I turned my attention back to Aro. He was waiting for a sign that Chelsea's influence was working. He watched us carefully as he thought our most recent quiet conversation had something to do with Chelsea's ability. I looked at him confidently. "What was that question you had for us, Aro?"

He was puzzled at my smugness, but had confidence in Chelsea's gift. He looked back towards Carlisle and spoke in what he thought to be a respectful voice. "My dear friend, I hope you do not take this the wrong way, but I would like to extend an invitation to your family. We would be more than happy to have any of you join us." He waved his hand toward his group of vampires who may or may not have been held there against their wills. Marcus, one of the three leaders, was actually the one who was held most strongly. His apathetic expression wasn't due solely to boredom. He was utterly miserable. Chelsea's influence was indeed the only thing keeping him held to this world and to Aro. I wondered what could have caused such a depression.

Carlisle eyed Aro strangely, then remembered what Eleazar had told him of Chelsea. He realized what she was attempting to do. Then he looked, one by one, at each of his family. He feared the thought of any one of them leaving. Then he caught my eye and I grinned, then shifted my head ever so slightly towards Bella. He understood immediately. "Of course." His eyes were glued on Aro's now. "If anyone in my family feels like they would like to join you then I would do nothing to stop them."

This was not what Aro expected, "I'm glad you feel that way and of course we would be more than happy to have you join us once again."

"Thank you for the offer, but I will have to, regrettably, decline."

"Very well." He watched Chelsea as she fought against Bella's shield and decided it was time to ask the rest of us. "Will any of you join our family today? You can hardly imagine the life you would have with us and of course we would find a way for you to keep up with your rather strange eating habits."

It was a unanimous, "No thank you" from all.

It looked as if this was the first time he had ever been turned down by an entire coven before and he was rattled. It took him a moment to gather his thoughts. "If that is what you wish. If any of you should ever change your minds, you know where we can be found. I'm sorry for the inconvenience we have caused and as soon as we find Victoria, we will be on our way."

"That won't be necessary."

"And why is that, my dear Edward?"

"I've already taken care of her."

He was silent for a few moments, but I saw where his thoughts were going. I didn't want to touch Aro; I knew he wanted me to. I decided to interject intercept his thoughts and try to explain verbally.

"She believed I was dying and when my heart finally stopped she lost interest in me. As soon as I realized what had happened, I surprised her from behind. My instincts took over and that was that." He knew that he wouldn't be gaining any of the Cullens today and was growing indifferent.

"I see. Well I can tell that there is no need for us to be here any longer. Thank you for your time and patience." As soon as Aro turned, his three brothers moved with him into the cover of the forest. The guard reformed their double lines and followed swiftly behind them. I breathed a sigh of relief but Carlisle had one last worry.

"Aro?"

He appeared excitedly from the dark forest. Has he changed his mind? "Yes old friend?"

"I just wanted to ask you not to hunt in this area. As you know this is a permanent residence for us."

"Of course." With an unsatisfied frown, he turned, and was gone.

As they left us I searched each mind around me. I could only find true love and victory and Emmett even let out a loud, "Whoop!" We were all going to be fine. We were safe. I turned and gazed upon my beautiful Bella. We communicated so much through through silence. I didn't need to be able to read minds in order to see the warmth in her eyes.

The last person I had expected to greet me next touched my arm. "Edward, may I have a moment alone with you please?" Bella glared daggers towards Rosalie. "I need to speak to him, Bella." It was then when I saw the flash of a memory from only a short while ago.

"It's okay, Bella. Just a few minutes and I'll never leave your side again." She hesitated but eventually let me go. We walked over to the the great cedar trees on the outskirts of the lawn and I leaned up against the paper thin bark. "What's on your mind, Rosalie? You've never seemed to hold much regard for me."

"And I'm sorry for that, Edward. I know I've been quite rude to you, but that's what I wanted to speak to you about." She was quiet for a few moments while she sorted out her thoughts. I could tell that she was remorseful about what she'd said to everyone earlier and that gained my full attention. "I've never really met anyone like you before, Edward. I'm so used to getting everyone's full attention and whenever I see you I am reminded of your blindness towards me since we first met. Bella was the first and only one of us you really saw. How could a mere human not notice me?" I started to interrupt her. How could she be so arrogant and spiteful. Could she not look past her own vanity to see how much I cared for her sister? She spoke quickly and tried to explain. "I know that must sound very selfish of me and I'm sorry. I know now how wrong it is for me to feel the way I do, but I can't help but to hold on to that feeling."

"But why should you have felt that way at all? You have Emmett and he loves you so much. Anyone around could see that! Do you not share that love for him?"

"Of course I do!" Anger flashed across her face before she quickly hid it from view. "Let me explain before you start making accusations and assumptions." I held my tongue and waited with narrow eyes. Emmett was my brother now. I would hate to see him hurt because of this jealous creature. "Before everything...started to change you had the things I wanted more than anything else in the world. You had life, options, and more importantly, you had humanity. What I wouldn't give to be human with my Em." A slight smile lit up her features and in that moment I saw the picture of her and Emmett, human and growing old together, having children, and watching them age and giving birth to their grandchildren. "I will never be able to experience such things, but you could have."

"I don't want those things."

"Not yet you don't and I know it's not your fault. You weren't given enough time to even ponder the possibilities."

"Not even that, Rosalie. Even if I'd had the time to think about my options, I would have picked Bella. I could not... can not picture a life at all with out her. Would you pick humanity, even if you knew you could not take Emmett with you? Would you pick the life you dream of even if, to do so, you would have to find another to share it with?" She shook her head as if to dispel the horrible future of a life without Emmett. I waited for her to look at me once more before I spoke. "I love Bella. I will always love her, Rosalie. I may not be able to give her the children she may want, but I will do my damnedest to give her everything else she can possibly desire. I just hope that one day you can see that Emmett is trying to do the same for you."

I hadn't meant to shame or humiliate her so I started backtracking. I had no intention to make her feel this badly. "No, it's okay. I deserved that. You're right. And I really am happy that Bella found you. That you found each other." She glanced back over to her and I could see Bella staring our way. "I've never seen her this happy you know." Her thoughts shifted. First to Bella before we'd met. She looked so lonely and...dissatisfied. As if she were only partially there.

Then Rose began to think of Bella right after we'd met. She was so happy. Always smiling. Something Rosalie had never seen in Bella before. It was a rare sight to find something that made Bella smile.

But then she remembered what Bella was like after I was taken for the first time. Bella looked as if someone had taken her life away, but left her to live within a shell. It was a hard thing to watch. I can recall the feeling myself. I felt the same way when I was being held captive by Victoria.

"But I've never seen her as sad as when she thought she'd lost you. If you ever hurt her, Edward..."

"No worries there, Rosalie. I remember what life was like with out Bella and I would never do anything to keep her away from me or hurt her."

She smiled. "Good. As long as that is common knowledge we should be fine. Why don't we head back? I've had enough of these glum conversations for a while, haven't you?"

"Definitely." My friendship with Rose may not be strong, but at least we had an understanding.

We were just starting back when a noise behind us in the forest made us stop and turn around. I tensed for only a moment before I heard Jake's familiar thoughts. "It's okay, Rose. It's just Jacob."

I heard Rose grumble as she walked away, "Stupid dogs..." I couldn't help but smile.

"Just Jacob? Is that all I am now?" He walked into the meadow with a big grin plastered on his face. "I thought we were like brothers?" His grin shifted a little and he shivered as he got closer. I don't think I'll ever get used to those eyes...

"You'll always be a brother to me, Jake, but are you sure you'll be able to hang around me? Apparently I'm a bit revolting, huh?"

"Well, I can't argue with you there. There's no denying what a freak you turned yourself into."

"Shouldn't change the way you see me too much. I always figured you had me pinned as a freak anyway, right?"

"Being weird is one thing, but you've passed that line a long time ago." We both laughed.

"I don't know, Jake. I think the tables might a have turned in my favor a bit here. I may have changed a lot over these last few months but at least I don't turn into a mutant wolf."

"Aww, come on! You know that's cool!"

"You wish."

"Yeah, well at least I don't have to drink blood." I knew he only said it to continue our play, but the mention of blood had my throat blazing again and the sound of his heartbeat only spurred it on.

Jasper was by my side within moments. "Jacob, I think it would be best if you left for a while."

"Why, what'd I say?"

"Just go for a few hours. Edward hasn't fed since he's been turned and it would be safer for everyone if we got that out of the way now."

Jake couldn't hide his grimace. "Oh...okay. Well I've got some news for him so I'll be back in a while."

"Just go Jacob." Jasper was on the verge of having to hold me back. It felt like someone had a fire poker shoved down my throat and I was losing my control. Calmness eased over me and with it I was able to gain some sway over myself. "Let's go back."

I nodded and walked towards the house where everyone was gathered. Bella met me at the steps. "Come on, Edward. You'll feel better as soon as you feed." She grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction of the river. I didn't hesitate to follow. I would do anything to quench this thirst.

* * *

_**A/N: Hmmm... I wonder what news Jake wanted to deliver? So what did you think? Don't forget to let me know. Chapter twenty-six is on the way. I'm about a quarter of the way through it, but I keep going back and changing things. I want it to be perfect for you peeps, but fret not. It'll be up soon enough.**_


End file.
